Análise Frontal
by Angelina Michelle
Summary: TERM. Vírginia Weasley seria uma Adolescente qualquer de 16 anos de idade. Ela desafiou uma barreira importante. E esse regresso, ao tempo e á um lugar tão familiar, seria muito mais prazeroso se não tivesse decisões a consentir.
1. O Prologo

**---------**

**-----------------------------  
PROLOGO _  
"O Início de Tudo"  
_------------------------------**

  
_"Um Papel Amassado continuava na borda de sua janela, e embora sua letra estivesse meio tremida, era vísivel que a letra era de Vírginia...".  
_

-----

  
**_Leia-se Rápido..._**

**_  
Auto - Análise recíproca e esdrúxula_**

**_  
Ponto Poético central, estrutural e frontal_**

**_Se te vejo, não te escuto  
  
_**

**_Se te escuto, não te entendo_**

**__****_  
A causa de que nada há no entender_**

**_Épico, Maléfico, Inverso, Imerso  
  
_**

**_Na órbita vazia da costelação  
  
_**

**_Instante que brilha nos olhos  
  
_**

**_Força que puxa fracção  
  
_**

**_Distante, farçante á sorrir  
  
_**

**_Na quimera, esfera que borbulha idéias  
  
_**

**_Perigosas, Cruéis, Desconfiáveis  
  
_**

**_Amáveis ao ponto flui_****_  
  
_**

**_E se dissolve como o meu  
  
_**

**_Eu Legítimo:_****__**

****

**_O Tempo._**  
  
-----------------

_"Vírginia Weasley seria uma Adolescente qualquer de 16 anos de idade._

_Com seus estudos, problemas e amigos, coisas normais de se preocupar. Ela desafiou uma barreira importante. _

_E esse regresso, ao tempo e á um lugar tão familiar, seria muito mais prazeroso se não tivesse decisões a consentir...".  
  
----------------------------------------------------_


	2. I Apenas Capsa Analysis

Advertência:  
  
Isso é uma obra de ficção. Algumas personagens e lugares citados pertencem à J. K. Rowling e foram usados sem permissão. Essa estória foi escrita sem fins lucrativos. Qualquer transgressão a marcas registradas não é intencional. Outras citações serão feitas quando necessário.  
  
Apenas Capsa Analysis  
  
Sábado, não seria mais um dia comum de férias, estou aqui para tomar algumas decisões, mesmo que talvez seja um pouco tarde para isso, não sei quantas horas vou demorar, minha cama está coberta de caixas que na verdade não são bem caixas, as coisas começam mais ou menos assim: No fim do 5º período o ministério faz uma invenção para a Segurança Bruxa, por causa dos ataques dos Comensáis e a situação estava um tanto frágil, então uma "inocente" caixinha era o que guardava várias lojas, vilas e até Hogsmeade, era uma Capsa Analysis.  
  
Normalmente é uma caixinha mais ou menos do tamanho de uma de sapatos, quadrada e preta, suponho que seja de estanho, não é tão pesada, porém varia de cor, estilo e só Merlin sabe o quanto queremos nos destacar na frente dos outros, bem, pra você ter idéia, ela funciona como uma Filmadora trouxa, pode até parecer burrice mas como qualquer feitiço que é feito, pode ser quebrado, prefeririam tentar, porém ela não só "filma" o lugar, ela como uma penseira (que invejinha, sempre quis ter uma!) você pode entrar dentro dela para ver o que está "gravado", até aí tudo certo, só que agora vamos aos pequenos "detalhes" a Capsa Analysis era capaz de praticamente ler pensamentos pois qualquer sinal de brigas nos estabelecimentos, intrusos, ou mesmo feitiços imperdoáveis ela apitava muito alto à ponto de acordar um quarteirão inteiro, sim, vocês adivinharam se acharam que isso tivesse dado muitos problemas, também, mesmo que várias pessoas utilizavam isso para se divertir, invadindo a privacidade dos outros, apesar de ter um custo caro, então a partir daí o uso foi mais restrito.  
  
Eu no início fui muito contra com esse artefato, achei um absurdo, pois nossa vida viraria um "reality show" (é um programa trouxa que a Hermione me falou certa vez...) ainda mais quando eu soube que teria isso em Hogwarts, acho que até o Dumbledore não foi muito à favor porque ele falou... Não, não, acho que chegou a hora de abrir as Capsas do meu 6º período.  
  
Isso foi o início para vocês, por que para mim a história começou quando eu estava no vagão de trem que leva os alunos a Hogwarts, onde lia O profeta diário tranqüilamente numa cabine solitária.  
  
É claro que foi nesse dia que soube de tudo sobre a novidade, eu não sei se já falei para vocês mas eu estava sozinha porque em primeiro lugar, eu estava de mal-humor incrivelmente alto, ah sim, Rony também estava assim e a brilhante soma mágica de Gina Weasley mais Rony Weasley não deu certo, ás vezes é muito chato ser a filha caçula.  
  
Já então que meu dia estava péssimo pra que vou me sentar com outras pessoas? Só para estragar o dia "perfeito" delas? Não, muito obrigada.  
  
Não vou falar que a estação estava cheia (mas já falando...) de gente, animais e ruídos porque todo ano aparece um repeteco, isso ás vezes cansa, eu só espero ter uma resposta para mim e que me sustente o suficiente para tomar a atitude certa, ou o que parece certo. Não entenderam? Entenderão...  
  
- Toc toc toc  
  
Gina que neste momento estava lendo o seu O Profeta Diário abre a porta da cabine com estrondo, um garoto baixo, gordinho e de bochechas rosadas entra na cabine, era Neville.  
  
- Gina, eu e o Colin estávamos te procurando! Onde é que você se meteu?  
  
Neville parecia cansado porém muito animado com a volta à Hogwarts  
  
- Olhe ao seu redor e adivinhe - Gina respondeu rindo.  
  
- Profeta Diário? Neville estava com o jornal entre suas mãos com um ar levemente interessado.  
  
- Sim, é sim você sabia sobre isso que fala na capa? - Ela sentou-se olhando o céu nublado que aparecia lá fora, estava com cara que ia chover.  
  
- Ah sim soube. - disse também se sentando só que agora lendo a matéria da capa. - só que aqui falam bem mais coisas.  
  
Não acredito! Até o Neville já sabia disso, só eu mesma que era atrasada.  
  
- Onde está Colin?  
  
- Vejamos, quando saí pra te procurar, ele estava numa cabine lá na frente do vagão.  
  
- E você deixou ele sozinho?  
  
- Nãããão, a Clarie do Sétimo Período e mais alguns amigos ficaram lá.  
  
- Ah, tá. - Gina falou com a voz levemente entediada.  
  
- Peraí! Vai Ter isso em Hogwarts também? - Perguntou ele surpreso terminando de ler.  
  
- É, acabaram as saídas à noite em Hogwarts, porém acho que só vai funcionar do lado de fora para não Ter problema com Intrusos no castelo, o que acho bem improvável na minha opinião, pois Filch continua lá como sempre, infelizmente. - Respondi fazendo careta.  
  
- Gina, vamos comigo comprar bolinhos de Caldeirão? Não comi nada até agora.  
  
- Claro, não tenho nada pra fazer mesmo, mas não faço a mínima idéia da onde está a moça do carrinho. - disso abrindo a porta e saindo da cabine.  
  
- Ela já deve estar mais pra trás.  
  
E estava certa, só que quando aproximávamos do carrinho ele virou de costa, indo para o sentido contrário.  
  
- Esquece, mudei de idéia.  
  
- Ué o que foi?  
  
- Nada.  
  
Neville simplesmente estava sem nenhum resquício da "alegria" que chegou na cabine, isso já era o suficiente pra saber que o "nada" não era bem isso o que a palavra dizia.  
  
- Fala. - disse cruzando os braços.  
  
- A pessoa que ela está atendendo é o Malfoy.  
  
Era mesmo, bem visível ainda mais pelo cabelo louro platinado, que mesmo de costas era perceptível.  
  
- Olha Neville, ele não vai se atrever à ofender ninguém, mesmo que eu sei me defender muito bem e não vai ser um Malfoy qualquer que vai me meter medo.  
  
- E nem pode, ele é monitor.  
  
- Entããão! Sem problemas, ok? Me dá o dinheiro que eu compro pra você, mas vem comigo.  
  
Não duvido nada que talvez se eu estivesse em condições normais eu não estaria assim tão confiante e minha vontade era falar um monte mesmo para o primeiro Ser que me irritasse, acho que estava pegando algumas manias do Rony, que era inevitáveis, só que era incrível como Neville era medroso!  
  
Então nós dois fomos comprar os tais bolinhos de Caldeirão que tanto Neville queria, falando assim parece que estávamos indo pra guerra.  
  
- Bolinhos de Caldeirão, sim? - falei simpática, Neville estava mudo.  
  
- Finalmente sua família está com dinheiro Weasley? Acho que deve ter assaltado algum banco trouxa...  
  
A mesma voz arrastada, a mesma arrogância, ai como odeio isso! Que falta de bom senso falar isso ainda mais na frente da moça do carrinho.  
  
- E o Malfoy teve que subornar quantos professores para ser monitor? Só o Snape mesmo, ou deixou um cachê para outros alunos Sonserinos? - perguntei com o mesmo sorriso cínico.  
  
"Um á um Malfoy!" Foi o meu primeiro pensamento.  
  
- Aqui está - disse ela á toda covinhas entregando os bolinhos, e algo para o Malfoy, o que parecia ser era uma caixa de sapos de chocolate, não olhei direito.  
  
Então saímos andando para a nossa cabine, Neville continuava mudo, mas tinha um porque, estava com a boca cheia.  
  
- Toma cuidado para não confundir quem é quem Weasley - falou ele arrogantemente alto o suficiente para escutar, é lógico.  
  
- Cala a Boca Malfoy! - disse num ímpeto de raiva.  
  
Neville engasgou.  
  
Não faz o meu estilo mandar os outros calarem a boca tanto que na hora fiquei meio desconcertada.   
  
Não.  
  
Eu não fiquei "meio" desconcertada, acho que foi mais que isso por que ele percebeu.  
  
- Ué Weasley, não consegue nem ofender alguém? - ele falou e simplismente entrou na cabine ao lado fechando a porta com um estrondo.  
  
Blup blup  
  
O Navio afundou com tudo, pessoas, bancos, mesmo que não houvessem bancos, bagagens, ou mesmo um navio mas era aquele barulho extremamente irritante que ficou no meu ouvido.  
  
- Não se preocupe Neville, vai Ter troco! - falei irritada comigo mesma - eu não vou levar desaforo pra casa, vai ser na escola mesmo, mas ainda vou pensar um pouco sobre isso.  
  
- Não se preocupa Gina, já estou acostumado.  
  
- Mas eu não!  
  
- Gina, é melhor voltarmos pra cabine. - falou ele mas eu não prestei atenção nessa frase, uma pessoa vinha pelo mesmo corredor do carrinho, era Hermione.  
  
Ela não estava muito diferente, como sempre com seus cabelos cheios, parecia sorridente.  
  
- Oiiii - começou ela radiante, ultimamente eu andava mais ligada à Mione, porém Neville estava com cara de desanimo - Nossa, Neville aconteceu algo ?  
  
- Gina arrumou briga com o Malfoy.  
  
Ai, porque ele tinha que ter falado isso? Justo pra Mione!  
  
- Não liga Mione, ele é exagerado - disse fazendo cara feia pro Neville - Cadê o pessoal?  
  
- Rony e Harry estão se trocando, daqui á pouco eu volto lá.  
  
- Fica conosco na cabine por enquanto, ela fica mais pra lá - apontei para o corredor - isso se você quiser é claro.  
  
Ela acenou e voltamos para a cabine, eu pessoalmente acho a Mione uma pessoa muito lega, e muito boa de lógica; Em todas as situações que eu pedi uma ajuda ela soube dar conselhos muito bons, porém eu me sinto uma intrusa até hoje quando Rony, Harry e Mione estão juntos, afinal eles sempre andam grudados.  
  
Os três se sentaram, realmente não tínhamos um assunto específico, então começamos à conversar sobre as férias e as expectativas para esse ano, Mione estava indecisa sobre o que queria ser, mas iria se especializar em Aritmancia, Neville em Herbologia e eu em Transfiguração, mas era só eu que queria se tornar professora, isso no meu próximo período, se eu não mudasse de idéia mas já tinha alguns planos.  
  
- Nossa, mais atentados em povoados bruxos da Escócia!  
  
Hermione falou escandalizada, agora quem estava lendo O Profeta Diário era ela.  
  
- Mesmo? - disse dando uma olhadela para as mãos dela, onde lia a noticia - não tinha reparado...  
  
Parecia que tinha adivinhado estava já escurecendo e caía uma chuva com vento forte.  
  
O trem já estava com indícios que ia reduzir a velocidade, foi quando Hermione se levantou de súbito entregando o jornal nas minhas mãos, nem precisava ela falar o que ia fazer mas...  
  
- Eu vou com Rony e Harry ok? Nos encontramos em Hogwarts. - disse ela já saindo da cabine.  
  
- Ok. - respondi  
  
- Bem, eu vou ter que pegar minhas coisas lá na cabine do Colin, Gina?  
  
- Eu não vou, faz o seguinte, nos vemos lá em Hogwarts, aproveito e guardo lugares pra mim, você e o Colin, está bem?   
  
- Certo - confirmou Neville  
  
O trem então começou à parar, rapidamente preparei minha capa e segui já para a porta, os corredores agora estavam cheios, pois quase todos tinham saído de suas cabines e esperavam ansiosamente a abertura das portas.  
  
Susana Bones mais suas amigas da Lufa-Lufa conversavam alegremente no meio do corredor, Pansy Parkinson com seus amigos sonserinos olhava para minha com cara de descrença, como sempre, é claro, Jonathan um grifinório do quinto ano fala sobre os N.O.M.S para Lilá Brow que não estava muito lá animada com o assunto e Teo Boot com um grande grupo de convinais se encontravam na minha frente praticamente escorado na porta, pois cada vez mais chegavam alunos.  
  
As portas se abriram.  
  
Foi uma barulheira, estávamos desembarcando naquela estação escura, com um vento gelado e a chuva caía mais forte, me dirigi o mais rápido possível para uma das carruagens sem cavalos, tive a sorte de estar compartilhando-a com Susana Bones e a Anna Abbot, as mesmas alunas que já tinha visto no trem com exceção de Lisa Turpin, uma covinal que estava no sétimo período, ambas foram simpáticas mas não puxaram assunto.  
  
No mesmo instante que fecharam a porta com um baque, instantaneamente a carruagem começou à andar, um cheiro de terra molhada, então vi os javalis alados ao lado dos portões, não demorou muito e então finalmente saímos da carruagem, a visão de Hogwats continuava a mesma, de um castelo grande e imponente.  
  
Comecei à subir as escadas molhadas, e entramos, pois tinha muitos alunos juntos, o salão principal tinha um aspecto esplêndido com suas inúmeras velas flutuantes, passei pelas mesas da Sonserina, Convinal e Lufa-Lufa, e sentei-me na mesa da Grifinória, Neville e Colin não deveriam demorar muito, logicamente estava guardando os lugares, até que duas alunas entraram no salão.   
  
Eram Any Glaids e Catherinne Tiegh, as duas eram muito minhas amigas.  
  
Elas vinham em minha direção, a Any era mais ou menos como eu, só que mais branca e seus cabelos eram castanhos claros, ama Runas, e como seus pais são trouxas ela adora Shakespeare, um fascínio incrível por Histórias Românticas, já Catherinne tinha os cabelos bem pretos, um pouco mais alta e tinha os olhos azuis profundos, é mais ou menos uma Segunda Mione só que não tão aficcionada pelos estudos, Any veio correndo, ela é sempre melosa, então quando temos férias pinga mais mel ainda.  
  
- Ginaaaaa - ela praticamente se jogou no meu pescoço, francamente Any, que exagero! - que saudades de você!  
  
- Neville tava te procurando mas só voltou depois, quando o trem já tinha chegado em Hogwarts, fiquei morrendo de raiva, disse Catherinne rindo. Ambas se sentaram.  
  
- Ok, mas então, novidades? - perguntei animada, afinal, na toca eu não tenho nenhuma amiga para conversar e elas sempre me deixam de alto astral, só Any respondeu minha pergunta, porém muito timidamente.   
  
- Bem...  
  
Nota: da Autora: Primeira Fanfic é um processo complicado de uma certa forma. Há muitíssimas Fics por aí e é difícil você escrever e sair algo legítimo sem que ninguém tenha tido essa idéia primeiro ou de alguma forma que elas não acabem ficando parecidas. A Idéia do Análise Frontal foi iniciada na primeira terça-feira de Agosto, o dia que inicei a escrever o Análise Frontal. Bem na primeira fic a gente roe as unhas, vendo que não tem mais unhas, roe os dedos, meio Insegura diria que estou é verdade. Porém se uma alma caridosa pudesse deixar um comentário falando o que achou, eu agradeceria e muito. Céus ! Que as almas caridosas se manifestem ! (Sem exageros Angelina ! SEM EXAGEROS!) Bjinhos pra voces.  
  
..:: Angelina ::..   
  
Copyright © 2003 - Proibida reprodução total ou parcial - Todos os direitos reservados. 


	3. II Idéias Impróprias

Advertência:  
  
Isso é uma obra de ficção. Algumas personagens e lugares citados pertencem à J. K. Rowling e foram usados sem permissão. Essa estória foi escrita sem fins lucrativos. Qualquer transgressão a marcas registradas não é intencional. Outras citações serão feitas quando necessário.  
  
Idéias Impróprias  
  
- Bem...? - repeti eu insistindo para que ela continuasse, Any com novidades? Se não fosse algum novo livro que ela estivesse lendo, eu ficaria muito curiosa para saber.  
  
Any deu uma olhadelha para Catherinne, foi ela que resolveu falar pela amiga.  
  
- Any tá namorando Teo Boot da Covinal.  
  
- Nossa, mas quando foi isso? Ele estava na minha frente quando saí pra plataforma! - realmente eu esperava tudo menos que Any estivesse namorando.  
  
- Foi no último mês do período passado, nós esbarramos quando estava saindo da biblioteca,Ele foi tão... tão... - disse ela suspirando - aiii que romântico!  
  
"Ai que romântico" era a melhor frase pra definir ela.  
  
Hermione, Harry e Rony entraram porém eles sentaram mais para a ponta da mesa, sendo que nós estávamos quase no meio dela, para minha surpresa Harry acenou para Louren Krinski, uma garota do sétimo período, de cabelos loiros claros com mechinhas naturais pretas, e olhos castanhos claros, muito popular, francamente essa descrição tá me lembrando alguém que conheço... mas a Chang saiu da escola feliz da vida namorando um Lufa-Lufa, por mim tanto faz, eles que se entendam! Eu tinha ouvido alguns boatos mas não tinha acreditado em nada, logo em seguida Neville e Colin entraram no salão, Colin agora não tinha tanto fanatismo pelo Harry, porém como certas coisas nunca mudam, ele ainda dava pulinhos ao falar com Harry, Colin deu um "Oi" para mim, Catherinne franziu a testa.  
  
- Ah, Oi Catherinne e Any, novamente acrescentou ele rindo.  
  
Salão já estava bem cheio realmente tinha demorado muito para começar ainda mais que eu praticamente estava esfomeada na mesa dos Professores, não tinha mudado muita coisa, Snape com os olhos fixos em algum ponto do salão, do seu lado professora Sibila, de adivinhação e professor Flitwick que permanecia sentado com o apoio de almofadas, professora Sprout mestra de Herbologia, comentava algo com Sinistra, Dumbledore cujo seu assento era exatamente no centro acompanhava serenamente com seus óculos meia-lua a movimentação dos alunos, Hagrid acabou de entrar pela porta do fundo. A qualquer momento Minerva entraria com os novatos.  
  
Dito e feito.  
  
A professora tinha acabado de entrar com os alunos, que em geral, tremiam de nervosos, estavam pálidos e encharcados por causa da chuva forte, Minerva prostrou-se com o famoso chapéu seletor e um banquinho onde foi cantada a canção da história das casas, eu gosto muito dessa canção da história das casas, porém eu vi uma coisa que distraiu minha atenção, na extrema esquerda do salão se encontrava a tal Capsa Analysis e pra ser sincera, quando olhei pra trás tinha outra só que na extrema direita do salão, eu juro, eu tentei segurar mas não deu! Tive que cutucar a Any, agora as pessoas aplaudiam, se iniciará a seleção.   
  
- Que foi? - perguntou ela bem baixinho, um menino de cabelos castanho-escuro que mais parecia uma marionete andando acabara de experimentar o chapéu.  
  
Apontei indicando para ela o porque.  
  
- Nossa, dentro do salão principal? - ela achou estranho assim como eu.  
  
Eu ia explicar o que já sabia mas ela tornou a falar.  
  
- Escuta - falou quase num sussuro inaudível, uma menina de cabelos pretos extremamente lisos acabara de virar uma Grinfinória. Neville me falou que você brigou com o Malfoy, é verdade?  
  
- MAS NÃO SERÁ...  
  
- Shhhhhhhh !!  
  
- Desculpa! Não será possível, ele espalhou pra escola toda ? só eu que me alterei, ele ofendeu Neville, te juro que não fica assim.  
  
- Ai Gina, isso não é uma boa idéia, arranjar briga por algo pequeno.  
  
- Eu sei que parece besteira, mas ele vai ver quem é Gina Weasley - a conversa toda foi falada só em tons baixos e cochichos - te conto tudo depois.   
  
Dumbledore se levantou para saudar à todos.  
  
- Mais um ano, e estamos aqui de volta - disse ele alegre, parecia muito feliz por todos - não se preocupe, esse velho caduco não vai demorar - falou em voz saudosa - vamos então para as advertências desse novo período.  
  
- A floresta que está na propriedade dessa escola, é terminantemente proibida para TODOS os alunos, inclusive os monitores, espero estar contando com a colaboração de vocês - frizou ele sério - devido à alguns fatos recentes tivemos que reforçar a segurança no castelo e... estaremos contando com o zelador Filch e Madame Norra que a maioria de vocês já conhecem, suponho.  
  
Ele fez uma Pausa.  
  
- Que se inicie o banquete - ele por fim falou dando duas colheradas em sua taça.  
  
Não quis perder tempo e peguei um pouquinho de tudo, aliás, nem estava muito pra conversa porque eu tinha cansado, Dumbledore logo fez sinal para os monitores, como era bom estar em Hogwarts. No Dormitório Feminino tinha uma placa de indicação, que agora era "Alunos do 6º período", parecia que os corredores de Hogwats não mudavam, com os mesmos Quadros antigos e os seus respectivos fantasmas, como a viagem era cansativa, fui dormir logo, afinal teríamos um longo dia pela frente.  
  
Ginaaa acordaaaa - Any gritou toda alegre, estava penteando seu cabelo, tanto ela quanto Catherinne já tinham se trocado, Any jogou um travesseiro em mim então lentamente comecei à me trocar, não era cedo mas estava com muito sono, então descemos para o café da manhã como o combinado, falei sobre a discussão para Catherinne e Any, não sei se já comentei isso antes mas Catherinne era a única pessoa Grifinória que falava com alguns sonserinos, porém só ela mesmo porque o resto...  
  
Quando faltavam mais ou menos uns 15 minutos pra iniciar a aula de Defesa contra Artes das Trevas eu comi minha ultima torrada e saí com a Catherinne, levando meus materiais só que Any es tava ainda conversando com o Teo.  
  
- Any, vê se não demora! - falou a Catherinne antes de sair, ela fez cara feia, mas como a aula era no sétimo andar tínhamos que nos apressar, ainda comentávamos sobre alguns acontecimentos de ontem.  
  
- É, realmente, se o Malfoy abre a boca para falar com uma Weasley, de presente sempre vêm uma ofensa.  
  
E falando no Diabo, eis que estamos no Inferno!  
  
- Ai Gina, que drama, uma hora ou outra isso tinha que ocorrer. Malfoy vinha no corredor ao contrário só que ladeado por Crable e Goyle, desde meu quinto ano que ele não tinha eles dois tão no seu pé, como era primeiro dia até entendo, logo atrás estava vindo a profª Minerva, eu estava observando isso quando exclamei:  
  
- Sim, verdade, se um Malfoy abre a boca para falar com uma Weasley, de... - Na hora que ia terminar a frase me deu uma idéia, sabe aquelas idéias que aparecem de repente e que são bem malucas? Porém era uma oportunidade única, se a situação tivesse como falar, diria bravamente: "Vá Gina! O que está esperando?" Se bem que tinha chances de sair extremamente errado.  
  
- Catherinne, não importa o que ocorrer você segue reto! - disse eu cautelosa, coloquei todos os livros de forma que tapasse meu campo de visão ou pelo menos parecese isso e caminhei mais para a direita, se pudesse eu faria figas com as mãos mas como estava segurando os livros era meio que impossível, então comecei à caminhar mais rápido até que ...  
  
BAM! Livros e pergaminhos por todos os lados, tinha acabado de esbarrar em Draco Malfoy, logo fui recolhendo minhas coisas pelo chão, só que lentamente.  
  
- Fala algo, fala algo - murmurava baixinho pra mim.  
  
- Além de tonta é vesga... - exclamou ele bem alto.  
  
Bingo!  
  
Te juro que minha vontade era sair gritando por aí.  
  
Minerva estava vendo a cena e lançou um olhar de censura ao Malfoy.  
  
- Malfoy, em primeiro, ela não teve culpa, pode ocorrer com qualquer um, em segundo - a professora dizia isso no seu tom sério, ela estava com um coque rígido na nuca, os óculos quadrados e um ar rigoroso, como eu dizia: Certas coisas nunca mudam! - você está ofendendo uma colega, menos 20 pontos para Sonserina.  
  
Ela continuou seguindo o corredor, agora eu arrumava as coisas rapidinho, porque simplismente não estava mais conseguindo bancar a Gina-Weasley-desastrada-e-sonsa só conseguia a Gina-Weasley-feliz-e-alegre.  
  
Malfoy fez um sinal para Crable e Goyle "dispersarem" não sei exatamente o por quê mas estava com um frio na barriga.  
  
- Por acaso Weasley isso foi de propósito?  
  
Nesse momento já estava de pé, ele estava me encarando mas com o mesmo sorriso cínico de sempre:  
  
- Sabe - falei normalmente mas então comecei a falar bem baixo - Guerra é Guerra Malfoy - então com um sorriso moda "à lá Malfoy" disse - Tchauzinho.  
  
Comecei á andar rápido porém alguem pôs a mão no meu ombro, quase dei um pulo, ela não era boba então em vez de ir à aula, ela puxou conversa com qualquer pessoa que passava por ali e resolveu me esperar, ela não estava lá com uma cara muito boa, presumi que não gostou nadinha do que eu tinha feito, apressamos o passo.  
  
- Gina, isso foi infantil! Você tem dezesseis anos e ele dezessete e vocês se portam feito crianças, a chance disso ter saído errado era nove entre dez, você não pensou em você.  
  
- Olha, eu queria é mostrar que não sou tão boba como ele pensa, era algo que precisava provar à mim mesma ! Na verdade Minerva pegou pesado, achei que descontaria 5 pontos, no máximo 10 pontos e não logo de cara 20, 10 por cada insulto, suponho.  
  
Andar e falar não era uma boa idéia, estava ficando com falta de ar.  
  
- Nossa! - falou Catherinne fingindo-se surpresa - então você até pensou nesse detalhe de quantos pontos ele ia perder?  
  
- Catherinne, você afinal está do lado de quem? - perguntei muito irritada pra ela.  
  
Ela parou, estávamos em frente à porta da sala que estava encostada, então deu um longo suspiro falando carinhosamente.  
  
- De ninguém Gina, só queria que minha amiga não achasse que para provar algo era necessário esbarrar nos outros por aí.  
  
Fiquei sem palavras, Any chegou um pouco depois, a professora de D.C.A.T. era Cristy Banky, ela tinha cabelos castanhos escuros cacheados, tinha explicações na sua maioria demonstrativas, porém não tanto quanto Lupin, era rigorosa nos deveres e tinha um senso de humor invejável.  
  
Eu almocei rapidamente e fui para a biblioteca, pode até parecer uma mania da Mione mas precisava de alguns livros (aliás, da onde vocês acham que eu tirei o "francamente"?) para as pesquisas que nos passaram nas primeiras aulas.  
  
Depois disso fomos com tudo em poções, não foi nada animador pelo menos não perdi nenhum ponto para Grifinória só quem em relação aos outros alunos o caso foi meio drástico.  
  
Eu voltei sozinha para torre da Grifinória, agora quem estava na biblioteca era Catherinne e Any, elas não iam demorar muito, falei logo a senha para a mulher gorda, entrei e dei aquela olhadela automática em volta da sala, tive uma estranha impressão, alguma coisa estava errada.  
  
-- ++ -- ++ --  
  
Agradeço á Wash por ter conseguido me convencer em levar a fic adiante; Daiane, a segunda pessoa a ler essa fic, Suky que deu apoio em todas as horas; Victoria Black, uma das poucas que lê minhas songs, Kathy que teve a paciência de passar a fic pro pc (sou uma pessoa extremamente preguiçosa), Mary Moon e Mila Radcliffe. Nossa, desse jeito vou por um mundo inteiro aqui ! Por enquanto comente estes...  
  
..:: Angelina ::..   
  
Copyright © 2003 - Proibida reprodução total ou parcial - Todos os direitos reservados. 


	4. III Bulbosus Corrasum

Advertência:  
  
Isso é uma obra de ficção. Algumas personagens e lugares citados pertencem à J. K. Rowling e foram usados sem permissão. Essa estória foi escrita sem fins lucrativos. Qualquer transgressão a marcas registradas não é intencional. Outras citações serão feitas quando necessário.  
  
:: Bulbosus Corrasum ::  
  
Sabe a impressão de que simplismente TODOS estão olhando pra você?  
  
Se for sobre o que ocorreu em relação ao Malfoy eu me mato!  
  
Subi as escadas pisando duro e entrei no dormitório feminino.  
  
- Gina, é verdade a história do Malfoy hoje de manhã?  
  
Ok Gina! Se prepara, você vai se jogar da janela do dormitório feminino certo?  
  
Hermione tinha perguntado com semblante preocupado.  
  
- Quem falou?  
  
Tinhaaaa que ser o Colin! Se eu encontrasse ele veria só... e se sobrevivesse eu mato (versão adaptada para GW).  
  
Tive que explicar á Hermione tudo com a ajuda de Catherinne e para Any, a Any ficou com uma cara parecida de quem bebeu suco de limão sem açucar. Talvez Tivesse ficado assim por que eu nunca puxava briga pro lado do Malfoy.  
  
Rony parecia que tinha ganhado 100 galeões de presente, já Harry, bem, é difícil explicar, mas conforme eu explicava, já que tinham várias pessoas que tinham aumentado a história dizendo que duelamos ao ar livre (até parece!) ele ria com a situação, acho que ficou sério por causa da Mione.  
  
Nessa mesma semana eu e Mione ficamos mais grudadas e nem tocamos mais no assunto, então ela participava muito das conversas do nosso trio ou quinteto contando com Neville e Colin (Ah, mas ele ouviu tanto!).  
  
No Domingo foi a mesma rotina mas dessa vez além de nós tinha outra pessoa sentada na mesa, era Lourem Krinski.  
  
Quando cheguei Harry e Rony tinham acabado de sair para os treinos de Quadriboll, a temporada se iniciaria um pouco mais cedo, em outubro.  
  
Harry além de apanhador era capitão do time, e Rony era goleiro, até que meu maninho (ora, ele me chama de Gininha, por que não?) tinha uma certa vocação pra isso.  
  
Pra eu ser sincera, eu não vou muito com a cara dela não porque eu gosto do Harry, mesmo que nessa época eu não gostava mais dele "as pessoas e crescem e mudam não é mesmo?" porem sempre que via ela, parecia que estava se jogando pra cima dele, aí é que eu me irritava mas estava tudo bem né Gina? Hein? Hein?  
  
Tudo bem, trocando em miúdos, eu não vou com a cara dela, e nem me pergunte o porquê, que nem eu sei direito a resposta.  
  
Ok, tirando tudo isso o que ocorreu foi:  
  
Eu estava entrando no salão, não era tão cedo mas tinha poucas pessoas no geral, grupos da Mila Bulstrode da Sonserina, ou mesmo Ben Perks da Lufa-Lufa, a maioria estava querendo aproveitar o primeiro final de semana, me sentei na mesa de Grifinória, dei um "oi" para todos no geral, Any e Catherinne estavam mudas, Hermione nem prestava atenção ao assunto, Colin e Lourem lideravam, Neville mudo também, o assunto era Quadriboll, Lourem desde o período passado é capitã do time da Covinal, teve uma votação entre ela e a Sara mas ela acabou vencendo o que pra mim tanto faz, soube que tiveram uma discussão no fim do período passado, seja como for, não prestou.   
  
- E na defesa estamos pensando em por um novo sistema, só não falo porque quero que seje uma surpresa - disse ela com ar de importância.  
  
- Na verdade - comecei eu me servindo de mingau - a Covinal precisaria de Derek no ataque pois seus pontos altos são os passes da Goles para os companheiros da equipe.  
  
Derek Wallin era um jogador da Covinal, alto e tinha um jeito desengonçado de andar.  
  
- Só que ele também é muito bom em desarmar os adversários - falou ela em tom inquisitor.  
  
- Essa qualidade vem em segundo - quis questão de frisar isso é claro.   
  
- O ataque tem jogadores formidáveis.  
  
- Ah sim, vimos isso de perto no período passado - Lufa-lufa tinha ganhado da Covinal arrasadoramente, estava começando a me irritar.  
  
- Harry disse que foi só falta de sorte, comentou ela aborrecida.  
  
- É, Harry diz muitas coisas - falei espirituosa - mas ainda acho que um artilheiro do porte de Derek deveria sair da defesa.  
  
- Ninguem que está escalado no time desse ano saberia substituir Derek tão bem na defesa - Lourem falou como se tivesse posto um ponto final na questão.  
  
- Experimente fazer uma substituição! - acrescentei eu como se aquela idéia fosse algo simplismente fan-tás-ti-co.  
  
- Jurava que era eu a capitã do time. - falou ela com crescente desagrado.  
  
Eu ia responder com algo bem "desconjuntado" porém Any estava em pé do meu lado, fazendo sinais frenéticos para que eu fosse com ela explicar uma matéria de transfiguração que ela não tinha entendido, Catherinne falava algo aos cochichos para Hermione, Neville e Colin se entreolhavam, tinha me esquecido completamente que eles estavam na mesa.  
  
Antes de eu sair da mesa comentei:  
  
- Não precisa "jurar", só aceite as opiniões - com sorriso forçado que mais parecia o Lockart em uma de suas aparições públicas.  
  
Por ironia Derek estava saindo ao mesmo tempo que nós do salão, estufei o peito e completei em alto e bom som:  
  
- Derek, boa sorte no Quadriboll!  
  
Lourem fez cara feia e foi o suficiente para Any apertar meu braço para apressar-me.  
  
O tempo começou a esfriar, não tínhamos tantos dias de sol como antes.  
  
Os dias que se passaram a seguir foi para relembrar como era bom ficar conversando até alto da madrugada no dormitório feminino, a primeira aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas foi explosiva, não, não que tenha sido muito boa mas sim que já estamos estudando animais tão perigosos quanto dragões, lançando chamas e explodindo tudo o que viam pela frente porém a que estreie catastróficamente foi a de Herbologia.  
  
- O nome dela é Bulbosus Corrasum sua seiva é acida, muito cuidado quando mexer com ela - dizia a professora animada indicando uma planta que parecia mais uma couve-flor - ela pode ser útil em algumas poções de corroção porém o que vamos precisar são as mudas amarelas, pegue uma das caixas que está cheia de Bulbosus e trabalhem em grupo.  
  
A mesa estava composta por Catherinne, Any e Ashley, uma Lufa-Lufa que tinha leves cachos, ela parecia entediada, além de mim, é claro.  
  
Começamos o trabalho, para facilitar, Catherinne e Any tiravam as folhas que ficavam ao redor e Ashley e eu cuidávamos da parte principal.  
  
- É impressão minha ou o seu irmão sempre está metido em problemas? - perguntou Any meticulosamente enquanto decepava algumas folhas.   
  
- Não, é não, mas porque?  
  
- É que todo esse rolo de você-sabe-quem, o ministério correndo de lá para cá, as vezes me pergunto isso.   
  
- Na verdade desde o acontecimento do meu primeiro ano, eu não quis qualquer tipo de envolvimento.  
  
Ela sabia que eu não gostava de tocar nesse assunto, mesmo com aquelas luvas enormes, as vezes me enroscava com ela. A luva que era de couro de dragão estava molhada, o Bulbosus tinha mudas que soltavam um liquido estranho.  
  
- Ontem Hermione e Rony estavam discutindo como sempre, mas acho que já fizeram as pazes - falou Any visivelmente mudando de assunto, Catherinne e Ashley trabalhavam em silêncio.  
  
- Acho que eles formam um casal perfeito - Comentei rindo, se bem que prefiro quando eles não estão brigando.  
  
- Só você mesmo que não gosta do Harry com a Lourem - falou ela com olhar de esguelha.   
  
Oras! Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso, só não vou com a cara da Lourem! Ok Eu ia responder com a melhor resposta que tinha pensado pondo um ponto final na história porém eu senti uma dor no meu braço esquerdo que era ...  
  
- Ai! Droga!  
  
Eu tinha apertado demais e o liquido escorreu, indo para a manga da minha roupa, neste momento todos estavam olhando para mim e Profª Sprout veio correndo, então no meu braço tinha uma queimadura muito feia um pouco abaixo da mão.  
  
- Ai ai, isso não é bom, falei pra vocês não pressionarem demais, Any leve ela pra a ala hospitalar.   
  
Ela falou que não era pra pressionar?! Quando? Onde? Agora vocês veêm visivelmente as desvantagens de ter uma história contada por Gina Weasley, aquele definitivamente não era o meu dia, estava gripada, minha voz estava fanha e as vezes tinha a ligeira impressão que não conseguia escutar nem à mim própria.  
  
Como eu sou meio "chorona" passei o trajeto reclamando de vez em quando, mas quem ganha nesse requisito disparado é Any, principalmente quando no quarto período ela foi picada por uma vespa e fez um escarcéu enorme.  
  
A Madame Pomfrey não gostou nadinha.  
  
- Você devia Ter tomado mais cuidado, eu vou passar isso aqui - dizia ela mostrando uma pasta verde no seu braço, pode arder um pouco, depois você espera uns 5 minutos sentadas e poderá ir, até amanhã vai estar tudo normalizado.   
  
Sentei me ao lado de Brian, um garoto Grifinório só que do quinto período, segundo a Papoula ele tinha caído num corredor em que Filch passava pano, mas como nós sabemos o quanto Brian é "santinho" com muito jeito conseguimos que ele nos falasse, hoje de manhã, ele tentou pegar um livro de História da sessão reservada, no segundo corredor, quinta coluna, no letreiro H-M mas como ficava lá em cima ele se atrapalhou deixando um bocado de livrões pesados caírem, porém agora preferiam se contentar com um que não seje da sessão reservada. Nem precisou eu ficar muito tempo, ela nem me viu sair porque cuidava de uma aluna Sonserina com cara de irritada (a impressão é que todos tem a mesma cara), encontramos Catherinne pelo corredor e fomos almoçar.   
  
Hoje foi diferente, além de nós três, tinha outro trio junto, era Harry, Rony e Hermione, que praticamente conversavam aos cochichos.  
  
- Gina, o que é isso na sua manga? - perguntou Harry entre uma garfada ou outra. Tinha esquecido de falar (desculpinha pessoal!) Mas ele estava sentado bem na minha frente.  
  
A Papoula no mínimo deve Ter se empolgado quando tinha posto aquele treco estranho no meu braço pois ficou visível pela blusa, sendo que a manga agora estava num branco esverdeado, realmente muito estranho.  
  
- Não é uma visão agradável, problemas com Bulbosus.  
  
- Há, sei, o segredo é não pressioná-las muito, tirando com as pontas dos dedos. A luva dificulta nessa parte.   
  
Hermione parecia decepcionadíssima por Harry Ter respondido isso por ela.  
  
- Nossa Harry - falei com um sorriso enorme mas com voz de desanimo - realmente muito útil essa informação, mas agora que você me avisa?  
  
Todos riram.  
  
Quando estava terminando ouvi Rony exclamar baixo para Harry:  
  
- Mas não vamos encontrar isso em qualquer livro de História da Magia, acho que só na seção reservada mesmo...  
  
Lembrei do Brian, ocasião perfeita!  
  
- Segundo corredor, Quinta coluna, letreiro H-M, última prateleira de cima, exclamei como um gravador.  
  
- Mas como...? - perguntou Rony espantado.  
  
- Uma coruja me contou - falei rapidamente enquanto saía do salão junto com Catherinne, esta que ria por saber quem foi "a coruja".  
  
- Pessoal! Pessoal! - Any tinha corrido, estava com bochechas vermelhas e falava com falta de ar, ela tinha saído mais cedo da mesa, e só tinha voltado agora - Tem alguma coisa no quadro de avisos!  
  
- E o que é? - perguntou eu e Catherinne juntas.   
  
- Bem - ela ficou sem jeito - como sou baixinha não deu pra ver tinha muitos alunos.  
  
Fomos para o saguão, realmente tinha bastante gente, as gêmeas Patil, Perks, até Colin estava no meio, Any não era tão baixa, tinha mais ou menos minha altura que não era lá grande coisa.  
  
- Catherinne, faz o favor, sim? - ela não era uma girafa mas tinha uma visão bem mais ampla - poderia ver isto?  
  
- Falei com o vento, ela já estava lá na frente e estava voltando enquanto Any se espichava inutilmente.   
  
- E então?  
  
- Primeiro jogo de Quadriboll da temporada - começou ela.  
  
- Fala logo! - exclamou Any!  
  
- Sonserina versus Corvinal.  
  
::´`~**~´`~**~´`~**~´`::  
  
Nota: Agradeço a Suky pela moral dada nas horas difíceis, Bjinhos.  
  
..:: Angelina ::..  
  
Copyright © 2003 - Proibida reprodução total ou parcial - Todos os direitos reservados. 


	5. IV Somente pela capa

Somente Pela Capa  
  
Any tava praticamente dando pulinhos, ela fica feliz por tudo, já Catherinne vê o jogo mais por "tradição" pois não é muito ligada nessas coisas. - Por mim tanto faz, não vou torcer por nenhum dos dois mesmo - exclamei alto. Muita faaaltaaa de bom senso! Lourem Krinski e mais alguns componentes do time de quadriboll da Corvinal, fizeram bico. - Vamos voltar logo para pegar nossos materiais. Aula de Runas daqui à pouco ! - falou Any com urgencia. Pra ela isso era muito importante, já que Runas era sua matéria preferida.  
Meio destrambelhadas, meio correndo (Any na frente) andávamos pelos corredores, eu e Catherinne ainda conversando, quando alguém esbarra em mim fazendo eu quase cair no chão. Era Malfoy. Até hoje eu tenho uma certeza: Foi proposital. - Weasley, não tinha visto a sua carcaça pelo caminho. - Acho melhor sair da minha frente ô cabeça de melão você não sabe o que eu sou capaz - respondi apontando ameaçadoramente uma varinha na direção dele.  
  
Any riu. - Ora, ora, será que a Weasley aprendeu à utilizar uma varinha? Seria interessante, que tal um duelo? - falou sarcástico tirando sua varinha do bolso. - Não aqui e não agora - respondi com os olhos praticamente faíscando. E você acha que eu sou boba? Eu ia Ter sérios problemas se eu começasse a proferir feitiços ali mesmo, ele só estava com o "orgulho ferido" lógicamente. - Eu sabia que você não toparia, é fraca - falou ele todo inflado de orgulho. Any estava imóvel, Catherinne sabia per-fei-ta-men-te o que eu ia fazer, acho que foi por isso que ela... - Malfoy, acho muito displicente até certo ponto estar puxando um diálogo conosco, mas temos outros afazeres mais importantes do que ficar papeando no corredor, com licença, sim? Catherinne disse numa voz anormalmente calma, e ela que me puxava para trás fez sinal para irmos. Eu sempre admirei isso na Catherinne, ela tem o auto-controle de ficar calma no momento e no lugar certo. Any e Catherinne passaram pelo lado do Malfoy, só que como ele não queria deixar barato, ele segurou meu braço e puxou para trás, justo o braço esquerdo! - Aiii! Seu.. seu... BRUTO! - falei furiosíssima da cor dos meus cabelos. Ele não tinha entendido o porque do meu escândalo foi aí que puxei a manga para ver se estava tudo "normal" o local tinha ficado um pouco vermelho. - Malfoy jamais encoste um dedo em mim - falei rapidamente e saí esbarrando por todos que vinham na minha frente, inclusive ele, com Catherinne e Any no meu encalço, chegamos em cima da hora na aula. Realmente, é dificil saber no que estava pensando naquele dia pois sabia perfeitamente que apesar de estar fazendo pose de "durona" e tudo mais sei perfeitamente que eu tenho um outro lado bem diferente e tambem eu nunca teria petulância de estar duelando. Estava pensando nisso quando estava no dormitório, era meio difícil de dormir já que Any tem mania de quando está lendo andar de um lado para outro falando em altos bandos como se estivesse uma platéia de 25 pessoas para escutá-la e esquecendo que tinha 4 garotas no mesmo quarto querendo dormir, mas até era legal, me lembrava dos tempos de antes de ir para escola que sempre ficava sozinha na toca e minha mãe sempre contava uma história antes de eu dormir. O tempo ficou bem mais frio, as manhãs sempre eram inauguradas por ventos gélidos e garoa que diversas vezes se transformava em chuva forte. Havia uma tensão comum entre os times das Casas da Covinal e Sonserina só que não era tanta porque era o primeiro jogo da temporada, porém não queria dizer que á qualquer hora não tivesse uma discussão irrompida no corredor pelos componentes da casa ou até mesmo pelos componentes do time como Malfoy e Krinsky. Numa Terça feira cinzenta soube que teve um atrito forte por parte deles, é realmente lamentável que não tenha tido oportunidade de ver o "espetáculo" até Harry entrar no meio da discussão, tive que me conformar com os boatos e é também uma pena que nenhum dos dois tenha acabado um com outro. Os domingos tinham virado tortura, Lourem e Harry estavam namorando e sempre que podia ela estava lá na mesa da Grifinória falando pelos cotovelos, ela era popular tanto na Covinal quanto na mesa da Grifinória, tinha feito bastante amigos, principalmente por causa dos papo-cabeça sobre Quadriboll. Algumas semanas depois tive que ir na biblioteca pesquisar Runas em que era especialmente mais complicadinho que os outros e era um texto especial para traduzirmos para cada aluno. Até Any que era craque no assunto teve que ir junto. Talvez não iríamos achar tudo num livro só. Quando cheguei Mione normalmente estava lá só porque ela estava no sétimo período não quer dizer que ela não perderia a mania de morar ... desculpinha, ir à biblioteca. Any e Catherinne tinham encontrado Neville e Colin vendo alguns livros no primeiro corredor. - Nossa! Que incrivel! Família toda reunida - falei brincando, todos riram. - Runas? - Catherinne foi direta. - Sim, ainda não falamos com a bibliotecária, tem muita gente na fila mas acho que não vai ser difícil pois acabamos de chegar. - Certo - murmurou Catherinne se afastando deles e se dirigindo a mim e Any - Vamos fazer o seguinte, a gente se separa e só voltamos quando cada uma tiver um livro em mãos, a intenção é que além de nós não precisarmos voltar aqui é que o prazo de entrega do trabalho já esta muito em cima e não daria para ficar emprestando o livro toda hora. - Concordo, vou falar com a Mione, ela conhece isso aqui como a palma de sua mão - murmurei. - Não sei não Gina, ela está parecendo meio ocupada - falou Any olhando para a mesa aonde estava Mione, rodeada de livros e copiava rápido algumas coisas de um livrão enorme. - Bem, vou ver isso - respondi animada. - Já que você vai falar com a Mione então eu e Any vamos procurar os livros juntas - disse Catherinne passando o braço junto da Any. - Ok! Foi a única coisa que respondi antes de ir para a mesa de Mione e sentar-me. - Oi Gina! Tudo bem? - falou Hermione sorrindo e ainda escrevendo. - Tudo Mione, vou direto ao ponto, você sabe um livro realmente bom de Runas? - Na verdade sei vários, a coluna 7 é a mais recomendável porém tem um monte de gente da sua sala que tinha me perguntado e que eu respondi a mesma coisa - ela ficou sem graça além disso - falou apontando pra mesa cheia de livros - tenho tudo isso para hoje senão te ajudava com o maior prazer. Mas garanto, tem uma boa concentração de livros sobre este assunto.  
  
- Obrigada Mione e não se preocupe que eu me viro - Disse andando para trás quase esbarrando no meu irmão, ele estava com Harry, obviamente eles tinham chegado enquanto eu conversava com Mione porque eu não tinha visto eles entrarem na biblioteca. - Oi - dissemos nós três juntos - Mione riu. Já estava andando novamente quando... - Gina! Você me faz um favor? - era Harry que falava - acho que esse livro é de uma das suas amigas a ... - Ele folheou o livro em busca do nome, mas eu tinha lido de ponta-cabeça o título "Hamlet" nem precisava mais ele revirar o tal livro. - Any. - Isso! É a segunda vez que ela esquece um livro na biblioteca, se você puder entregar pra ela... - Sim, entrego sim, pode deixar - disse pegando o livro de Any e folheando- o - e esse é um dos preferidos dela, com certeza ficaria louca da vida se não o achasse - Ele riu. - Bem, eu vou... - Certo - disse ele antes de eu terminar a frase. Virei o corredor a procura das duas com o livro no braço mas entreolhando algumas prateleiras, na verdade depois de um tempo não encontrei elas, ao contrario, foram elas que me encontraram, já com os livros. - Any, isso por acaso não é seu? - Uma pergunta muito mais boba mas válida. - Ahhhh siiiiim! Você que o achou? - Não, foi Harry pela segunda vez. - Na verdade - começou ela corando - é a quinta vez que ocorre isso, é que gosto de ler em lugares tranqüilos, leio na seção com livros de Quadriboll que é mais tranquilo. Explicado, assobiei baixo. - É, pelo visto Harry vai encontrar muitos livros seus por aí - Tive que rir só, Any não tinha entendido. No mínimo ela trazia os livros, começava a ler os da biblioteca e acabava esquecendo os dela. - Nooossa que animador ! - fingindo estar alegre - então é só eu que não acho um livro dentro da biblioteca... - A gente perguntou para a bibliotecária - acrescentou Catherinne. - É, vou ir falar com ela para ver se não tem nenhum livro padrão - falei e dei meia volta mas Any e Catherinne entraram na minha frente. - Não! - falaram juntas. - Ué, por que não? - É melhor eu ver isso pra você - disse Catherinne tentando pegar jeitosamente o pergaminho de minha mão mas eu o segurava firmemente. - Eu é que sempre peço informação, até quando fazemos trabalhos em grupos - falei displiscentemente erguendo uma sombrancelha. As duas se entreolharam. Por mais que Catherinne fosse séria, ela era péssima em disfarçar algo, Any porventura era muito boa nisso, só as vezes ela se atrapalhava, só que nem dessa vez ela conseguiu disfarçar. - Fala - cruzei os braços a encarando. Essa cena era familiar de algum lugar. - Any acho que ele já foi, não há problema nenhum. - Acho melhor nos prevenirmos Catherinne. - Dá pra vocês duas falarem? - Falar? É melhor você ver, mas você promete que não vai fazer nenhum escândalo? - Ok. - respondi incerta. - Mesmo? - insistiu Catherinne erguendo as sombrancelhas. - Siiiim, agora fala! Ela me puxou até o fim do corredor e apontou, Malfoy estava esperando uma Lufa-Lufa explicar pacientemente o que queria. - EU NÃO ACREDITO! POR QUE A BIBLIOTECA... - começou eu. - Shhh Gina, você prometeu! Olhei para os lados e todo mundo estava olhando para mim. - Oiiiiiiiiieeeeeee -falou Any para um corvinal que olhava a gente como tivesse vendo 3 malucas. - Ele não está fazendo nada demais, só está pegando livros de poções com a bibliotecária, como qualquer pessoa normal, você não é louca de puxar uma briga aqui -falou Catherinne ignorando os inúmeros "Oiiieeees" que a Any estava dando para as pessoas que olhavam para a nossa direção. Acho que tinha gritado alto demais... Respondi com outra pergunta. - Como você sabe que é um livro de Poções Catherinne? Isso já estava parecendo até perseguição, ele estava em todo lugar, in-cri- vel. - Oras, eu ouvi falar que ele estava lá se formando para ser professor de poções. - Coitados dos alunos... Any suspirou. - Dá o pergaminho, que eu vejo isso. - Não precisa, eu vou, prometo que não faço confusão. E não iria Ter mesmo, mas mesmo assim o melhor era eu não ter ido...  
O placar estava 2 à 2. 


	6. V Derivando o Incontestável

Derivando o Incontestável  
  
Tudo ocorreu normalmente como em toda biblioteca normal, o livro que eu falei que é "Livro Padrão" normalmente ficava debaixo do balcão, são mais utilizados, só que uma boa parte não gosta, Malfoy já estava no terceiro livro que recusava, Madame Pince que não tinha lá um humor muito alto, estava com cara fechada e eu também já estava irritada.  
  
- Malfoy, dá pra escolher isso logo? - tava escorada no balcão.  
  
- Essa tonta não consegue achar o que eu quero, aliás... - ele olhou para o balcão como se tivesse reparado algo im-pres-si-o-nan-te - eu cheguei primeiro que você Weasley.  
  
- Só que eu não quero ficar aqui o dia todo ! - falei entre os dentes.  
  
- Nossa a "Gininha está bravinha" ? - disse Malfoy imitando a voz de... PAAAAARAAAA TUUUUDOOO !! (Zum.. Zum... Ok, eu não vou reclamar com a Sr. Mosca, ela não entende o que falo). Eu reconheço esse tom.  
  
A Única Pessoa que fala "Gininha" é Rony. Está bem, reaaaalmenteee, eu já tinha falado um bocado de vezes pra ele parar de me chamar assim e eu dava uma de chantagista chamando ele de "Maninho" só que no fundo pensava que essa mania podia dar em certos probleminhas, aliás, nem é isso: EU ODEIO terminantemente essa Expressão.  
  
Ai não, esquece, também não é pra tanto só que quem o Malfoy acha que é pra falar assim ? Sabia que naquele dia em que meu irmão e ele discutiram no corredor (Tsc, Tsc, Tsc, mas que peninha ! Hermione segurou ele na hora em que ia pra cima do Malfoy, Uma pena !) não pensei que ele repararia em certos detalhes como esse um pouco antes da discurssão.  
  
Malfoy continuou no seu tom convecido, ou seja: normal.  
  
- Nós Sonserinos "maus" não podemos demorar mais que 10 minutos igual aos "Grifinórios Bonzinhos" ? Realmente não sabia dessa regra, não é melhor avisar eles também? - Malfoy virou-se - PESSOAL TEM UMA NOV... - puxei ele com tudo para trás.  
  
- Shhh, você ficou louco?!  
  
A bibliotecária olhava censurando Malfoy como ele é monitor até ela pensou que era verdade !  
  
- Já que você não consegue raciocinar, estou provando para você sua tese "incrível" - ele falou como se tivesse falado que o céu é azul, ou que as nuvens são brancas ou mesmo que a grama é verde.  
  
- Malfoy você se julga tão experto né ? Mas quer saber ? Pra mim, você é só mais um uniforme.  
  
- Um Uniforme ? - Perguntou ele, agora fiquei meio receosa, ele olhou de um jeito em que a pessoa desafia a outra a continuar falar.  
  
- Ah não, tem razão, você não é só um uniforme. Pois metade da escola te odeia e elas com certeza não odiariam só um uniforme, aliás - me aproximei e comecei a falar como se fosse perguntar um segredo mortal - Como você consegue dormir à noite?  
  
Antes dele responder, ele estava com o mesmo brilho no olhar quando falou sobre aquele "poema" (Ai Merlim, onde estava com a cabeça pra escrever aquilo?) que tinha feito pra Harry.  
  
- Ah sim, eu entendo essa pergunta, na sua casa as pessoas devem dormir todos amontuados no chão mesmo não é ? - ele imitou a mesma expressão que fiz, de que ia contar algo im-por-tan-tis-si-mo - Vem aqui... - ele me puxou para um canto olhou em volta pra ver se ninguém escutava e recomeçou a falar muito baixo - Eu começo utilizando uma poção do sono mas como sou uma pessoa ahn, como você diz mesmo? - não respondi nada, estava muito ocupada repetindo mentalmente "calma Gina Weasley" o que estava difícil - Horrível, então, tenho que proferir 2 feitiços para dormir com consciência tranqüila, como sei que você nem deve Ter passado na matéria de feitiços eu vou explicar melhor, o primeiro...  
  
- AI CHEGA! Você conseguiu! - falei super irritada com um bico de tucano e escorando-me novamente no balcão. Nesse instante ele folheava o quarto livro, mas parece que ele tinha agora o que queria, pois tinha colocado-o debaixo do braço e eu já entregava o pergaminho para ela analisar, nesse instante ele estava rindo desdenhosamente, não tenho toda essa frieza nas veias, não mesmo.  
  
- Congratulações Malfoy ! Conseguiu ficar em primeiro na categoria Cinismo.  
  
- Não há de que "Gininha" - disse ele sarcasticamente já andando.  
  
- GININHA É A... - retorqui eu mais o que iria ser? Rony me aguarde que vou Ter uma "conversinha" com você.  
  
Ele nem se virou. Alguns alunos olharam o que ocorreu, peguei o livro que ela deu o que na verdade nem vi direito, dei um seco "obrigada" e encontrei-me com Catherinne e Any que estavam na porta da biblioteca, porém não sabia se tinham visto a cena.  
  
- O que houve? - perguntou Any curiosa, eu estava bufando de raiva.  
  
- NADA - disse eu com orelhas vermelhas.  
  
Estava pensando nisso numa noite, estando gripada e cogitava a melhor frase que poderia ter dito naquele dia, era sempre assim: não conseguia responder na hora mas depois de um tempo ficava pensando no assunto, me auto-batendo por não ter dito nada ou a "coisa certa no lugar certo".  
Só eu e Any estávamos ainda acordadas, ela lendo baixinho um livro, era até engraçado, pois tinha iniciado a leitura em altos brados e conforme passava o tempo ia baixando o tom de voz até ficar completamente rouca.  
Pelo tom de voz que ela utilizava agora era visível que ia parar.  
  
- ...enquanto fazia esses louvores foi ouvido por Tebaldo de gênio violento, declarou que não podia admitir que um Montague fosse à uma festa de sua família para zombar dos presentes. Teria matado o jovem Romeu, caso o velho Capuleto não o impedisse... - dizia ela, logo fechando o livro e guardando no malão.  
  
- Nossa Gina, ainda acordada?  
  
- Mais ou menos - respondi inquieta, comecei a contar o que aconteceu aquele dia na biblioteca.  
  
- Bem, a gente viu o que ocorreu mas não deu pra ver tudo, confesso que é bem melhor contada por você - disse ela, agora nós duas estávamos sentadas na minha cama.  
  
- Eu sei que pode até parecer engraçado mas isso me deixou com uma falsa impressão, tava pensando que talvez ou de vez em quando mesmo eu vejo as pessoas mais "pela capa".  
  
- Não Gina, claro que você não é assim ! - falou ela parecendo assustada.  
  
- Odeio quando as pessoas me colocam no pedestal de "A bobinha" - falei imitando uma voz esganiçada.  
  
- Gina, desencana disso, é bobagem, melhor dormimos logo senão acordaremos tarde demais para assistir o jogo de quadriboll.  
  
- Amanhã?  
  
- Já vi que você andou meio avoada, amanhã as dez da manhã.  
  
- Ok, vou tentar dormir um pouco - respondi pensativa enquanto ela se levantava para a cama dela.  
  
- Também vou, boa noite "Gininha" - disse ela brincando  
  
- Não tem graça ! - disse rindo atirando um dos travesseiros na direção de Any.  
  
Ela estava certa era visível que alguns alunos pareciam mais pálidos que o normal e que era normal se esses alunos fossem justo os jogadores de suas respectivas casas, Krinski parecia nervosa mas estava sorrindo. Ás 9:30 teve aquela grande concentração de alunos e professores para ir ao campo de Quadriboll, pegamos uma das arquibancadas que praticamente ficavam na metade dele, na fileira em que ficamos além de Catherinne e Any logicamente, estavam Parvati e Lilá Brown que falavam animadas, a arquibancada estava preenchida mais por Grifinórios do quarto período e Corvinais.  
Ah sim, vocês adivinharam, se aparecesse alguém torcendo para Sonserina ia ser linxado ali mesmo (nem um pouco exagerada né?) acho que cada um tem o seu direito exclusivo de expressar sua opinião mas na prática a história é diferente.  
  
- Sonserina não tem a miníma chance com a Corvinal - falou Colin vendo pelo binóculo os jogadores se cumprimentando, embora parecia que queriam na verdade trucidar um ao outro.  
  
Mais da metade da escola pensava assim, usavam na boa parte alguma coisa azul para representar o time. Soou o apito, iniciou-se o jogo, obviamente a Krinski não iria aceitar o meu conselho vamos dizer entre aspas, e Derek continuava como sempre, a "novidade" que ela tinha comentado era a troca do Goleiro, se bem que acho que o anterior estava ótimo, não havia necessidade (metade da escola também pensava assim por mais incrível que pareça) mas fazer o que ? Porém a Sonserina mesmo assim começou na frente com 2 gols, a situação estava começando à ficar complicada, um grupo de 5 garotas corvinais do quinto ano começaram a roer as unhas e pronunciar nomes feios ao time da Sonserina, isso, quando alguém se precipita pela arquibancada a descendo rapidamente, Any se vira e vê que é o...  
  
- Teo !  
  
- Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa e desculpa! Não te achei entre o pessoal - falou ele extremamente sem graça.  
  
- Tudo bem, calma! - disse ela, rindo.  
  
Any sempre dizia que ele parecia um príncipe encantado. Analizando ele mais de perto a gente via que tinha cabelos pretos e curto mas com um ar levemente bagunçado, era alto e tinha um cordão de Lua no pescoço, pensando melhor, só naquela hora tinha reparado que Any tinha um colar com pingente de um sol, logo pensei "coisas da Any" eles no fundo formavam um casal bonito. Ele falou um tímido Oi para todos, todos responderam de volta menos Colin que parecia surdo enquanto assistia um jogo e Catherinne que como as unhas já tinham ido estava roendo os dedos. Sonserina marcou mais um Gol, estava 30 à 0.  
  
- Eu nunca vi 2 artilheiros terem que trabalharem sozinhos para fazer um gol, e o outro ficar esperando o time adversário fazer rebote, os artilheiros tem que trabalhar em trio ! - isso foi citado por mim em pleno aborrecimento em notar que aqueles Sonserinos estavam levando a melhor.  
  
- Nossa Gina, não sabia que você entendia de Quadriboll - falou Teo.  
  
- É, entende bem mais que eu - disse Any rindo.  
  
- Na verdade, tudo que aprendi foi com o Fred e Jorge - disse meia sem graça.  
  
- Interessante, artilheiros juntos... - falou Teo - Peter o que você acha ? - ele olhou pra trás e um garoto meio baixo abriu um espaço para ele subir a fileira acima.  
  
- Não sei não - começou ele tentando ao máximo não tirar os olhos do jogo - a Susan falou isso essa semana mas você sabe como é né ? A Wendy falou um monte depois.  
  
- Aaaaaté parece ! - falou Teo indignado - ela nem é do time !  
  
Um burburinho rápido se formou entre alguns alunos Corvinais.  
Nem sei por que eu estava tão apreensiva por causa desse jogo, nem era a Grifinória que estava jogando !  
  
- Posso saber - começou eu falando baixinho para Any - por que todo esse pessoal se reuniu desse jeito ?  
  
- Gina dá pra acordar ? - falou ela rindo - Teo era Reserva do time no período passado!  
  
Meu queixo caiu.  
  
- Nathalie, Derek e Lisa juntos ? Quem deu essa idéia ? - ouvi falar uma garota de feições leves e voz fina, Teo apontou para mim.  
  
Por um instante quase que me engasgo quando todo mundo olhou mas aconteceu algo que nunca poderia imaginar, a garota me puxou para subir o outro degrau toda alegre, parecia até a Any nos seus dias de "felicismo agudo".  
  
- Sabe que eu pensei nisso também ? O Placar está horrível !  
  
Ela começou a fazer um bombardeio de perguntas, com certeza era o tipo de pessoa em que não tem nada para esconder, e eu respondi também é claro.  
  
- E se eu falasse com a Lisa Turpin... ? - falou Teo  
  
- Teo, sua idéia realmente foi brilhante só que tem um pequeno detalhe: Como você vai falar pra ela? - acho que era uma tal de Ellen que perguntou, estava pasma, espantada, tudo isso e mais um pouco, cinco minutos antes estava falando com Any, cinco minutos depois estava rodeada de Corvinais discutindo sobre Quadribbol.  
  
A Lisa é uma das artilheiras do time da Corvinal.  
  
- Eles sempre dão tempo quando o adversário está 60 pontos na frente - retorquiu ele já saindo pelas escadas.  
  
Em poucos minutos deu pra visualizá-lo, voltei segura ao lado da Any, a garota em que conversava comigo sumiu.  
  
Estava certo.  
  
O placar ficou 60 à zero e Krinski pediu tempo, as vassouras roçavam o gramado, Teo se aproximou e eles demoraram um pouco, era visível que tinha uma certa discurssão por que a professora teve que se aproximar do grupo para o time voltar a suas posições.  
  
Eles estavam bastante desanimados, depois de 5 minutos eles voltaram para o ar, Malfoy parecia mais convencido do que nunca.  
  
- Será que vai dar certo? - perguntou Neville.  
  
Nem me lembrava mais que ele estava na arquibancada, mas tudo bem.  
  
- Pior que está é impossivel! - tentei justificar para mim mesma.  
  
Acho que funcionou, Colin foi o primeiro a perceber.  
  
- Derek está jogando mais a frente!  
  
Teo voltou, estava falando quase sem ar.  
  
- O que a Krinski perguntou ? - a garota toda alegre havia voltade de novo, fingi que estava vendo o jogo hiper e ultra compenetrada mas escutando tudo minuciosamente.  
  
- Não sei, falei só com a Lisa e...  
  
Gritaria geral, Lisa marcou o primeiro gol da Corvinal.  
  
Eu mais que observei as reações do que comemorei em si.  
  
Por exemplo:  
  
Catherinne pulou para as fileiras de trás se jogando no pescoço da primeira Corvinal que viu pela frente, Parvati e Lilá tinham gritado, Any se jogou por cima do Teo toda feliz, vocês sabem como Any não é nem um pouco exagerada, e eu... fiquei feliz né ? Neville e Colin continuavam vidrados no jogo.  
  
Quando Lisa parecia ir fazer o segundo gol, Thomas Ferry parou subitamente de narrar, Malfoy e Julia Gardner (nova apanhadora da Corvinal que entrou logo depois da saída de Chang) inclinaram-se em suas vassouras por instantes, já o movimento tinha sido tão rápido que achei que eles tinham caído, mas era improvável duas pessoas caírem ao mesmo tempo. Um pontinho dourado brilhava no chão.  
  
Era o pomo.  
  
N/A : Gente, desculpa pelo ultimo capítulo, ele está "bem torto" vamos dizer assim. Desculpa mesmo. E a demora da atualização se deve a um tempo em que fiquei sem net. 


	7. VI Fora de Controle

Fora de Controle  
  
Um silêncio anormal se abateu sobre o campo, Lisa que não tinha reparado marcou o segundo Gol com facilidade já que o goleiro ficou abobalhado com a movimentação, os dois desciam a toda velocidade.  
  
Como foi ela que tinha notado primeiro então era ela que estava na frente; Foi por pouco tempo os dois emparelharam chegando ao chão, o pomo estava no meio do campo, Malfoy empurrou-a, vaias da Corvinal em seguida, ela voltou rápido; Os dois esticaram a mão, estavam a um metro, foi a vez de Gardner dar o troco: ela empurrou ele só que não sei se foi pela força ou porque Malfoy não era um bom apanhador o que cá entre nós é beeeem provável, mas enfim, ele perdeu a direção, o que Gardner tinha que fazer era só fechar a mão sobre a bolinha dourada.  
  
Foi um explosão de gritos, Teo Boot não se cabia de contente e em passos largos descemos as escadas, o time da Corvinal tinha pousado. Malfoy acabou se cortando tentando pousar e acabou tendo que ir à ala hospitalar.  
  
- Foi um jogo legal, não? - disse Catherinne mais calma, tava difícil andar pelos corredores pois eles estavam congestionados de alunos, haviam vaias da Sonserina.  
  
- Ahhh siiiiim, claro, muito, por um instante achei que você ia começar a devorar os seus próprios dedos - brincou Any.  
  
- Eu não ia devorar meus próprios de... !!!  
  
- Iaaa Siiiiimmm !! - Any só falava isso pra irritar a Catherinne, tenho certeza absoluta, só que ela tava deixando eu sem paciência também.  
  
- Any dá pra ...  
  
- Parou, vocês duas ! - me lembrei do ultimo período em que elas começaram a brigar assim e passaram dois dias discutindo o por que do Brazão da Grifinória ser um Leão.  
  
Catherinne fez cara feia e seguimos sem nos falarmos até o final do corredor.  
  
Eu já disse que adoro sábados? Pois é, e aquele amanheceu perfeito, não estava tão frio, depois de uma Sexta-feira muito tensa, parecia que tinha um sol fraco, as flores parecia dar um "Oi" breve.  
  
Acordei com muita "muvuca" pelo quarto, era bem cedo e sol mal tinha saído, a Kitty tem uma assinatura sobre moda feminina, com roupas de Gala para todas ocasiões, penteados, maquiagens fáceis que são feitas com feitiços simples, ela chegava mensalmente, geralmente nos sábados e quando ocorria era sempre a mesma algazarra, ainda muito zonza me troquei.  
  
As Garotas estavam sentadas na cama de Catherinne, além da própria e da Any estavam obviamente Kitty Wakefield e Iris Mahler que também eram do Dormitório Feminino do 6° Período.  
  
A Kitty tinha cabelos claros beeeem loiros, com mais ou menos batendo na cintura, ela é bem tagarela, ainda mais nas horas impróprias, estuda insetos trouxas e mágicos mais por hobby, sei que é meio estranho, ela é que saberia dizer que se aquela mosca esquisita que subia e descia na janela era uma "imigrante". Cada um com sua esquisitice se bem que não posso falar nada, meu pai colecionava tomadas até hoje, que coisa não?  
  
A Iris tem um estilo diferente de nós quatro; gosta de usar tudo preto, do esmalte até seus pijamas. A única coisa que não utiliza preto é o batom. Quando ela entrou em Hogwarts não era assim, ela começou com isso depois que seu pai morreu no período passado o que foi um choque e tanto, ficou muito abalada com o acontecimento e quem sabe de tudo é a Kitty que com muito jeito fez com que ela desabafasse já que Íris não queria falar nada, eu entendo, porque se fosse eu no lugar dela também não iria contar, aliás, também não gosto que as pessoas me contem coisas assim, porque me deixa de baixo astral.  
  
Ultimamente a gente tem feito de tudo para ela estar vestindo coisas coloridas, não que estivesse ainda de luto mas é que virou uma mania dela, como na época que ocorreu isso, a própria, sem perceber mudou todo seu guarda roupas, nós emprestavamos nossas coisas, um exemplo era que ela estava usando um pijama cujo a calça era da Catherinne, a camiseta de Kitty e as pantufas eram minhas. Amo pantufas! As de coelho são as minhas preferidas.  
  
- Oi... - disse eu me sentando junto com elas.  
  
- Oi - e por incrivel que pareça as quatro responderam juntas, não, não é tão incrível assim, o incrivel foi que elas não perceberam isso.  
  
Nós ficamos um tempo conversando, Catherinne se cansou de olhar aquilo então se trocou e deu uma olhada no Profeta Diário.  
  
- Any isso tem a sua cara! - falou Kitty rindo enquanto apontava uma modelo com trajes cheios de babados e tranças.  
  
- E isso tem a cara da Gina ! - disse Any apontando um traje vinho e com diversos pontos brilhantes, realmente, não sei o que ela viu que quis dizer "Cara da Gina" mas preferi não comentar.  
  
- E isso tem a minha cara ! - falou Catherinne apontando pra porta antes de sair o que fez eu e Íris rir e Kitty e Any fazerem cara feia pra ela.  
  
-Sabe Gina, faz miliséculos que você não muda seu visual - comentou Kitty casualmente.  
  
Ihhhhhhh, eu não gosto quando Kitty usa esse tom...  
  
-É verdade - completou Íris.  
  
- Se a gente fizesse... - começou Any mas eu intervi. - NADA DISSO ! Não Inventa, eu gosto do meu Cabelo assim !  
  
- ...duas tranças pequenas e fizesse cachos nas pontas ia ficar muito bonito - continuou Any.  
  
Não importava. Nem que Any disesse que eu ia ficar igual ao Visual da Vocalista da Banda As Esquisitonas, definitivamente não queria bancar a Cobaia de Experiências naquele dia.  
  
-Gininha - levantou-se Kitty, pondo-se jeitosamente a aliar os meus cabelos, enquanto isso Iris se acabava de rir - seu cabelo fica muito bonito solto e tem um brilho muito bom - eu ergui as sombrancelhas - e não estou falando para te agradar, mas o mesmo penteado todo Santo dia não dá !  
  
- Eu não vou a nenhum lugar importante! - retorqui impaciente  
  
- Que eu sabia não é necessário ter um motivo para ficar bonita - falou ela em tom amicíssimo.  
  
Em parte ela tem razão, porém a Kitty e as meninas tanto falaram, tanto pediram e tanto argumentaram que deixei fazer o que quisessem. Quando Terminaram já era um pouco tarde.  
  
- Vamos Gina! Sai que eu estou curiosa! - disse Any brandindo alto.  
  
- Eu não vou sair !  
  
O Resultado não ficou ruim pra ser sincera.  
  
Só que eu, Vírginia Weasley, tomar café na mesa da Grifinória daquele jeito ? De Maneira alguma! Se tivesse algum objeto que definisse como eu me sentia em relação á minha aparência com certeza absoluta esse objeto seria Árvore de Natal.  
  
Eu tava dentro do banheiro e queria permanecer o mais tempo possível lá dentro, nem que tivesse ficar o dia todo olhando para o espelho.  
  
- Gina, a gente vai ficar aqui na porta até você decidir sair, voce por acaso não gostou ? - falou Kitty em tom preocupado.  
  
- Não é isso, é que ficou ...  
  
Diferente.  
  
- É Gina! Senão daqui a pouco a gente vai almoçar em vez de tomar café da manhã - disse Íris - fala com ela logo Por Merlin !! - terminou ela pra alguém em tom baixo mais audível.  
  
- Ai... - destranquei a porta antes que recomeçasse a "ladainha" de novo, elas poderiam ter aberto a porta com um feitiço só mas me puxar a força até o Salão seria demais.  
  
- Gina, você parece até uma Julieta Capul... - começou Any toda alegre aos pulinhos enquanto saímos da torre da Grifinória.  
  
- ANY! - falaram Kitty e Iris juntas.  
  
O salão estava praticamente vazio, pudera, daqui a pouco iria ter o almoço, Mione estava numa parte espalhada de livros, a única mesa que estava com seu numero normal era a Lufa-Lufa e na maioria os alunos apenas conversavam, Harry e Rony jogavam xadrez, uma boa parte estava aproveitando aquele raro dia de Sol.  
  
A gente se sentou meio isolado, compondo um grupo enorme juntando com Colin e Neville, o Colin só se juntou depois porque estava conversando com Jonathan e seu irmão Denis, ele fez um tímido elogio, quem se acabou de rir foi Any, Colin fez cara feia.  
  
Depois de um tempo todo mundo dispersou.  
  
A Catherinne apareceu para ajudar Kitty e Iris numa lição nova, francamente, agora entendo porque Jorge reclamava tanto das lições quando estudava no sexto período!  
  
É que parecem que os professores querem nos matar de tanta lição.  
  
Eu e Any ficamos papeando do lado de fora sobre ela e o Teo, como eles se entendiam bem e falava sobre arranjar uma pessoa para mim, aliás, para ela, para tudo estar perfeito, as amigas dela teriam que estar com alguém. Se bem que ela adorava amores impossíveis, a Catherinne já namorou uma vez e acabaram em menos de 2 meses, assim como eu, ela pensava que "a pessoa ideal não existe, é ela que aparece sem a gente perceber" explicar isso pra Any era mais complicado.  
  
- Incrível, será que a Weasley notou que existia espelho?  
  
Era Wendy Oxford que tinha falado ironicamente, uma Corvinal do sétimo período.  
  
Naquelas ultimos dias ela me lançou alguns olhares rancorosos, era a primeira vez que ela falava comigo. O raciocínio de Gina Weasley funcionava assim: Ela sabia da "grande afeição entre eu e Krinski" e juntando esse argumento com que ela não vai com a minha cara acho que não ia gerar coisa boa.  
  
Porém... Wendy não tinha grande amizade com Krinski, então o que fazia ela se sentir dona da situação pra me insultar ? Já não bastava aturar a Krinski e agora mais essa ?  
  
E Falando nela ...  
  
- Wendy, chega - Retorquiu Krinski enquanto Any me puxava para seguir em frente, dei meia volta para voltarmos ao castelo, Wendy permanecia parada impaciente.  
  
Tudo estaria bem se ficasse assim.  
  
Tive que parar antes mesmo de dar meu primeiro passo quando ela falou algo que me fez ficar perplexa.  
  
-LOUREM ! Ela se arruma toda pra roubar seu namorado e você ainda a defende!? - disse com rancor na voz.  
  
- COMO É QUE É ? - dissemos ao mesmo tempo com exceção da Any que parecia incapaz de falar algo e logicamente a expressão no rosto de Lourem mudou, ninguém esperava essa acusação, eu não consegui dizer nada além de manter um ar contrito.  
  
Como ela poderia dizer aquilo ?  
  
Como ela se atrevia á tanto ?  
  
Aquela Garota não sabia um "Á" sobre minha vida e estava lá, falando besteiras.  
  
Me "Arrumar toda" ? Ela não tinha direito de falar isso.  
  
"Roubar seu Namorado" ? Nunca precisei roubar nada de ninguém e ainda mais se tratando do Harry, ele não era um objeto pra se roubar ou seje o que for, isso só provava cada vez mais que aquilo era uma lógica muito mal feita, eu gostei do Harry ? Sim, passei diversas noites pensando nele, em como falaria com ele, sonhei até com um dia em que me casaria com ele e teria filhos mas assim como um sonho isso teria terminado, caí na real no mesmo dia e da mesma forma em que acordamos de uma noite de sonhos.  
  
Parecia Pouco não é mesmo ? Quero dizer, me senti Histérica por dentro, aquela garota tinha falado uma coisa que tinha mexido comigo só que o que mexeu mesmo foi a reação de Krinski, de ver que ela não só acreditou em cada palavra mas também em cada sinal de pontuação, acento e vírgula que ela falava.  
  
E também parecia Histérica quando recomeçou a falar em voz quase fonética, TODOS ao redor olhavam a situação.  
  
A Garota de feições leves que falou comigo enquanto ocorria o jogo de Quadribbol olhava a situação perplexa e eu nunca esqueceria aquele olhar.  
  
- Gina, aqui está o livro! Por acaso você acha que ninguem viu seu teatrinho na biblioteca?  
  
Seria mesmo que Wendy acreditasse que tivesse feito isso de propósito ou com algum propósito? Não podia ser possível.  
  
Any deve Ter achado que a culpa era dela de estar ocorrendo isso porque tinha murmurado um "desculpa" bem baixinho o que dispensei com um abano.  
  
- Eu nunca fingi nada para ninguém! - disse quase gritando, não iria dizer "O livro não era meu" porque assim deixaria Any mais se sentindo culpada do que ela tava, o que eu não queria, é lógico.  
  
- Garotas, espero que vocês não estejam... - disse Hermione que falava meio sem ar por ter corrido ao local, então ela olhou para a minha cara e da Lourem - ...brigando?  
  
- Eu sabia que desde o começo isso não ia dar certo, sabia mesmo! Era óbvio porque nada fazia sentido no inicio, você estava dando em cima do Harry! - Lourem falou isso muito rápido também quase gritando, parecia muito insegura.  
  
Perdi o chão.  
  
Tinha uma esperança recíproca em que ela se tocasse que aquilo era muito fantasioso pra ser verdade mas com quem eu estava falando ? Com uma garota que desde a primeira vez que troquei as minhas palavras com ela não gostei nadinha.  
  
Se não parecia que estávamos discutindo até o momento então definitivamente era perceptível a partir de agora já que tinha se formado uma rodinha.  
  
- Lourem, dá pra se acalmar ? Eu e Harry Só Somos amigos e nos falamos muito pou...  
  
- Acalmar ? ACALMAR ?  
  
Aquilo era Ridículo, simplesmente ridículo !!!  
  
Eu, que mal saía com algum garoto, que com certeza estava na lista de "Encalhadas" da Parvati e da Lilá, estava ali tentando justificar uma coisa que com certeza não tinha feito.  
  
- A Gina nunca... - começou Any e fiquei orgulhosa dela estar ali do meu lado.  
  
- NÃO SE METE ONDE VOCE NÃO FOI CHAMADA !! - retorquiu Krinski.  
  
Aquilo me deixou com muita raiva.  
  
- Lourem ! Por Merlin, Gina Nunca esteve com Harry, só teve uma pequena atração por ele até o final do terceiro período e nada mais. Se Acalme !! - por instantes me senti agradecida por Hermione falar e muito desconfortável também, não gostava de falar daquele assunto em público.  
  
Olhei á volta e estávamos rodeados de Corvinais em sua maioria, mas longe da porta de Carvalho.  
  
Onde estava os Professores dessa escola quando precisava ? Onde estava Harry agora por exemplo ? Mione era Monitora e não podia tirar Pontos de Krinski por ela ser Monitora também, se ela falasse algo seria pior: Krinski poderia perder o distintivo dela e Mione parecia pelo menos não querer tirar pontos de mim por que sabia que o que ela falava era muito absurdo.  
  
- Por favor, todo mundo dispersando ! Não está havendo nada aqui !! - falou ela para as pessoas ao redor o que não adiantou muito - E Vocês duas, cada uma pra seu lado.  
  
Wendy só queria ver "o circo pegando fogo" (como dizia Any) é ?  
  
- Não vou sair daqui Hermione. Então Weasley ? Voce sabe fingir bem né ? - falou Krinski.  
  
- Krinski eu não devo satisfações a você ! Eu sei perfeitamente que eu não fiz nada, e se você prefere acreditar em "amigas tão fiéis" - frizei as palavras em tom irônico indicando Wendy - então por mim tudo bem, só não me meta nisso.  
  
- Nossa, que lindo ! Treinou o Discursso ??  
  
Senti minhas orelhas zumbirem.  
  
-Você sabe que...  
  
Mas o que eu sabia não cheguei nem á escutar: simplesmente resolvi seguir o que Mione falou e me virei deixando-a para trás, aquilo devia a ter deixado com muita raiva pois ela me puxou para trás pelo braço.  
  
Foi tudo muito rápido: Mione tentou puxá-la para trás e ouvi aquele burburinho, de todos aqueles alunos só mais uma Corvinal ajudou Mione e Any a nos separar, me virei muito rápido enquanto caçava a varinha dentro de um dos meus bolsos, a outra mão virou mais rápido do que o corpo pra ser sincera e acabei dando um tapa na cara da Krinski.  
  
Isso não é típico meu, "Estou com Raiva de você !" e tapa.  
  
Só Acho que seria muita falta de respeito da minha parte se eu tentasse esconder isso por que foi realmente o que ocorreu.  
  
Não havia só Corvinais nos rodeando agora.  
  
Definitivamente não.  
  
Percebi isso quando vi Colin do lado de Any e meu irmão Rony vindo em direção á mim, só que antes dessa visão vi com grande espasmo que Malfoy estava no meio daquele burburinho.  
  
- Falsa !!! - retorquiu ela quando conseguiram afastar nós duas.  
Nem comento essa afirmação, não gosto de falar palavrões sem nenhum motivo.  
  
- Ora, Ora, então quantos pontos a Grifinória vai perder hoje ?  
  
ÓTIMO !! Malfoy abriu a boca, parecia estar adorando o espetáculo.  
  
- Malfoy, você não tem nada melhor pra fazer não ? - adorei essa Rony !!!  
  
Krinski olhava de um para o outro e se não fosse impressão minha, ela também estava olhando Malfoy com um olhar assasino.  
  
È incrível que ele não tenha se intimidado, acho que provavelmente não sabia que estava correndo sério risco de vida se permanece ali.  
  
Ele recomeçou com sua voz arrastada.  
  
- Então Weasley sua irmãzinha entrou em confusões ? Tsc tsc tsc, Que fei...  
  
Rony não o deixou terminar, ele acabou avançando pra cima do Malfoy.  
  
FEIO, Malfoy, ficaria sua cara se aquele soco acertasse sua cara o que foi por pouco.  
  
Bravo, BRAVO ! Uma hora é eu e Krinski, outra hora é meu irmão e Malfoy, francamente, aquilo virou algum ringue de luta é ? Eu teria feito o mesmo que Rony se não tivesse me sentindo um pouco zonza, acho que foi por causa do sol forte, devia ser isto.  
  
NÃO SERÁ POSSIVEL ! Logo, Logo, Hogwarts Inteira estaria do lado de fora e nenhum Professor tinha aparecido !! CADE O HARRY ?  
  
- Você Não tem direito de falar de Gin... - começou Rony com orelhas vermelhas e arfante quando derrepente começou.  
  
Era um barulho como apito, agudo e estranho. Parecia um Pio de Coruja até.  
  
O Barulho se iniciou alto e vi meio de relance que vários alunos tamparam as orelhas imediatamente para abafar o barulho mas eu não o fiz.  
  
Então a Víginia Weasley estava certa, tinha Capsa Analysis do lado de fora de Hogwarts??!!  
  
É, ótimo.  
  
Mas tinha algo estranho.  
  
Eu não precisava tampar os ouvidos, aquele barulho não era tão alto assim, aquilo era exagero deles.  
  
Quando tentei falar isso e as palavras não saíram percebi que Hogwarts parecia ter parado e minha visão estava embaçada, o som começou a ficar mais baixo, ficou tudo escuro então minhas pernas cederam, tinha caído na escuridão. 


	8. VII O Ministério

-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
::Advertência :: NÃO !! Eu não sou uma Gênio e Isso é uma obra de ficção, ou seja: o Meu Café que tomei de mãnha devia estar com coisas a mais. Algumas personagens e lugares citados pertencem à J. K. Rowling e foram usados sem permissão. Essa estória foi escrita sem fins lucrativos. Qualquer transgressão a marcas registradas não é intencional. Outras citações serão feitas quando necessário.  
  
::N/A :: ( T.T ) E quando tudo era para ficar melhor... Será que é só eu  
que fiquei com raiva da Krinski ??  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
..::O MINISTÉRIO::..  
"Capítulo VII"  
---------------------------  
  
Que bagunça.  
  
Somente hoje penso no verdadeiro "bolo" que foi essa situação.  
  
Abri os olhos, estava encarando um teto branco.  
  
Olho para o lado e vejo várias camas cobertas de lençóis brancos, isso só tinha em um lugar.  
  
Estava na ala hospitalar.  
  
Parecia que tinha acabado de sair de um estado de gripe muito forte, era horrível essa sensação, me sentei e vi Catherinne e Any, elas estavam de costas e cochichavam entre si; o tom de Catherinne era de preocupação e Any roía as unhas insistentemente, foi aí que ela olhou pra trás e ficou espantada ao ver que eu estava acordada, Catherinne também percebeu e se dirigiu a mim se sentando na ponta da cama.  
  
- Gina, você comeu alguma coisa hoje de manhã?  
  
Não sei se foi pela agitação antes mesmo de começar o dia, talvez seje mesmo, tinha certeza de estar meio quilo mais pesada por causa das coisas que as meninas tinham posto no meu rosto, antes de sair do Dormitório.  
  
A Questão era que...  
  
- Bem - respondi embaraçada - tinha bastante gente na mesa hoje e já que íamos almoçar não muito tempo depois, eu acabei tomando só um pouco de chocolate quente.  
  
- Pelo Amor de Deus, você quase nos matou de tanta preocupação!  
  
- Você sabe que eu não queria, só não entendo o que ocorreu.  
  
- Não ? Sua pressão caiu. Nenhuma surpresa se voce não comeu nada de sal e isso realmente não foi nada sensato - eu comecei a olhar para meus joelhos - não mesmo, aliás, você sabe o que eu faria se estivesse no seu lugar? - falou ela seriamente.  
  
Fiz sinal de negativo com a cabeça.  
  
E Fiquei surpresa que a expressão de intriga da Catherinne se desfez.  
  
- A mesma coisa que você e exatamente igual - disse ela agora rindo e Any a acompanhando.  
  
- Jura?  
  
- Ta bom, nem tanto talvez, mas o que ela acha que é? Eu hein, não sabia desse lado da Lourem não. Também, a Wendy devia ter colocado umas "minhoquinhas" na cabeça dela para ficar daquele jeito, EU é que não ia querer ter uma amiga como ela.  
  
Senti a ausência de alguém.  
  
- Cadê o Rony? - perguntei mais aliviada.  
  
- Tava mais preocupado que nós duas juntas e Mione com muito jeito levou ele para almoçar, nós também ainda não almoçamos, porém ao contrário da senhorita tomamos café reforçado.  
  
- Aliáaaaas, a Papoula nos puxou a orelha por causa disso. - finalmente Any tinha falado.  
  
Falando nela, vinha trazendo uma grande bandeja.  
  
- Então a mocinha acordou - disse ela pondo cuidadosamente a bandeja em pé no meu colo - vocês podem ficar conversando com ela mas só depois de terminar a refeição e você - disse ela se referindo a mim - vai estar liberada mais tarde.  
  
E saiu.  
  
As duas tinham acenado com a cabeça, sabe, não seguimos muito bem o que ela disse...  
  
- O que ocorreu depois que eu desmaiei? - Ainda não tinha tocado na comida, não estava com um pingo de fome.  
  
Catherinne hesitou mas Any parecia estar num estado de empolgação invejável.  
  
- Foi incrível Gina !! Nunca vi nada igual, acho que entra para a História.  
  
- Pera aí, como assim?  
  
- O óbvio: Hogwarts inteira já sabe do ocorrido.  
  
- E isso é bom ou ruim? - perguntei temendo a resposta.  
  
Catherinne interrompeu falando algo que realmente parecia preocupá-la.  
  
- Acho que a casa toda da Corvinal te odeia a partir de hoje. - Só falta eu arrumar encrenca com alguém da Lufa-Lufa que Hogwarts inteira vai querer me abolir  
  
- Não, nós nunca vamos querer te abolir Gina - tentou consolar Any.  
  
Depois de um Silêncio mínimo ela continuou.  
  
- Rony te acudiu depois que você teve o treco, a Minerva apareceu e dispersou todo mundo menos os envolvidos aí ela passou uma bronca enorme, a sala dela ficou cheia sabe? A Lourem e a Wendy receberam detenção também por ter causado a briga e... Você perdeu 50 pontos - falou Any cautelosa, fiz uma careta - sua detenção começa segunda-feira, elas com a Cristy é claro. Harry só apareceu depois acho que os dois terminaram.  
  
- Bobagem, é só o que disseram Gina - disse Catherinne apreensiva - Mione e Rony por exemplo não falaram nada sobre isso.  
  
- Ahn, vejamos, se eu não esqueci de nada - Any fez um ar de pensativa enquanto isso - Ah sim ! Quando entramos no castelo estava no quadro de avisos que ia ter visita à Hogsmeade e o jogo da Grifinória vai ser Quinta feira, é, acho que é mais ou menos isso.  
  
- Gina, está tudo bem? - perguntou Catherinne se levantando - se sim eu e Any vamos avisar ao Rony que você acordou.  
  
- Tudo bem.  
  
- Não se preocupa, você vai sair ainda hoje, não poderia ficar de fora da comemoração do dia das bruxas... - disse ela rapidamente antes de sair.  
  
Como é ? Dia das Bruxas? Era mesmo. Amãnha.  
  
Não tinha percebido esse "pequeno" detalhe.  
  
Sinceramente ? Não estava com uma boa sensação.  
  
Eu, meus caros, nunca arranjei tanta briga num período só, é aquela coisa de tentar ser a pessoa perfeita no lugar perfeito e quando não dá eu tento ser uma pessoa normal que se irrita com algumas pessoas de vez em quando, fica feliz com outras e tem um ou mais amigos em que se pode confiar.  
  
Ultimamente essa tese tem vindo abaixo.  
  
Rony não demorou muito, ele devia ter se assustado, pois deu um grande abraço na sua "irmãzinha" dizendo coisas como "tomar muito cuidado" enquanto Hermione deu de ombros rindo.  
  
Colin também apareceu pra jogarmos xadrez (e perdeu todas as vezes) mais tarde, foi legal isso da parte dele.  
  
A Papoula não estava querendo deixar eu sair, alegava que eu estava pálida e quando o fez deixou ir com muita má vontade, jantei bem cedo ainda que com gente olhando torto para mim, então chegou a melhor hora do dia, iria fazer uma coisa que eu amo, e que se eu pudesse passaria o dia todo assim: Dormindo.  
  
Quando acordei o dormitório já estava vazio, me vesti rápido, pelos corredores tinha um cheiro delicioso de comida pelo ar, eles sempre caprichavam na decoração; várias faixas adornadas pelo salão com luzes encantadas, à noite, durante a comemoração já deu pra notar alguns efeitos do acontecimento de Sábado, a Lilá Brown e Parvati Patil não estavam tão receptivas e vários Corvinais faziam careta para mim.  
  
Não tem problema, eu também sei fazer caretas, olha...  
  
Eu não me senti muito à vontade, também EU é que não ia deixar de curtir o Dia das Bruxas por causa disso.  
  
Não é Gina ? Hein ? HEIN ?  
  
Aquilo só foi uma discurssão, aliás, um mal entendido muito mal entendido  
  
Não podia me afetar muito, podia ?  
  
Sai mais cedo da Comemoração e não foi por nenhum desses motivos acima, até que foi muito legal tirando a tentativa de Pirraça virar uma taça de suco de Abóbora na cabeça de Any.  
  
Pensando melhor, talvez eu saiba por que algumas pessoas estavam me tratando daquele jeito.  
  
Eu sou só mais uma Weasley na escola, não sou muito popular e não sou aluna modelo.  
  
Ótimo !  
  
Peguei um livro e me sentei perto da lareira.  
  
Ás vezes chego a conclusão que realmente eu sou uma compulsiva maníaca por comida quando estou chateada, não tava muito legal, aquela mistura toda não me fez bem (3 Sapos de Chocolate, 4 pedaços de Torta, mais o Jantar com 2 pedaços de chouriço, 2 taças de sorvete e...).  
  
Devia ter me entertido demais com o livro (não sei como pois aquilo era um verdadeiro porre) por que com o tempo os alunos começaram a chegar na Sala Comunal, inevitavelmente eles entraram no assunto que eu não queria ouvir.  
  
- Gina, você devia ter lançado uma azaração nela! - disse Jonnathan rindo - ou utilizado um caramelo incha-língua das Gemialidades Weasleys talvez - completou ele com ar de sonhador.  
  
- Não precisa me animar Jonnathan - falei fingindo estar ainda lendo o livro.  
  
- Não acho certo - disse Lara para ele - sei que no fundo vocês duas quando se vêm tem um sentimento igual de...  
  
- Náuseas? - perguntou Jonnathan inocentemente.  
  
Falei como se não tivesse ouvido Jonnathan.  
  
- Só se for beeeeeeemmm no fundo Lara, aquele Fundo de que esta tão escondido que eu nem sabia que existia.  
  
Lara olhou feio para ele mas não se prolongou, eles tinham entrado no assunto de Quadriboll e Harry tinha chegado na Sala Comunal sozinho; Rony e Hermione tinham saído para namorar um pouco.  
  
Foi algo super automático: Subi definitivamente para o dormitório.  
  
Até que não foi tão ruim como pensei.  
  
A Profª Minerva não devia saber que eu pretendia me tornar uma Professora de Transfiguração senão certamente ela não teria escolhido essa detenção para mim, o que era nada mais, nada menos que corrigir provas, trabalhos e pequenos exercícios de alunos da Lufa-Lufa do 1º até o 4º Período.  
  
A Maioria das pessoas quando pensam em Transfiguração antes de estudar em Hogwarts pensa que é só utilizar varinhas o que é muito absurdo porque temos que memorizar cada detalhe do que queremos transfigurar, a fórmula mágica que normalmente consiste de 3 etapas e aí entra a matéria para evitar certas catástrofes, como Neville que tentou fazer transfiguração humana no período passado e digamos que não teve resultados muito bons.  
  
Ainda não tentamos isso nesse período, por enquanto estamos só na teoria.  
  
Nos exercícios que corrigia com a ajuda do gabarito sempre tinha perguntas como "Quais são as palavras mágicas para transformar uma minhoca em uma lagartixa" (Francamente, qual a utilidade disso?).  
  
Nem tudo é rosas, verdade, se a detenção era até Sexta por exemplo e sempre depois das aulas eu perderia o jogo da Grifinória vs. Lufa-Lufa que teria inicio ás 6:00 da tarde.  
  
Mas Colin me contou tudo depois, que o jogo foi bem apertado, e que a Grifinória ganhou por apenas 10 pontos, Harry e o resto do time estavam exaustos, isso rendeu uma festa feita por Brian e Jonathan na Sala Comunal, tá certo que a diferença foi pouca, mas como Vitória é Vitória e qualquer desculpa para festa era bem vinda, então teve cervejas amanteigadas e feijõezinhos de todos sabores à vontade.  
  
Finalmente Sábado foi a visita à Hogsmeade só que ela não tinha saído como planejado.  
  
No Ponche fomos em quatro, Eu, Any, Catherinne e Íris.  
  
O Tempo estava gélido, começava à nevar, Any encontrou Teo no meio do caminho, então "sem querer" deixamos eles à sós pela Hogsmeade. Era um festival de Capas Pretas por causa do frio, tanto que resolvemos passar no 3 Vassouras primeiro para tomar cervejas amanteigadas.  
  
Ao entrar foi notável que não foi só nós que tivemos essa idéia. A Rosmerta nos atendeu (é incrível como ela é sorridente!) foi meio difícil acharmos uma querida, amada e idolatrada mesa (menos Gina...) mas mesmo assim arrumamos uma em que o Wesley já estava saindo, ele era do 5º Período, um dos unicos Corvinais com qual eu conversava.  
  
- Bem que podia ter um baile não acha? - disse Íris puxando assunto.  
  
- Ihhh sem chances, Lara me contou que juntaram um bocado de meninas para convencer á ter um baile e ainda não obtiveram resposta, tudo indica que não - respondeu Kitty.  
  
- Desde que você não vá de PRETO, eu concordo - disse Catherinne cautelosa.  
  
- Na verdade não sei do que estão reclamando. De qualquer forma teremos um baile, quero dizer, o 7o período vai se formar, se alguém convidar alunos do 6o período não terá problema algum em participar da cerimônia - falou Kitty.  
  
- Por mim, tudo bem, o único problema é que vai ter que usar salto e eles são horríveis! - disse sem graça e elas acabaram rindo, na verdade foi um desastre usar salto alto no meu aniversário de 15 anos, sempre machucava meus pés e quando podia tropeçava na hora errada.  
  
A conversa continuou com as possibilidades de um baile, o legal não era ver o que era provável que aconteceria e sim ao contrário, quando Kitty parecia falar uma tese absurda, muito derrepente, todos se calaram.  
  
Barulho do lado de fora...  
  
Várias pessoas começaram a sair rapidamente, a mesa onde estávamos era mais ao fundo então demorou alguns minutos para ver o que o ocorria.  
  
Havia várias vozes apavoradas, Mila Bulstrode e Blás Zabini eram umas das poucas pessoas que entravam dentro do 3vassouras normalmente.  
  
Quando finalmente saímos, soubemos o por que da agitação.  
  
Vultos.  
  
Vultos Negros, que viam do sentido contrário.  
  
E varias pessoas não sabiam pra onde ir.  
  
Nunca tinha visto tantas pessoas Aparatarem e Desaparatarem ao mesmo tempo.  
  
Algumas pessoas que aparatavam me pareciam familiar.  
  
E num estalo percebi que aquelas pessoas já tinham estado em minha casa para falar com meu Pai sobre relatórios, acontecimentos ou qualquer coisa do gênero.  
  
Era o Esquadrão de Aurores do Ministério, Hogsmeade estava sendo atacada por Comensais, tinha que ser e se não fosse impressão minha, deviam estar com reféns ou algo assim por que eles estavam apenas os rodeando.  
  
Havia dois corpos no chão, não sabia quem podia ser pois desatamos a correr até a Estação  
  
Tínhamos que voltar o MAIS rápido possível à Hogwarts, não importava como, mas teríamos que voltar a Hogwarts.  
  
Eu não tive palavras.  
  
Era um ataque de Comensais a Luz do Dia !!!  
  
O que eles queriam com aquilo ?  
  
Justo num Sábado, qual é o bruxo que não sabe que é um dos dias em que Hogsmeade praticamente lota? Tirando uns "Nevilles" da vida, eu fiquei indignada e em pânico com o que vi.  
  
Um frio percorria insistemente em mim, será que eu conhecia as pessoas que estavam caídas, ou pior, talvez mortas? Quando chegamos à estação foi pura sorte termos encontrado a Profª Sprout, cada professor é responsável pelos alunos de sua determinada casa então Minerva deveria estar procurando nós, mesmo que indiretamente, Sprout estava tentando manter a ordem, pondo a maior quantidade possível de alunos nos Ponches, quanto mais longe dali, melhor. No ponche que fiquei, estava sendo uma verdadeira luta, Susana Bones chorava muito e parecia totalmente inconsolável por que sua irmã que estava no 2o Período não tinha aparecido ainda, Kehnet Dwilight, um garoto mais ou menos do tamanho de Colin tentava acalmá-la, eu e Iris fomos no mesmo ponche, Catherinne e Kitty foram em um outro ponche, com outros alunos.  
  
Começou a chover.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
::Próximos Capítulos :: Uma conversa á noite pode mudar o rumo das situações mais que Gina imagina. O que será que iria desenrolar depois daquela confusão toda do Sábado de Mãnha ?  
  
..:: Angelina :::.. 


	9. VIII Encarando o Fogo

-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
::Advertência :: NÃO !! Eu não sou uma Gênio e Isso é uma obra de ficção, ou seja: o Meu Café que tomei de mãnha devia estar com coisas a mais. Algumas personagens e lugares citados pertencem à J. K. Rowling e foram usados sem permissão. Essa Estória foi escrita sem fins lucrativos. Qualquer transgressão a marcas registradas não é intencional. Outras citações serão feitas quando necessário.  
  
::N/A :: Acontecimentos rápidos. Quem gosta da Parkinson, não vai gostar do Capítulo, tenho quase certeza.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
..:: ENCARANDO O FOGO ::..  
"Capítulo VIII"  
---------------------------  
  
Durante um tempo só escutamos os soluços de Susana, não demorou para vermos o tão conhecido portão com seus javalis alados. Subimos correndo, tanto nos corredores quanto no Salão Principal. Colin estava preocupado comigo, por incrível que pareça, Any e Teo estavam no Castelo, ela estava falando em tom choroso, mas Teo aninhou ela em seus braços dizendo coisas como "vai ficar tudo bem". Nós formávamos um grupo, instantaneamente um pouco depois do Saguão, Eu, Catherinne, Colin, Kitty, Iris, Any e Teo.  
  
- Então...? - falava Kitty  
  
- Estávamos na Dedosdomel quando pareceu que a coisa ocorreu, foi horrível, os 2 funcionários de uma loja vizinha saíram para ver o que ocorria então eu vi, 2 lampejos verdes... - a voz de Any parecia ir murchando enquanto falava, Teo olhava de esguelha.  
  
- Absurdo... - falou Colin, Iris estava muda.  
  
- Alguns alunos da Sonserina estavam convencidos demais para meu gosto - falou Teo, muito cauteloso.  
  
- Vou ver se encontro Kate - disse Catherinne rapidamente, a Kate Fylen era a amiga Sonserina dela, elas são amigas de infância. Quando vieram a Hogwarts foram separadas por causa das Casas o que por um tempo afetou a amizade, isso também teve seu lado bom por que depois de um tempo por que Catherinne conheçeu algumas amigas dela Sonserinas e viu que não eram tão ruins quanto falavam por aí, mas não sei, é tão estranho!  
  
Um ficou olhando para o outro, enquanto Catherinne desaparecia do corredor.  
  
- Será que queriam pegar Harry? - perguntou Kitty.  
  
A pergunta ficou no ar e se dissipou, no jantar, Dumbledore não prolongou o assunto, falou quase a mesma coisa que Any e pela primeira vez ele não quis contar o porque de alguma coisa à nós, o Ministério não prendeu os autores já que eles desaparataram ao mesmo tempo, só se sabem que foram os Comensais.  
  
E só.  
  
Os boatos continaram até domingo, como iam reiniciar as aulas o assunto ia ser posto em prateleira.  
  
Domingo à noite o dormitório estava sem som, pudera, todas as meninas ja dormiam, só eu estava acordada, sentada em minha cama, era tarde da noite.  
  
Foi quando a porta estava encostada se abriu.  
  
Era Mione.  
  
Fazia muito tempo que não conversava com ela, desde do começo do período mais ou menos.  
  
- Oi Gina, achei que você estaria acordada. - falou ela num tom baixo.  
  
Pois é... - disse eu pensativa, estranhei. Hermione não ia entrar no dormitório do sexto período pra falar simplesmente que achava que eu estaria acordada.  
  
- As coisas andaram bem complicadinhas para você, não é mesmo? - perguntou ela com voz bondosa.  
  
- Está falando em relação à Krinski ? - falei entediada.  
  
- Não exatamente.  
  
Entreolhei para ela quieta, no que ela estava pensando?  
  
- Lourem terminou com Harry.  
  
Não acreeeditooo, então era verdade?  
  
- Quê ? - falei incrédula - Então foi mesmo ? Aquela garota tem algo na cabeça?  
  
- Eu sei, eu sei. Mas ele não sabe de nada entende ? Quero dizer, pela Lourem é lógico que ele sabe das coisas, mas e você ? Tenho certeza que ela contou a versão dela somente.  
  
- Isso até eu faria se fosse ela - notei com azedume.  
  
- Faria ? Que bom !! - falou Mione com vivacidade, arregalei os olhos.  
  
- Não ! Eu não quis dizer que ia falar com ele...  
  
- Não ? - Pareceu que o balão de felicidade de Mione estourou - Mas Gina !  
  
- Mione, eu não quero mexer com essa coisa de novo, e você sabe !  
  
- Tem razão, afinal, ele só vai pensar que voce não está a mínima pra o que ele acha. Se for o que você quer, então tudo bem.  
  
Hermione continuava a olhar impassível.  
  
- Era só isso que você venho me falar ? É que Mione ! Mesmo que eu quisesse isso...  
  
- Oras, por que não ?  
  
Ela parecia mesmo decidida.  
  
- Eu falo amanha com ele - respondi com voz de derrotada, não queria falar meus por quês.  
  
- Harry esta na sala Comunal Gina.  
  
- Ai...  
  
As pessoas no Dormitório pareciam estar dormindo profundamente (pelo menos ninguém estava roncando).  
  
- Você que sabe - falou Mione naquele jeito triunfal em que só Hermione Granger mesmo sabe fazer.  
  
- Eu falo.  
  
Ela deu uma piscadela, parecia contente.  
  
- Então, Boa Noite e Boa Sorte!  
  
Nas verdade, diria a palavra irradiante, se ela já não tivesse saído do Dormitório.  
  
Leeeeegaaaaaalll, noooossaa, como estou animada para essa conversa.  
  
Que seria daqui há uns, ãnh... 5 minutos ?  
  
Fiquei sem palavras, o que eu iria falar? Tive uma vontade louca de cutucar alguém.  
  
Pela primeira vez, aquela voz interior assumiu o controle e falou baixinho "Chegou a hora de você resolver seus problemas sozinha".  
  
Ok.  
  
Tudo bem.  
  
Abri a porta do quarto.  
  
Certíssima, Harry estava sentado numa cadeira confortável frente à lareira, por alguns instantes achei que tinha interrompido algo, ele olhava muito compenetrado para a lareira mas se uma pessoa ficar muito tempo olhando pra você, uma hora ou outra você percebe, ninguem precisa ser um gênio pra saber isso. Então foi quando ele me viu, não parecia zangado, só sem sono, continuei descendo as escadas e me sentei em uma das poltronas que também estavam perto da lareira, era uma noite fria.  
  
Silêncio.  
  
Ora Gina Weasley não é tão difícil conversar sobre uma falha de comunicação banal, que pode ocorrer com qualquer pessoa normal em seus dias normais!  
  
- Eu sei que você tem direito de estar chateado comigo... - comecei do nada.  
  
Só que ele não deixou eu terminar.  
  
- Eu não estou chateado com você - ele falou com seus olhos verdes.  
  
E falou isso calmo, calmíssimo, calmérrimo, super-calmo, e mais alguns superlativos possíveis, até me assustei com isso, arregalei os olhos.  
  
Tudo bem novamente.  
  
Mas então... O QUE EU ESTOU FAZENDO AQUI?  
  
- Só tem uma coisa que não entendi ainda, a Lourem ficou irritada com você só por causa do que a Wendy contou ou - Harry hesitou por um instante - tem alguma coisa que eu não sei ainda ?  
  
Não entendeu a pergunta ? Ai que Bom ! Eu também não ( já parei, já parei).  
  
- Harry, eu sei de algo crucial: O Fundamento dela é totalmente sem sentido...  
  
E Iniciei minha narrativa, ela dá um sono incrível, um verdadeiro porre, mas como Mione insistiu que eu contasse minha versão, eu o fiz.  
  
Sei que no fundo ela ficou preocupada e olha que Mione não é de se preocupar muito fácil, quero dizer, ela só se preocupa por coisas que tem um determinado grau de seriedade e não á toa.  
  
Depois de um tempo, novamente fez-se um silêncio.  
  
Eu por uns minutos pensei em perguntar sobre o ataque a Hogsmeade (curiosidade falando mais alto) só que não achei sensato, então resolvi falar sobre algo que achei que Harry gostava, tudo pra quebrar aquele silêncio que tinha se formado instantaneamente.  
  
- Vocês não tiveram muita sorte com a Lufa-Lufa né?  
  
Incrível, Harry parecia um Olívio II falando de Quadriboll, mas não foi por muito tempo, acho que ambos já estávamos com sono, e acho também que foi melhor assim, pelo menos ninguem ficou chateado, isso foi uma suposição, é claro, muito minha, pra variar.  
  
A Profª Cristy durante muito tempo ficou pesquisando as possibilidades para uma excursão Cultural de complemento para uma exposição Bruxa, sobre os artefatos mágicos da antigüidade, ia ser chatissimo, isso, era a minha opinião novamente, até os alunos se animaram, porém, nas atuais circunstâncias...  
  
- Gina, acorda... - ouvi Catherinne dizer, soou meio estranho, parecia falar ao mesmo tempo em que sorria, talvez para a Professora de Runas não perceber.  
  
Peraí, professora?  
  
Ah sim, é que realmente estava com muito sono, mania de dormir tarde sabe?  
  
Oras e por acaso, quem nunca cochilou numa aula? (não responda, não responda!)  
  
E justo hoje ela estava passando uma matéria muito chata, a Any tava com cara de irritada, então para ver se melhorava aquilo, eu resolvi abrir o livro de Runas novamente, já que estava utilizando como travesseiro, passamos o resto da aula copiando matéria do quadro negro.  
  
Acabou a aula, Any ainda estava muda, bem, isso seria normal, mas é que vocês não sabem, ela tem uma dose maior de "bobo-alegrismo-agudo" do que qualquer pessoa que conheci na minha vida (não exagera também) mesmo assim eu não queria que ela ficasse chateada por minha causa.  
  
Essa nem eu sei explicar; andávamos rápido para a maioria dos alunos era a última aula do dia, a Any e a Catherinne, eu e elas não nascemos grudadas (Incrível! Aposto que por essa você não esperava !), então elas viraram no corredor para ver se encontravam o Jonathan (foi a Catherinne que me disse) ocorreu que eu não vi nada demais em fazer uma volta maior apesar do frio e da neve que caía lá fora cada vez mais espessa.  
  
Alguns alunos da Sonserina passavam pelo mesmo corredor.  
  
- Acho que os Weasleys devem demorar um mês apenas para comprar um uniforme - falou uma voz arrastada de deboche.  
  
Não me virei, apenas ignorei.  
  
- Ou assaltam os ex-alunos...  
  
Ignorei.  
  
- Será que eles já viram como é uma loja de roupas decente? - perguntou - se a voz (preciso dizer de quem é o dono?) com tom de fingida curiosidade.  
  
Ig.. AHHHH CHEGA!  
  
- Parou por aqui Malfoy - falei com os olhos faiscando, as risadas cessaram instantaneamente quando eu virei.  
  
- E por que deveria fazer isso?  
  
- O que você falou no começo do período mesmo? Um duelo? - foi a primeira coisa que me veio na cabeça.  
  
- Não vai me dizer que a tonta da Weasley vai querer duelar? - alguns alunos riram.  
  
AAAAAHHHH ÉEEE ??  
  
OK.  
  
Vamos ver então.  
  
Peguei a varinha que estava no meu bolso lentamente, incrível o efeito disso, todo mundo se calou e o Malfoy ficou mais pálido do que já é.  
  
Fechei os olhos, respirei fundo, rodopiava a varinha entre meus dedos e contei até dez.  
  
- Por acaso... - começou ele com a mesma voz arrastada mas não deixei ele recomeçar.  
  
- ESTUPORE!  
  
Ele foi mais longe.  
  
- PHLOGESTICUM!  
  
Me abaixei rapidamente, o feitiço do Malfoy acertou um Grifinório, ele parecia prestes a Ter uma convulsão, começou a tremer e depois saiu desembalado pelo corredor. Agora, o meu feitiço acertou a... IUUUUUPI!!! EU ESTUPOREI A PARKINSON! EU ESTUPOREI A PARKINSON!!! MERLIN EU TE AMOO !!! Êêêê, cahãm, quero dizer... Que coisa não?  
  
Cena ridícula: eu fiquei olhando para ele com varinha em punho, e ele ficou me encarando, sendo que ao "redor" estava uma verdadeira movimentação, uma boa parte causada por Jonnathan (onde estaríam Catherinne e Any?) que gritava algo como "10 galeões para Weasley, 10 galeões para Malfoy, alguém aposta mais? Dou lhe uma..." (tsc tsc, que feio Jonnathan!) Ah sim, Cristy apareceu, ela e Minerva eram as que tinham o maior dom de ver confusão, parecia chocada.  
  
- Posso saber o que ocorre aqui? - ela não esperou respostas - muito me admira essa cena, Sr.ta Weasley cujo desde que conheço nunca deu problemas e agora arranja confusões à toda hora.  
  
Ela se virou em direção a Malfoy.  
  
- E Muito me admira também o Sr. Malfoy cujo é monitor mas arruma brigas mais que a casa da Sonserina inteira. Quem começou? - brandiu ela sérissima.  
  
Cena ridícula 2: EU apontei para ele e o Malfoy apontou para mim.  
  
- Vocês dois venham comigo - ela abriu passagem entre os alunos, seguimos ela em silêncio, Malfoy parecia bem calmo, tinha guardado sua varinha tranqüilamente.  
  
E eu não acredito.  
  
Como alguém pode ser assim ?  
  
Será que dá pra acordar ?  
  
Eu estava tremendo feito uma vara verde por que quase nunca tinha discurssões no corredor.  
  
Mas ela não foi para sua sala, simplesmente nos levou à uma sala do quinto andar, fechou a porta e nos encarou.  
  
- Eu quero que vocês respondam algumas perguntas minhas, certo?  
  
Acenamos que sim.  
  
- Temos dois alunos na ala Hospitalar, e temos vocês aqui - disse ela inspirando fundo  
  
- Quem conjurou o primeiro feitiço?  
  
- Eu, mas ele insultou minha família -Malfoy fez sinal que ia falar também.  
  
- Ok. Já vi que é melhor nem recomeçarmos, não vai Ter jeito, vocês terão que fazer detenção - agora ela pareceu que estava falando mais pra ela mesma do que pra nós - eu soube hoje pela manhã que o Snape estava precisando de poções para o seu estoque, se elas não forem muito perigosas eu poderia estar passando a lista para vocês estarem fazendo até Sexta- feira, é, acho que seria isso mesmo - dizia ela agora pensativa.  
  
- Peraí - Malfoy lembrou-se novamente que tinha boca - Eu não vou ter que fazer detenção com ela, né? - completou perplexo.  
  
Desculpe, mas estava com vontade de vomitar.  
  
- Isso não vai dar certo - respondi, evidentemente.  
  
- Ah, mas vai sim! Só assim mesmo para vocês pensarem melhor e não saírem proferindo feitiços corredor á frente, e já estejam avisados ! Agora com licença, falarei com o Snape.  
  
E Saiu.  
  
Sentei numa cadeira, aquilo parecia ser uma sala de aula comum, só que com um teto maior, é, estava encrencada, a única coisa que valeu a pena foi ver a cara do Malfoy quando eu reagi.  
  
Ouvi um barulho estranho, ele estava com a varinha em punho, olhando para cima, tava tentando acertar um Sterbiads que voava perto do teto e realmente fazia um barulho insuportável.  
  
Você sabe né ? Aquelas coisinhas asquerosas que são parecidos com Diabretes e gostam de poeira.  
  
Ainda bem que são pequeninos por que senão eu não saberia o que fazer.  
  
Ele estava sem sorte, isso sim.  
  
Já era a terceira vez que ele tentava acertá-lo mas o feitiço apenas quicava no teto e depois desfazia-se no ar, pudera, ele mirava de modo errado.  
  
- Mire dois dedos acima do alvo - disse displiscentemente.  
  
- Weasley, você acha que é quem para me ensinar algo? - disse o Malfoy cruzando os braços.  
  
- Só estava querendo ajudar! - disse irritada, então levantei pus a varinha em punho, murando, ele fez uma cara como se soubesse que eu não iria conseguir.  
  
E não consegui mesmo.  
  
Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas mais convencido que nunca  
  
Realmente, Sr. Sterbiads , meus sinceros e legítimos Parabéns, pela sua auto - força, dinâmica, merece até um prêmio.  
  
GRrrrrr.  
  
Eu mereço mesmo, então lá estava uma Weasley e um Malfoy tentando acabar com um Sterbiads idiota e esperando a droga de uma detenção.  
  
----------------------------  
  
::Próximos Capítulos :: " Detenções ? Glup..."  
  
..:: Angelina :::.. 


	10. IX Poções

-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
::N/A :: Acho que vou decepcionar vocês nessa detenção. Não, eu não acho. Tenho certeza! Bjinhos  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
..::POÇÕES ::..  
  
"Capítulo IX"  
  
---------------------------  
  
Ele sentou numa carteira e fechou os olhos pondo sua cabeça pra trás.  
  
Eu ia tentar a ultima vez (estuporar a Parkinson foi bem mais fácil) ele no minimo deve ter achado que não vi mas percebi que abriu um olho pra ver.  
  
Na hora que eu ia proferir o feitiço a Profª Cristy entrou, eu me assustei logicamente, aquela sala é muito silenciosa, faz até eco e derrepente tem aquele barulho de porta que range altíssimo, era pra qualquer um dar um pulo logicamente.  
  
Pular ?  
  
Pular ?  
  
Tudo bem se eu tivesse levado um sustinho á toa.  
  
Acontece que abaixei a varinha com tudo e acabou acertando uma inocente caixinha, uma pobre e adorável caixinha, e ela fez um barulho sórdido como se estivesse explodido.  
  
O mais improvável foi que Cristy NÃO percebeu nada por que estava entertida relendo minuciosamente a lista.  
  
Já te falei como ela é nas aulas ? Os alunos podem por a Sala abaixo que ela não escuta nada enquanto lê.  
  
Só que se ela percebe algo ....  
  
O.k, eu voltei branca como giz para uma carteira qualquer, situado em um lugar qualquer, e eu daria qualquer coisa pra poder enforcar o Malfoy com uma mãe tampando a boca por que estava rindo.  
  
Devia ter sido de propósito, não teve graça nenhuma viu ?  
  
Desculpa, mas eu não acho, tenho certeza que vou vomitar.  
  
Foi resolvido algo mais ou menos assim, Snape mandaria uma lista todo dia, isso, até Sexta com a relação das poções individualmente.  
  
Mesmo que Cristy disesse que essas listas eram iguais eu me lembro de perguntar pela quinta vez entre uma das aulas , se elas eram REALMENTE iguais (eram iguais), ela tinham que ser entregues no final do dia, o que me incomodava e muito, é que como era dia de semana era dia de aula e em dia de aula o único tempo livre era depois da aula, ou seja, a Cristy de uma certa forma só confirmou o que ela própria disse mas que não seje por isso, também confirmei o que pensava: isso não daria certo.  
  
- Gina, você não deve ficar arrumando briga com o Malfoy pelos corredores, poderia Ter ocorrido algo grave .  
  
QUEM, diria que Rony pensaria assim um dia.  
  
- Rony, tudo bem – falei pela décima e quinta vez.  
  
Eu já sabia o resto da cena de cor, nós entramos na sala comunal e ele falaria possivelmente com Harry (que estava escrevendo algo) ou Mione (que lia um livro com face franzida).  
  
Rony tinha ficado todo alegre por Malfoy Ter se dado mal no primeiro dia de aula, ele simplismente não tinha o direito para me dar um sermão, e tenho dito!  
  
Any estava sozinha numa das mesinhas.  
  
Parecia estar com um ar levemente pensativo.  
  
- Pena que o Colin não tirou fotos – falou ela se lamentando.  
  
- QUE ? – perguntei com olhos saltando das órbitas.  
  
- É que acho que nunca verei mais aquela expressão do Malfoy ... – falou ela praticamente em tom de desculpa.  
  
- O que houve? – perguntei.  
  
- O que Houve? Acho que as perguntas estão trocadas, só que não se estresse, guarde algumas grandes doses de paciência para daqui 5 minutos, Johnathan ficou muito fulo, uma tal de Moon ganhou 25 galeões na aposta, eu – Any Hesitou nessa parte por um instante – quis apostar mas...  
  
Ela derrepente ficará sem-graça.  
  
- Jonnathan começou a fazer apostas de diversos tipos nessa semana – comentou ainda furtivamente.  
  
- Se ele for pego, não quero nem ver.  
  
- Eu sei.  
  
Começamos a subir para o dormitório, Rony, Harry e Mione estavam num canto conversando na sala Comunal, Catherinne, Colin e Johnathan também, só que pareciam estar despreocupados.  
  
- Catherinne soube ?  
  
- Só um pouco depois.  
  
O tom era descontraído.  
  
– Como foi lá ? Quero dizer, Detenções né ?  
  
Comecei a contar tudo de repente. Ela ficou com a mesma expressão que estava quando eu cheguei na sala Comunal.  
  
- Any, você está estranha! Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
  
- Não é nada, vocês iniciarão a Detenção amanhã né?  
  
- Tá vendo? Pela milésima vez, sim.  
  
- Gina, você não é tão boa em Poções.  
  
Não tão boa ?  
  
Sei que ela queria me consolar.  
  
A questão é que a relação de Virgínia Weasley com Poções não era somente uma coisa em que se diz "Ela não é tão boa em Poções".  
  
É de dizer que eu sou Péssima, Horrível, isso sim !  
  
- Eu sei, eu sei, vou ter que ver isso ainda – fingi que não tinha escutado aquele comentário.  
  
- Pede ajuda pra Mione!  
  
- Ah, claro. Vejamos, que tal eu ir daqui á cinco minutos ? É o tempo exato de meu irmão me sacrificar em palavras e ela dizer que "sim", o ajudaria a fazer com que sua eu fosse mais paciente.  
  
- Aí você está querendo demais! Mione é Mione, ela só quer seu bem assim como eu.  
  
- Ficou muito na cara que eu ia tentar estupora-lo? Perguntei sem jeito. Lógico que pensei em azarar porém...  
  
- Uma ótima maneira de ele calar a boca, não é mesmo? – comecei a rir.  
  
- Any, responde sinceramente ?  
  
Ela fez um aceno enquanto mexia em uma das gavetas  
  
- Estava lendo um dia que a imagem de uma pessoa é a verdade dela para cinqüenta porcento das pessoas. Quero dizer, das pessoas que não nos conhece, os de fora olham para nós e tem uma idéia por causa de nosso jeito. Nesse caso eu passo uma imagem meio de boba não é?  
  
- GINA ! Deeeee nooooooooovooooooooo ??? – disse fechando a gaveta com bruscalidade.  
  
- Sim ou não ? – falei em tom esperançoso.  
  
Ela parou um pouco e começou a falar devargazinho.  
  
- Vejamos, vou tentar ser delicada no meu modo de falar. Não sou a pessoa certa pra responder isso, essa é a verdade. Já sei ! Vou lhe dar um exemplo;  
  
Sentei-me em uma das camas. Devia ser a da Kitty.  
  
- Se for mesmo como você disse então mais da metade de Hogwarts acha que perco tempo lendo romances, e pensam que sou uma tonta completa.  
  
Abri a boca pra protestar e ela fez sinal pra eu esperar.  
  
- Talvez a Catherinne tenha uma resposta mais convincente para você, é verdade, só sei que não vale a pena ficar pensando nessas "coisas".  
  
Eu peguei a revista que estava em cima da cabeceira de Catherinne e comecei a folhear, Any parecia saber o que estava pensando.  
  
- E mudar sua aparência também não vai adiantar nada. Pelo Amor de Deus Gina, tente gostar mais de você assim mesmo ! Não há nada de errado com você, e por favor não insista nisso. Eu vou ver alguns livros que Teo tinha me trazido ontem, ele fez um poema para mim – disse ela toda pensativa.  
  
- Suponho que a senhoria Any Glaids tenha ficado nas nuvens – falei rindo muito.  
  
- Hunf ! Até você ficaria viu? Bem, se essas idéias que acabamos de conversar voltarem, sugiro que leia alguma coisa, ler um livro não é uma total perca de tempo sabe ? Normalmente tenho muito ciúmes de meus livros mas como se trata da senhorita Virginia Weasley eu abro algumas excessões.  
  
- Que honra – falei ainda rindo.  
  
De manhã praticamente saímos em uma trupe, a Catherinne receiava que Parkinson quisesse descontar em mim, então acharam melhor eu não andar sozinha por aí, duvidava muito que fosse mesmo, sinceramente.  
  
E na Aula de Aritmancia mais uma conversa indesejável (Como se isso não fosse normal ocorrer comigo).  
  
- Kitty, sinto muito mas ele provocou e MUITO, só que veja pelo lado bom: Ele não poderá mais azucrinar ninguém se não perderá o crachá de monitor.  
  
- Rony gostaria de saber disso – disse Iris rindo.  
  
Ela não sabiam que se eu tivesse mais alguma reclamaçãozinha sequer eles mandariam uma coruja para meus pais, e aí meus caros, eu estaria estrepada.  
  
- Só uma coisa – exclamei perto do final da aula – não apostem em mim mais por favor – disse rindo.  
  
- Não poderíamos mesmo. Johnathan falou que como somos muito ligadas à você e nós poderíamos exercer algum tipo de influência.  
  
Iris e Kitty que estavam na mesma mesa ouviam atentamente, até que o Professor tinha sido bem legal deixando nós sentarmos em quinteto quando normalmente os grupos eram sentados em quarteto, somente.  
  
- Eu estava brincando.  
  
- Hum, então esquece o que eu disse – falou Catherinne sem graça.  
  
NÃO ACREDITO NISSO.  
  
ATÉ ELA ??  
  
Terminando a aula, elas me desejaram um tímido boa sorte, era legal quando estavamos todas juntas, tagarelávamos muito.  
  
E a maioria das informações trocadas era de pura inutilidade, refletindo um pouco agora.  
  
A porta da sala nas masmorras estava entreaberta e não havia ninguém. Ainda bem né?  
  
Eu queria ficar num canto sem ser incomodada, somente fazendo o que deveria ser feito.  
  
Estaria pedindo muito ?  
  
Montei o caldeirão e iniciei o preparo, fazendo tudo muito depressa, logicamente. Alguns minutos depois chegou outra pessoa na porta sem pedir licença. Peço que por favor não me perguntem quem era.  
  
----------------------------  
  
..:: Angelina :::.. 


	11. X Em Boca Fechada não entra Mosca

-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
::N/A :: É realmente... Em boca fechada não entra mosca... ¬¬" Essa cena não foi tirada de nenhum filme americano, só que tive algumas idéias a partir de uma sessão da tarde cheia de filmes. Sim, exatamente, comi 188.993.045 de chocolates, chorei muito e tive que ligar umas 7.934 vezes para os amigos por que achei que meu capítulo não teria ficado umas grandes coisas. Se eles mentiram ou não para me consolar eu realmente não sei. Seje o que você estiver achando, mande-me uma e-corujinha sim ? Faz bem a saúde e em todo o caso te dou uma balinha de menta!! *Lina estica uma balinha de menta toda feliz na cara do leitor*  
*a coruja foi mandada* ...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
..::EM BOCA FECHADA NÃO ENTRA MOSCA ::..  
  
"Capítulo X"  
  
---------------------------  
  
Silêncio.  
  
Podia ter continuado assim você não acha? ( Não responda ! Não responda novamente ! ) Ah não, o Malfoy tinha que botar seu orgulho no Topo, é claro, como sempre ele tinha que se mostrar, eu sei, eu sei, falava inúmeras vezes pra Catherinne que odiava muito silêncio só que nesse caso tinha uma exceção.  
  
- Weasley desde quando um Ocbártse é vermelho ? – disse com ar de deboche – não têm olhos por acaso ?  
  
- Ter olhos eu tenho, mas isso não é motivo para você ficar corrigindo os outros se achando um Prof.. – ai, droga, mas isso ele já tava cursando ! Cristy foi Injustiça! Se fosse exercícios de Transfiguração tinha tirado de letra – seje somo for não fique se gabando por isso Malfoy.  
  
- Pelo jeito você parece ser Péssima em Poções – Malfoy parecia muito convecido, toooodoooo Arrogante.  
  
- Oh NÃO ! – comecei a falar com fingida preocupação – Oh NÃO ! Malfoy, sua boca está se mexendo ! E DELA ESTÁ SAINDO RUÍDOS ! Isso não é bom... Isso não é bom...  
  
- Incrível ! Uma Weasley está tentando pensar.  
  
Bati o pé no chão com estrépito, o som ecoou pela sala de pedra.  
  
- Olha, eu não vou responder por mim porquê não quero passar o período inteiro em detenções ainda mais com um Malfoy, então acho melhor nós dois fingirmos que um ao outro somos invisíveis ou eu não sei.  
  
- Eu não faço pacto com uma Weasley – falou ele com olhos estreitos.  
  
- Eu também não faço com um Malfoy, só que nas atuais circunstâncias...  
  
Mesmo com a resposta negativa de ambos parecia que tínhamos feito um acordo, ninguém mais falou nada também por que convenhamos: Snape não tava de brincadeira não ! Poxa, aqueles trecos eram difíceis mesmo (não, eu não sei o nome).  
  
Quando sai da Detenção a Sala Comunal estava vazia, quero dizer, nem tanto talvez. O Dormitório feminino do Sexto período parecia estar em festa (Quase que uso a expressão "uma verdadeira baderna") a Kitty estava com uma enquete da Lilá que por sua vez estavam respondendo animadas, Any tava num canto escrevendo algumas coisa que guardou imediatamente, eu não perguntei o que era para não parecer chata.  
  
- Como foi a detenção ? – perguntou Any cautelosa a Catherinne se sentou ao lado dela para escutar a conversa.  
  
- Ah, foi ó - ti - ma - disse eu se jogando na cama e enfiando a cara no travesseiro, o som saiu meio abafado, só Merlin sabe se deu para captar o sentido, quando falo que algo está ótimo sibilado, é neste exato momento que você deve se preocupar.  
  
- Hun, mesmo, mesmo ? – perguntou Catherinne.  
  
- Não se preocupa, não tive nenhum problema.  
  
- Catherinneeeeee veeeem aqui! – disse Íris distraída no outro lado do quarto.  
  
Eu estava fiper e ultra sem sono, Any tinha percebido isso.  
  
- Hun, você quer responder a enquete ?  
  
- Não...  
  
-Tem a lição de História da Magia para amãnha.  
  
- Já fiz.  
  
- Chegou um pergaminho para você...  
  
- Deve ser a lista de amãnha – deduzi numa voz além-túmulo.  
  
- Hun, você...  
  
- Fala – disse se sentando.  
  
- Quer ler alguma coisa ? – perguntou Any com olhos brilhando.  
  
- Bem, já que não tem nada para fazer, tudo bem.  
  
Achei que ela ia ficar brava comigo pelo meu comentário , mas somente começou a revirar o malão.  
  
- Você quer ler o quê ? – disse ela toda alegre.  
  
- Não sei, o que você recomenda ?  
  
- Vejamos, Gininha gosta de romance – falou ela puxando um punhado de caixas debaixo da cama, fiz cara feia – OK ! Senhorita Víginia Weasley talvez gostará desse – disse ela entregando um livro grosso com o desenho de um casal na capa – acho que você já deve ter lido, é antiguinho a beça.  
  
Em letras descascadas de cor vermelho escuro estava escrito "Romeu e Julieta".  
  
- Não, nunca li, só ouvi falar.  
  
- Gina, você é mais alienada que não sei o quê !  
  
- Obrigada Any, eu também te adoro.  
  
De um modo ás coisas andavam tranqüilas, a neve caia densamente agora, e eu gostava de frio, gostava de observar a neve cair, ao contrário da maioria dos alunos que idolatrava as lareiras.  
  
Logo iria entrar dezembro, provavelmente eu passaria o Natal em Hogwarts mesmo.  
  
A Any passava o Natal na escola na maioria das vezes, a Catherinne sempre com a Família dela talvez até por um porque especial esse ano ela ficaria em Hogwarts, os pais dela iriam viajar para Irlanda do Norte então a pressão estava sendo maior para que eu também ficasse em Hogwarts.  
  
Ocorre é que no primeiro período fizemos uma espécie de promessa, que passaríamos um Natal todas juntas, coisa meio boba essas promessas né? E esse Natal não ocorreu por alguns imprevistos da época (não preciso falar o que foi não é mesmo ?) foi a própria Íris que comentou isso nesses dias, até estranhei ela se lembrar disso, se a Íris ficasse a Kitty também ficaria e vice e versa então aí teria o tal Natal que fizemos na promessa, minha opinião sincera é que isso seria muito difícil de acontecer, era meio raro ninguém ter que viajar com a família ou algo parecido.  
  
Sabe aquela coisa de você saber que tem alguma coisa estranha no ar ?Tava tudo indo bem, cada um no seu canto, eu não me sentia bem de passar tanto tempo na companhia do Malfoy, em primeiro por que a qualquer momento interrupto um começaria á ofender o outro e eu não tenho paciência pra isso, a maioria das pessoas sabem disso.  
  
Em segundo por quê os nós dois ficavam mandando olhares furiosos á toda hora e assim nem Merlin é capaz de se concentrar em algo.  
  
Como era último dia de detenção e já estava cheia disso, falei para Catherinne levar meu material para a sala de feitiços enquanto almoçaria rápido e arrumaria algumas coisas para a detenção (normalmente as medidas das poções) o Malfoy também fazia isso (repito: desgraça pouca é bobagem) só que ele tava muito sorridente para meu gosto.  
  
E como minha querida Mãe diz "Onde tem fumaça há fogo".  
  
E ah se há de ter !  
  
Fazia um tempo já que ele tinha saído da sala, quando eu me dirigi a porta eu entendi, te juro que era muito nojento, era um daqueles camundongos enormes que de vez em quando aparecia nas "nossas queridas masmorras" só que estava morto, quero dizer, desmaiado, sei lá, só sei que estava imóvel bem na frente da porta. Tinha que ser de propósito ! Nenhum camundongo ia se auto matar-se ou seja o que for bem na frente da porta no maior estilo "Estou aqui para encosto de porta" então tinha que ter sido ele, o Malfoy não tinha discernimento e nem moral o suficiente para fazer isso, quero dizer, hun, talvez tivesse, eu troquei dois ingredientes da mesa dele quando ele foi lavar as mãos (ninguém mandou ele zombar de meu Ocbartse!) ás vezes esqueço de algumas coisas.  
  
Como não queria levitar aquela coisa, eu, Virginia Weasley – á Guerreira (Gina não se empolga) abri a porta sorrateiramente devargazinho, naquele ponto eu não estava nervosa e sim levemente irritada, comecei a andar rápido, só quando eu o vi á alguns metros no mesmo corredor é que... aaaahhh foi demais ! No mínimo devia estar fazendo passos de lesmas pra ver o "efeito" da ação.  
  
- Algumas pessoas pensam que podem assustar os outros com bobagens – comentei vagamente as passar por ele.  
  
- Mesmo Weasley ? – falou ele um pouco atrás de mim fingindo –se inocentemente curioso  
  
Parei Bruscamente.  
  
- Olha Malfoy, por um rato nojento no meio do meu caminho não vai fazer ninguém mais superior ás outras pessoas.  
  
- Se diria igualmente de você trocar os meus ingredientes. Ter uma Weasley tocando em minhas coisas é algo bem perigoso, já que pode contaminá- las.  
  
Fique de boca aberta, como ele descobriu ? Quero dizer, eu pensei que talvez ele soubesse e não certeza.  
  
- Como v-você... ?  
  
- Não foi tão difícil assim – disse olhando para cima.  
  
- Nunca chegaríamos á esse ponto se você não tivesse falado do Neville daquele jeito – retorqui impaciente.  
  
- E Muito menos se você não tivesse dado aquela resposta – falou ele meio que "superior" (meeeio? MEIO ? Até parece... ).  
  
Não sei exatamente o porquê , eu corei.  
  
- Oras, eu estava nervosa naquele dia não é mesmo ? – Comecei a estralar meu dedos.  
  
- Aquela discurssão era do Neville, não sua, aliás, todos os Weasleys são intrometidos mesmo.  
  
- Parabéns Malfoy ! Parabéns ! Você conseguiu – comecei a andar, tive a leve impressão que a qualquer momento iria recomeçar ás aulas e com certeza não queria chegar atrasada.  
  
- Weasley, você retirou o rato da porta ? – ouvi a voz dele perguntar beeeeem tranqüila.  
  
A Any de um certo modo tinha razão, ele sabia que eu ficava fora do sério com certas coisas que o próprio falava ou fazia, lembrei disso a tempo, antes de me virar novamente.  
  
- Lógico que não – disse sorrindo.  
  
- Não ?  
  
- Malfoy, não tirei aquele treco de lá, você que pôs, você que retira – retorqui bruscamente, só que ele não estava com sorrisinho cínico, não, ao contrário, passou uma mão pelo cabelo e recomeçou a fazer os passos para a Sala de poções.  
  
- O que aconte... ? – comecei perguntando.  
  
Parada total.  
  
Ouvi passos, ruídos, captei, Malfoy parou, teria aula lá logicamente (nossos ingredientes ficavam num armarinho) e era do 2° período da Grifinória, foi o momento de vidro, ecoou um "nheeec" de porta abrindo e em seguida gritinhos femininos, nós dois falamos ao mesmo tempo:  
  
- CORRE !  
  
E o fizemos.  
  
A primeira sala capenga que encontramos pelo corredor entramos (não seria mais certo "Invadimos" ?) fechei a porta com estrondo.  
  
- Não vão dar detenção para nós só por causa disso – falou ele num tom evidente.  
  
- Não sei não, eu estuporei a idiota da Parkinson que não é uma "grandes- coisas" e mesmo assim tive que fazer detenção com você do mesmo jeito, pode retirar o "nós" da história ! – comecei alterando meu tom de voz quando percebi o que ele tinha falado – você foi o culpado !  
  
- É muito simples – comecei ele num tom evasivo, como se estivesse explicando isso á uma criança – cada um vai por um lado e se algum intrometido perguntar algo é só falar que está indo para a aula.  
  
- Não vai funcionar, estou sem meus materiais – lembrei imediatamente.  
  
- Isso já é problema seu Weasley – falou calmamente.  
  
- Não teria tanta certeza assim, a Cristy está querendo só mais uma gotinha para encher o copo, se ela ficar sabendo que o Malfoy anda assustando Grifinórios do segundo período por aí, parece que uma pessoa ia perder um determinado distintivo que gosta muito – falei tudo um tanto cautelosamente.  
  
- Por mim tanto faz – o tom de voz parecia despreocupado mas seu olhar oscilava.  
Nem pensei duas vezes e escancarei a porta, foi quando senti uma leve pressão sobre meu ombro me puxando para trás.  
  
- Espere...  
  
Ele esticou um livro para minha direção, eu fiquei instável, tinha uma voz repetindo freneticamente "Não faça isso! Não faça isso !" mas oras ! Não podíamos ficar o dia todo lá !  
  
Muito relutante peguei o livro, ele deve ter percebido minha indecisão só que sem mais nada a dizer, eu pela direita, Malfoy pela esquerda alargamos os passos.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
..:: Angelina ::.. 


	12. XI Falando no escuro

-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
::N/A :: Lembrem-se sempre: Paciência é uma virtude... ^^" Tenham isso em mente quando forem ler minhas fics. As frases em itálico que aparecem em destaque representam algo como pensamentos ruins que sempre temos quando  
estamos de mal com nós mesmos.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
..:: Falando no Escuro::..  
"Capítulo XI  
  
-----------------------  
  
Todos tem suas discurssões de vez em quando.  
  
Todos tem uma vez ou outra algo que te chateia e a pessoa fica magoada por bem ou por mal.  
  
Só sei de algo: Eu não estava nada o que era considerável de "Gina-legal" naquela tarde.  
  
E isso sempre ocorre, de quando formos reparar, de quando as coisas acontecem, você se vê hiper-chateada por várias coisas que se acumularam de uma hora pra outra.  
  
EU tentei falar.  
  
Isso eu posso lhe assegurar.  
  
Tentei falar e explicar e acabou não dando.  
  
Olha só: Uma aula de Feitiços que além de ser hiper-complicada e bagunçada, descobri que Any estava com problemas.  
  
Pelo que entendi, ela tinha visto Teo e uma Garota conversando "toda prosa" (não me pergunte, foi essa gíria que ela usou) no meio do corredor e ele teve uma atitude muito estranha depois.  
  
Catherinne era a mais calma, e quando eu tentei explicar meu ponto de vista supondo talvez o motivo de Teo ter agido de tal forma, Any falou que eu o estava defendendo.  
  
E aí eu e Catherinne discutimos, pra variar.  
  
Na verdade, Any não estava dizendo coisa com coisa esse dia.  
  
Eu fiquei chateada com isso obviamente.  
  
Quero dizer, não foi nada assim de muito sério, só que eu já não estava legal e aquilo acumulou de certa forma.  
  
Fui jantar extremamente cedo, já até tinha escurecido, ouvia Colin falar sobre qualquer coisa e mesmo de praticamente ter me isolado na mesa a Lara ainda se aproximou para comentar sobre a última semana de apostas agora sobre o jogo de Quadribbol .  
  
E Se a Lara percebeu que tinha algo de errado comigo, ela disfarçou perfeitamente.  
  
Quando saí do Salão Principal ouvi a Krinski murmurar algo, esta que estava entrando no salão e sua amigas rirem.  
  
Pela primeira vez eu não senti nenhum tipo de culpa pelo por aquele "incidente" entre eu e ela. Ao contrário, meu primeiro pensamento foi de "Ela mereceu". E isso me assustou um pouco, quero dizer, me assustei mais tarde e agora estou precipitando fatos.  
  
Aqueles archotes deixavam no alto pequenas luzes que tremeluziam com o passar dos alunos.  
  
Meus pés não estavam me levando ao Dormitório.  
  
Não por que eu não soubesse onde era o Dormitório ou algo do Gênero.  
  
E sim por que eu não queria mesmo ir para lá agora, ir pra lá tudo bem, mas não agora.  
  
Naquela hora, naquele exato momento, quero dizer.  
  
Eu tava muito errada ?  
  
O problema era mesmo comigo ?  
  
Ultimamente eu tinha sido um imã de confusões.  
  
Não era por que eu queria.  
  
Eu sabia disso, então o que estava acontecendo ?  
  
Parei no meio de um daqueles corredores de chão frio mesmo.  
  
"Você esta sendo egoísta"  
  
Ninguém parecia me compreender. Então, algo de errado devia estar acontecendo comigo.  
  
"Ninguém quer saber como você esta. Caia fora."  
  
Eu não queria ser bruta com ninguém.  
  
Quero dizer, pessoas como Krinski e Malfoy eu nem ligava.  
  
Só que Pessoas em que eu sempre confiei como Catherinne e Any, definitivamente não.  
  
"E Você não vai ter ninguém no seu lado quando você mais precisar..."  
  
Me vi sentar-me naquele chão frio, num corredor em que é particularmente um pouquinho menos movimentado que os outros.  
  
Não me pergunte porquê.  
  
O Dormitório Feminino com certeza era mais quente do que aquele lugar.  
  
Agora todos deviam estar no Salão Principal. Ou quase todos pelos menos (contando comigo por exemplo).  
  
Esse corredor teria pessoas é claro, se não fosse á hora do Jantar.  
  
Então fiz uma pequena resolução: Nada poderia piorar.  
  
Engano.  
  
Ah não ser que...  
  
Passos no corredor.  
  
Apressados, sozinhos, ecoantes.  
  
Levantei-me rapidamente e me pus a andar mais rapidamente.  
  
Seje quem fosse, seje o que fosse, não poderia me ver.  
  
Vi a mancada que tinha cometido somente naquela hora, por que eu estava tão absorvida em pensamentos que eu não vi que tinha parado justo há dois metros a frente do corredor de Feitiços e convenhamos, se tivesse virado a direita e subido algumas seqüências de escadas, não teria nenhum problema de ter que sair correndo ou qualquer coisa assim, mesmo por que ninguém passa naqueles corredores.  
  
- Ah, então é você ? – ecoou uma voz, parei igual naquelas brincadeiras que Any fazia em sua casa, "Estátua" se não me engano.  
  
Não, não sou eu, dãah, que pergunta ! Os cabelos ruivos continuam inconfundíveis pelo visto.  
  
- Weasley, uma das Poções que você fez estava errada – começou a falar uma voz conhecida.  
  
A voz era masculina vejamos, arras...  
  
Não ! Não ! Não será poooosiiiivellll !!!  
  
Nãaaaaaaooooo (Tenho a ligeira impressão que já falei isso antes).  
  
Droga, era o Malfoy !!  
  
- Hun.. É mesmo ? – respondi de costas, queria que ficasse impossível ver meu rosto  
  
– E terei que refaze-la ? - falei de uma forma que minha voz não parecesse tremida (ainda no módulo estátua).  
  
No mínimo ele devia ter aparecido só para se gabar sobre isso.  
  
- Não, mas o Prof ° Snape retirou 40 pontos da Grifinória e mandou lhe devolver isto.  
  
Provavelmente era a poção que tinha feito errado para averiguar. Pior que dessa vez o seboso tinha razão qualquer errinho podia realmente ter uma conseqüência desastrosa.  
  
O Malfoy devia estar estranhando as situação, falando tudo de costas.  
  
É que meu rosto estava meio inchado, não queria que ele me visse em NENHUMA hipótese desse jeito.  
  
Vejamos, desculpas que poderia ter dito: (ou feito)  
  
Alguma alergia interrupta ? ( Mas aí é que ele iria querer ver mesmo)  
  
Abelhas ? (Tem abelhas rondando Hogwarts por acaso ? )  
  
Levei uma pancada sem querer !!! ( NÃO ! Definitivamente NÃO! )  
  
Chega, eu sei, eu devia ter falado algo, e eu não o fiz. Então foi aquele silêncio mútuo, um barulho de liquido balançando, Malfoy devia ter trazido a poção, e eu, de costas.  
  
Sim, isso mesmo, eu permaneci de costas.  
  
E estiquei o braço para trás.  
  
Foi pior.  
  
- Weasley, você terá que se virar – falou ele como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.  
  
- Oras, e não dá para por o raios da poção na minha mão ? – falei irritada.  
  
- Não quero sujar minhas mãos, ainda não jantei – falou ele num tom de fingida preocupação.  
  
Tinha que fazer algo pra a situação não se tornar ridícula (E já não estava?) Quando eu me virei tentando pegar rapidamente a poção da mão de Malfoy (com uma das mãos no rosto num fingimento afetado de impaciência) ele recuou a poção de propósito.  
  
Não preciso dizer que fiquei irritada com isso.  
  
- Então fique com ela – respondi com uma certa bruscalidade cruzando os braços.  
  
- E eu tenho cara de quê por acaso ? Não vou ficar com esse treco – só que já deu pra perceber pela voz do Malfoy que ele estava meio curioso.  
  
Eu ia sair dali, ia sim.  
  
Só que repensei de novo e isso não daria certo, Malfoy acharia que eu tinha corrido DELE.  
  
Eu estava olhando o chão, ficou aquele minuto silencioso no ar e ouvi alguns passos lentos até que ficou cara á cara comigo.  
  
- QUE FOI ? – falei bruscamente – vai tentar insultar-me ? Saiba Malfoy que há pessoas que fazem isso mil vezes melhor do que você. E te juro ... te juro que se você falar um "a" de minha família neste momento apelarei para a agressão física.  
  
As palavras saíram meio que atropeladas, cuspidas talvez.  
  
Os olhos não estavam tão vermelhos mas minha mão tremia.  
  
- Eu só vim entregar sua.. ahn, será que posso chamar isso de Poção ? - falou ele com tom debochado.  
  
Peguei o frasco com uma incrível brutalidade da mão de Malfoy.  
  
- Chame como você quiser.  
  
E murmurando um "maldita Krinski" desvencilhei pelo corredor numa fração de segundo.  
  
- Krinski é ? – perguntou ele persuasivo como se tivesse descoberto algo muito interessante e seguindo meus passos num ritmo mais lento – Você falou Krinski não é?  
  
- Não te interessa Malfoy – falei sibilando enquanto ouvia os passos atentos dele.  
  
- Foi, foi sim – disse ele agora mais pra si - Que aconteceu ? – falou ele aumentando seu tom de deboche - as duas estão se matando pelo testa aberta por acaso ?  
  
Parei no meio do corredor e virei-me para falar.  
  
- Não, não foi isso e quer mesmo saber ? – o tom saiu histérico - A Krinski é uma loira aguada que está afundada em insegurança, do ar que ela respira até aquele tom horrível de batom nojento que usa, uma pessoa superficial – recomecei a andar e o estranho é que Malfoy acompanhava os passos de braços cruzados – e...  
  
POR MERLIN, O QUE EU ESTAVA DIZENDO ?  
  
Emudeci imediatamente á partir do momento que percebia que falava de minhas frustações para nada menos que Malfoy.  
  
- A Parte de "Insegurança, do ar que ela respira até aquele tom horrível de batom nojento que usa "ficou autêntica –começou ele num tom de observação sarcástico – só que a parte "A Krinski é uma loira aguada "não foi não, por que o loiro dela tem uma tonalidade diferente e seria uma ofensa dizer que aquele loiro tem alguma semelhança com o meu.  
  
- Mas era justamente ESSA a intenção – observei agora também em tom Sarcástico.  
  
Vou lhe contar um defeito meu, um defeito muito meu mesmo.  
  
Quando eu ficava sozinha na Toca, quero dizer, Any e Catherinne me visitavam e vice-versa só que nas férias a tendência era mais eu e meus irmãos.  
  
Então quando eu ficava sozinha nas férias, eu não tinha costume de ter pessoas freqüentemente perguntando sobre minha vida (e tinha algo á perguntar?) ou de mim.  
  
E aí quando chegava na escola qualquer pergunta de "Oi, tudo bem ?" era o necessário para que eu tagarelasse meia hora com essa pessoa e coitada dela !  
  
Ainda assim, eu adaptei isso em mim sem querer, a tendência era que depois de adaptado eu simplesmente tinha uma probalidade muito grande pra guardar coisas em mim e "me estourar" com elas nas horas mais impróprias.  
  
Malfoy retomou seu lado cínico.  
  
- Então quer dizer que você esta com raiva da Krinski e por isso deu um tapa na cara dela naquele sábado ... Parece que os Corvinais não gostaram muito –falou ele num tom inocentemente.  
  
- Ah é ? – estava começando a ser mais sarcástica do que ele – Não era só eu que queria isso, tenho certeza.  
  
Parei no meio do corredor, estávamos chegando ao final dele e nem assim tinha conseguido se livrar do Malfoy.  
  
- A única coisa que ela fez e que me orgulhei de ela ter feito foi naquele jogo, uma bela captura não acha ?  
  
Não preciso nem dizer que ele não gostou nada, nada, dessa resposta.  
  
- Pelo menos eu não fujo das pessoas sabe ? Você quis sair da aglomeração aquele dia, não falou nada, você não teve coragem e ela conseguiu te humilhar, muito bem ainda por cima – terminou triunfante.  
  
A Poção que segurava com as duas mãos escapou pelos dedos e caiu no chão.  
  
O som do Vidro estilhaçado fez eco pelo corredor.  
  
Encarei Malfoy e vi que tinha um brilho sagaz dentro de seus olhos, tínhamos parados ao lado de um dos archotes, com a mesma rapidez que aquele brilho apareceu ele sumiu segundos depois, o ar de ter encontrado uma diversão muito boa havia desaparecido.  
  
Naquele instante é que ele viu que meu rosto estava inchado.  
  
- Se eu não tivesse coragem – falei com ênfase – eu não estaria na Grifinória. Isso tem volta.  
  
Faltavam alguns metros para terminar o corredor e dessa vez nenhum passo me acompanhou, Malfoy ficara parado onde estava aquele archote.  
  
- Você é do tipo que teria medo de machucar até uma mosca – falou ele com um ar indecifrável.  
  
- Ah é ? E você é o que por acaso ? Sr. Mosca Malfoy ?  
  
- Não conseguiria se vingar, você não tem coragem pra isso – concluiu sua tese finalmente.  
  
Refiz meus passos para que ele pudesse escutar claramente minhas palavras.  
  
- Está me desafiando Malfoy ?  
  
Suas sombrancelhas arquearam um pouco.  
  
- Se assim o achar: Você não conseguiria.  
  
- E você já fez isso antes ? Se vingar das pessoas ? – fiz a pergunta em tom inocente.  
  
-Não uso esse tom Weasley. Chamo de "Pregar peças".  
  
- Sei. E Por que não faz isso ? Seus "companheiros" são tão inteligentes que poderiam te ajudar e muito – falei com ironia.  
  
Eu sei, o tom da conversa saiu totalmente fora de rumo e nem poderia explicar o por que de eu estar perguntando aquilo.  
  
- O que vai fazer ? – falou ele em tom desafiador.  
  
- Eu não tenho porque falar isso para você.  
  
Duas verdades: ele estava curioso e eu não estava com nada em mente, aliás, eu nem queria "pregar peça" ou seje o que fosse em ninguém.  
  
Quero dizer, minhas condições não eram favoráveis.  
  
E uma voz aguda perguntou em minha mente: "E as dele eram ?"  
  
- Eu desafio você a pregar uma peça na Krinski – falou ele claramente num tom que parecia saber que eu recuaria.  
  
Eu estava usando a tática errada.  
  
Comecei num tom "Any-alegre-de-mãnha".  
  
- Naaa verdadeeee, é eu que duvido que você conseguiria isso.  
  
Não tenho palavras para descrever como era bom ver a incredulidade estampada naquele rosto no momento.  
  
- Pois bem – respondeu num tom muito sério – espere uma coruja.  
  
Quem agora começou a andar foi o Malfoy e quem ficou pregada frente ao archote fui eu.  
  
- QUÊ ? – perguntei não acreditando – Você esta sugerindo o quê ? Se eu planejar isso com você com certeza não conseguirei por que você é ... – ele virou-se novamente para ver que palavra iria usar só que o adjetivo me escapou da boca e não consegui terminar a frase, por fim completei com outra setença - E não por causa de qualquer outra coisa !  
  
- Já esta fugindo ? – perguntou ele num tom divertido.  
  
Eu odiei esse momento por tudo que é mais sagrado, Malfoy via claramente minha indecisão com seus olhos cinzentos.  
  
- Não Malfoy, só estou tentando te fazer lembrar o quão desagradável você conseguiu ser. Vamos ver quem vai desistir primeiro.  
  
- Veremos – acrescentou com ênfase pondo um ponto final no assunto, foi ele que continuou a andar dessa vez, agora rumo ao Salão principal e eu que tinha ficado parado entre os archotes ainda cinco minutos depois daquela coisa tão interrupta entre discurssão e diálogo, tive que me lembrar que AGORA SIM eu mais que nunca deveria ir para o Dormitório Feminino.  
  
..:: Angelina ::.. 


	13. XII Os Dois Passos

-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
::N/A /A: Obrigada Gabriela, Victor e Evenstar pelo apoio. Obrigada mesmo.  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
..:: Os dois passos ::..  
"Capítulo XII"  
  
-----------------------  
  
Calma.  
  
Calma.  
  
Está tudo bem.  
  
Está tudo ótimo.  
  
Eu poderia dizer até que aparatei no Dormitório Feminino  
  
Por que eu nem vi direito por onde eu passei, eu só sei que eu simplesmente abri os olhos e tinha algumas pessoas falando comigo, assim, do nada.  
  
As pessoas talvez não entendam, não, elas NÃO vão entender.  
  
Não é a primeira vez que o Malfoy se mostrava uma criatura repugnável, isso eu sei.  
  
Só que o semblante dele... ELE FALOU QUE IA MANDAR UMA CORUJA !!  
  
Ele ficou sério demais, eu nunca confiaria numa pessoa como ele porém não tem como discordar quando a pessoa usa aquele tom.  
  
E francamente, ALGUÉM NAQUELE MOMENTO PODERIA DIZER DO QUE FALAVAMOS ??  
  
Uma peça ?  
  
Na Krinski ?  
  
Devia ter falado coisas mais inteligíveis.  
  
Como que essa expressão é muito de "trouxa".  
  
Já ouvi Any dizer isso uma vez, ele com certeza não ia gostar disso.  
  
Mas não.  
  
Tinha que ter feito tudo errado.  
  
Eu só sei que atravessei um salão comunal lotado.  
  
Eu odeio terminantemente ele !  
  
Ta bom, já parei (Espera um momento: seu insuportável, mesquinho... Pronto, já passou!).  
  
Depois de dizer um "não" o mais educado possível para Colin que insistiu muito para que eu ficasse na Sala Comunal (aquela coisa toda de olhos brilhando, fiquei até com remorso ) eu entrei no Dormitório Feminino.  
  
Catherinne e Any estavam lá, e Íris e Kitty estavam saindo por que com certeza para elas era melhor ficarem rodeadas de gente como na Sala Comunal do que ficar olhando pro teto sentadas numa cama.  
  
É lógico que posso até ter tido a sensação de ter desaparatado ou seje o que fosse, posso mesmo, não posso é deixar de ver que eu fiquei refletida e um tanto intrigada pensando comigo mesma (será que é por isso que eu não vi por onde eu andava?) sobre minhas discussões e tinha chegado á uma conclusão: Malfoy falou aquilo só para ver se eu recuava, só podia ser isso.  
  
E Pronto.  
  
E quando eu já tinha me arrumado para dormir, depois de meia hora do ocorrido, de pensamento levianos, foi que Catherinne falou alguma coisa.  
  
O tom dela parecia de preocupação e até como um leve toque de "Desculpas ta ?"  
  
Na hora não percebi isso por que estava pensando como é que eu tinha o dom de atrair pessoas quando eu menos quero e afastá-las quando mais preciso delas.  
  
Não gosto dessa sensação, era só admitir: Amanha seria um dia horrível.  
  
- Gina você está chateada ? – começou Catherinne – É que você sumiu desde o fim da aula e a Lara nos contou que você parecia meio triste.  
  
- Hun, não, impressão sua – murmurei fingindo-se despreocupada enquanto dobrava o uniforme para amanha.  
  
- Você está sim ! Gina, eu conheço você, pare de falar que está legal quando você realmente não está !  
  
Ela tinha razão, se eu podia ter uma mania de dizer coisas demais ás vezes, meu orgulho falava um pouco alto também.  
  
Any observava nós duas como se a qualquer momento uma de nós fosse explodir.  
  
- Não, não é nada sério, espero que Any tenha se resolvido com o Teo. – falei tentando tranqüilizar a mim mesma.  
  
- Ela já curou a neurose dela, não se preocupa com isso, estou me importando com você agora.  
  
- AGORA eu quero dormir – falei fingindo-se numa estase de felicidade quando me joguei na cama.  
  
Eu e cama.  
  
Caminha e eu.  
  
Dormireeeeemooosss feliiiiiiizeeeeeessssssss (ta bom, ta bom, já parei de novo!).  
  
- Gina, não foi por querer, é que na hora, a aula... essa aqui reclamando... – ela indica Any com um aceno – todo mundo falando ao mesmo tempo... Não queria que ninguém ficasse chateado. Você ficou chateada né ?  
  
Diante de tanta insistência percebi que era a hora de falar mesmo.  
  
- Catherinne Tiegh, sim, eu fiquei chateada pela perspectiva de que minhas amigas não confiam em mim – falei com uma voz monótona.  
  
- Não foi isso, você sabe ! – argumentou ela.  
  
- Eu não sei...  
  
- Ai, o.k ! – Any começou a falar – foi o seguinte: Hoje ocorreu...  
  
- Não se preocupa Any, não precisa me contar – falei ainda com a expressão doentia de que vai dormir para todo o sempre (Amanha vai ser um dia horrível se lembram ?).  
  
Ela com certeza arregalou os olhos.  
  
- O que você quer que eu faça então ? Que eu dance ? cante ? leia ...?  
  
- Cantar ? – retorquiu Catherinne surpresa – Desde que não seje aquela canção da Rainha Titânia, por mim está ótimo.  
  
- Ó COBRA SARAPINTADAAA, COOOOMM TUAAAA LÍNGUAAA BIFURCADAAA, MARIPOSAAA, ESCORPIÃAOO... – começou Any a entoar em altos brandos, tampei os ouvidos, da última vez que ela cantou aos gritos, as corujas se assustaram e começaram a demorar uma semana pra entregas simples dentro da própria escola.  
  
Any dissera que era por que elas estavam pegando "hábitos carnívoros mais frequentes" de suas companheiras corujas, por isso que elas não vinham ao Dormitório pedir ração  
  
Ela teve que inventar outra coisa mais justificável por que Catherinne lembrou que Nat não pedia ração, só raramente e ela era a que menos visitava-nos depois desse evento...  
  
- Eu não estava falando sério ! – retorquiu Catherinne incrédula.  
  
Any prefiriu fazer as pases emprestando alguns livros, a atitude foi gentil, só que a idéia não, as garotas nem devem saber o quanto eu chorei no final do noite com os finais trágicos.  
  
No Sábado o sooooolll brilhaaaaa, a janela ta abertaaaaa, as borboletas sorrieeeeeeemm... e daí ?  
  
Eu tinha tido uma noite péssima de sono.  
  
Estava com cara inchada, e isso era horrível.  
  
Eu sei, estava pessimista, reclamando de tudo.  
  
Ta vendo? Até quando tentava desabafar, tinha mais complicações.  
  
Catherinne quis compensar ontem e ficou igual abelha nas favas de mel, cutucando, falando, achando que só estava pensando em ontem (não que eu não tivesse).  
  
É meio chato ter uma pessoa no seu pé perguntando se você está legal á toda hora.  
  
O aspecto positivo é que pensei que talvez não fosse tão insignificante assim.  
  
Não precisava me auto-colocar para baixo, tem outras pessoas que podem fazer isso para mim e o fazem muito melhor que eu.  
  
Coitadinha da Catherinne, seje como for, devia ter dado muito trabalho pra ela aquele dia.  
  
Tomei café cedo, o mesmo se diga do almoço, e o chá da tarde.  
  
Quando voltei á tarde no dormitório feminino com a Catherinne ainda insistindo para que ficássemos na sala Comunal (Um frio de lascar pra variar) eu quase que tenho um treco, vi Any com o livro do Malfoy na mão, praticamente já tinha esquecido dele, ficou dentro da primeira gaveta da escrivaninha onde guardo alguns outros livros, estes que são meus.  
  
Nããaooo será possível, a Any quer me matar de susto é ?  
  
Quer que eu tenha um piripaque ? Não, algo me diz que não, nós não tínhamos escrúpulos para pegar materiais emprestados, parecia até uma comunidade, pelo sim, pelo não, com uma veia teatral inexistente foi ali que tentei atuar.  
  
- Oiiiiiiiiiii Anyyyyyyyyy !!! Tudo bem ? Livro novo ? – Notem : Sorriso de orelha é orelha, era aquele dia que Catherinne se interrogaria se eu tinha ficado ficado louca..  
  
- Foi mal Gina, eu ia pedir para você – começou ela em tom de desculpas – é uma pena que esse é muito avançado... Você sabe algum livro só de Poções redutoras?  
  
Ela entregou o maldito do livro depois disso.  
  
E eu quase que tive um enfarte.  
  
Devia ter sido o susto mesmo, porque fiquei sentada na cama lendo e olha que nem gostar de Poções eu gostava (sim, era de poções, só podia mesmo) não encontrei nenhum digamos assim, resquícios de nome, só muito depois em uma das dobras da capa é que tinha um D.M. agora saber se ela tinha visto, era outro problema, nesse caso apostei que não.  
  
Kitty falou sobre "ás últimas" que aconteceram em Hogwarts até tarde da noite, e eu achava que poderia dormir em paz algum dia...  
  
A única coisa engraçada mesmo foi a guerra de travesseiros mais tarde (menos pra Catherinne).  
  
Os Fins de semana são com certeza mais alegres.  
  
Foi quando eu esqueci um pouco de tudo, e fui alegremente para a mesa da Grifinória, viu? "Alegremente" olha que tom bonito !  
  
E não fiquei mal humorada quando percebi que estava sozinha tomando meu chá.  
  
E estava feliz observando Dumbledore com seus óculinhos cômicos e uma tigelinha de cereais, no modo em que Susana Bones parecia tão alegre com suas amigas (ela sempre ta alegre já perceberam ?), e no entra e sai de alunos no salão Principal.  
  
Sabe qual é a coisa que mais gosto principalmente nos finais de semana ?  
  
Meus tímpanos não têm o risco de estourarem quando tivesse a "entrada triunfal "das corujas, a maioria dos alunos sempre estavam dispersados pela escola, a Nat (uma coruja rajada que ganhei no meu aniversário de 15 anos) fazia miliséculos que não entregava uma carta, devia achar que tinha a dona mais desocupada do mundo, fazia muito tempo que não recebia algo, fazia... Demorou alguns minutos para perceber que uma coruja cinza claro me encarava com seus olhos âmbar amarelos.  
  
- Querida, acho que você está enganada... – falei num tom cuidadoso.  
  
A Coruja nem piscou e muito menos saiu do lugar.  
  
Continuei a tomar meu chá, e ela continuou olhando fixo. Não teria nenhum problema se ela não tivesse começado a bebericar do chá e... O QUE ESSA CORUJA ACHA QUE É PRA INVADIR MEU QUERIDO CHÁ DE HORTELÃAA ?? Eu não estava extressada, eu juro !  
  
Não lembrava de ninguém ter comprado alguma coruja nova no Dormitório. Ela esticou sua perna levemente, e eu tive que desamarrar o pergaminho, não antes de prometer a mim mesma que se fosse engano eu mandaria Nat levar a carta ao dono da correspondência seje quem fosse.  
  
Me encontre amanha na hora do  
almoço - Sala de Feitiços  
D.M  
  
Ãnh ?  
  
Como é ?  
  
Eu não acredito...  
  
"Me encontre amanha na hora do almoço - Sala de Feitiços. D.M" ???  
  
Mas... Mas... !!!  
  
Era a mesma letra. A mesma assinatura.  
  
Olhei para a mesa da Sonserina de forma mais discreta possível (Imaginem com a graça de um Elefante).  
  
E ele estava lá, desviei em seguida.  
  
Aquela coruja dele continuava a bebericar meu chá querido do coração e eu só não espantei ela por que acho que chamaria mais atenção uma garota gritando com uma coruja no meio da mesa da Grifinória do que qualquer tentativa de verificar se o bilhete era falso.  
  
Teve uma furiosa briga interna dentro de mim entre responder ou não, no fim venceu o lado que queria que a Gina Weasley respondesse, pedi um tinteiro emprestado para um dos colegas de Jonnathan cujo não sabia o nome, "ótimo "pensei, e agora o que ia... ?  
  
"Tudo bem "  
  
V. W.  
  
Patético Gina, isso foi Patético.  
  
Muito Patético. Eu sai da mesa rapidamente, novamente.  
  
Meu instinto disse pra não comentar nada sobre isso com ninguém, enquanto passei a maior parte do tempo vendo Jonnathan, Lara, Colin, Any, Kitty, Íris e mais uma trupe jogando verdade ou desafio na Sala comunal, tinha bastante gente participando até, depois de um tempo prefiri só assistir.  
  
Enquanto isso fiquei conversando com a Hermione que estudava num canto.  
  
Ela falava comigo de modo que se eu perguntasse "Olha Hermione, o que você acha de eu pintar o cabelo de roxo, trancinhas rosas, junto com um moicano azul ?" ela com certeza responderia "Faz isso sim Gina, vai ficar lindo !" nem tanto talvez por que foi aí que eu soube que eles, isto é, Harry, Hermione e Rony passariam o Natal na escola também.  
  
Foi naquele dia que decidi passar o meu Natal em Hogwarts.  
  
Talvez fosse divertido, como Catherinne falou...  
  
Tive um sonho estranho, sabe aqueles que você não se lembra o que é mas de alguma forma tem relação com a realidade ? Mais ou menos por aí. Quando acordei Hogwarts alcançou mais de um metro de Gelo, ah, que animador acordar cedinho para assistir aula, muito animador mesmo.  
  
Na aula de transfiguração eu assinei a lista dos alunos que ficariam na escola, deu mesmo o quinteto do 6° período.  
  
Eu pensei um pouco naquele bilhete, e minha reação imediata depois de certo tempo é que ele estava tirando uma da minha cara, só podia ser isso.  
  
Então, quando já fazia cinco minutos que o horário de almoço começou eu parecia aqueles ratinhos que olhavam pro lado tentando ver se não tinha nenhum predador perigoso por perto.  
  
Catherinne tava pegando no meu pé dizendo que estava meio pálida, que não comia direito (eu não tinha tocado na comida).  
  
Minha consciência pesada acabou vencendo... Eu já tinha observado isso, que não tinha nem sinal de Draco Malfoy na mesa da Sonserina.  
  
Sai rapidamente e levei meu material junto.  
  
Oras Gina, as coisas são tão simples !!! O que ocorre é que, eu, na ultima semana de aula quero pregar uma peça para Krinski, sendo que não posso mais arrumar confusões e para isso eu me "aliei" ao Malfoy notando-se que esse encontro podia ser ele pregando uma peça para o meu lado !!! Que simples !!  
  
Levei o maldito do livro também. Quando cheguei na sala de feitiços ela aparentava-se vazia.  
  
Saquei minha varinha e tracei uma linha reta até a cadeira onde Flitwick sentava-se.  
  
Tudo foi momentâneo.  
  
- Quem ele pensa que é para fazer isso ? – exclamei indignada para mim mesma ainda observando as almofadas bagunçadas sobre a cadeira.  
  
- Draco Malfoy ? – falou uma voz masculina bem atrás de mim, te juro, dei um pulo enorme de susto.  
  
- Ficar bisbilhotando os outros é uma coisa muito feia viu ? – falei me virando e guardando a varinha num dos bolsos internos, talvez tivesse passado reto demais que nem olhei ao meu redor.  
  
- Mesmo ? – perguntou ele fingindo-se intrigado – Não estava te observando, cheguei agora.  
  
- Ah, claro que eu acredito.  
  
- E vai mesmo, principalmente quando encontrarem o corpo de Parkinson, morto 15 minutos atrás.  
  
Virei muito assustada para ver sua expressão, que era divertida, principalmente quando notou a minha nota de seriedade.  
  
- Nossa, que trágico, formavam um casal lindo, feitos um para o outro – resolvi falar dipliscentemente.  
  
- Não se empolgue Weasley – falou ele em tom cuidadoso.  
  
Parará de mexer na mochila.  
  
- Estamos aqui pra desafiar um ao outro ou qualquer coisa assim é ? Por que se for mesmo, acho isso estúpido. Mas deixando isso de lado, a questão é fazer algo que ela não possa saber que foi nós ?  
  
Ele arqueou levemente as sobrancelhas.  
  
- É a idéia...  
  
- Me sinto meio ridícula pensando em coisas assim – falei me sentando.  
  
Eu não queria me sentar !! É que eu estava á poucos centímetros de distância dele, principalmente depois do pulo que eu tive. Prefiri evitar, principalmente os olhos cinzentos (infelizmente tive que admitir que a loção dele era muito boa).  
  
- Tem algum plano ? – perguntou ele rapidamente.  
  
- Talvez...  
  
Talvez nada ! Nem tinha pensado no assunto pra ser sincera.  
  
- Já pensou em Bulbosus Corrasum ? – perguntou persuasivo  
  
- Hahahaha, Muito engraçado. As pessoas podem errar de vez em quando ta ? – falei indignada.  
  
- Estou falando sério – agora o Malfoy começou num tom de voz que parecia plausível por "saber das coisas" – 3 gotas da fórmula pingado dentro de um tinteiro teria uma reação que em 5 minutos ficaria em pedaços, podendo até com sorte "contaminar" os objetos seguintes.  
  
Não sei o que ele quis dizer com "sorte" e pensando melhor até que aquilo não era tão absurdo.  
  
Talvez estivesse falando sério mesmo.  
  
- Como seria feito ? – perguntei.  
  
Eu sei, realmente estava sem idéias.  
  
Ele não respondeu, estava com uma expressão que não soube decifrar.  
  
- Peraí ! – exclamei derrepente – Se não em engano os ingredientes poderiam ser conseguidos facilmente, nós já estudamos isso, posso dar uma desculpa qualquer que ela seria aceita...  
  
Ele fez um aceno de concordância.  
  
- Eu sugeri me baseando nisso antes, Weasley.  
  
Minha vontade foi de xingar ele, e me segurei para isso.  
  
- Quarta a Sonserina terá aula coma Corvinal – falou ele lentamente.  
  
- Não me diga... – falei eu descontando a investida.  
  
Ele não gostou muito disso.  
  
- Aiii, tudo bem !! É melhor pararmos senão não sairemos daqui hoje. Obviamente como você é melhor em Poções então você a preparia – aaaaahh para que vou tampar o sol com a peneira sendo que é evidente que sou péssima nesse treco ? (Agora ele parecia todo cheio de si).  
  
- Já vi diversas vezes como é a bolsa, só terei que esbarrar nela para colocar o tinteiro no meio.  
  
- Certo. Bulbosus Corrasum. Tinteiros. Estou começando a compreender... – falei pensativa.  
  
- Os ingredientes teram que ser trazidos amanha – retorquiu ele de sobreaviso.  
  
- O.k – falei tentando absorver a informação  
  
Pensei que fosse muito em cima pra ser amanha e só não falei isso por que me lembrei que não sabia o tempo que demorava-se para fazer a poção (sinto muito, eu não consegui gravar essa informação no dia, estava na enfermaria).  
  
- Então é isso – falei conclusivamente, de um jeito em que a pessoa esta concordando em participar de uma ação do ministério super-secreta – Malfoy, lembrei de algo.  
  
Nesses últimos minutos parecia até que ele não estava naquela sala, sendo que ele virou-se assim, do nada, enquanto eu remexia a bolsa.  
  
- Er... ãhn... – tentei falar algo enquanto estava com o livro entre as mãos e apontada desajeitadamente na direção dele. É que eu não sabia o que poderia falar e ele percebeu isso, sendo que enquanto eu fiquei naquele "quase-silêncio" ele estava com uma expressão perto de divertida vendo eu me atrapalhar mais e mais.  
  
Francamente, falar ou não "obrigada" era meu maior dilema.  
  
- Já entendi – falou ele irônico vendo que dali não iria sair algo fácil.  
  
Eu me senti ridícula, devia é ter jogado o livro nas mãos dele e pronto, acabou, por que tento bancar a educada com as pessoas ?  
  
Se eu não tivesse tão entertida pensando nisso teria ouvido algo com certeza.  
  
Malfoy movimentou-se tão rápido que achei que tinha falado algo errado, ele olhou para a porta e andou em direção á ela rapidamente.  
  
- O que houve ?  
  
- Nada – falou ele enquanto dava uma espiadela do lado de fora – ouvi a porta bater, deve ter sido impressão, eu saio primeiro.  
  
Concordei.  
  
Logo iria recomeçar as aulas e seria bom que nós saíssemos dali ligeiro, ligeiro.  
  
Não teria mais tempo pra discutir.  
  
Imediatamente alguns segundos depois ele fechou a porta atrás de si.  
Pensei mais tarde que uma coisa era certa: Seje o que fosse, nós dois não teríamos risco de ser descobertos, quero dizer, pelo menos os dois juntos !  
  
Ãhn, um Malfoy e uma Weasley sabe... Você entende...  
  
-------------------------------------------------- 


	14. XIII Momento Oops

-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
::N/A : Amo Natal. Não sei se teria a mesma coragem delas de passar o Natal fora de Casa, mas sempre acho que a Cidade fica mais bonita nessa época.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
..:: Momento Oops ::..  
  
"Capítulo XIII"  
  
-----------------------  
  
Eu devia, isso mesmo, deixo essa palavra destacável até demais, DEVIA ter me sentido culpada.  
  
Eu não sou do tipo de querer mal para as pessoas.  
  
Só que a raiva, o jeito com que a Krinski reagiu naquele dia, me impediu de fazer qualquer coisa além de deixar tudo como estava.  
  
Parece Infantil né ?  
  
Eu estava nervosa com aquilo tudo, isso sim.  
  
Malfoy iria mesmo fazer aquilo ??  
  
E se desse tudo errado ?  
  
Se de alguma forma descobrissem que nós fomos os responsáveis ?  
  
Não ia querer nem ver.  
  
Ele mandou outra coruja depois, é claro.  
  
O Lugar em que deixaria os ingredientes, uma das salas vazias do sexto andar.  
  
Malfoy buscaria mais tarde, de modo que, ninguém fosse suspeito, caso alguém por exemplo aparecesse lá, assim do nada.  
  
O que convenhamos, era difícil.  
  
E não apareceu mesmo.  
  
Antes disso, pedi pra Catherinne me explicar de novo, como quem não quer nada, o que Sprout falará naquela aula sobre Bulbosus Corrasum.  
  
Li algumas coisinhas ali e aqui em alguns livros da Kitty.  
  
A Estufa estava deserta no dia que peguei os tais ingredientes, dessa vez fiz tudo direitinho, pelo menos.  
  
De alguma forma estava meio estranho para mim.  
  
Nada evitou que ficasse pensativa no dia seguinte.  
  
O resto seria por conta do Malfoy...  
  
Naquele dia eu já tinha assistido á todas as aulas, o Salão ainda não tinha sido enfeitado, normalmente ocorreria 2 dias depois, eu, Íris e Catherinne (Any praticamente deveria estar se "despedindo" do Teo) estava conversando sobre qualquer coisa que não absorvi.  
  
- Gina o que há com você ? Não fala nada ! – exclamou Íris estranhando.  
  
Catherinne dispensou o comentário com um gesto de mão.  
  
- Liga não, está muda desde que acordou, NÉ GINA? – respondeu ela erguendo a sobrancelha.  
  
- Impressão sua – falei baixo.  
  
Colin se juntou a nós, estava com uma cara um pouco séria. Para quem está acostumada a ver ele todo alegre, foi mais esquisito ainda, Catherinne e Íris pareceram não notar.  
  
- A Sibila falou que um aluno novo ia morrer...  
  
- Que novidade Íris ! – falei com um "quê" de ironia.  
  
Colin fará um gesto que acabava de se lembrar de alguma coisa.  
  
- Engraçado... Você falando na Sibila me lembrou de algo que ouvi não faz há muito tempo.  
  
- Escutou o quê ? - perguntou Íris.  
  
- Não, não deixa quieto – falou ele desconsiderando.  
  
- Coliiiiiinnn !!!  
  
- Está bem... – Ele abaixou o tom de voz para somente nós escutarmos o que ele dizia - Não tenho certeza se é verdade, vocês sabem como as pessoas podem inventar, embora não vejo nenhum motivo para isso nesse caso. Eu estava com alguns Lufas-Lufas quando falavam, uma tal de Glasnot está encrencada, fez uma brincadeira de mal gosto na aula da Sibila e perdeu um bocado de pontos. Sibila estava de soltar fogo pelas narinas, foi o que disseram.  
  
Nós três continuamos interrogativas.  
  
- Não me olhem desse jeito !! Eu não sei o que ela fez, e era isso que queria saber.  
  
Nós três interrogativas, não.  
  
Nós duas, é claro !  
  
Íris estavam com olhos brilhando, parecia saber perfeitamente do que Colin falava.  
  
- Aaahh, já sei!! A Parvati estava comentando com a Kitty, soube por intermédio delas. Não foi brincadeira de Mal gosto dela Colin ! Soube a versão pelo próprio pessoal da Corvinal, Glasnot falava com a Sibila sobre um objeto estranho que tinham achado, a questão é que ele tava com uma azaração ...– Íris terminou meio desanimada pois percebeu que não sabia muito também sobre tal fato.  
  
- Bobagem – falou Catherinne.  
  
- Vários Corvinais estavam achando a história engraçada, e Íris, quem pode garantir que não foram elas que o azarou ? – retorquiu Colin.  
  
Minha Xícara estava quase trincando de tamanha força era a que apertava.  
  
"Corvinal".  
  
Várias vezes, mencionado. Já estava esperando o pior.  
  
- A tal da Glasnot não é a melhor amiga da Krinski ? – retorquiu Catherinne curiosa.  
  
Me engasguei.  
  
- Catherinne você pode me emprestar sua coruja ? – falei afobada.  
  
- Sim, tudo bem, vai mandar carta para quem ? – perguntou ela discretamente.  
  
Não respondi, sai o mais rápido possível para o Corujal.  
  
Parecia uma louca é claro.  
  
Quando cheguei lá eu parei abruptamente.  
  
"Vamos Gina, você está perdendo tempo" pensei.  
  
Tempo ? Pra quê ? Por quê ?  
  
Oras, devia ter algo de errado, relutante, escrevi algo.  
  
"Ultima sala do 5° andar, Corredor á direita, se puder o mais rápido  
possível."  
  
V.W Paaaatéticooooo Gina, isso foi horrivelmente patético (O.K, vou poupar os comentários).  
  
Passos de lesmas, certo ?  
  
Sim, isso mesmo.  
  
Deduzia que esperaria séculos pelo Malfoy naquela sala, o mais provável era que ele não viria.  
  
Oras, melhor assim !!  
  
Errei feio por que praticamente esbarrei com ele há alguns metros da sala.  
  
Foi engraçado a cena: Eu, vermelha (mais ainda se for possível), com o cabelo todo bagunçado e Malfoy, do mesmo jeito de sempre, pálido, e sem o menor resquício de preocupação.  
  
Quero dizer, quanto á esse último item, talvez tivesse sim, por que suas sobrancelhas estavam levemente erguidas.  
  
Como eu não tinha certeza sobre o que eu ia falar quis confirmar primeiro.  
  
- Hun, você fez a tal da poção ?  
  
Ele fez que sim com um aceno.  
  
- E foi um tinteiro mesmo que você usou ?  
  
Novamente ele confirmou.  
  
Comecei a entrar em pânico e foi aquelas frases de pessoas em pânico que me  
  
passaram pela cabeça, coisas como: "Sabia que ia dar errado !", "Ta vendo ? TÁ VENDO ?"  
  
E coisitas mais que nem vale repassar.  
  
- Weasley você não me chamou aqui só por causa disso não é ? – perguntou ele ainda com as sobrancelhas levemente erguidas.  
  
- É que...  
  
Falei sobre o que tinha escutado, ele pareceu inexpressivo durante todo o tempo que falei, tomei o maior cuidado possível pra não dizer nada que indicasse que estive muito preocupada com isso tudo.  
  
O Problema maior na verdade, não era que ele estivesse inexpressivo e sim por que ele sabia muito bem, se me permita afirmar, deixar a face inexpressiva, digo, ele pode pensar o que quiser e a pessoa não descobre muito fácil o que ele está pensando.  
  
Isso ás vezes me dava um frio na barriga por que sempre conseguia "ler" o que a pessoa pensava e aí era diferente.  
  
- Glasnot ? – perguntou ele achando o sobrenome estranho (ou engraçado, já disse que não sei).  
  
- Sim.  
  
- Eu também ouvi algo parecido.  
  
Comecei á rir.  
  
- Não, nada – falei quando ele olhou estranho pra mim - Ah, ta bom, eu falo ! É que tava imaginando a cara da Sibila – comecei a imitar uma voz fanha – "Previ que hoje ocorreria algo de anormal".  
  
Ele fez uma careta.  
  
- Para mim só idiotas assistem á aula dela – falou ele num tom superior.  
  
Tenho certeza que no mínimo achou que eu assistia aulas de adivinhação.  
  
- Claro, claro – comecei num tom de Ironia – para você todas as pessoas mais inteligentes devem gostar de Poções.  
  
- E o que você vê de especial em ficar olhando para uma borra de chá ? – perguntou ele levemente curioso.  
  
- Eu não estou defendendo a Sibila. Tem pessoas que gostam da aula dela e nem por isso são burras, sabia ?  
  
- Quais por exemplo ? – falou ele forçando curiosidade.  
  
- Malfoy... – comecei num tom muito impaciente – Ah, não sei oras ! – minhas orelhas ficaram vermelhas e ele começou a rir - Você fala num tom de "Eu sou o máximo" como se tudo que você afirmasse fosse verdade – disse gesticulando as mãos (até demais).  
  
- Você falou isso só pra me contrariar Weasley – falou em resposta com um brilho anormal em seus olhos cinzentos.  
  
- Ora, pouco importa não é mesmo ?  
  
- Ah é ? E como é a expressão "Eu sou Máximo" ? – perguntou ele cruzando os braços, deu a impressão que ele fazia isso quando REALMENTE queria saber de algo.  
  
- Todo ser com sobrenome "Malfoy" tem essa expressão, impossível de não se notar, aliás, me admiro que você não tenha reparado – conclui secamente.  
  
- E desde quando você repara nisso ?  
  
Seu rosto estava inexpressivo novamente (mas tinha um trejeito de riso), agora ele tinha me pegado: eu não sabia o que responder.  
  
- Oras, você SEMPRE fez essa expressão.  
  
- Mas eu não per...  
  
Interrompi ele á tempo.  
  
- Tem alguma perspectiva de novo plano para a Krinski já que o plano "Bulbosus" falhou ?  
  
Não sei se ele percebeu, tudo indicava que não.  
  
- Obviamente não vai dar para fazer mais nada essa semana já que falta alguns dias para entrarmos de férias e ela não vai passar o Natal na escola – murmurou ele em resposta.  
  
Nem vou dizer com que expressão o Malfoy falou.  
  
- Ãnh como você sabe que ela vai passar o Natal em casa ?  
  
- Algumas fontes – falou ele indiferente.  
  
Formou um silêncio momentâneo.  
  
- Então, é uma aposta irreal de quem é capaz de agüentar isso até o final – falei mudando totalmente de assunto. Me referia há alguns dias atrás, quando ele propôs aquele desafio.  
  
- Não diria assim Weasley. Você deu sua palavra, como se fosse um acordo.  
  
- Que animador... – completei em voz baixa.  
  
Saímos da sala (não antes de verificar o corredor o que por ora estava deserto) e caminhamos lentamente até chegar na parte em que o corredor se divide em dois.  
  
Estava escurecendo ainda.  
  
- Então é isso – falei como se estivesse confirmando algo que acabou de ser dito.  
  
- Acho que sim.  
  
- Eu vou pela direita  
  
- E eu sigo reto.  
  
- Certo.  
  
Foi estático, um olhando para a cara do outro.  
  
- Tinha mais alguma coisa para dizer ?  
  
- Hun, não, não.  
  
Mais um momento estático de silêncio.  
  
- Pensando melhor tem sim: Eu não freqüento aulas de adivinhação.  
  
- E você não respondeu minha pergunta.  
  
Olhei para o relógio rapidamente.  
  
- Tenho que ir, até depois das férias ! – falei já andando.  
  
- Até...  
  
Oras, não é nada disso! Já tinha respondido a pergunta, ele sempre teve esse jeito e não se fala mais nisso !  
  
Além de tudo, que as garotas me perdoem, tava mais do que decidido desde então que eu não iria contar sobre esses encontros e nem a finalidade deles, a história poderia vazar...  
  
Teria conseguido meu objetivo pelo menos até ali, ninguém me olhará torto depois que voltei. No último dia de aula começou "a correria" para o pessoal que não iria ficar na escola, o que cá entre nós era a grande maioria.  
  
Tenho certeza que Filch quis esfolar alguns alunos da Grifinória pela baderna que fizeram na festa improvisada, no salão Comunal. Jonnathan, Lara, Wallace e Henrich foram os organizadores dessa vez.  
  
A Decoração do Salão Principal estava de arrasar, com suas doze árvores, algumas com enfeites que mudavam de cor perenes e cintilantes, outras com guirlandas prateadas e douradas, havia viscos de azevinhos por todo salão.  
  
O legal de tudo na época de Natal é que o salão Comunal ficava muito vazio então podíamos ocupar quantas cadeiras quisesse e ficar ao lado da lareira, estive durante dois dias hiper-gripada por causa das idéias brilhantes de Kitty de fazer guerra de bolinhas de neve, ah sim, falando desse jeito dá para perceber que tínhamos nossos momentos de "Eu sou uma criança feliz" (Any e Kitty tinham em excesso) mesmo que não fossemos mais crianças, eu sei.  
  
O que não mudou foi o caso do Dormitório do 6° Período continuar cheio o que lá tinha suas vantagens, nos aproximamos mais em termos de amizade e até me vi sendo mais confidente com Íris.  
  
Engraçado, durante as férias eu não vi muito Mione, Harry e Rony...  
  
Uma coisa que me deixou mal foi numa conversa a tarde que não sei se foi proposital ou não, em que eu e Any ficamos sozinhas tomando um chá da tarde, tinha começado mais ou menos assim:  
  
- Sabe, quando houve aquele mal entendido sobre o Teo ?  
  
- Sim – confirmei normalmente.  
  
- Não é que eu não queria falar para você ou coisa assim e sim porque estava insegura, você deve saber que ás vezes tenho receio de falar o que ocorre comigo.  
  
- Tudo bem, esquece isso.  
  
- Saiba que qualquer coisa que você quiser falar ou desabafar pode contar comigo.  
  
- Hun... certo.  
  
- Eu própria ás vezes me sinto mal quando guardo tudo, mas como você disse antes é melhor parar de mexer nesse assunto – falou ela finalmente tocando na comida.  
  
- Any, você quer me perguntar algo ? Se for não precisa falar isso – murmurei erguendo uma sobrancelha.  
  
Ela ficou muito espantada pelo meu comentário.  
  
- Não, e também não precisamos disso não é mesmo ?  
  
É, ela tinha certeza, o problema era comigo então.  
  
O Natal era uma de minhas datas favoritas.  
  
Adorava a Ceia.  
  
Quero dizer, ganhar presentes e festejar com meus amigos era legal, depois da Ceia, é claro.  
  
Junto com o Natal chegava as férias, parecia que este período letivo cansava duas vezes mais que os outros. Já começara a acreditar que simplesmente alguma coisa devia ter ocorrido nas férias anteriores comigo, algo mesmo, pra estar agindo assim.  
  
De mãnha o que vi lá frente da minha cama foi uma pilha de embrulhos, joguei um travesseiro na Any, sempre me acordavam desse jeito, o fato verídico que sou um pouco dorminhoca e sempre achei horrível acordar com uma coisa batendo na sua cara, já que tinha acordado cedo era uma oportunidade única mas para quê se preocupar com isso ?  
  
Era Natal. 


	15. XIV Plano B

-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
N/A: Capítulo difícil de escrever hein ? rs. Espero que estejam gostando, Kisses  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
..:: Plano B ::.  
"Capítulo XIV"  
  
-----------------------  
  
"Olha pessoal, A Any ganhou um presente do Teo tá ?? E não é que ela amou ?" Agora falando sério, até os elfos de Hogwarts já deviam saber que Any amou o presente de Natal dele e ela não quis mostrar pra mim, ela foi muito má ta ?  
  
Então, continuando, tem algumas coisinhas que ganhei e que vale relembrar como um Suéter Weasley (o de sempre) ), Um livro de Transfiguração (Hermione, amei !), UMA TIARA DE HARRY (??!!), Uma caixa embrulhadinha de Fred e Jorge (Não tive coragem de abri-la), Caixa de sapos de chocolate de Rony (Lalalaa) e alguns outros também de familiares e amigos de Hogwarts.  
  
Logo as outras garotas começaram a levantar e abrir seus presentes, sim, só fiz questão de acordar a Any (talvez seje por isso que ela não quis mostrar o tal presente...) ninguém manda ela me acordar com uma travesseirada na cara, a Catherinne com certeza foi a que mais ganhou livros.  
  
O Café foi animado, estava muito frio, o que foi esquecido por um tempo enquanto tomávamos chocolate quente.  
  
Na ceia, Rony, Harry e Mione se juntaram a nós, não colocaram todo mundo numa mesa única como comentou o meu maninho querido (e chato nas horas mais impróprias), poderia até ser pelos enfoques do Profeta Diário sobre os diversos ataques que estavam tendo, o que se agravava mais á cada dia, invasão de residências trouxas e desaparecimentos de pessoas eram considerados os mais graves pelo ministério, sendo que coincidência ou não, a questão é que havia mais alunos festejando o Natal na escola do que os períodos anteriores, um exemplo era:  
  
Dois Sonserinos que pareciam ser do quarto ou quinto período, os Corvinais e Lufa-Lufas de uniram numa única mesa, também havia uma outra Grifinória que a Catherinne conhecia. Não tinha muitos professores, Dumbledore usava um chapéu pontudo colorido e conversava alegremente com Minerva, Sibila parecia permanecer em Silêncio (Eu me engasguei de novo, agora com o suco de abóbora).  
  
Sempre exagerava um pouco no Natal, confesso, principalmente na comida, ainda mais em Hogwarts com aqueles pudins deliciosos cheios de glacê, Perus bem gordos que tinham um cheiro soberbo e as batatas e batatinhas ao molho que só mesmo em Hogwasrts (amo molho !) saberiam fazer.  
  
O assunto não diversificava muito.  
  
Nós começamos conversando sobre o Campeonato e as possibilidades da taça desse período ser da Grifinória, o assunto rodou um pouco, Rony falou mal do time da Sonserina desse período (elogio era o que não ia vir !) a Kitty entrou na conversa também e falou mal da Sonserina mais um pouco, aliás a Íris passou praticamente a tarde toda correndo atrás dela por que Kitty estourou uma das bombinhas no ouvido dela (Kitty devia ter visto passarinho verde neste dia, não será possível ! ) apesar de estarmos em poucos a Sala Comunal naqueles dias nunca estiveram tão barulhentas.  
  
Porém com o tempo os corredores se tornaram também ruidosos, os alunos estariam voltando de férias, alguns com novidades, outros não...  
  
Acredito que o tempo passa rápido quando você quer que ele não passe.  
  
Pois eu digo e repito: passou rápido sim.  
  
Quando vejo já estou arrumando meus materiais para o inicio das aulas.  
  
E digo mais: Isso é extremamente chato.  
  
Eu não estudei, nem participei dos grupos de estudo que eu tanto prometi a mim mesma e muito menos abri uma só vez sequer o livro de Poções nas férias !  
  
Colin viajou sabe ? Ele contou isso quando voltou, passou o Natal na Espanha e disse que adorou tudo por lá.  
  
No exato momento em que ele ia contar os detalhes Neville apareceu ao pé da escada desesperado, aparentemente não estava encontrando alguma coisa que devia estar na bagagem, o que fez com que ele, Colin, prometesse que falaria tudo mais tarde, eles sumiram no meio de cinco alunas que também subiam as escadas circulares, havia um verdadeiro entra e sae no Salão Comunal, a maioria dos alunos chegaram naquela tarde de um sol fraco e doentio e esperavam ansiosos o Jantar no Salão Principal.  
  
Após alguns dias de volta á rotina das aulas, a camada de gelo espessa sobre Hogwarts começará a diminuir, o que era bom, só o tempo que continuava ameno, o que também não queria dizer necessariamente que não melhoria dali á uns dias.  
  
Ai, ai... Lá vai eu de novo explicar mais coisas.  
  
Entendam: Há um mês eu achava Malfoy insuportável. Não, isso não mudou, pelo menos não tanto, só que a idéia de encontrar-se com ele para discutir um meio em comum era absurda, e agora a idéia me parecia levemente suportável.  
  
"Aloou ??" (E QUE DIACHOS É ISSO ? Andar muito com Any não esta me fazendo bem...) Isso não é normal !! Foi aí que a primeira idéia de desistir da aposta maluca brotou derrepente.  
  
Querendo ou não, Malfoy não poderia forçar nada, ele não contaria isso pra ninguém de qualquer forma, aquela coisa de Weasleys e Malfoys não se misturarem (com razão).  
  
Any falou que iria dar uma volta pelos jardins, não sabia onde Catherinne estava, o fogo crepitava alto no salão comunal e meus pergaminhos estavam espalhados pela mesinha.  
  
Bati o pé fortemente no chão (como ocorria na maioria das vezes que começava a pensar nesse assunto), ia sair pelo retrato da mulher gorda, então ouvi uma voz atrás de mim.  
  
- Gina, você viu a Mione e o Rony ?  
  
Era Harry.  
  
- Vi sim, eles saíram juntos não faz pouco tempo – falei distraída, alguns alunos ainda estavam olhando-me espantados pelo barulho.  
  
Como os dois estavam namorando no mínimo queriam ficar um pouco sozinhos.  
  
E eles formam um casal tão bonitinho !!!  
  
Um garoto se levantará e como o retrato estava entreaberto, emendei:  
  
- Se não se importa eu tenho que ir na Biblioteca.  
  
Não tinha andado nem dois passos quando ouvi a resposta dele.  
  
- Eu vou junto com você, tenho que ir a biblioteca também.  
  
- Ãnh, o.k. então – disse com voz ligeiramente baixa enquanto o retrato se fechava atrás de nós.  
  
Sinceramente ? Um soco no estômago seria mais agradável, uma pequena parte de meu cérebro dizia que isso não ia dar certo.  
  
Oras, problema dela ! Eu não vou parar de falar com Harry só por causa dessa... O.k, já estou mais calma, já me acalmei.  
  
Como passamos o percurso quase todo em silêncio (uma ou outra pergunta sobre aulas) fiquei prestando atenção nos corredores mesmo, cumprimentei Ana Abbott, dois Sonserinos passaram por nós, um grupo de Lufa-Lufas vinha do lado contrário...  
  
- Ah, vocês estão aí ! – era a voz de Dino Thomas – Harry, o treino do time vai ser Segunda ?  
  
Simas Finnigan também estava junto, eles passaram por nós já na porta da Biblioteca.  
  
- Sim, pretendemos – afirmou Harry num tom preocupado – se o tempo estiver a nosso favor...  
  
Eles tiveram uma conversa rápida que não prestei atenção direito por que via algo sobre o ombro de Simas.  
  
Adivinha quem estava na biblioteca ?? Adivinha !!!!  
  
Atenção para a revelação !!!  
  
Lourem Krinski.  
  
Oooooohhhhh !!! A garota não é uma assombração ?? Está em tudo que é lugar !  
  
Eu, Espantada ?  
  
Precisei soletrar isso mentalmente para mim mesma.  
  
Parecia que queria me trucidar com o olhar, tinha mais duas garotas na mesa também da Corvinal, só que ao contrário dela liam normalmente.  
  
- ...Que nada cara, consegue sim – falou Dino saindo do corredor enquanto eu pegava um livro de runas qualquer, um barulho de estrépito ecoou ao fundo (livro batendo em mesa), a querida Krinski se levantou só que sozinha, pior: ela vinha em nossa direção, perto da entrada da biblioteca, no momento que os dois tinham ido embora.  
  
- Oiiiii Harry – ela cumprimentará Harry com beijinho no rosto e tralala – Oi... – se dirigindo a mim agora - ãhn, qual seu nome mesmo ? – falou ela com um sorriso enorme e aparentando-se curiosa.  
  
Aquilo era falsidade. Muita falsidade.  
  
Até antes das férias ela sabia perfeitamente meu nome, se estava querendo que me alterasse não ia conseguir tão fácil.  
  
- Virgínia Weasley, me chamam mais de Gina – disse com um sorriso meio que lacônico. Aquele sorriso era familiar de algum lugar...  
  
- Ah sim, não ligue acho que é costume em Hogwarts as pessoas falarem com as outras e não perguntarem o nome – falou ela com um sorriso de orelha é orelha.  
  
Sabia fazer uma atuação perfeita.  
  
- E também é costume as pessoas terem amnésia ? – falei com um ar super curioso, sorriso dando voltas pelo rosto.  
  
Ela não teve nenhuma reação inesperada, o sorriso é que acabou estreitando.  
  
Mudou de assunto num piscar de olhos.  
  
- Vocês sabem onde poderia encontrar um livro sobre Zebtons ?  
  
Que dó ! Nenhuma alma disposta a explicar onde ela poderia encontrar um livro.  
  
Agora falando sério, a biblioteca estava vazia aquele dia será possível que ela não poderia perguntar a Madame Pince ?  
  
E é impressão minha ou quando precisamos de algo na biblioteca é sempre mais difícil de achar do que nós não estivesse precisando ?  
  
Harry falou o mínimo possível com toda a calma do mundo, ele olhava de vez em quando pra mim com uma cara preocupada (falei que a garota é uma assombração !).  
  
- Hun... O.K. – falou ela depois sem sair do lugar.  
  
Ah francamente ! (Como diria também a nossa querida Mione ) Não preciso ficar agüentando isto ! Já não bastou aquele rolo todo ? E Ela tem a ousadia de dizer que eu provoco ela ?  
  
Estralei os dedos rapidamente.  
  
- Ah Harry, acabei de perceber que esqueci o papel onde estava anotado o que ia pesquisar.  
  
Krinski escorregou na sua atuação quando ela olhou para mim.  
  
- Que pena – comentou ela por cima.  
  
- Mas... – começou Harry, tive que corta-lo.  
  
- Não se preocupa Harry acho que eu sei o caminho – falei o mais bem- humorada possível.  
  
Ótimo, Catherinne não poderia dizer que era eu que comprava briga por aí.  
  
Tratei de sair de lá rapidinho, furiosa, claro.  
  
Desculpa pelo que vou dizer, eu queria é que Krinski fosse pro raio que o parta com aquele fingimento desgraçado dela !  
  
Fui pro Corujal e mandei uma carta imediatamente para o Malfoy.  
  
Ãhn ? O quê ?  
  
Ah, é mesmo... Eu falei que queria desistir de tudo né ?  
  
QUERIA, eu queria... Esqueci de tudo que tinha pensado no Salão Comunal.  
  
E olha que foram grandes horas de reflexões viu ? Malfoy deve ter a-do- ra-do me ver naquele estado de espírito (Dessa vez mandei Krinski pro inferno) de modo que foi mais fácil bolar algo, não ficaria com remorso ou algo do tipo.  
  
Ele falou que dessa vez avisaria de forma sutil quando tudo tivesse pronto e eu perguntei como ele me encontraria.  
  
Ele disse que era só perguntar para alguém "se viram uma coisa vermelha pulando pelo corredor."  
  
Eu perguntei sinceramente se ele se achava uma "uma estátua grega andando pela escola".  
  
Quando não me segurei e perguntei se eu andava mesmo pulando ele falou que isso era igual a perguntar se "Bruxos usam varinhas".  
  
E isso é uma conversa civilizada de pessoas normais ?  
  
***  
  
Contei para a Catherinne sobre esse encontro da biblioteca no Jantar.  
  
- Isso foi ótimo !! – falou ela do nada.  
  
Arregalei os olhos desesperadamente.  
  
- Não, estou falando de você não ter demonstrado raiva, sabe... Acho que ela iria gostar disso.  
  
- Aaaahh bom Catherinne ! Ah bom !  
  
Tava me sentindo meio desconfortável, eu não tinha contado nada, nadinha, nadinha, para ela sobre o Malfoy.  
  
Terminei de tomar minha sopa em silêncio.  
  
***  
Rony, Mione e Harry estavam á um canto no Salão comunal, este último talvez um pouco sem-graça.  
- Eu não sabia que ela estava lá – falou ele, Mione levantou os olhos de seus pergaminhos, Neville e Any estavam na mesa ao lado.  
  
- Ah, tudo bem ! – falei normalmente como se tivesse lembrado de um fato muito remoto e distante do tempo.  
  
Rony também escrevia uns pergaminhos.  
  
Uma das corujas de Hogwarts entrou pela janela num vôo rasante deixando uma carta no colo de Harry. Harry olhou a carta com um certo estranhamente e leu ela rapidamente.  
  
- De quem é ?- perguntou Rony distraído.  
  
Ele olhou para a carta e depois para mim.  
  
- Se não quiser falar na minha presença, eu não me importo – falei indo em direção das escadas.  
  
- Não, que isso... – ele jogou a carta na mesa – é da Krinski, ela está pedindo "desculpas", o que não entendo, pelo menos ela está sendo gentil.  
  
- Cara, agora você vai ter que falar com ela... - Rony disse com pesar enrolando o pergaminho cuidadosamente.  
  
Harry não falou nada, apenas olhava para um ponto qualquer da sala, que estava pouco movimentada.  
  
- Talvez, vou dormir agora – falou ele subindo as escadas.  
  
Tinha olhado a carta por cima e fiquei muito insegura, a única coisa que teria certeza é que a primeira parte do plano estava concluída.  
  
Subi para o dormitório e mandei Nat passear um pouco.  
  
Doeu um pouco ter envolvido ele nisso também, mas era o único jeito...  
  
-------------------------  
  
. 


	16. XV Aulas de Feitiços

-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
N/A: Mais segredinhos sendo revelados. E agora ? Recomendo um pouco de paciência. Afinal, se esses dois só querem brigar em vez de verem que nasceram um para o outro em linhas tortas, eu não posso fazer nada... (Ironia pouca é bobagem) " Uma segunda observação que queria fazer á vocês é que sou uma escritora tímida. Talvez não tenham notado a dificuldade em escrever isso, rs. Kisses para vocês  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
..:: Aulas de Feitiços ::.  
"Capítulo XV"  
  
-----------------------  
  
Tomei um banho bem demorado, daqueles que de quem olha de fora deduz que a pessoa quer se afogar em pleno banho.  
  
No radinho passava "O momento de bruxa" que era sempre uma dica em especial, a de hoje era: "Da mesma forma que um Bruxo encontra uma varinha de Condão Compatível á si, você irá encontrar uma pessoa que combine com você, só existe a questão da paciência pois terá que passar por vários até chegar a escolha certa ... "a voz sumiu abruptamente, alguém apertará o botão para desligar.  
  
A Maioria dos conselhos eram sobre amor mesmo, quantas e quantas vezes chorei ao lado desse radinho ouvindo esses conselhos ? Não sei, nem eu mesma posso dizer.  
  
É... Chorona, romântica e se emociona facilmete, depois não podia reclamar se alguém não me levava á sério.  
  
Tá, não era tudo: Any estava fazendo aniversário então enquanto tomava banho as garotas estavam se mexendo para fazer uma surpresa a ela.  
  
Escolher um presente para Any era fácil, no Aniversário de Íris, por ter sido perto do Natal a regra era: Nada preto, tudo colorido (ou ia se ver com a Kitty), ela com certeza já estava melhor agora, já no do Rony era alguma coisa do time querido dele do coração que ficaria em estado de dar pulinhos.  
  
Eu queria ter esquecido um pouco o que foi planejado contra Krinski só que não deu, nos intervalos das aulas as vezes, Any recebia cumprimentos de parabéns e quando o Harry falou conosco (Por obséquio, o Trio andava misterioso) minha consciência doía um pouco.  
  
Quando saí do banho as três estavam sentadas em círculo no chão, o rádio foi ligado de novo e Kitty abaixou o volume.  
  
- Eiiiiiii !!!  
  
- Íris temos que ficar em silêncio !  
  
- Aonde foi Any ? – perguntei me sentando.  
  
- Deve ter ido ver Teo – falou Catherinne – espero que ela volte logo, isso é um tédio !  
  
- Não, não foi não, ela estava com a Susana, se não me engano vai ter Teatro no Estudo de Trouxas e ela quer participar.  
  
- Any não estuda isso ! – falamos eu e Kitty juntas e após alguns segundos nos entreolhamos espantadas.  
  
- Ah, ela dá um jeito – falou Íris.  
  
- Gina aonde você esteve durante a tarde de ontem ? – começou Catherinne – tínhamos que ir para a cozinha e precisávamos de você para ficar com Any, a Kitty pegou o bolo só hoje de mãnha cedinho !  
  
Em cima da cabeceira improvisada como mesa havia um bolo de chocolate com glacê que estava no centro do Dormitório.  
  
Any era viciada em Chocolate.  
  
Olhei para Catherinne como ela tivesse perguntado como é a cueca favorita de meu Vô.  
  
- Oras, o bolo não estava embrulhado ? Se estivesse ela nunca saberia o que teria na caixa.  
  
- Aaaah não. Não mesmo ! Até parece que a Any Glaids ia descobrir o que tinha na caixa, ainda mais pelo fato da caixa nem ser chamativa – disse Kitty apontando para um canto do Dormitório uma caixa de cor florescente – e pelos dizeres que tinham "Feliz Aniversário Any Glaids ! Muitos anos de vida !!"  
  
- E não podia ter arrancado ? – falei rindo.  
  
- É Purpurina "deles lá" - falou ela se referindo aos elfos - não sei como tira o treco, devíamos ter falado pra eles não colocarem nada muito chamativo assim não atrapalharia o transporte.  
  
- Não se preocupa Gina ! – exclamou Íris derrepente, ela tinha interpretado mal minha cara – pegamos o bolo depois, mantemos ele com um feitiço refrigerador, foi até melhor !  
  
- Nossa, então não fiz nada ? – perguntei decepcionada.  
  
- Queeee "Nada" Gina, você vai ter bastante com o que se ocupar, se essa coisa toda não terminar numa bagunça enorme eu me surpreenderia – falará Catherinne  
- Ei, por que estão olhando pra mim ? – exclamou Kitty derrepente – se tiver guerra de travesseiros não é culpa minha !  
  
Nosso quarto era o campeão de travesseiros estourados, alguns nós arrumávamos por contra própria, outros ficavam em perda total, umas verdadeiras bagunceiras isso sim ! A única que tinha um pouco de juízo ainda era a Catherinne.  
  
Eu e Íris começamos a fazer protestos ao mesmo tempo.  
  
- Ai não Kitty !  
  
- Nem Inventa.  
  
- Bolo e Travesseiros ! "tima combinação.  
  
- Calma lá, também não é assim né ? – falou ela de cara feia – então não tem.  
  
- Eeeeeeeeeeee  
  
- Íris !  
  
Ficamos um bom tempo olhando uma para a outra sentadas no chão do Dormitório, quem se cansou primeiro foi a Catherinne.  
  
- Vou pegar um livro.  
  
Nesse momento ouvimos passos perto da porta e uma voz.  
  
Nos levantamos rapidamente (Catherinne me atropelou e Íris pisou no meu pé) e nos colocamos á postos caso fosse ela.  
  
- Agiliza, agiliza – murmurou Kitty num leve devaneio para arrumar tudo rapidamente.  
  
- E se não for ? – falou Íris em contra-resposta.  
  
A porta se abriu, desligada como sempre, Any abrirá a porta, OLHOU PARA O DORMIT"RIO, virou-se novamente para fechar a porta e somente depois disso é que ela soltou uma exclamação.  
  
- Parabéns para você... – começamos a cantar em coro, ela pareceu surpresa, estava rindo.  
  
Na hora que terminamos de cantar a Kitty recomeçou a falar.  
  
- Peeeeraaaaiiiiii !!! Antes de soprar as velinhas você tem que fazer um pedido !  
  
- Só um pedido ? – começou Any fingindo estar chateada – Aqui tem 16 velinhas, então teria que ganhar 16 pedidos ! Isso não é justo ! Agora também não faço – falou ela rindo.  
  
Nós todas começamos a falar ao mesmo tempo, entre uma das diversas vozes ouvi Íris argumentando:  
  
- Gente, isso não conta muito, o importante é cortar o bolo de baixo para cima, dizem que é "para subir na vida" – falou Íris.  
  
- Sei.. – falei rindo.  
  
- Está bem, está bem ! – falou Any num tom mais alto que os demais.  
  
Ela olhou momentaneamente para aquelas velas e soprou leve durante algum tempo.  
  
Todas as velas se pagaram, ficamos alguns minutos em silêncio vendo aquela fumacinha se dissolver no ar, seje o que for que Any tivesse pedido queria muito que fosse realizado.  
  
No dia Seguinte tivemos aula do Professor Bins  
  
Uma aula monótona, chata, entediante.  
  
E abafada.  
  
Já tinha-se passado a hora do almoço e usava meu livro como travesseiro, o mais chato ainda é que nas aulas dele as horas se arrastavam.  
  
Fechei os olhos e comecei a me lembrar de coisas que tinham ocorrido á algumas horas atrás, pela parte da mãnha.  
  
Eu e Malfoy tivemos pela segunda vez nas Estufas, realmente o certo era fazer isso quando não tivesse aulas por que o risco de sermos pegos era menor, não corremos tanto risco até ali por que consegui o horário de todas as aulas de Herbologia daquele dia.  
  
O que não foi de todo o mal.  
  
Malfoy estava mais irônico que o normal.  
  
Eu não tava querendo acreditar que isso se devia ainda ao dia anterior.  
  
Quero dizer, tudo bem que ele odiasse, mas eu tentei falar esse detalhe de um modo sutil, juro que tentei !  
  
Não podia ser só porque falei... Um Estrondo enorme fez-se derrepente.  
  
Abri os olhos e vi vários alunos sobressaltados olhando para os lados.  
  
- Por favor, permaneçam em seus lugares – soou a voz do Prof Bins tentando acalmar os ânimos enquanto alguns alunos se espichavam esperançosos pra ver algo da porta.  
  
Um outro estrondo, que me lembrou as bombinhas de Natal irrompeu novamente.  
  
Tinha vozes no corredor.  
  
Bins interrompeu sua leitura e resmungou baixo, olhou para o lado de fora da sala (pela sua expressão não via nada que poderia ser considerado 'anormal') e ainda se dirigindo a nós falou rapidamente:  
  
- Continuem a Leitura da página 457 á 460, eu já volto.  
  
Ele desapareceu no quadro negro.  
  
Vinte cinco alunos se entreolharam e um barulho interrupto de alguns arrastares de cadeiras tiveram.  
  
Após a expressão de susto de Jonnathan e Wallace ao olharem o corredor, quase todos os alunos saíram rapidamente da sala.  
  
Bins tinha pedido demais.  
  
O corredor estava com um constante vai-e-vem de pessoas, algumas outras salas estavam com as portas fechadas, só mais duas estavam abertas (sim, eu saí da sala, isso foi feio de minha parte) e nada detinha o motivo do barulho que ouvimos.  
  
5 minutos depois a sineta bateu de forma que Prof. Bins não acabou voltando para dispensar os alunos.  
  
- Que estranho... – ouvi Colin falar enquanto arrumava seus livros, conversando com alguns Grifinórios.  
  
As outras portas abriram-se.  
  
Any me puxara para um canto enquanto também organizava seus materiais, Catherinne e Kate Fylen conversavam (essa garota não vai com minha cara, eu juro !) talvez seja por que ela é Sonserina ( Malfoy e um grupinho de Sonserinos estavam mais adiante no corredor rindo gostosamente, ai Merlin !) e eu esteja tão acostumada que todas as pessoas dessa casa me odeiem que a perspectiva de falar com ela me era estranha.  
  
E falei isso pra Any.  
  
Foi aí que ela me arrastou para o lado das duas, Lara passou rapidamente perguntando as horas e comecei uma discussão em voz baixa.  
  
O meu argumento era sempre o "Any, ela não vai com a minha cara !" e ela dizia em resposta "Para de falar isso!"  
  
Vencida pelo cansaço, ela se propôs a ir até as duas e me chamar depois já que eu não queria mesmo, ela disse isso como se estivesse indignada com minha postura  
  
Pensei melhor e vi que Any tinha um pouco de razão, decidi me reunir com o trio, não cheguei á is so por que a própria Any saiu do lado delas andando rapidamente antes de falar qualquer coisa.  
  
- O que foi ?  
  
- Falo com ela sobre aquelas penas novas mais tarde – disse ela em tom despreocupado – sabe como é, elas estão falando de coisas meio pessoais demais.  
  
Olhei melhor para elas (nós voltamos a andar) pensei que era meio estranho duas pessoas falarem de "coisas pessoais"em voz alta, e não comentei isso.  
  
Derrepente comecei a somar os acontecimentos.  
  
Primeiro, aqueles dois barulhos  
  
Segundo, um fato talvez não relembrado, mas o segundo plano contra Krinski ia ser realizado nesse dia, pela parte da tarde (não, não tinha relembrado).  
  
E eu ficava com um frio na barriga toda vez que me lembrava.  
  
Terceiro, Malfoy apareceu do nada, rindo no corredor, tá, eu até não posso ser justa por que realmente os Sonserinos saem junto conosco quando bate a sineta da aula de História.  
  
O Segundo e o Terceiro passa normalmente, só o primeiro que eu não tinha explicação, e não era só isso, estava tendo coincidência demais !  
  
Falei pra Any que tinha esquecido um tinteiro e voltei.  
  
Estava furiosa, Malfoy com certeza fez mais alguma coisa do qual não me avisou.  
  
Quando cogitava que ele já tivesse ido pra sua outra aula (os corredores já tinham se esvaziado um pouco e agora quem chegaria atrasada na aula era eu) eu o vi, me aproximei rápido e falei andando ainda de forma que se alguém olhasse a cena, pensaria que estava falando com o próprio ar.  
  
- Você sabe o que aconteceu há cinco minutos atrás, não sabe ? – perguntei tentando demonstrar toda a calma contida nesse mundo, não olhei pra ele.  
  
- Depende do que você estiver se referindo, Weasley  
  
- Malfoy, eu sei, você sabe – falei um pouco mais alto com minhas orelhas vermelhas.  
  
Ele parou derrepente olhando com uma expressão misteriosa no rosto, seus olhos brilharam um pouco. Malfoy fez um aceno e entrou na sala que estava atrás de mim encostando-a, fiquei ainda 3 minutos olhando de um lado para o outro para me esgueirar para dentro da sala também.  
  
Fechei e a tranquei com um feitiço.  
  
- Havia um combinado, você sabia ! Eu sei que não confio em você e você muito menos em mim, mas pelo menos essa parte teria que ser cumprida ! Ah se tinha ! – minha mão tremia, estava tremendo mesmo, de raiva.  
  
- Foi cumprida, o encontro para a Krinski foi marcado, é certeza que ela foi. A Poção foi colocada sobre um ornamental no Salão de Troféus – falou ele em voz séria.  
  
- Ela com certeza teria que ir ! Um Pedido de Harry...  
  
Eu Explico: Malfoy bolou um plano direito, a verdadeira idéia era que mandasse uma carta para os dois (Sim, nós utilizamos a desculpa imperfeita de "encontro" com a Krinski, de modo que a atraísse para o lugar certo), só que aí quem discordou foi eu.  
  
A culpa ia cair sobre Harry !  
  
E isso eu não queria...  
  
Quando eu expliquei isso á ele, o seu estado de humor acabou ficando insuportável.  
  
Imaginem, só imaginem, Malfoy com seu estado Irônico DUAS vezes maior que o normal.  
  
Discutimos mais, logicamente.  
  
De qualquer jeito, eu não queria que a culpa caísse em cima de outra pessoa, eu só tinha pensado nessa possibilidade muito recentemente.  
  
Então, a solução, foi aquela carta !  
  
Sim, aquela mesmo ... Meio bobo né ? Não acredito que Krinski um dia sequer mandasse uma carta pra Harry pedindo desculpas, ela tem um nariz pra lá de empinado (na minha modesta opinião, logicamente).  
  
Quem diria, que Virginia Weasley e Draco Malfoy um dia estariam preocupados se Harry Potter e Lourem Krinski estariam se entendendo?  
  
Não, Virginia Weasley e Draco Malfoy não estavam preocupados, era somente Virgínia Weasley,  
  
- Ah, que inferno ! Eu estive preocupada o dia todo com isso – falei ainda atropelando as palavras.  
  
Eu não podia ter falado isso, naquela hora estava descontrolada.  
  
- Se fosse com você ela não pensaria duas vezes – argumentou ele em tom divertido enquanto tentava ler meus pensamentos.  
  
- O que foi aquele barulho ? E como você sabe que deu certo ?  
  
- Você não quer adivinhar ? – disse Malfoy ironizando a minha curiosidade com um tom de uma pessoa que pergunta á uma criança qual doce ela quer.  
  
Bati o pé no chão fortemente.  
  
- Não adiantaria nada fazer isso se ninguém soubesse o que ocorreu – murmurou ele as palavras.  
  
Abri a boca de espanto pra falar mais foi difícil.  
  
- V-Você... Não quer dizer que...  
  
Ele olhava significativo parecendo se divertir internamente diante de minha confusão.  
  
- Metade de Hogwarts ouviu aquelas bombinhas creio eu ! Você queria que todos soubessem é ?  
  
- Não Weasley ! Isso só foi pra fazer barulho mesmo, o Castelo esteve tão silencioso esses dias que uma festinha não cairia nada mal – falou Malfoy em tom irônico.  
  
- Claro, entendo seu ponto de vista – falei também ironizando – e se espalhou ?  
  
- Não como queria, quem espalhou foi propriamente uma das amigas dela.  
  
Ainda estava com um pouco de descontrole sobre mim.  
  
- Todos vão saber que algo de anormal ocorreu – perguntei em tom de voz baixa olhando a sala deserta cheia de carteiras, eu não reconhecia que sala era.  
  
- Com medo Weasley ? – perguntou ele com as sobrancelhas erguidas.  
  
- Não, só que agora é mais fácil de descobrirem – a tremedeira voltará – Malfoy, se eu soubesse que você faria isso, eu juro que eu própria o teria feito !  
  
- O Feitiço seria um pouco complicado pra você, é necessário concentração Weasley – começou ele incisivo – e de uma pessoa alta – falou o resto Sarcástico – o que não é o caso.  
  
- Aaaah, conseguiria siiim ! – disse ainda num retomo de raiva – não é tão fácil desconcentrar-me na hora de um feitiço, sabe, Malfoy.  
  
Iríamos começar a proferir palavras mágicas com as varinhas apontadas á qualquer momento! Não, não ocorreu isso, Malfoy ficou parado com os olhos brilhando, somente.  
  
- Não haveria nada que te desconcentraria ?  
  
- Nada – disse ainda em voz de desafio.  
  
Ele deu um passo a frente, eu ainda estava perto da parede do momento em que tinha fechado a porta.  
  
- Nada mesmo ? – perguntou ele vindo lentamente em minha direção, senti o hálito fresco dele em meu rosto quando me encarou a milímetros de distância e via aqueles olhos cinzentos de perto.  
  
Fiquei pregada ali, Virginia Weasley, que momento MA-RA-VI-LHO-SO pra se ficar vermelha... (Droga, vermelha não...)  
  
Ele tem olhos em que a pessoa parece se "afogar" quando vistos de perto.  
  
- N-Nada ... – disse em tom muito baixo que quase não saíra som.  
  
Senti a respiração dele de perto, seus cabelos platinados tocaram as minhas bochechas e aqueles segundos pareceram durar muito mais principalmente quando seus lábios tocaram os meus. Ele me envolveu com um dos seus braços puxando-me para mais perto, senti um cheiro suave quando coloquei minha mão sobre a nuca dele.  
  
Não, eu sei, eu sei que devia ter recuado ou qualquer coisa do tipo, e eu conseguiria afinal ? Estava um pouco arrepiada com aquilo, ele tinha mãos frias, Para meu espanto minha mão permaneceu envolta da nuca dele mesmo depois do beijo ter terminado.  
  
Não precisaria de um espelho pra saber que estava corando ao máximo.  
  
- Ainda acho que é melhor eu fazer os feitiços – murmurou ele baixo em meu ouvido num tom divertido – tenho que voltar para a aula agora.  
  
Não consegui dizer nada, ele destrancara a porta, saímos da sala um pouco depois. 

----------------------------------------------------

..:: Enviado em uma coruja especial - por Angelina Michelle ::..


	17. XVI O Outro Lado

-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
**::N/A ::** Tava louca pra publicar esse capítulo logo. Acabei brigando comigo mesma por que nunca dava tempo, ou não conseguia escrever outras partes. Tenham um pouco paciência agora na fic, por que a Estória vai ficar um pouco enrolada por enquanto, mais do que ela já está. Mesmo assim, espero que voces estejam gostando dela, tanto como eu que estou amando escreve-la. Agradecimentos a Sara Raquel, Naru, Julieta e Dotti. Valeu mesmo ! Kisses para todos  
  
**-----------------------------------------------------  
  
..:: O OUTRO LADO ::..  
  
Capítulo XVI  
  
-----------------------**  
  
Oras, por que eu tenho que ficar assim ?  
  
Só por que Draco Malfoy me encostou numa parede e encostou seus lábios nos meus, durante alguns minutos com uma mão envolta de minha cintura ?  
  
Só por que eu me sinto sem-graça quando vejo os olhos dele de pertinho e quando seu rosto está a milímetros de distância ?  
  
Ah nãaao, o que estou dizendo !!  
  
Droga, eu REALMENTE sou Patética mesmo.  
  
Acabei não indo para a aula.  
  
Peraí. Eu falei Draco Malfoy ?  
  
Sim, falei...  
  
Resolvi ficar no Dormitório.  
  
Desse jeito eu ia ter um piripaque, ia mesmo.  
  
Eu própria nego mais da metade de meus atos, tinha que descontar em algo.  
  
Ou contar...  
  
Não, eu não poderia falar isso a ninguém. Eu prom... Não, eu não prometi isso.  
  
Isso com certeza deve ser sentimento de culpa.  
  
Mas é sério: Esses encontros as escondidas e discussões vinham me deixando louca.  
  
Eu abandonei essa idéia quando Any entrou no Dormitório, algo em torno de meia hora depois.  
  
Ela estava inspirada, dizendo coisas como o cupido "esta no ar".  
  
Fiquei assustada com esse comentários.  
  
- Ocorreu algo para você estar assim ? – perguntei desconfiada.  
  
Não gostei muito da resposta.  
  
Disse que "Siiiiiiiim".  
  
- Alguém quer que Harry e Krinski fiquem juntos !! Mandaram cartas f ficticias para os dois, de maneira que eles se encontrassem mais. Porém... – ela ficou pensativa.  
  
- Porém ?? – insisti.  
  
- Ãhn, deixa quieto, você não vai querer saber, é bobagem.  
  
Só agora ela se tocara que estava falando comigo.  
  
Any, você começou, pode terminar – falei calmamente mesmo já sabendo o que ela falaria.  
  
- São só boatos, eu vou tomar banho e...  
  
- Any !  
  
- Está bem – disse ela fechando um pouco a cara – não era para eu falar, Catherinne tinha me pedido isso ! O que deixa minha consciência leve é que de qualquer forma você saberia mesmo. Hoje ocorreu uma coisa estranha, umas azarações na sala de Troféus, e Krinski entrou lá. Poxa, se Fred e Jorge ainda estivessem aqui em Hogwarts, eu até diria que eles estariam se divertindo um pouco...  
  
- É, na ultima visita nem deu tempo de vermos como estavam eles e a Loja – falei pensativa.  
  
- Eu não gosto da Krinski desde do dia que ela soltou aqueles desaforos, mas achei tão romântico essas coisas de cartas – disse ela pensativa – ela tem um azar danado, acontecer isso ainda mais quando ia se encontrar com o Harry.  
  
- É...  
  
- A Professora Cristy é que ficou escandalizada. Krinski brigou com duas "amigas". Você acredita que por causa delas, a escola toda ficou sabendo ? – perguntou ela indignada - Foi uma briga feia, um bocado de gente estava comentando isso.  
  
Fingi estar com um ar intrigado também. Meu estômago tinha acabado de afundar.  
  
Talvez não afundasse tanto se me lembrasse que eu estava presente quando Harry abriu aquela carta no Salão Comunal, e isso era ótimo.  
  
Vi Malfoy fazer a carta, estava o.k.  
  
Só que... Tava receando um pouco, quero dizer, comecei a agir de forma que não me admirasse se  
  
Harry batesse na porta do Dormitório para falar comigo dali há alguns minutos.  
  
- Gina, por que você faltou na aula ?  
  
- Gripada – respondi com simplicidade – não estava me sentindo bem, me deu uma tontura depois e pensei que seria melhor não ir.  
  
- Nossa, e você estava legal até um pouco antes da aula né ?  
  
Olhei para ela desconfiada, Any tinha uma expressão sincera de estranhamento, relaxei.  
  
Pensei que estivesse sendo irônica comigo.  
  
Percebi que eu é que me mantia se debatendo com tudo.  
  
Fiquei mais alguns minutos sentada em silêncio enquanto olhava pela janela.  
  
Me virei um pouco pro lado e vi que Any continuava no Dormitório.  
  
Estranhei.  
  
- Não vai se encontrar com o Teo hoje ?  
  
- Não, ele esta com trabalho pra fazer – respondeu levemente despreocupada.  
  
Guardei um livro rapidamente e comentei furtivamente:  
  
- Any, não precisa evitar-me de contar coisas relacionadas a Krinski só por que eu e ela nos  
  
detestamos.  
  
- Tudo bem, vou lembrar disso ! E mesmo que eu não gosto de deixar falar com você por bobagem, amiga – disse ela me dando aqueles abraços em que a pessoa parece estar hiper contente por você estar ali.  
  
Era ficar feliz e ocorreu ao contrário: fiquei péssima.  
  
Any confiava em mim, me chama de amiga, ou ainda, "melhor amiga" (como ocorria no Natal) e eu ? Eu ficava me remoendo se devia contar coisas que eu queria desabafar fazia um século.  
  
Não era falta de confiança, era o jeito mesmo. Como ia falar ?  
  
"Any, eu não contei antes por medo, não fique chateada" ?  
  
Ela ia entender outra coisa.  
  
- Eu tive muito estranha esses dias ? – perguntei sem jeito enquanto via ela colocar uma foto na gaveta de Kitty.  
  
Kitty colecionava fotos de pequenas criaturas mágicas, poucos eram os que saibam desse hábito.  
  
Com certeza, "pegaria mal" entre suas outras amigas, embora não visse problema algum.  
  
Somente eu e Catherinne eram de famílias bruxas no dormitório, não que ligasse, é claro.  
  
- Não, que isso Gininha. Uma pessoa só é estranha quando começa a perguntar aos outros se ela está estranha – respondeu ela contente.  
  
- Ah, obrigada – disse rindo.  
  
Ãnh... Er... talvez não iria me fazer mal algum admitir que queria falar com alguém, pelo menos só um pouquinho do que estava ocorrendo comigo.  
  
Simples, eu tinha um jeito muito fácil de decidir, era só falar sem parar as opções bem baixinho para si mesma, quando eu não conseguir mais falar, a opção em que parei era a escolhida.  
  
" Contar- Não Contar – Contar – Não Contar  
  
– Contar – Não Contar – Contar – Não Contar – Con...  
  
(Obs: Isso é muito Patético, eu sei)  
  
...Não Contar – Contar – Não Contar – Con.. "  
  
- Tá, vou ser sincera: você esteve misteriosa faz algum tempo. – comentou ela com semblante de seriedade.  
  
- Any, eu vou te contar algo importante.  
  
- O.k.  
  
Contar ou não contar, eis a questão ? (já li algo parecido em algum lugar, Eu juro!).  
  
Tentei começar como uma pessoa decente faz. Ensaiei um pouco e depois é que resolvi falar sinceramente.  
  
Ela também começou a ser mais clara comigo, disse que Catherinne vivia comentando que eu estava esquisita.  
  
Tirando alguns comentários, Any era uma boa ouvinte.  
  
Catherinne podia ser a mais madura do grupo, só que eu não estava com paciência para ouvir sermões vindos dela.  
  
Ela murchou um pouco ao perceber que as cartas era um combinado. Animei-a dizendo que tive essa ídéia inspirada em Any Glaids.  
  
A Parte mais complicada de explicar foi a aposta. Difícil dizer que eu não recusei por que meu orgulho falou mais alto na hora.  
  
Durou em torno de uma hora, até ela começar a falar.  
  
- Vocês azararam um ornamental ? aaah, agora ficou mais explicado !! Gina, esqueceu de explicar como você e Malfoy não tentaram matar um ao outro.  
  
Olhei horrorizada pra ela.  
  
Any não vai tentar me esganar ? Não mesmo ???  
  
Na verdade, eu tinha "esquecido" de contar outro detalhe.  
  
Sobre o beijo.  
  
- Nós tentamos matar um ao outro, só não conseguimos.  
  
Tentei xingar ele e não consegui, Any me interrompera com outras perguntas.  
  
Ela só parecia um pouco espantada, nada mais.  
  
Esquece tudo que disse, eu já descobri por que contei a Any: Era mesmo a única que não teria chiliques muito violentos de "Gina, como você pode?".  
  
- Eles não vão descobrir que foi você, aliás, nem passou pela minha cabeça essa idéia, só que fazer isso com o Malfoy... – ela falou sem jeito como se tivesse vendo uma conta em que dizia que um mais um é igual a três - ele é uma pessoa terrível, Gina ! Nem sei como você aguentou...  
  
- Bem, deixa eu adivinhar o que você está pensando agora – começou eu – no mínimo deve ser algo como "A Virginia Weasley é louca de fazer uma coisa dessas, Tsc tsc tsc" não é mesmo ?  
  
- Não, estava pensando em "Hun.. Como o chocolate quente estava bom" e em "Será que ela não tem ainda um pouco da fórmula para tacarmos na Parkinson?" aliás tem ?  
  
- Ai, Any eu desisto.  
  
Ela com certeza era louca, e de pedra.  
  
- Quem "desiste" sou eu ! Acho que o dormitório do 6° Período está em crise, A Íris e Kitty brigaram, Catherinne parece estar em extressismo agudo e agora você também !  
  
- Oh Coitadinha da Any Glaids.  
  
- Ah parou Gina ! Vamos dar uma volta para você esquecer um pouco isso e Ei ! O Plano deu certo, voce devia estar feliz, viu ?  
  
No fundo eu não queria ter feito aquilo. Eu nem sei por que fiz.  
  
Não respondi nada.  
  
- A Catherinne está lá embaixo assim nós conversamos sobre outras coisas, melhor do que ficar aqui nesse quarto.  
  
- Any eu não quero descer !  
  
- Mas...  
  
- Só por hoje !!! Vou ficar lendo, olha ! – mostrei um livro qualquer.  
  
A Any mais tarde confessou que talvez tivesse sido melhor que eu não descesse mesmo, todo mundo já parecia saber e furtivamente ficavam comentando o caso pelos corredores.  
  
E eu fiquei pensativa a tarde inteira.  
  
Nem pra desabafar eu sou boa, tem algum erro mortal falar pra Any que Malfoy tinha me beijado ?  
  
Pensando melhor, sim. A FRASE INTEIRA.  
  
- Alooouuu, dá pra parar de ficar pescando ? – dizia Any pela milésima vez, nenhuma das garotas tinha voltado ainda.  
  
Olhei muito intrigada para ela.  
  
"Alouu" ???  
  
"Pescando" ???  
  
Ela tava falando a minha língua ?  
  
Depois de uma breve explicação por parte de Any sobre estas palavras, coloquei um cachecol e desci as escadas.  
  
Sem querer fui jantar um pouco mais tarde do que o meu habitual.  
  
Encontrei Colin voltando para a Sala comunal sozinho (o que era meio estranho) e sem sua maquina fotográfica (Esse não é o Colin! ESSE NÃO É O COLIN!).  
  
Havia um grupinho de Sonserinos do 6° Período saindo (são insuportáveis, tem que ver eles na aula de Poções !) e o Professor Flitwick que vinha á poucos passos atrás.  
  
O mundo adora conspirar contra mim.  
  
Krinski passou por mim quando eu entrava no salão, pela minha total perplexidade ela não falou nada.  
  
Relembrei da conversa no Dormitório novamente.  
  
Any prometeu não contar nada a ninguém. Perguntada sobre por que não tinha dito antes, respondi que achei que desistiria logo e só não desisti mesmo por causa do Malfoy (já sei por que fiz...).  
  
Ela comentou pouco sobre o fato de ele ter ajudado no plano e disse que se sentiu meio culpada por causa daquelas crises de ciúmes pelo Teo.  
  
Menos mal.  
  
Tive mais leve naquele momento. Any me entenderia e me ajudaria no que fosse necessário.  
  
Ou pelo menos achava assim ...  
  
Talvez fossem os acontecimentos mesmo, fiquei com insônia aquele dia e fui dormir só de madrugada.

Olha Gina ! É dourado, algo dourado e é tão bonito !  
  
Hun...  
  
Na verdade isso esta me cegando.  
  
Esfreguei um pouco os olhos, tivera olhando para a Janela e a luz do sol estava em meus olhos.  
  
- Boooooom Diaaaaaaaaaaaa !!! – vi a sombra de alguém rodopiando dentro do quarto.  
  
Ninguém respondeu.  
  
Any deveria saber que era meio difícil responder ela, principalmente quando você acabou de acordar.  
  
Me vesti, dei uma ultima olhada no espelho escutando ao fundo os resmungos de Kitty que não estava achando uma de suas meias.  
  
- Aaaahhh Ginaaaa mas hoje o dia esta tão lindo !  
  
- M-Mesmo ? – disse contendo um bocejo.  
  
- Claaaaro. Teremos um grande dia pela frente.  
  
- Você quer dizer longo, não é ? Dois tempos de Poções – comentou Catherinne furtivamente.  
  
- Ai...  
  
Havia algo pregado no quadro de avisos sobre a excursão ao Museu Bruxo.  
  
Com certeza a Professora Cristy estaria organizando isso.  
  
Eu não entendia, como era possível ? Depois daquele ataque a Hogsmeade não havia mais visitas ao Vilarejo.  
  
Não descobriram os responsáveis (embora todos já soubessem do que se tratava) e o Ministério meses depois não se comentava mais o fato, haviam desaparatado na Hora H.  
  
As Visitas cessaram por tempo indeterminado e sem aviso prévio mas mesmo que houvessem seria uma grande surpresa se tivesse alunos dispostos a ir.  
  
Além disso tenho certeza absoluta que ficaria mais longe que Hogsmeade, será possível que lá fosse mais seguro ?  
  
Esse pensamento era meio assustador.  
  
Como iríamos para lá ?  
  
- Meio estranho isso não ? – comentou Colin, assim, do nada.  
  
Não me pergunte da onde ele veio por que eu própria não sei, parecia ter conjurado no ar.  
  
Havia ainda bastante alunos no salão, não sei por que mas dessa vez eu queria entrar acompanhada (ta bem, eu sei o por quê mas vamos fingir que não sabia).  
  
Sinistra estava conversando com Sibila, ambas na ponta da mesa dos Professores.  
  
Olhei mais a esquerda e vi de relance a mesa da Sonserina.  
  
Ele estava lá, ladeado pelos dois cabeças ocas de sempre, nem sinal da Parkinson, ele olhava para um ponto da mesa á direita que não consegui ver.  
  
Kate Fylen estava á metros dali.  
  
Tive meticulosamente o cuidado de me sentar de costas para a mesa da Sonserina.  
  
Alguns alunos me cumprimentaram, e eu tentei ser agradável mesmo que tivesse com sono, olheiras e não sei quantas tarefas para fazer.  
  
- Isso mesmo, finja que não aconteceu nada – falou Any baixinho como se soubesse o que eu tivesse pensando.  
  
Me vi perguntando antes de pensar.  
  
- Ele está olhando para cá ?  
  
Tenho que aprender a pensar um pouco antes de sair perguntando coisas por aí.  
  
- Hun... Não – respondeu – opa, ESPERA !  
  
Tive vontade de esganá-la com minhas próprias mãos quando meia dúzia de Grifinórios olhou para ela, juro que não sou uma neurótica nervosa da vida é que Any PORQUE VOCÊ GRITOU ? VOCÊ NÃO SABE QUE S" PESSOAS LEVEMENTE DESCONTROLADAS GRITAM ? Não, esquece o que disse...  
  
Ela emendou um assunto meio sem nexo o que não foi de todo o mal, noventa por cento dos assuntos do café da mãnha são sem nexo mesmo e murmurou baixinho depois.  
  
- Está, agora.  
  
GINA VOCÊ NÃO VAI SE VIRAR !  
  
Hermione falava alguma coisa sobre reviravoltas recentes de Duendes e eu tentei prestar atenção nisso.  
  
Mãnha péssima: perdi 70 pontos em Poções.  
  
Entre um e outro intervalo das aulas, vi minha imagem refletida na vidraça da sala.  
  
Por um instante a minha imagem ficou com olhos profundamente pretos de brilho opaco, uma espressão fria, e sombrancelhas muito arqueadas.  
  
Aquilo só podia ser minha imaginação, não sera possível que aquela fosse eu.  
  
Então a imagem do espelho gesticulou numa risada fria e disse: "Você é tola por ter deixado aquilo ocorrer ontem"  
  
Eu respondi em desafio: "Foi só um beijo".  
  
Aí ela continuou a minha frase: "Com o Malfoy. Quer apostar que ele está rindo de você agorinha mesmo ?"  
  
E Me senti mal de novo.  
** ----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Enviado por uma coruja especial...."  
  
..:: Angelina Michelle ::..**


	18. XVII Dias de Chuva

-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
**N/A:** Essa parte da Fanfic seria o que chamamos de "Semanas normais de Virginia Weasley". Gina tem muitos motivos para não querer encontrar Draco. Esse Capítulo e o próximo a esse estarão centrados na partida de Quadribol e entre outros acontecimentos afastados do Shipper.  
Não, eu não pirei ! Tudo isso vai fazer sentido posteriormente. Garanto que quando os D/G Actions voltarem, vai valer a pena (ou não).  
Talvez o meu teor narrativo de uma partida de Quadribol não seje tão qualificativo quanto o de J.K. Rowling.  
Isso pode ser maravilhoso.  
Não é essa minha pretensão mesmo.  
Os capítulos serão maiores a partir daqui.  
Kisses para vocês.  
  
** -----------------------------------------------------  
  
..:: Dias de Chuva ::..  
  
Capítulo XVII  
  
-----------------------  
**  
Algo bem legal que ocorreu nos dias seguintes é que eu e Any viramos melhores amigas mesmo, não que não fossemos antes disso, só que agora parecíamos conversar mais.  
  
Para ser sincera eu não gosto de notar isso.  
  
É inevitável.  
  
Catherinne não estava mais falando conosco como antes.  
  
Eu estava muito preocupada com isso.  
  
Não a excluímos de forma nenhuma; eu e Any até perguntamos o que ocorria, ela acordava bem cedo, sumia durante o dia e só a encontrávamos na hora de ir dormir (nem parecia que estudávamos no mesmo período).  
  
Ela respondeu enfaticamente que não era nada e se houvesse algo que nós tivéssemos feito e a chateou de alguma forma, não teria receio de falar isso para nós.  
  
Algumas coisas estavam mudando em nosso dormitório novamente, não parecia a mesma coisa e eu tive que aceitar isso.  
  
Então ta...  
  
Acho que á essa altura já dava para saber quem era Any Glaids e era com ela que pelo menos por certo tempo estaria indo comigo á biblioteca, correndo para chegar às aulas na hora certa e rindo e conversando sobre as mesmas coisas.  
  
Esse último item citado nem tanto.  
  
Não irei adiantar fatos. Mais tarde no quadro de avisos estava pregado algo sobre o campeonato de Quadribol.  
  
Não foi nada animador ver quem jogaria.  
  
Grifinória versus Sonserina.  
  
Odiava quando as duas casas jogavam, na mesma semana sempre ia ao mínimo uns cinco alunos para a Ala Hospitalar só por causa do jogo, no período passado quase que fui uma dessas cinco.  
  
Uma garota Sonserina que parecia ser do sexto período esticou o pé de propósito para o Colin (quantas vezes já falei para ele não mexer com a máquina enquanto anda? Continuando...) cair e olha que ele nem era do time ou coisa assim. Logicamente eu o puxei para trás e a garota parecia querer fazer eu em pedacinhos o que não ocorreu porque Catherinne interveio.  
  
Catherinne daria uma ótima monitora na minha opinião melhor que a Kimberly, o que de fato me surpreendeu é que quando descobrimos quem seria a monitora e expus minha opinião ela falou algo como "é melhor assim, perderia a graça se fosse eu".  
  
Ninguém entendeu o que ela quis dizer já que Catherinne não era do estilo de fazer coisas fora do regulamento, só ás vezes é claro, assim como nós.  
  
Depois do término das aulas daquele dia (tínhamos visto o novo aviso durante um dos intervalos, fiquei felicíssima: eu e Josh conseguimos 100 pontos juntos na aula de Runas) Íris perguntou se iríamos sair lá fora um pouco, o sol já estava se pondo e tudo o mais.  
Quando ia falar que "Sim" Any já tinha terminado de dizer "Não".  
  
Perguntei delicadamente por que ela tinha dito aquilo enquanto olhava Íris se distanciar sozinha.  
  
TRADUÇÃO: O que deu em você?  
  
Ela falou indiferente que lá nos jardins estaria cheio de alunos, melhor seria se nós víssemos o pôr-do-sol da Torre Leste.  
  
Antes de eu poder argumentar qualquer coisa como "Eu não quero ver o pôr-do-sol" ou mesmo "Você não vai ver o Teo?" Ela já tinha me puxado contra aquele mar de alunos.  
  
Andamos no corredor durante um bom tempo em silêncio.  
  
Num determinado momento 3 alunos do primeiro período que pareciam estar se escondendo de alguém saíram de trás de uma grande coluna correndo e só faltaram levar nós duas juntas o que foi por pouco.  
  
- Eu, hein! – murmurou Any indignada.  
  
Depois disso não vimos mais ninguém. Mesmo com todos esses anos em Hogwarts eu quase nunca ia para a Torre Leste, quando comecei a reclamar para Any que estava demorando eu entendi ao que ela se referia.  
  
AQUILO ERA LINDO!  
  
Era um patamar redondo em que não se tinham janelas, só uma talvez um pouco maior que três portas e uma vista magnífica com corrimão irregular; Lembrava um pouco o Corujal, sem as corujas é claro.  
  
Uma tarde em que o Sol tingia aos poucos o céu de púrpura e se misturava ao azul tangido do céu sem nuvens.  
  
Estrementes daria um lindo Cartão postal bruxo.  
  
Havia mais uma pessoa lá, esse alguém era Susana Bones e já estava de saída.  
  
- Oi, vou descer, a gente se fala depois – disse ela rapidamente quando passou por nós indo em direção as escadinhas circulares.  
  
Achei que foi a nossa repentina chegada que fez ela sair.  
  
Any não pareceu notar.  
  
De lá dava pra ver muito da Floresta negra, me aproximei do corrimão (que vento frio!) e vi vários alunos que estavam entre a orla e os jardins, o pôr-do-sol estava quase completo.  
  
Fiz questão de não puxar assunto preferiria mil vezes ficar observando a paisagem em silêncio.  
  
- Legal não ? - Falou Any rindo percebendo meu espanto.  
  
- Hun Hun – fiz uma concordância de acenos.  
  
- Diz uma lenda que esse corrimão era vivo, por causa das caras suponho.  
  
Olhei melhor e vi que conforme tinha o tal trançado havia fendas que visivelmente formavam caras, olhos e bocas.  
  
- Isso deve estar escrito em Hogwarts uma história.  
  
- Deve? Você leu esse livro! Lembro-me quando falou isso para Mione, parecia que estava brigando com Rony até (novidaaaaadeeee).  
  
- Não, não li não – comecei encabulada – disse para agradar.  
Silêncio.  
  
Olhei lá embaixo, havia vários pontinhos reconhecíveis.  
  
Não acreditei muito no que Any disse, porém foi suficiente para não relar mais uma mão sequer no tal corrimão.  
  
- Foi Teo que mostrou esse lugar a você? – perguntei.  
  
- Não, descobri por acaso.  
  
- Any, como você vai ver Teo depois que ele terminar o 7° Período?  
  
- Ele vai terminar em Hogwarts mesmo.  
  
Percebi um certo alívio na fala dela.  
  
Até o período passado, Teo iria terminar os estudos fora de Hogwarts, perto da Londres dos trouxas.  
  
Deu-me uma vontade inexplicável de perguntar isto á seguir... Não sei por que. E nem me pergunte por que. Por incrível que pareça, não conversava muito sobre isso.  
  
Pela resposta dela, daria para perceber qual era o motivo.  
  
- E com que você quer trabalhar especificamente?  
  
- O céu está lindo agora né? – perguntou Any apontando.  
  
- É mesmo, fascinante – exclamei.  
  
Não entendia porque quase todo mundo mudava de assunto quando perguntava.  
  
Já tínhamos falado sobre isso uma vez, por que tenho quase certeza de que quando um dos professores fez uma pergunta parecida com a minha ela não teria falado "Olha tal professor, como o céu está azul!" E sim responderia no ato.  
  
Silêncio.  
  
- Será que tenho cara de Professora? – se ela tem medo de dizer, não quer significar que eu tenha.  
  
- Ãhn, é meio difícil responder – falou ela rindo – acho que sim – terminou ela olhando para mim como se nunca tivesse me visto na vida.  
  
Ela observava muito os Jardins.  
  
Percebi em pouco tempo que Any falava muito em Teo, então EU logo estava também falando sobre ele e se ela falasse dele para todos os AMIGOS dela, logo, logo, HOGWARTS inteira saberia quem era Teo Boot e se os ex-alunos continuassem a falar dele, então o MUNDO saberia quem era o Teo, "O namorado de Any" é o que diriam logicamente.  
  
E mesmo se viesse a ocorrer não a culparia.  
  
Deve ser horrível você estar entre uma aula e outra, pensar na pessoa que ama (pelo menos assim eu imagino) e saber que só poderá vê-lo no final do dia.  
  
Esse era um dos raros dias em que ela sacrificava, sem ver ele, não sei por que já que visivelmente estávamos sem assunto.  
  
Si... SABIA que não tínhamos nada a conversar! Nem sei como não previ isso antes (falei como se fosse Sibila agora).  
  
Então continuamos a fazer trechos pequenos de conversas principalmente sobre Catherinne que ficou me olhando de um jeito muito estranho durante a aula de Runas.  
  
Isso, até realmente anoitecer.  
  
Uma pequena parte de meu cérebro então concluiu:  
  
"Gina, só por que você não tenha nada a dizer isto não significa que Any também não tenha".  
  
"E o que seria isso que Any tanto me quer falar?" Perguntou a parte maior agora.  
  
Nenhuma dessas partes respondeu.  
  
Dois dias depois disso, ou seja, quarta-feira, tive um baque.  
  
Catherinne conversou civilizadamente conosco, não que não o fizesse antes, é que sempre que ocorria ela respondia com uma voz sub-tumulo.  
  
Enfim: Depois de ela ter dado quatro voltas acabou indo direto ao assunto e pasmem:  
  
Ela estava apaixonada por Josh !!  
  
Vou dar uma de Any agora:  
  
"Que fofiiiiiiinhoooooooooosssss!!"  
  
E só.  
  
Era só isso.  
  
Então não tínhamos feito nada de errado.  
  
Naquele dia na aula de Runas ela não estava olhando pra mim e sim para Josh.  
  
Só esperava que não tivesse ficado com ciúmes.  
  
A Única coisa que me pergunto é se precisava mesmo ter deixado uma amiga preocupada (essa era Any) e outra se sentindo preocupada (Euzinha) só por que estava gostando de alguém.  
  
Eu, Hein!  
  
Normalmente quando gostamos de alguém, nós ficamos felizes.  
  
É cada uma viu! Como se já não tivesse com o que me preocupar.  
  
Quinta, Lilá e Parvati estavam organizando assinaturas e pedidos de cremes de beleza e coisas desse gênero.  
  
Apesar de não ter nenhum papel no quadro de avisos no estilo "Para você que quer ter uma aparência agradável perante a sociedade venham á encontro de Lilá e Parvati nos Jardins á tarde para fazer seu pedido!" A noticia se espalhou igual fogo de rastilho pela Hogwarts inteira.  
  
Kitty antes de sair falou:  
  
- Gina, você quer ir junto comigo? Te garanto que vai ser melhor do que ficar sozinha nesse dormitório.  
  
Tive a ligeira impressão que ela é que não queria sair sozinha, era 18:30h e eu estava sentada na minha cama olhando pela janela.  
  
Ela iria para aquela conferência da Lilá e convenhamos que eu não estava nem um pouco a fim de ir.  
  
- Ah não, obrigada.  
  
- Ta bom então. Se não precisasse comprar essa poção pra tirar esses trecos do meu rosto eu nem iria, não estou com vontade de descer hoje...  
  
E fechou a porta.  
  
Kitty sempre dizia que meu rosto era perfeito.  
  
Não sei aonde!!!  
  
Os trecos que ela se referia eram as espinhas.  
  
Eu não tinha, sem brincadeira.  
Mas se eu tivesse seria uma grande injustiça!!! Não era o que se chamava de branquela é verdade. O problema era mesmo minhas sardas, ficavam hiper chamativas de modo que meu rosto é manchado de qualquer jeito.  
  
As sardas só perdem para os meus cabelos no tópico "coisas chamativas em Virginia Weasley", cujo todos os fios sempre foram muitíssimos vermelhos.  
  
Naquele dia estava pensando em coisas que Any classificaria como "Artigos-que-Virginia-Weasley-não-deve-pensar".  
  
Catherinne sumira.  
  
Minha intuição acusava que ela estava com Josh, sabe, Catherinne era do tipo que não dava ponto sem nó.  
  
Mais tarde descobri que o trabalho que Íris tinha falado pela parte da manhã era MUITO real.  
  
De certa forma passei o resto de Quinta-feira e toda Sexta escrevendo na Sala Comunal e entre as aulas, meu cérebro parecia querer ser reduzido á pó.  
  
O lado bom: deu pra eu dormir cedo, isso não é bom, isso é ótimo! Iríamos ter jogo de Quadribol no dia Seguinte e precisava estar bem acordada pelo menos.  
  
Bem Acordada pelo menos?  
  
BEM ACORDADA PELO MENOS?  
  
Quem falou isto ?  
  
QUEM FOI O IDIOTA QUE FALOU ISSO?  
  
Ah fui eu, desculpa.  
  
Peraaaiiii.  
  
Desculpa nada!  
  
Porque eu estava tudo, menos "bem acordada".  
  
Ta, pularemos essa parte agora.  
  
Alguém abriu a Janela neste momento.  
  
- Peeeessoooaaalll vê se não demorem! O time da Grifinória deve descer daqui a pouco! – era Any que já tinha se trocado e não insistia muito, ela esperou-me na Sala Comunal para tomarmos café.  
  
Tomei o café rápido e fui tentar animar um pouco meu irmão.  
  
Luna estava lá, dando apoio moral.  
  
Aliás, fazia tanto tempo que não falava com ela... Quero dizer, tirando uma vez ou outra que nos esbarrávamos pela biblioteca.  
  
Any não falava muito com Rony, ela permanecerá na ponta da mesa com um chocolate quente até a hora de sairmos do salão.  
  
Quando os alunos começaram a se encaminhar ao campo de Quadribol, eu, Any e Colin saímos á procura de uma arquibancada, subimos as escadas de 2 em 2 degraus.  
  
Jogo de Quadribol era jogo de Quadribol.  
  
Tinha cartazes vermelhos com dizeres "A Copa é nossa" que estavam sendo segurados por segundoanistas Grifinórios e vários alunos Sonserinos usavam guirlandas de cor verde.  
  
Mais ou menos vinte minutos depois, os times foram anunciados e aí a balburdia começou. Ao redor de Madame Hooch, os times de Grifinória e Sonserina ficaram frente á frente.  
  
Tradicionalmente foi pedido para que os capitães se cumprimentassem, Madame Hooch é uma pessoa muito corajosa na minha opinião de pedir isso, mas como todo jogo de Quadribol é assim... Harry e Malfoy o fizeram lançando olhares assassinos um para o outro (tenho certeza que sairiam na pancadaria se eles não tivessem num jogo de Quadribol).  
  
Pelos Binóculos, nós vimos os lábios de Hooch formar a frase "Montem em suas vassouras" (ela sempre diz a mesma coisa, isso é Incrível!).  
  
Deu-se inicio a partida.  
  
Ferry começara a irradiar.  
  
Professora Minerva o acompanhava de perto.  
  
"Posse de Goles para Sonserina, Bradley Guthrie imprime velocidade e passa a Goles – Danniel Higgs á recebe bem, voando como uma águia lá do alto –de volta a Guthrie e ... não, impedido por Jean Ellien – Grifinória está com a Goles – ela deixa Malcolm Baddock para trás e mais um balaço – isso que é garra ! e ... Nossa – ela não viu o segundo balaço Mandado por Julian Brent, seje como for acho que ela não fraturou nada – Danniel Higgs se apodera da Goles e sai correndo – A Goles volta a ser da Sonserina – ele avança – O Goleiro Rony Weasley vai e ag... Não, ele não chegou á tempo – PONTO PARA SONSERINA!  
  
A Torcida da Sonserina encheu o ar de Gritos.  
  
- Ai não... – ouvi Any murmurar.  
  
Jean ficou ainda massageando o braço direito posteriormente.  
  
"Lá vai Grifinória, Eric Matts faz um bom arranjo – um ótimo passe de Jean Ellien, consegue se desviar do balaço, mas deixa a Goles cair – e quem recupera é Leslie Gough – a posse de Goles é ainda da Grifinória – com força total e... QUE ABSURDO!!"  
  
Quando Leslie ia arremessar para um dos aros, Baddock tentar roubar a Goles de tal forma em que puxara não só a Goles e sim o braço em que ela a segurava, a garota quase caiu da vassoura.  
  
Susana Bones que estava na mesma arquibancada fez gestos de indignação juntamente com os alunos da torcida da Grifinória.  
  
Ferry tinha diferenças notáveis em comparação ao Lino.  
  
Uma delas é que ele não xingava no microfone e sim fora dele. Não adiantava nada, escutávamos tudo o que Ferry falava de modo abafado junto com a bronca da Minerva, dessa vez eu nem transgrido aqui por que as palavras foram bem feias.  
  
"Tudo bem, tudo bem, Baddock devia estar confundindo quem era a Goles e quem era Leslie que por via das dúvidas levou os dois juntos (vaias da Sonserina), lance livre e quem cobra é Eric Matts".  
  
Vi Harry que se situava seis metros acima da onde ocorria o jogo, observou Eric arremessar, Steven Bouc não foi rápido o bastante e Grifinória marca ponto.  
  
E mais vaias da Sonserina.  
  
Neste momento Any quase me deixa surda de tanto gritar no meu ouvido.  
  
A animação acabou não rendendo; com meia-hora de jogo, Grifinória não conseguia sair de 30 pontos pelo menos, de diferença atrás do placar de Sonserina.  
  
O tempo fechou.  
  
Agora o dia mostrava somente nuvens cinzentas que ameaçavam chover, com vento forte.  
  
Era notável também que Jean não arremessava a Goles tantas vezes para os aros, acho que doía pelo balaço que acertara seu braço direito, o problema é que Leslie e Eric tinham que se revezar quando chegavam perto das balizas; o time da Sonserina foi um dos primeiros a perceber isso.  
  
E por falar em Balizas ...  
  
"Leslie sobrevoa, ela esta arrasando e... (som de alguém falando ao fundo) desculpa – como dizia – sobrevoa, ela vai marcar e... opa! – um passe inesperado para Erick"  
  
Ferry foi sutil isso sim.  
  
Era bem esperado que ela fizesse isso, Baddock e Guthrie foram para cima, iam fechá-la e se não fosse um balaço mandado por Jimmy Dewey ela não teria conseguido fazer o passe.  
  
Erick estava frente as balizas da Sonserina então todos deviam estar olhando para o lado direito não é ?  
  
Exat... NÃO !  
  
Metade das arquibancadas olhava para o lado esquerdo.  
  
As Balizas, nas Balizas da Grifinória tinha um reflexo dourado brilhando.  
  
Pomo-de-Ouro na certa.  
  
Eles tinham demorado na notar isso, o Pomo subiu 2 metros.  
  
Malfoy decididamente teria se dado melhor nessa, apesar de ele e Harry estiverem minutos atrás procurando o pomo nas proximidades da baliza da Sonserina ele se mantinha a considerável distância na frente.  
  
O pomo subiu mais um metro, Harry estava diminuindo essa distância.  
  
- Ooooohhhhhh  
Foi o desapontamento geral.  
  
O Pomo sumiu.  
  
Ou pelo menos pareceu assim.  
  
Eric, desesperado, passara a Goles para Jean, ela conseguiu marcar ponto facilmente.  
  
120 Sonserina X Grifinória 100  
  
Era isso que marcava o alto dos postes.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
** "Enviado por uma coruja especial...."  
  
..:: Angelina Michelle ::..**


	19. XVIII Conspiração do Acaso

-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
**N/A:** _Nos próximos capítulos voltam os D/G's Actions ! Eeeeee, Ipi Ipi Urra !!  
E Agora eu me empolgueeeei ! Uhuuuu !  
Essa parte da Fanfic esta cheia de prós e contras, de avaliações.  
Afinal, Por que hein ? Kisses para vocês.  
_  
** -----------------------------------------------------**  
  
** ..:: Conspiração do Acaso ::..  
Capítulo XVIII  
** -----------------------  
  
Harry e Malfoy ficaram ainda procurando o pomo no mesmo lugar onde estava, isso instantes depois. A Barulheira voltou com força total.  
  
Ferry continuou a irradiar a partida, afinal, o jogo tinha que continuar. No meio de tantas nuvens, um raiozinho de Sol.  
  
- Quanto vocês acham que devia estar a aposta para esse jogo ? Quero dizer, Jonnathan deve ter feito alguma rodada para esse jogo não é? – perguntei.  
  
- Não sei, acho que não. Quem ia apostar na Sonserina, por exemplo? Só se fosse em relação ao placar – respondeu Any.  
  
- Tem sim – falou Colin que continuava acompanhando o jogo minuciosamente.  
  
Fábio Taylor rebateu um balaço para as balizas da Grifinória sem um jogador da Sonserina estar tentando marcar ponto, o que fez Hooch paralisar o jogo para ralhar com ele.  
  
E esta certíssima!!  
  
QUEM ESSE BASTARDO ACHA QUE É PARA TENTAR QUEBRAR A CARA DO RONY???  
  
Descontrolei-me e o xinguei em voz alta.  
  
- Calma Gina !  
  
- ESTOU CALMA ANY!!  
  
- Não, você não esta e... OLHA!  
  
Harry parecia ter reencontrado o pomo, sim, era sim, tinha algo que brilhava no meio do campo.  
  
Malfoy percebera a movimentação e ambos estavam agora emparelhados.  
  
Ambos esticaram a mão.  
  
Ah Não! Por que eu tenho que ficar nervosa?  
  
Eu não quis ver, tampei o rosto com as mãos (e que coisa besta pra se fazer!).  
  
O Barulho que se seguiu denunciou o que tinha ocorrido antes mesmo de eu abrir os olhos novamente.  
  
FRANCAMENTE, DRACO MALFOY TEM A MÃO FURADA?  
  
Oras, Grifinória ganhou, isso é ótimo Gina!  
  
Quase que atiro Any e Colin arquibancada abaixo por que eles não paravam de me sacudir dizendo Grifinória ganhou! Grifinória Ganhou!  
  
Não, que isso, estava vendo o jogo com vocês e não sabia disso.  
  
Any e Colin fizeram uma música improvisada e entoaram-na com mais cinco alunos enquanto descíamos as escadas, o pior de tudo é que era daquelas músicas que ficam gravadas na cabeça depois de ouvir no mínimo umas cinco (três) vezes.  
  
Como tinha muitas pessoas saindo ao mesmo tempo os perdi de vista por alguns instantes.  
  
Até que a música não era tão chata...  
  
E isso tudo por que ainda teria a Final.  
  
- Estava babando no seu Potterzinho, Weasley ? – ouvi uma voz feminina meio que esganiçada falar.  
  
Não precisaria me virar para saber que era a Parkinson.  
  
E quando me virei, não vi só a Parkinson e uma outra Sonserina que ria forçado só para fazer deboche.  
  
Vi um par de olhos cinzentos que via a cena de longe.  
  
Malfoy observava assemelhando pelo menos que queria saber o que eu ia responder.  
  
Fiquei indecisa por alguns minutos.  
  
Já estava um pouco acostumada com esses tipos de deboches, não era melhor ignorar mesmo?  
  
Quando tinha tomado uma decisão, acaba ocorrendo algo muito inesperado. Não é novidade que Any é um pouco histérica em relação á jogos.  
  
MAS O QUE ELA FEZ FOI FORA DOS LIMITES !! E SE EU CONTINUAR GRITANDO ASSIM EU VOU FICAR... rouca.  
  
Por isso que eu não junto ela com a Luna. Não daria muito certo. Da ultima vez que as vi conversando, falavam sobre abajures que não continham luz (e eu aprendi o que era um abajur!!).  
  
ELA, simplesmente sai do nada, pulando e sabe o que faz? ABRAÇA Parkinson toda feliz ainda dizendo "Estou tão alegre que Grifinória tenha ganhado!" aí ela se vai meio que correndo com Colin, olhando pasmo, muito consciente do que ela fez.  
  
Isso foi suficiente para fazer Parkinson se esquecer do que dizia e se afastar com uma expressão de puro nojo.  
  
Observei ao fundo Malfoy apenas se virar em direção aos vestiários.  
  
Andei sozinha (novamente o pessoal tinha sumido de novo) e quando entrei no castelo vi Any parada num canto de braços cruzados.  
  
Ela com certeza me esperava.  
  
- Any, querida, você está bem? Você tomou o café, certinho e tudo mais? Tinha certeza de que aquilo era chocolate? – comecei num tom preocupado.  
  
Ela riu.  
  
- Não sei. Até que tinha gosto de chocolate! – falou ela agitada.  
  
Meu semblante permaneceu sério.  
  
- Ahh Vamos! Hoje é dia de comemorar!  
  
- É, e agora tem festa no salão comunal, não é mesmo?  
  
Havia uma garota (reconheci ser do Estudo dos Trouxas) que estava á um metro de distância de nós e demonstrava sinais que queria falar com Any.  
  
Ela só fez alguns acenos alegres de concordância.  
  
- Er, vai indo à frente, eu também já vou.  
  
Deixei os binóculos no Dormitório ao mesmo tempo em que Catherinne subia as escadas.  
  
Não sabia aonde ela tinha se metido antes do jogo e descobri que não estava com vontade de perguntar naquele momento pelo menos.  
  
No Salão Comunal o time de Quadribbol ainda não tinha chegado, o aglomerado de alunos aumentava cada vez mais.  
  
Any agora passava pelo retrato da mulher gorda, nos sentamos em algumas poltronas afastadas da lareira.  
  
Jonnathan estava esperando Brian e Wallace para REALMENTE começarem a festa que já tinha cerveja amanteigada, feijãozinhos de todos os sabores e sapos de chocolate.  
  
Era engraçado ver ele e Lara brigando, falávamos sobre a ida ao Museu.  
  
- Lara, vai por mim, Museu é sinônimo de chatice.  
  
- Só pra você! É um passeio cultural e isso não quer dizer que não tenha algo de diferente por lá.  
  
- É mesmo, talvez alguém possa explodir uma estátua – falou ele com ar de sonhador – você tem toda a razão Lara, vai ser legal!  
  
- Eu acho interessante – falou Any timidamente.  
  
-... E você é alérgica a pó!  
  
Lara abrirá a boca para explicar provavelmente que Museu não era sinônimo de coisas empoeiradas quando Kitty se precipitou para nós.  
  
Ela parecia ter corrido, e falava num ritmo muito rápido.  
  
- Gina, olha, eu falei com a Madame Pomfrey, não precisa se preocupar que...  
  
- Ãhn? – todos, Any, Jonnathan e Lara ficaram em silêncio – Do que você esta falando? – perguntei sem compreender nada.  
  
Kitty fazera um gesto de impaciência.  
  
- Ahh, não vai me dizer que você também não soube? - perguntou ela incrédula - Harry e Malfoy saíram na pancadaria depois do jogo. Assim, Harry estava no corredor da...  
  
- Espera!! Espera um momento! – ela foi interrompida pela segunda vez, Any sentou em uma poltrona à frente.  
  
Ela pegou nas duas mãos de Kitty e entoou numa voz suplicante,  
  
- Olhe bem nos meus olhos Kitty Wakefield. Está olhando?  
  
- Sim – respondeu ela numa expressão de pura impaciência.  
  
- "timo. Agora me responda: Rony usou a varinha desta vez? – perguntou uma Any esperançosa.  
  
- Ah sim, o que faltou foi mira, azarou o Goyle – ouvi-a murmurar um "Nãaaoooo".  
  
Lara e Jonnathan escutaram com o máximo de atenção.  
  
- Devia ser algo mais sério que o jogo – resolveu falar Lara.  
  
- Não sei, creio que sim, é difícil Harry ir pra cima de alguém em punho – recomeçara a falar Any com um copo na mão.  
  
- Sinceramente? – perguntou Jonnathan enquanto fazia alguns sinais para o Wallace que acabara de chegar – se Harry não fizesse isso, eu o faria por ele.  
  
- É, pelo visto Malfoy se deu mal nessa.  
  
- E ele está bem?  
  
Any se engasgou.  
  
- Ãhn, quero dizer... Er.. o Harry, estou falando do Harry.  
  
Any nunca teve olhos grandes e era assim que eles estavam quando olhou para mim, arregalados.  
  
Ela mal deixou eu terminar.  
  
- É claro que é do Harry, Gina! – ela mantia um sorriso e eu sabia que fingia por que seus olhos continuaram grandes – do Malfoy é que não podia ser! – o ar contrito do grupo desapareceu.  
  
Fiz força pra fazer uma risada decente.  
  
Kitty provavelmente ia dizer que sim, ele estava ótimo e mais algumas coisas que ela julgava interessantes de saber se não fosse a emenda de Any.  
  
- Ah, me lembrei de algo, temos que fazer "aquele" trabalho não é? Vamos aproveitar que o dormitório está vazio e aí você me explica o exercício.  
  
- Que trabalho? – perguntou Kitty interessada.  
  
- Any, não me lembro de nenh... Ai! Tem razão, lembrei agora.  
  
- Mas qual trabalho? – insistiu Kitty preocupada.  
  
Eu e Any respondemos ao mesmo tempo.  
  
- Transfiguração.  
  
- Runas.  
  
- Any, você tem dificuldade em transfiguração não é?  
  
- É mesmoooo!  
  
Poxa, ela podia ter pisado mais leve no meu pé, agora ele fica dormente.  
  
- É que se vocês preci...  
  
- Não se preocupe Kitty – falei me levantando praticamente puxada por Any.  
  
Jonnathan parecia estupefato.  
  
- Não acredito nisso! Any você tem que nos ensinar aquela música, é tão difícil de decorar – falou ele fingindo-se intrigado.  
  
Ela se permitiu um breve sorriso.  
  
- Colin – ele se virou em nossa direção á menção de seu nome – também sabe a letra.  
  
E sem mais nem menos fechou a porta do Dormitório.  
  
Parecia até que tinha cometido um crime brutal e ia ser julgada naquele momento.  
  
- Você!! – vociferou Any.  
  
- A Escrivaninha é que ia ser difícil – falei com voz de tédio.  
  
Percebi imediatamente que devia ter ficado quieta, pois ela fechou a cara e isso era mal, muito mal meus caros.  
  
- Gina, o que foi aquilo? – perguntou ela num misto de receio com perplexidade.  
  
- Isto O QUE? – olhei o dormitório vazio.  
  
- ... Estava preocupada com ele – falou ela numa voz conotativa em que um mais um é dois.  
  
- Lógico! Harry é um grande amigo!  
  
- Não estou me referindo á Harry – disse ela séria.  
  
- A-Aquilo só foi um erro de concordância verbal e o que quer dizer com isso?!!  
  
Era minha vez de ficar com os olhos arregalados.  
  
- Não, essa pergunta é a que faço para você. Você não contou tudo não é mesmo?  
  
Acabei me desconcertando.  
  
- Eu sei que não. Esta na cara isso.  
  
Olhei momentaneamente para o chão.  
  
- Minto muito mal? – arrisquei perguntar.  
  
- Não – disse ela rindo – a questão é que você não se preocuparia assim só por causa do que você me contou.  
  
Eu falei naquela hora tudo o que não tinha dito antes, embora não estivesse com a mínima vontade de falar.  
  
A reação dela não foi lá essas coisas.  
  
Ela tinha achado que ia dar aqueles ganchos de direita em Malfoy e convenhamos, eu não conseguiria fazer isso.  
  
Ainda estava perplexa.  
  
- Não, Não e Não! Como você percebeu que estava faltando algo?  
  
- Mudou totalmente o horário do café da manhã e do jantar.  
  
- Normal.  
  
- A semana inteira você esteve estranha – disse ela com um suspiro exaustivo - você mal comemorou a vitória da Grifinória.  
  
- Claro que comemorei! Só não sou igual a você.  
  
- E eu vi a cara que você fez antes de ele entrar no vestiário.  
  
- Foi por causa da Parkinson!  
  
Minhas orelhas estavam vermelhas.  
  
- E agora entendo por que você vai pela direita quando chega no corredor de feitiços. Os alunos da Sonserina vêm pela esquerda cinco minutos depois que bate a sineta.  
  
Que péssimo. Eu não tinha explicação para isso.  
  
- Any, isso não é nada de estranho! – argumentei num tom de injustiçada.  
  
- Não? Sabe quem também te achou estranha? – Any então terminou com uma voz de morte – Catherinne.  
  
- Nãaaaaaooooo!  
  
- Sim, sim e sim! E você ainda vem dizer que está normal? Não Gina, dessa vez não.  
  
Catherinne prestava muita atenção em detalhes. Um frio me percorreu quando pensei se ela soubesse um "A" sequer da história.  
  
- Any, eu repito: Não quero que ninguém saiba disso. Você não sabe como é ruim essa sensação com que estou agora.  
  
- Você pode confiar em mim – ela sentou-se e emudeceu.  
  
Foi durante alguns minutos assim até que derrepente ela pulou da cama num salto.  
  
Ela tomou ar pra falar duas vezes mas não saía som.  
  
- Fala.  
  
- Gina, você não está... Não esta...  
  
- Não!!  
  
Comecei a ficar vermelha, não pensei que Any iria pensar nesse detalhe.  
  
Ela olhou com certa desconfiança.  
  
- Mesmo?  
  
- Mesmo.  
  
Any continuou com seu olhar desconfiado.  
  
- Gina, sinceramente, o que você sentiu durante o beijo?  
  
- Ahhh Droga! Será possível? Aquilo mal foi um beijo e... Qualquer um sente algo, agora pare de fazer perguntas desse tipo!!  
  
Eu estava muito vermelha. Odeio, ODEIO PERGUNTAS.  
  
Sobre isso, é claro.  
  
- Não, não é assim. Minha vó sempre disse que não existe algo que duas pessoas façam só pela vontade de uma.  
  
- Ah sim. Aquela mesma vó que falou que bruxaria era coisa do demônio?  
  
Ela respirou fundo.  
  
- Olha, eu sei que não devia me meter nisso, não, mas vamos ao fato...  
  
- Fato que você esta querendo que eu me jogue dessa janela, só se for!  
  
- Muito bem. A esquerda ou á direita?  
  
Fiz cara feia.  
  
- Eu sei que talvez tudo tenha sido meio complicado para você, esse período está sendo meio bagunçado – Any estava utilizando muito "meio", justo ela que odeia essa palavra. Isso não é bom – e eu entendo que isso tenha que ter uma válvula de escape meio que...  
  
- Any, dá pra parar de falar "meio" ?  
  
- Tudo bem, desculpa. Mas olha para você!  
  
Francamente, meus sapatos estavam limpos, a maldita da Saia Plissada não estava torta e as meias estavam acima do joelho. O que você estaria sugerindo Any? Respirei fundo.  
  
- Estou legal.  
  
- Está legal? ESTÁ LEGAL?  
  
- SHHHH !!  
  
- Foi mal.  
  
E quem permitiu que ela utilizasse minha mania de perguntar uma coisa duas vezes, na primeira normalmente e na segunda gritando ? QUEM ?  
  
Ela olhou para mim como se tivesse tomando uma decisão.  
  
- Gina, você não vai poder mais cometer "furos" assim. Só quero que você esteje bem, o que desejo sinceramente como minha amiga. Você sabe meu ponto de vista sobre Draco Malfoy, acho ele um verdadeiro canalha. Então tome cuidado.  
  
- Any, por incrível que pareça eu vou te dizer algo que você talvez não acredite. Apesar de nos insultarmos tanto, Draco Malfoy em alguns momentos se mostrava ser uma pessoa legal.  
  
- Uma pessoa que sempre xingou sua família ? – perguntou ela em tom de descrença.  
  
- Não, nós tivemos que parar um pouco com essas discussões se quiséssemos progredir no plano.  
  
- É, realmente, o que você acabou de me dizer foi incrível. Só que por favor, Gina, vê lá... E antes que me esqueça: Eu abracei a Parkinson de propósito.  
  
- O QUE ? – disse eu perplexa e ninguém dessa vez se lembrou de pedir silêncio.  
  
- É. Eu pensei que você fosse responder ela e não queria que você arranjasse mais confusão. Está bom só essas para um período, não é mesmo ?  
  
Any fechou a porta após isso.  
  
No momento eu não entendi o que ela quis dizer.  
  
Cuidado? Com o quê?  
  
Ela até que conseguia ser bem realista quando queria. E eu? Tinha o mesmo mal do meu irmão, sempre estampo o que estou pensando em minha cara.  
  
E naquela hora eu já sabia o que ia fazer.  
  
Eu precisava mesmo fazer aquilo.  
  
** ----------------------------------------------------  
**  
** "Enviado por uma coruja especial...."  
..:: Angelina Michelle ::..**  
  
. 


	20. XIX Torre Leste

N/A: Demora total nas atualizações. -.-"Não queria mesmo que isso tivesse acontecido. Para as pessoas que lêem, por favor, deixem um comentariozinho,  
please?  
Logo, logo você nem vão ter que me agüentar mais. Ficarei depressiva, comerei 283.348.678 de chocolates, e ligarei 386.059  
vezes somente  
para meus amigos me achando o pior dos seres do universo...  
Então obrigada para quem esta acompanhando.  
Kisses para vocês.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
..:: TORRE LESTE ::..  
Capítulo XIX  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Ta, Any tentou ser delicada em palavras e até que é raro discutirmos desse jeito.  
  
Por mais que estivesse chateada naquele momento com ela, sabia que ela só falara por que era minha amiga. E não me queria mal.  
  
Podia ter agradecido pela preocupação de minhas amigas durante aqueles dias.  
  
É que era difícil ver por esse lado, é claro. Comecei á refletir.  
  
Sei lá, eu só tenho 16 anos de idade.  
  
Quero dizer, acho que não sou tão velha não é mesmo?  
  
Existem pessoas que tem problemas muito maiores que o meu.  
  
Any tendia a dizer que pessoas que se preocupam demais com pormenores têm tendência a ter rugas e orelhas.  
  
Não via isso em mim, também não queria discutir de novo.  
  
Só me irritava quando as pessoas tentavam me controlar, talvez aí tivesse o fundamento de minha raiva temporária.  
  
Acho que quando já se tem essa idade podemos começar a tomar nossas próprias decisões já que as conseqüências viram em nossos ombros.  
  
Não sei o que foi àquela confusão quando estava no Salão comunal.  
  
Eu realmente tinha sido sincera, achava que talvez tivesse algo mais pela "face de mal" de Draco Malfoy.  
  
Considerei tudo novamente.  
  
Vejamos, quem ia arcar com certas conseqüências era eu mesma, não é?  
  
Molhei a pena no tinteiro.  
  
Pisquei os olhos e a coruja já tinha sumido.  
  
Ia ter um novo encontro.  
  
E a última frase daquele pergaminho dizia:  
  
"Torre Leste"  
  
"Não se preocupe Any, vou ter cuidado...".  
  
Foi o que pensei naquele instante.  
  
---------  
  
Os dias que se passaram foram meio maçantes e tensos.  
  
O próprio jogo tinha uma parcela de culpa, nos corredores ainda irrompiam certas discussões pelos alunos de ambas as casas.  
  
Havia também o fato de eu ter brigado com a Any, na verdade, esse era o principal motivo.  
  
Já começaria a época de estudos para as provas finais.  
  
Catherinne faria aniversário também.  
  
Pessoalmente, não acho muito legal ir no dia do meu aniversário num museu bruxo e também não comentei isso.  
  
Não, eu não estou louca, minha sanidade está perfeitamente boa sabe (Dois Hemeróbios cozidos em fogo alto e... não, não consigo me lembrar aquela outra poção, estou normal) REALMENTE eu sei que faltam alguns meses para a semana de testes finais.  
  
Só que eu sei que esses testes seriam provavelmente tão difíceis quanto os NOMS então queria ficar mais segura dessa vez, embora soubesse que isso fosse impossível.  
  
Por que eu SEMPRE fico nervosa antes de qualquer prova.  
  
Então tudo fluiu de tal forma em que fiquei indo freqüentemente a biblioteca por causa das provas.  
  
Sozinha (E isso já não era por causa das provas).  
  
Numa tarde de sol já fraco, ainda naquele inicio de semana estava lendo alguns títulos empoeirados na estantezinha da biblioteca.  
  
Havia alguns estofados de forma que era até confortável ficar ali lendo. De vez em quando eu ficava estudando nesse canto, naquela hora estava sendo a primeira vez daquele período.  
  
Eu tinha recomposto meu sono na aula do Professor Bins e devolvia alguns livros que sabia perfeitamente que não cairia em prova alguma.  
  
- A Maldição, autor desconhecido – murmurei olhando as letras prateadas.  
  
Quando algo muito improvável ocorreu:  
  
A Estante!  
  
A Estante estava tremendo!!  
  
Joguei o livro no chão assustada.  
  
Catherinne apareceu rindo no meio do corredor.  
  
- Quer me matar do coração é? – falei rindo e me recompondo.  
  
- Não era a intenção. Gina na biblioteca – disse ela vendo através do meu ombro a mesinha – Gina estudando. Gina lendo. Tem certeza que você é a Gina?  
  
- Tenho e você fala como se eu nunca tivesse feito isso.  
  
Nós duas se sentamos.  
  
Catherinne começará a falar sobre as discussões de Íris e Kitty.  
  
Na minha opinião isso era desgaste.  
  
E quando comecei a explicar isso a Catherinne, num momento interrupto irrompeu um enorme barulho, com certeza um encontrão de alguém entre as estantes.  
  
Catherinne parará de falar numa forma cômica e teatral, não se virou para ver o autor do estardalhaço.  
  
Um pedido de desculpas aqui e ali audíveis, uma voz feminina num tom atrapalhado e a voz cortante de Madame Pince ralhando também de forma "escutável" assim por dizer.  
  
Uma figura se torna visível e o que vejo é Any, cor-de-púrpura indo em direção á onde estávamos e falando como se fôssemos irmãs gêmeas de Madame Pince.  
  
- Desculpa! Desculpa mesmo! Eu não tinha visto ela!  
  
- A Chamei – Catherinne indicou Any com um gesto – para vir junto comigo só que estava muito ocupada – falou com sobrancelhas levemente erguidas.  
  
Any fez jus ao comentário da amiga enquanto a própria se sentava em uma das cadeiras.  
  
- Gina, você perdeu! Será que só eu é que vi aquele chocolate na mesa? – perguntou ela indignada com os olhos brilhando.  
  
- Ahn, chocolate quente? – arrisquei incerta e Any se contorceu indignada, o que foi por pouco tempo por que logo ela assumiu uma postura séria.  
  
- Er... – falou ela incerta e eu entendi o recado.  
  
- Não se preocupa, eu entendo.  
  
- Não! Eu tenho que me desculpar, não posso ficar obrigando os outros a fazerem coisas que não querem. E, também não fui muito compreensiva.  
  
Catherinne que apenas olhava-nos com curiosidade resolveu arriscar a falar algo.  
  
- Vocês brigaram?  
  
- Hun, talvez, um mal entendido – e tive que concordar com a Any.  
  
Ela franziu um pouco o rosto com isso, conversamos mais um tanto e depois de reservar alguns livros saímos de lá direto para a aula.  
  
Mione, Harry e Rony estavam na biblioteca também e pela cara deles com certeza não tinham vindo por vontade própria.  
  
Quero dizer, "eles" entre aspas por que até que Harry estava o normal de sempre, quem estava de dar dó mesmo era meu irmão...  
  
Era uma aula de Transfiguração. Eu acabei não me segurando e contei sobre a coruja que enviei marcando um encontro.  
  
- Mesmo?? – começou ela animada – Onde você marcou?  
  
- Any, você é louca ou o quê? Você fala para eu tomar cuidado e faz uma porção de observações e agora fica feliz?  
  
- Oras.. bem... Mas só por que eu não sou totalmente a favor não quer dizer que eu possa ficar contente. Então, que lugar? – falou ela se virando interessada.  
  
Minerva passava anotações no quadro negro.  
  
Vai entender a Any...  
  
- Aquele que você me apresentou.  
  
- Ginaaaa, você se lembrooou!! – disse ela alegre me dando um abraço que deixou meu ombro debilitado por alguns minutos.  
  
Ainda bem que estávamos em uma carteira mais distante, Catherinne e as outras garotas sentavam no começo da fileira, um dos poucos lugares que restaram já que chegamos atrasadas.  
  
- E mandou resposta?  
  
- Não.  
  
Ela franziu a cara intrigada.  
  
- Isso não é muito bom né?  
  
- Não, é normal pra dizer a verdade – disse num tom ameno.  
  
- Nat voltou?  
  
- Ainda não.  
  
- Torre Leste né? Foi o que você escreveu?  
  
- Sim.  
  
- Amanha?  
  
- Sim.  
  
- Muito tarde?  
  
- Any, você está me assustando...  
  
Ela riu, mas depois assumiu uma cara de pensativa.  
  
Comecei a deslizar a pena pelo pergaminho. Estava tão aliviada pela reação dela que esqueci o que ia dizer naquele momento.  
  
- Estou torcendo por você.  
  
- Para quê?  
  
- Ãhn, sei lá... Para que vocês não se matem? – perguntou ela confusa.  
  
- Por favor, não comece com pedidos difíceis...  
  
- Pare de filtrar então o que você pensa.  
  
- Eu não filtro tudo o que penso, se o fizesse você não saberia quando eu falo verdade ou mentira.  
  
- Filtra sim! É que você não consegue manter a face trancada.  
  
- Ãhn?  
  
- Deixa quieto... - Any derrepente ficará sem-graça e minha cara de curiosidade fez com que ela falasse.  
  
- Você não está gostando do Malfoy não, né?  
  
- NÃO!  
  
- Será que as Senhoritas Anne Glaids e Vírginia Weasley não poderiam parar um pouco com o falatório um momento e prestarem atenção na minha aula? – falou uma voz cortando o ar.  
  
Minerva parecia muito perigosa e Any teve que parar de debruçar-se na mesa.  
  
ISSO era uma pequena amostra de como Any começara a se portar um pouco adiante.  
  
Ninguém pareceu notar porque não era novidade nós conversamos durante as aulas, o único problema era ESSA última pergunta.  
  
Ela perguntava isso de 5 em 5 minutos.  
  
Foi algo que me irritou muito, não á ponto de brigar, só sei que irritou e eu sempre respondia com um "NÂO" Any!  
  
Ele teve e sempre terá a mesma imagem para mim.  
  
E ela falava como se duvidasse disso...  
  
--------------------  
  
Todas as garotas do Dormitório foram para o Museu no dia seguinte.  
  
Não me chamem de anti-social, Neville passou o dia todo no Salão Comunal e Jonnathan e Lara acabaram não indo também, e olha que Lara estava muito empolgada para ir, de modo que a Sala comunal não ficou num tédio total.  
  
No Profeta diário foi anunciado que dois "possíveis" Comensais tinham sido capturados pelo ministério, e diante disso até que foi um número razoável de alunos.  
  
Sabia que Catherinne e Any iam voltar muito animadas mais á noite e não foi á toa não, elas duas estavam falando pelos cotovelos.  
  
Catherinne ficará no salão principal para a janta, enquanto Any e eu subimos para guardar uma caixinha que ela trouxe de lembrança (uma pequena reprodução de esculturas de dragão).  
  
Falamos pouco pelo caminho, soube que Colin tirará várias fotos para mostrar-nos como era lá, uma das estátuas animadas achou que Colin era um jornalista bruxo e partiu para cima dele com porrada e tudo.  
  
A coisa só não ficará pior por que os alunos ajudaram a separar eles.  
  
Será que ela não gostava muito de fotos?  
  
Eu peguei uma das minhas capas, paramos exatamente onde os caminhos se dividiam.  
  
- Boa Sorte – disse ela - Eu vou ficar acordada até mais tarde para limpar a barra pra você, as garotas não podem perceber muito sua ausência.  
  
- O.K – falei receosa.  
  
- AAAHHH Vaaaaamooos! – falou Any tentando me animar – E melhora essa cara! – Falou ela de sobreaviso quando se virou descendo as escadas.  
  
Sozinha.  
  
Somente com as luzes dos archotes.  
  
Subi uma seqüência de escadas, devia ter previsto isso, os últimos andares á noite e os quadros tem um aspecto sinistro.  
  
Havia duas escadinhas em forma de espiral que conduziam ao patamar da Torre Leste, as duas eram iguais e divididas pela distância de um metro mais ou menos, segui a da direita por via das dúvidas, a mesma que Any me apresentará aquele dia.  
  
O Patamar tinha uma figura bonita e assombrosa à noite.  
  
Bonita pela paisagem lá embaixo, com inúmeras luzinhas dos archotes entre os gramados e o aveludado do lago, com sua lula gigante e a Floresta Negra, fora às estrelas recortadas uniformemente como pingos no céu.  
  
Assombroso por que o vento que vinha da floresta assobiava ameaçador até o patamar, não um vento forte e sim fino como brisa, frio como gelo.  
  
Ele nunca faltara á um encontro, só chegava atrasado na maioria deles e embora soubesse disso, estava ainda com um frio na barriga (já não era por causa da brisa) de que ele não viesse. Os minutos eram vagarosos.  
  
Marquei 5 minutos no marcador luminoso do relógio.  
  
Se ele não chegasse dentro daquele tempo, eu desceria e me ajuntaria aos outros no Salão Principal.  
  
Nesse transcorrer resolvi ver melhor a paisagem. Havia poucos alunos do lado de fora, um grupinho aqui e um casal acolá.  
  
Vagas suposições é claro, Hogwarts era grande demais pra se ver através de uma torre somente.  
  
Descobri em tão pouco tempo que aquele lugar era muito inspirador.  
  
- As luzes ao brilho das estrelas ficam tímidas e somem – murmurei ao ver um dos archotes, do lado da parede de fora (e raro) de Hogwarts de apagar.  
  
- Mas as estrelas são ecos da própria luz.  
  
Uma figura entre-cortada estava no patamar.  
  
- O que disse? – perguntei paralizada.  
  
Ele parecia ter acordado de uma vaga lembrança, sobressaltado.  
  
- Nada – a voz soara letal, num tom já conhecido e diferente da primeira frase, cuja voz parecia tão reflexiva que se poderia dizer, até, que não teria sido a mesma pessoa.  
  
MARAVILHA, quase tive um ataque cardíaco de susto, mas pelo menos era ele...  
  
- Bonita frase – falei vagamente.  
  
Ele jogou o cabelo para trás numa expressão clara de "não é comigo".  
  
- Isso foi um elogio – informei secamente.  
  
- Eu já sabia.  
  
Ele se virou olhando para a parede, procurava algo, murmurou palavras com a varinha e uma luz pareceu numa fenda da parede rochosa, o mesmo ocorreu na parede oposta.  
  
Imediatamente, o lugar não apareceu sinistro com o indicio de luz, pude vê-lo melhor.  
  
- Sabe Weasley, até que foi levemente interessante o plano contra a Krinski, mesmo que não tenha saído como o planejado – ele disse com um brilho no olhar.  
  
Ah ótimo, belo momento para me sentir sem-graça.  
  
- Não... Foi um pouco agonizante, achei que a culpa ia cair em outra pessoa.  
  
Ele captou o que eu pensava.  
  
- Claro. Tinha que estar preocupada com o testa aberta – disse sarcástico.  
  
- Eu não quero discutir o que poderia ocorrer á Harry, tenha certeza disso – as palavras saíram atravessadas, sem querer.  
  
- Ah não? Então o que você gostaria de discutir?  
  
Pronto. Como sempre, tínhamos que arranjar um jeito de discordarmos em algo.  
  
- Nós nunca deixamos de trocar palavras atravessadas, será que dessa vez poderíamos fazer uma exceção? – perguntei num tom ameno.  
  
- Você me chamou para conversar? Pensava que você tinha bastante amigos... –respondeu laconicamente.  
  
Concordei com Any por alguns instantes. Ele era um Malfoy e pronto.  
  
O que me deu na minha mente para ter essa idéia ridícula de encontro... ?  
  
Virei-me em direção das escadas silenciosamente.  
  
- Vai me deixar falando sozinho?  
  
- Era a intenção – falei a meio passo da escada – pensei tolamente que poderíamos ter uma conversa normal.  
  
- Sou um Malfoy e você uma Weasley, é compreensível que fomos destinados a querer aborrecer um ao outro – disse ele em tom divertido.  
  
- Parabéns, está conseguindo! – disse entre a ironia e a histeria, num tom alto.  
  
Droga, por que ele sempre sabe como me tirar do sério?  
  
Malfoy mantia uma expressão misteriosa no rosto, algumas mechas de seu cabelo brincavam ao vento.  
  
Se eu fosse uma pessoa muita má diria que o cabelo dele estava por causa do vento mais difuso do que o de meu irmão quando acorda de mãnha, embora o de Malfoy seje mais liso e vá até o finalzinho das orelhas.  
  
- O quê, não vai falar nada?  
  
- Não era você que estava querendo deixar eu falando sozinho? – perguntou ele se virando mais interessado em minha direção.  
  
Sua calma e tranqüilidade em meus momentos de irritação me inspiravam a ficar mais nervosa.  
  
Ele gostava e sabia disso.  
  
Inspirei fundo.  
  
- Escute por um momento. Depois nós podemos aborrecer um ao outro como bem entendermos.  
  
Vi os olhos cinzentos dele oscilarem um pouco.  
  
- Quando você falou aquelas palavras á noite, um pouco antes das férias... Por que você propôs aquilo?  
  
- Tinha me cansado um pouco de encher seu irmão... – respondeu ele indiferente. Interrompi um pouco antes de terminar.  
  
- Obrigada.  
  
Virei-me para sair daquele lugar.  
  
- Espera.  
  
Sua voz tinha um tom um pouco grave, ah, esquece, até parece que Malfoy se importaria com isso...  
  
- Por que você topou?  
  
- Eu... – Não continuei por que ouvi um barulho vindo da escada esquerda, olhei assustada para os lados.  
  
- Continua ótima em marcar encontros – disse ele perdurando uma expressão de divertimento enquanto pegara em minha mão, diria que foi a saída perfeita ir pela escada direita tirando o fato de termos imobilizado Madame Norra.  
  
Filch com certeza bufou de raiva aquele dia.  
  
Passei uma parte do corredor ainda repetindo várias vezes um "Não devíamos ter feito isso".  
  
Ele ainda respondeu no seu incrível "bom humor" de sempre que "É claro que você está certa, deveríamos ter deixado Madame Norra nos denunciar" ia argumentar que não levaríamos detenção, porém era certo que não seria nada bacana se Filch nos pegasse.  
  
Os alunos continuavam no Salão principal.  
  
E isso tudo se passou correndo, o barulho de sapatos fazia um estardalhaço.  
  
Eu ouvia os murmúrios baixos dos quadros.  
  
Tive que arrumar meu robe quando paramos um pouco, não devia ter falado tão alto, naquele momento.  
  
- Assim não dá, já estou cansada de correr, mas – meu tom de reclamação murchou, lembrei do que ele perguntou – eu pensei que talvez... Talvez... Eu estava com raiva naquele momento. Talvez pelo impulso. Ou não. Faria tudo por uma aposta?  
  
Malfoy olhou com estranhamento e erguendo uma sobrancelha.  
  
- É sério.  
  
- Isso é um teste, não é? – vi um certo receio estampados naqueles olhos.  
  
- Não, não... Por incrível que pareça eu não consigo parar de falar com uma pessoa de imediato. Mesmo que eu saiba que essa pessoa seje... ãhn.. você?  
  
- Sou tão irresistível assim? – falou ele com um tom de malícia.  
  
- Não cresça muito Malfoy porque essa parte do castelo o teto é um pouco baixo – murmurei num tom de "criança, tenha cuidado".  
  
Paramos ao lado de um archote.  
  
Encostei-me naquela parede rochosa e o olhei diretamente por alguns instantes.  
  
- Porquê? Você quer apostar algo? – falou ele desdenhosamente colocando uma mão na parede.  
  
Gina, GINA! VOCE VAI SAIR DAÍ!  
  
Ás vezes me esqueço da minha verdadeira condição.  
  
Tentei falar "não" da forma mais clara possível com ele á minha frente.  
  
Malfoy que estava á centímetros de distância de meu rosto tinha seus cabelos pendidos levemente para frente.  
  
Ele permaneceu um tempo assim.  
  
- Boa Noite – falei.  
  
- Boa Noite – disse Malfoy num sussurro.  
  
Tive que me segurar, encarar os olhos dele não era uma tarefa nada fácil.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Enviado por uma coruja especial...."  
  
..:: Angelina Michelle ::.. 


	21. XX Quem te viu, quem te vês

**N/A: Ia emendar esse capítulo com o vinte um, mas acabei deixando-o assim por que eles têm "Status-emocionais" diferentes. Esse é um dos meus capítulos favoritos.**  
  
** --------------------------------------------  
..:: QUEM TE VIU, QUEM TE VÊS ::..  
Capítulo XX  
-------------------------------------------**  
  
Depois dali, eu não queria voltar para jantar.  
  
Fui dar uma volta fora do castelo.  
  
Acho que foi uma das melhores coisas que já tinha feito.  
  
Estava ventando frio e só fiquei escutando o barulho das folhas batendo por horas.  
  
Nossa, havia tempo que não fazia isso. Sentar-se e ficar escutando o som de galhos rumorejando. Era algo muito bom mesmo.  
  
Principalmente quando você não queria pensar em nada.  
  
Passei em frente ao Salão Principal ainda só que não tinha um pingo de fome.  
  
O Castelo naquele momento estava silencioso de modo que me apressei nas escadas.  
  
Any ficou no Salão Comunal me esperando como falará.  
  
Eu sei que se não tivesse com vontade de jantar deveria ir direto para o dormitório evitar suspeitas, mas eu tinha perdido a noção do tempo mesmo, não era a intenção demorar-se.  
  
- Gina, por onde você esteve?  
  
- Ah, eu sai um pouco.  
  
- Lá fora? Sozinha? – perguntou uma Any confusa.  
  
- Qual o problema? Sempre fiz isso na Toca – disse mal-humorada.  
  
- Tudo bem, não está mais aqui quem falou.  
  
Ela abriu a porta do dormitório devagar, pois as luzes estavam apagadas.  
  
Entrei depois dela então eu tive a "brilhante idéia" de já tirar o agasalho, por que tinha uma vontade louca de colocar meu pijama logo e dormir.  
  
CRAFT!  
  
"timo, parabéns Gina. Esbarrei na xícara que ficava em cima do criado- mudo de Any.  
  
Pensei já em dizer qual o lugar que queria ser enterrada por que se fosse a laranja ela com certeza ia voar pra cima de mim.  
  
Não teve jeito, ela acendeu a luz.  
  
Era a xícara laranja.  
  
Somente uma das camas estava com cortinado. A dona com certeza tinha acordado, pois Catherinne abriu as cortinas e com uma voz assustada perguntou o que houve.  
  
Menos mal, achei que ela seria outra querendo me esganar. Talvez eu seje negativa demais.  
  
- Nada não, só a Gi que derrubou uma xícara, nada demais – disse Any em tom tranqüilizador.  
  
- Ah sim... – falou ela vendo eu pegar minha varinha no bolso interno e restaurar a mesma xícara – Gina, onde você esteve? – perguntou ela com estranhamento  
  
Não me alterei muito por que Any não tentará responder.  
  
Ela deu uma piscadela para mim.  
  
- Aiiiii você nem imagina!! Ela recebeu uma carta anônima de um admirador secreto!!  
  
Me alterei por que Any tinha respondido.  
  
- Ah é? E quem era?  
  
Any olhou assustada para mim, aposto que ela não tinha pensado nesse detalhe.  
  
- Não sei. Ele próprio marcou o encontro, e não foi – respondi ainda com uma pontinha de mal-humor.  
  
- Nossa. Não acredito! Então ele furou?  
  
- Não. Não sei. – respondi tentando ser o mais serena possível.  
  
Devia estar com um azar desgraçado por que Íris entrou no Dormitório e Catherinne falou da novidade. Any nesse momento não escutava por que tomava banho e eu ia fazer o mesmo, logo que ela terminasse.  
  
- Você ainda tem a carta? – perguntou ela animada.  
  
- Não, eu respondi no mesmo pergaminho – falei entediada.  
  
Ela fez um rumorejo decepcionada com a resposta.  
  
- Que pena. Até entendo por que você esteje assim, com um furo desses...  
  
- Ele – não – furou – disse sibilando as palavras perigosamente e num tom levemente mais alto.  
  
Íris ergueu as sobrancelhas e foi para um canto do quarto.  
  
- Íris, a assinatura deu certo? – perguntou Catherinne.  
  
- Ah, tudo bem. Kitty ainda esta falando com a Parvati sobre alguns detalhes somente, o resto já esta ok.  
  
- Que bom! E por falar nela...  
  
- Oi, oi pessoal – disse uma Kitty meio arfante enquanto fechava a porta.  
  
Nós respondemos de volta com um aceno.  
  
Elas conversaram um pouco. E dessa vez Íris falou para Kitty da tal carta.  
  
Nesse ponto eu já estava mirando a varinha contra o vento por que; QUE RAIOS DEU NA ANY DE FALAR AQUILO???  
  
Ta, acho que azarar ela não vai adiantar nada.  
  
Kitty pareceu tão agitada... Nunca tinha visto ela assim.  
  
Foi quando ela soltou:  
  
- Nossa, ele é um verdadeiro canalha de furar com você...  
  
Céus, por tudo que é mais sagrado eu não me aguentei.  
  
- O que deu em vocês hoje??? Será possível??? DÁ PRA PARAR DE FALAR QUE ELE FUROU?? – disse irritada enquanto fechei o cortinado em volta da minha cama.  
  
Catherinne fez um gesto de calma para as garotas, Kitty mostrará impaciência.  
  
Só isso que consegui ver antes de ficar rodeada por aquela cortina vinho.  
  
Se pudesse apostar cinco galeões, eu diria que Catherine devia ter conversado com Madame Pomfrey para ver se eu estava batendo bem das idéias.  
  
Eu acho que sei por que fiquei tão irritada com aquilo.  
  
Por que eu poderia não ter um admirador secreto. Só que aquela história tinha uma ponta de verdade.  
  
Eu esperava alguém, eu esperava um determinado Draco Malfoy.  
  
E me encontrei com outro. Ele conseguiu mostrar-se uma pessoa repugnável. Não sei por que sempre temos que discutir antes de começarmos a conversar como pessoas normais.  
  
E eu não me esqueceria disso. Jamais.  
  
Curiosamente, naquela noite, lembrei de um trecho de uma carta que eu mandei a Hermione nas férias.  
  
Engraçada essas coisas...  
  
----------------------------  
  
Nos dias seguintes, dias agitados por causa da final do campeonato de Quadribbol, Any declarou sua vontade-inacessível de "metralhar" (??!!) todos os Sonserinos existentes e um certo sentimento de culpa.  
  
É, realmente eu contei tudo para ela sobre o que ocorreu, não queria não, só que ela tava numa ânsia de ajudar tão grande que acabei deixando.  
  
E convenhamos, ela podia ser atrapalhada, feliz demais, ou o que fosse mas ela era ANNE GLAIDS e era justamente a única pessoa que realmente me suportou aqueles dias.  
  
Não á toa; Ela tentou me animar à semana inteira enquanto eu vinha de novo com meu ritmo normal.  
  
Alguns meses atrás estava infurnada numa estufa mexendo um caldeirão.  
  
Nunca mais vou querer fazer isso de novo.  
  
Estranho como as coisas em que penso não fazer são as que mais ocorrem.  
  
Não sei se gostava quando fazia alguma errata e ele voltava, me conduzindo a mexer a poção do lado certo.  
  
Até que poderia ser considerado um avanço para 2 pessoas que só se xingavam. ... Tá, talvez nem tanto.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Sabia que muitas coisas do mundo iam contra mim.  
  
Naquele dia tinha certeza.  
  
Não pude ver a final de Quadribol.  
  
Fiquei chateada e Any tinha razão: devia ter gritado feito louca no dia da semifinal.  
  
O porquê?  
  
Bem... É meio difícil de explicar.  
  
Em um momento estava na aula de Transfiguração aprendendo a Transfigurar apenas umas partes de um ser vivo em uma coisa útil e agradável.  
  
Em outro momento vejo um bicho asqueroso em meu braço e tudo rodando.  
  
E no final, estou num lugar todo branco e aí escurece minha visão.  
  
Olha só: naquela hora o jogo devia já ter terminado (o chão até tremia).  
  
Ia rapidamente num corredor branco (de mármore claro), recebi uma bronca enorme enquanto estive na enfermaria enfaixando o braço.  
  
A pasta era vermelha.  
  
Entre dois passos comecei a ouvir vozes no corredor.  
  
A primeira voz eu reconheci imediatamente.  
  
Era Draco... Malfoy.  
  
O dono da segunda voz veio alguns segundos depois.  
  
Snape andava rápido e Malfoy falava frases intercaladas apressadamente.  
  
Diminui meu ritmo.  
  
O Professor demonstrava impaciência.  
  
Após três tentativas de falar com Snape, Malfoy desistiu de qualquer contato, colocando o cabelo para trás daquele jeito meio arrogante que só ele sabe fazer.  
  
Foi aí que me viu.  
  
- Problemas com Bulbosus, Weasley?  
  
Devia ser muito engraçado para ele, sim, era o mesmo braço.  
  
Lembrei daquela noite há dias atrás.  
  
Um friozinho chato tinha me tomado.  
  
Ignorei.  
  
- Isto... Não seria da sua conta, não é mesmo?  
  
Não queria ser agressiva, mas minha voz saiu como de uma pessoa furiosa.  
  
Embora não admitisse que não estivesse.  
  
- Se não fosse, não perguntaria – respondeu Malfoy num assomo de parecer indiferente.  
  
Passei reto, como se tivessem me traçado uma linha imaginária onde andar.  
  
Ele permaneceu estático no corredor.  
  
Senti quando Malfoy voltará a andar agora bem mais rápido, me alcançando e puxando meu braço.  
  
Pelo menos dessa vez ele não tinha pego o braço que estava enfaixado.  
  
Nos encaramos durante alguns minutos.  
  
- Você não iria querer saber mesmo – retruquei.  
  
Malfoy manteu uma expressão que dizia com todas as letras:  
  
"Duvida?".  
  
Como se fosse ótimo mudar tudo que estivesse igual. Por que eu não estranharia se ele não desse a mínima para isso.  
  
E parecia que tinha toda a calma do mundo naquele momento. Coisa meio rara de se ver num Malfoy.  
  
Ele devia achar que era capaz de controlar a situação só com o olhar.  
  
E eu comecei a falar besteira.  
  
Devia estar voltando a odiá-lo. Só podia ser isso.  
  
Não me importava se ele estivesse perto ou não naquele momento por que eu sentia uma certa tensão, como se os olhos cinzentos de Malfoy faiscassem em minha direção.  
  
Tentando buscar uma pontinha de rancor lá de dentro eu voltei a falar.  
  
- Não vai me soltar?  
  
Senti minhas orelhas queimarem.  
  
Malfoy largará. Não sei da onde ele arranja toda essa fonte de segurança.  
  
Parecia que aquela fonte tinha falhado naquele exato momento.  
  
A expressão dele mudou para uma mais séria, sem sorrisinhos cínicos, sem ares misteriosos.  
  
Eu não sei, mesmo que negasse me importar com ele, aquilo me impediu de prosseguir por alguns instantes.  
  
Eu poderia ir pra qualquer lugar, eu poderia fazer o que quisesse e eu escolhi gastar mais alguns minutos com Malfoy.  
  
Mas eu não retiraria o que disse. Nem o tom grosso que usei.  
  
- Aula de Transfiguração – murmurei como se não tivesse nada mais á fazer mesmo.  
  
Droga, Malfoy! Você tinha que ter feito essa expressão?  
  
- Por que eu sabia que você iria falar? - disse ele desdenhosamente.  
  
Cometi o erro mais bobo.  
  
Olhei diretamente nos olhos dele como se procurasse algo, qualquer coisa.  
  
Eu não sabia se teria encontrado. Por que acho que não queria encontrar, medo de não achar talvez. Eu só sabia que ele tinha um dos olhos mais azuis que já vi na minha vida.  
  
E isso não era exagero.  
  
- Por que era a coisa mais óbvia?  
  
Sabia que estava sendo dura com ele. Nada que ele não tivesse feito antes comigo.  
  
- Estamos em muita evidência nesse corredor, tenho que ir – falei começando a andar.  
  
Como tinha cometido o erro mais bobo, eu poderia fazer a desculpa mais boba para sair dali.  
  
Então foi eu me virar para sentir aquela mesma leve pressão no meu braço, eu até pensaria que não tinha sido Malfoy novamente por que os dedos não estavam frios tampouco.  
  
Quando Malfoy me impediu de ir novamente, ele me conduziu mais fortemente, talvez um ato meio que desesperado ou poderia ser mesmo calculado, não tinha visto que ele tinha se precipitado para frente.  
  
Eu não somente me virei e parei a frente dele, não, se eu parei foi quando nossos rostos só tinham uma pequena proximidade somente, aquilo me pegou tão de surpresa que nem lembrei de insultá-lo, indagar-me ou qualquer coisa do gênero.  
  
Vi no rosto de Malfoy que com certeza ele tinha gostado dessa minha expressão de surpresa.  
  
E nesse momento recebi um beijo de Draco Malfoy que se por um momento tinha um quê de suavidade, também tinha um jeito intenso, quase chegando à ferocidade, e eu não pude resistir á aquilo por mais que eu pensasse que odiei aquela noite na Torre.  
  
Não sabia se queria provar algo ou não, só sei que causará arrepios em mim.  
  
Eu não conseguiria definir ao certo o que era aquilo, saberia sim que nunca tinha sido beijada daquele jeito.  
  
Como eu não tive coragem de empurrá-lo para longe?  
  
Céus, eu tinha gostado mesmo...  
  
Suavemente ele afastou-se e assim passou um de seus longos dedos pelo meu rosto, parecia brincar tentando afastar uma de minhas mechas ruivas então, exclamou em tom baixo, quase inaudível.  
  
- Ainda estamos em "evidência"? – tinha um toque de malícia naquela voz.  
  
Ah bem, deixa-me pensar.  
  
"Estou no corredor que tem uma certa proximidade da enfermaria, cujo tem- se 3 pessoas na ala hospitalar, sendo que estou colada ao seu corpo e nossa família tem uma rincha idiota que significa que não deveríamos estar desse modo.  
  
Não, Draco Malfoy, de jeito algum."  
  
Mas vamos deixar isso de lado, por que eu não respondi isso.  
  
Mordi o lábio inferior em indecisão.  
  
Tentei voltar naquele tom-interrogatório só que agora parecia que minha fonte estava falhando.  
  
- Por que você faz isso? Porque se é somente por diversão, saiba que...  
  
Malfoy começara a roçar levemente os lábios nos meus, devia adorar me interromper ou me ver em dúvida, só podia ser isso.  
  
- O que você acha? – falou ele num tom divertido já bem conhecido.  
  
- Sr. Draco Malfoy! – disse numa voz fingindo-se brava – É muito feio responder a pergunta de uma pessoa com outro pergunta.  
  
Ele fingiu-se com ar pensativo por alguns instantes. E sabia fingir muito bem.  
  
- Achei que já tinha respondido essa pergunta.  
  
E eu acho que adoro cometer erros bobos.  
  
Bem que ele podia responder minhas perguntas de vez em quando, não faria mal.  
  
Passei uma semana numa verdadeira ação contra mim mesma para nunca mais vê-lo, mas uma semana só não bastaria. Nem sei quanto tempo poderia ser necessário.  
  
Tinha-me esquecido disso, e para ser sincera, não fazia ainda sentido em lembrar, não pelo menos naquele momento.  
  
Tinha que descobrir da onde vinha essas amnésias repentinas.  
  
Acho que era a presença dele que causava isso.  
  
- Vai – sussurrou ele baixo em meu ouvido.  
  
Não sabia ao que ele se referia, então percebi audivelmente a presença de passos.  
  
Estava tão perdida em pensamentos que não tinha escutado nada, permaneci imóvel ainda por alguns segundos.  
  
Malfoy num movimento devagar me soltou, vi-o tamborilar os dedos levemente acima do bolso da calça, talvez um único presságio que seria visível nele de nervosismo ou impaciência.  
  
Com relutância, sai andando rápido.  
  
Ele ficara parado no mesmo lugar.  
  
Antes mesmo de alcançar as escadas tive a impressão de ouvir uma voz ao fundo.  
  
Apertei o passo.  
  
-**---------------------------------  
"Enviado por uma coruja especial...."  
  
..:: Angelina Michelle ::.. **


	22. XXI Porque?

------

**--------------------------------------------**

** ..:: PORQUÊ? ::..**

**_"Capítulo XXI"_**

**-------------------------------------------******

Eu acreditava que a Biblioteca sempre foi um lugar tranqüilo e ideal para se pensar.

Só naquele dia é que vi o quanto aquele lugar tinha ar pesado e seco, junto aos livros.

Sai correndo de lá para dar uma volta nas propriedades.

Um silêncio gutural prevalecia sempre ao meu redor. Até quando passei pelo saguão e o barulho de sapatos batendo ecoava. Ao fundo.

Eu já não entendia. Simplesmente não entendia!

Não posso esconder que eu tinha gostado daquilo. Do jeito que ele me puxou para mais perto dele, do jeito em que ele me encarou.

Eu me sentia meio estranha.

Não sei explicar ao certo.

É absurdo admitir isso, devia ter odiado, o que não ocorreu.

Ta certo que se tratando se Draco Malfoy eu sempre tenho que odiar algo.

E eu odiei.

Odiei ter gostado.

Acho que ele adora me ver confusa.

E eu odeio me confundir.

Então se é assim, eu digo que odeio o jeito arrogante de Draco Malfoy, de ofender, principalmente de se erguer sobre as outras pessoas.

Mas... Da mesma forma que eu odeio certas coisas em Malfoy, com aqueles encontros eu comecei a gostar de outras.

Ele podia ser uma pessoa legal quando queria.

Podia tirar aquela expressão de ironismo de seu rosto.

E eu já tinha visto ele sorrir, sim, por incrível que pareça.

Não sabia bem o que pensar e nem o que fazer naquele momento.

Sério. O que ELE esta tentando fazer?

A questão é que não tenho amigas que falam com o Malfoy, então não sei se ele era sincero comigo.

Para tudo! Isso esta muito confuso.

Estou reclamando de não ter pessoas para conversar?

- ANNE GLAIDS! – gritei á beira do lado correndo em direção ao castelo.

Ah, ótimo. Como é que poderia ter me esquecido?

- Ei! – dissera Parvati num gesto de indignação ao pé da escada.

Aposto que na opinião dela eu seria uma cliente em perda total, estava vermelha, com saia de prega desalinhada, meias tortas e uma espalhafatosidade total.

Oras, eu tava com pressa, tá?!!

Já não bastava ter que parar a alguns minutos atrás pra falar com meu irmão.

Todo orgulhoso por causa de suas defesas. Hermione se levantará da cadeira preocupada comigo e eu disse que também não era para tanto.

Rony a abraçara por trás, tinha certeza que Harry ficou incomodado pelo clima romântico do casal por que ele tinha emendado uma tonelada de assuntos para o meu lado.

Ele estava com seus cabelos mais bagunçados que o normal.

Depois, Wallace me ofereceu uns docinhos coloridos cujo recusei por educação; a garota que pegou o anterior passou por mim soltando fumacinhas pela boca.

Então somente aceitei a cerveja amanteigada.

Ãhn, Any podia ter me procurado depois do jogo! Não, péssima idéia, pensei enquanto batia e encarava a porta fechada do Dormitório Feminino.

PRA QUE trancar a porta? Francamente...

Lembrei de como foi na enfermaria.

Antes tive que expulsar Any, Any e Catherinne melhor frizando de lá.

Fiquei desmaiada pela manha inteira, quero dizer, entre aspas, porque depois de alguns minutos permaneci apenas dormindo.

E quando acordei já prestes a começar o jogo (Rony saíra para vestir o uniforme, não se tinha goleiro reserva).

Any propusera a cantar-se uma música para eu ficar mais alegre.

Catherinne disse que não ia cantar de maneira alguma.

"Minha voz é horrível" alegava ela.

Então Teo chegou preocupado, o que convenhamos era mais por causa de ausência de Any e os dois cantaram, uma música trouxa.

Que coisa mais feliz, "Cantar na enfermaria".

Catherinne para não fazer desfeita, ficou assobiando, Teo cantava bem e quem desafinava um pouco era a Any.

O.k. Any tinha conseguido me alegrar.

Mas é por que ela não tinha visto a cara de censura de Catherinne...

- Ginaaaa! – disse Íris num abraço em que quase me derrubou – está melhor? La la lá... – continuou ela em forma de música, uma música, que vinha de dentro do dormitório.

- Nossa, achei que teria que derrubar a porta! – exclamei fingindo indignação.

Catherinne ao me ver tampava os ouvidos.

Antes de falar com qualquer uma, minha atenção ficou voltada á uma coruja na janela.

Tracei uma linha reta até ela e recuei um metro no instante seguinte.

Catherinne forá pegar a assinatura para Kitty no parapeito rindo da minha expressão de assombro, já que esta permanecia um pouco ocupada no momento.

Íris ria também.

Não pelo meu trauma perante á revistas cheias de gravuras de roupas em que a tinta com glitter cintilante destaca os números e sim pela disputa que iniciara entre Any e Kitty, Any que estivera cantando antes agora pulava, ela e Kitty, em suas respectivas camas, e gritavam.

Com minhas sinceras de culpas, mas as duas pareciam duas diabretes dando cria.

Preciso dizer ainda quem ganhou a taça de Quadribol?

Derrepente elas pararam e Any de um salto virá ao meu encontro.

- Gina é uma pena você ter chegado só agora – disse ela com pesar – Colin perguntou por você – acrescentou com o mesmo ânimo de sempre.

- É. E Harry também – disse Kitty agora ao lado de Any, vermelha – aliás, todas nós estávamos perguntando por você.

Kitty deu meia volta para falar com Catherinne e Íris que andavam pelo Dormitório fazendo coisinhas aqui e ali.

Essa era a deixa que eu esperava.

- Any – murmurei baixo – precisava falar com você em particular...

Ela olhou-me com cara de preocupação.

Mal dera tempo de ela responder quando Catherinne voltara a falar.

- Está bom? – ela mantinha os ouvidos cobertos – Já chega né? Maravilha! Agora podemos tomar o chá da tarde, por favor?

- Catherinne, que Stress! – exclamou Íris.

Catherinne somente fez um careta.

- Estou com dor de cabeça, nada que um bom feitiço resolva – completou ela com feição mais serena.

Any fizera um movimento com os ombros.

- Eu e Any vamos ao Corujal.

- Gina, você é a que mais precisa de uma boa alimentação – falou Íris com expressão maternal.

- Já lanchei – menti eu.

- Vamos indo então – disse Any apressando – prometi a minha mãe escrever pelo menos duas vezes ao mês.

Uma coisa tenho certeza nessa vida: Jamais vou querer ser a mãe de Any.

Ela olhava seriamente para mim.

É, eu estava com remorso, remorso de nunca ter falado isso para Catherinne.

Queria muito, mas minha intuição dava sinal negativo.

Pois eu não poderia discutir esses acontecimentos com todas as pessoas que considero confiáveis.

- Podemos deixar para ir ao Corujal outra hora? Estou com minhas pernas doendo.

- Você esteve deitada a tarde toda e ainda esta com a perna doendo? Quero dizer... Você ficou lá né? – completou ela receosa.

- É. Em parte sim. É que ocorreu algo enquanto saía da enfermaria sabe, então desci todas aquelas escadas correndo e fui dar uma volta nos jardins. Uma tropeçada no último degrau.

- Ah, então aí sim! – Sempre reclamei da falta de um elevador – comentou ela muito baixo de forma que não entendi nada – Agora deixa eu adivinhar: essa coisa que ocorreu logo que você saiu da enfermaria é o motivo de me chamar aqui?

- BRILHANTE ANY! Sua dedução continua mais aguçada a cada dia – exclamei animada.

Ela fechou a cara momentaneamente.

Conversamos rápido, sentadas confortavelmente em algumas cadeiras de uma sala qualquer.

Estava um pouco encabulada.

Eu disse que me lembrei de uma frase dela.

"Qualquer coisa, conte comigo".

Realmente. Por motivos "técnicos" só podia confiar nela perante a confusão total em que me continha.

Eu falava por que tinha vários "nós" em minha mente.

Embora eu tinha inúmeras certezas também.

E a maioria dessas certezas eu sabia que não iria contar á ela.

- Any, eu e Draco Malfoy nos encontramos novamente.

- Isso eu já sabia.

- Não. Na saída da enfermaria. Ele tentava falar com o Snape.

- Hun... Já imagino o que deve ter ocorrido.

Não preciso repetir tudo novamente, preciso?

Any disse o seguinte: "Você não fez nada de errado, mas esse não era o certo a se fazer".

Ãhn? Alguém entendeu o que ela quis dizer?

- Any, porque você voltou bão voltou?

- Você me ameaçou de morte, se lembra? Falou que se eu não fosse logo ver o jogo convenceria á todos os elfos não utilizarem chocolate no café da mãnha.

- Mas isso não é... – comecei em tom de recusa.

- E você não ia querer ter voltado mais cedo para o Dormitório, não mesmo e não adianta protestar – acrescentou ela sorrindo e vendo que eu abria a boca para falar.

Ela deu um assobio baixo.

- Você está gostando dele, não é?

Preferi não responder.

Por que ela teria que começar pelas perguntas mais difíceis?

- Se eu conheço bem, a Gininha não beijaria qualquer pessoa por aí... – insistiu ela.

- Ele é que me puxou...

- ... Mas você gostou disso. Aiiii!!! Parece que seu sangue Grifinório aflora sempre nas horas erradas. "Sangue Nobre" – disse ela em tom agudo – Por essas e outras é que gosto da Lufa-Lufa.

- Mesmo? Você nunca mencionou isso – falei intrigada.

- Não? – falou ela assustada – E aquela vez no quarto período que... – então derrepente ela exclamou irritada mais consigo mesma – Ah esquece! Nossa, sempre quis que você arranjasse alguém, então ocorre isso.

- Any, dá pra acordar? Ele é Draco Malfoy.

- É! Ele é Draco Malfoy! Parabéns Gina, sua dedução também anda muito aguçada. Desculpe-me por falar isso mas vocês foram muito burros, logo no corredor de fora da enfermaria!

- Eu avisei isso á ele. Parece que adora se arriscar – murmurei desgostosamente.

Lembrei de quando aqueles dedos frios encostara em meu braço.

- Então...

- Não tive tempo de falar muito coisa. Não sei mesmo.

Ela tinha um ar meio que fraternal. Parecia muito sem jeito por que parecia ainda não ter se decidido sobre sua posição. Mas eu tinha certeza que alguma idéia já tinha sido plantada dentro de sua mente.

- É Estranho... – falei mais para os meus joelhos – Eu sei que isso não é o que as pessoas esperavam de mim. Mas eu não quero fazer o que elas querem. Eu pretendo fazer o que quero, entende? Mesmo que isso seje perigoso. Mesmo que isso envolva mais pessoas que eu pense envolver.

Por que num momento eu me sentia livre para ser tudo o que eu quiser e num outro me vejo presa a um bolado de nomes e datas e tradições... Que naquele primeiro momento não fez a menor diferença, mas que sempre vai se destacar quando eu não querer?

Não quero usar dramaticidade barata.

Só que as coisas podem ser tão relativas.

Era difícil admitir que fiquei nas nuvens com aquele beijo?

Olhei para Any.

Sim, era...

- Esquece o que eu disse. Quer saber? A Sra. não fez NADA de errado. Você é fanática em Quadribbol embora não demonstre muito e se Draco Malfoy fez você esquecer a final do campeonato – não me pergunte o porque, comecei a rir – então... Você sabe!! Já que estou nesse posto tão privilegiado de saber o que ocorre de verdade com a Gininha...

- Muito privilegiado! – reafirmei rindo.

- Então vou te ajudar.

Esperava que ela respondesse qualquer coisa. Menos aquilo.

Não era Anne Glaids que estava querendo fazer-sei-lá-o-quê com os Sonserinos?

Não, acho que não. Any era tão "Na Paz". Devia ter falado aquilo por minha causa.

- Com o que? – perguntei assustada.

- Não sei também. Mas você vai ter que saber. Os exames estão chegando, as férias de páscoa bem aí.

- É. Fim de Período.

- Não se preocupe. Eu não quero que você se sinta mal, mais do que você já está. Não vou te criticar mesmo que ache o Malfoy um verme maldito e... - Ela foi impedida de falar porque estava lhe dando um abraço quebra-ossos -... Ta, ta, chega! – disse ela rindo – Onde tem-se um problema não somente tem-se algo a se fazer mas como também a se saber.

- Eeeeee! Parabéns, falou igual à Catherine! – exclamei animada embora uma pontinha de remorso me atingisse.

- Gostou? Treinei durante meses! – terminou ela no seu tom sonhador.

- Acho que estou pegando uma mania do meu irmão – exclamei pensativa.

- Qual?

- Aquela de pensar demais e agir de menos

- Mas você sempre teve essa mania – disse ela com um ar sério.

- Não vou discutir com você Anne Glaids! Pelo menos não hoje.

- Que bom então! Esquece, não vamos falar mais sobre isso o.k? Se algo tiver que acontecer, esse algo com certeza acontecerá.

Uaaaauuu!! Any tava cheia de frases filosóficas hein?

Olha só o que a vitória de um jogo de Quadribbol pode fazer com uma pessoa...

Ela podia até não saber. Mas com certeza algo aconteceria...

-**---------------------------------  
_ "Enviado por uma coruja especial...."_  
.:: Angelina Michelle ::..**


	23. XXII Em Bétulas

**N/A –** Não sei se isso é perceptível mas eu tento evitar Spoilers do quinto livro na Fic á todo custo. Eu comecei ela sem ler o livro, então teria que terminar sem colocar essas informações, certo? Não. Ainda sim, a Fic tem pequenos Spoilers. Na verdade, os maiores que tem são aqueles que por acaso eu adivinhei, ou nomes de personagens, fora isso o resto passa batido. Kisses para vocês.

**-----------------------------------------**

**..:: EM BÉTULAS ::..**

_**Capítulo XXII**_

**-----------------------------------------**

Any tinha razão, já estava tendo a sub-organização para os grupos de estudo naquela semana mesmo.

Comentei á Catherinne que conjuraria uma corda para amarrarmos Kitty na Sala comunal e que se ela precisasse de mais um metro era só me avisar.

Ela disse que talvez não fosse necessário.

"Temos o Colin".

Colin tinha notas altas em quase todas as matérias, talvez isso ajudasse em algo.

Acordei cedo e comecei meu dia ao avesso.

Sim, isso mesmo.

Catherinne era insuperável, sua cama estava vazia.

Olhei para Any: parecia aqueles ursos que hibernavam o inverno inteiro.

Íris e Kitty também continuavam dormindo.

Terminava de colocar as meias quando ouço um estalo.

Any estava de um salto, vestindo o uniforme como se estivesse indo para a guerra (Nem me pergunte da onde tirei essa expressão).

Alegou que tinha algumas coisas urgentes para se fazer e saiu.

Sim, eu sou lerda.

Arrumei meu cabelo de qualquer jeito mesmo e também sai.

Foi aí que começou.

Perguntei que horas eram para a Clarie. Nisso, me irritei comigo mesma e voltei no dormitório correndo.

Então verifiquei minha saca de materiais e vi que faltava um livro.

Voltei para o Dormitório pela segunda vez.

No caminho encontrei Neville por acaso e descobri que não estava tão mal; ele tinha esquecido três livros.

Quando entrei no salão vi Draco Malfoy com a cara de mal-humorado que ele reservava para muitos.

Isso por alguns segundos, quando comecei á perceber uma certa quentura no rosto, ele estava na melhor forma de um olhar misterioso a "Lá Malfoy".

Peraí, fiquei sem-graça com o olhar dele??!! (O QUUUEE???)  
Acenei para Luna que estava na mesa da Corvinal e dei bom-dia a Rony.

Any permanecia na mesa.

"timo! Então não sou tão lerda assim.

Tomei um chá tranqüilamente, Flitwick estava com uma roupa tão engraçada...

Não encontrei nenhum Profeta Diário disponível infelizmente, sai o mais rápido possível da mesa me perguntando porquê não poderíamos ser um grupo de amigas normais que tomam o café-da-mãnha juntas, sim, Any já saíra novamente para falar com o Teo e Catherinne já devia estar na porta da sala.

PLOFT!!

Alguns pergaminhos voaram.

Fiquei tão distraída que acabei esbarrando em alguém.

Minha mãe sempre diz para eu ser positiva.

Então ta: já tinha saído do Salão, senão todo mundo teria visto.

Certos momentos precisam de apresentação.

Com a mesma voz da apresentadora do programa de rádio "A Magia de cantar" digo que tive que esbarrar justo na Loureeeemm Krinskiiii!!

Olhando melhor, ela tinha um grupo de seis garotas atrás dela.

"Agora Merlin, me escute bem." Comecei em pensamento.

"Se eu morrer hoje, vou chegar lá, em cima quebrando tudo!"

Krinski não deixou que seus cabelos loiros varressem o chão quando ela terminou de empilhar as suas anotações; ia pronunciar um sonoro "desculpas", então viu quem era e fez um gesto intragável de "ah, é você?", seguindo reto para o Salão Principal.

Será que as pessoas não percebem o quanto ela é intragável? E ridícula também?

Essa direção não foi tomada por iniciativa própria, uma garota fez sinal para prosseguir, vou chamar ela de garota sensata.

Wesley Bonfligiot me entregou um livro que tinha rolado mais longe.

Ele sempre tinha um ar muito animado, juvenil.

Quem dera se eu fosse assim...

Ele não ia com a cara da Krinski também, tanto que a xingou em voz alta.

Ah, Maravilha! Da Corvinal inteira, UM aluno não me odeia.

Ta, acho que também não é pra tanto.

Teo ficaria meio chateado se soubesse do que falei.

Na aula não sai melhor do que entrei.

Era a primeira aula de Transfiguração depois daquele incidente.

Estava errando detalhes bobos e medíocres, totalmente... O QUE? Péssima? Não. Horrível.

Mas não se preocupem! Eu não explodi a sala de Transfiguração, mesmo por que aí eu acho que Minerva ia ficar um pouco brava...

Kitty disse que talvez finalmente minha convivência com Neville estivesse me afetando.

Pedi, muito gentilmente, que Kitty fosse contar pra mim quantas folhas as árvores que fazem parte da propriedade de Hogwarts tem.

Almocei logo. Uma matéria com o título "Tudo sobre os gatos da seleção da Irlanda" rodava nas mãos das garotas.

Francamente... !!

Antes de sair da mesa Catherinne me perguntava se estava tudo bem.

"Tudo bem".

CLARO, que está tudo bem.

Aproveitei aqueles minutos extras, precisava esfriar um pouco, então saí do castelo ainda batendo o pé, dando a volta pela orla.

Eu explico: no fim dela tinha-se uma meia-dúzia de bétulas adultas que formavam uma parede sólida praticamente frente ao lago.

Fiquei um pouco receosa pois á margem era estreita naquela parte e atrás ficava somente uma camada de ramos e galhos, me sentei na grama ainda com a cara emburrada.

Ninguém conseguiria me ver lá mesmo.

E mesmo que alguém viesse, certamente esse alguém estaria correndo um grande risco de vida.

Olhei para meu reflexo e comecei a rir.

Realmente, minha cara estava muito engraçada e um pouco do peso que sentia se foi.

No entanto olhei novamente e vi minha face séria, nos olhos, um brilho intenso igual que tivera semanas e semanas atrás ao me ver numa vidraça.

Será que aquela era eu?  
Será que alguma mudança tinha ali? Que eu jamais poderia ver ou sentir?

Crec. Barulho de um galho se partindo.

Não. Analisando melhor era barulho de um galho sendo pisado.

Pisado? Ah, mas eu esgano!

Num acesso de fúria apontei a varinha imediatamente para a passagem estreita em que passei minutos atrás.

E então...

...

...

Sabe, acho que eu reconsidero o que disse anteriormente, ia me atrasar.

Talvez tenha sido um ataque esquizofrênico-alucinativo de minha mente.

Aí eu vi um par de olhos conhecidos vindo em minha direção.

Ele andava lentamente como se não tivesse remotamente um afazer especifico naquele momento.

Meu rosto olhou de novo o reflexo, a feição ficara serena por instantes.

Quando estava há um metro de mim, tomei fôlego para falar, olhei um pouco alarmada para os lados.

Sim, era Draco Malfoy.

Fiquei preocupada por que aquelas bétulas não eram tão confiáveis assim.

Ele abaixou-se vagarosamente ao meu lado e com um de seus dedos ele fez sinal de silêncio frente a minha boca.

- Shhhh. Tudo bem, não há ninguém perto da orla – disse ele baixo e pausadamente.

Ele pareceu-me que foi tomado de uma força contrária repentina, recuando um passo.

Me desatei a rir.

- Que foi? – perguntou ele com estranhamento num tom um pouco mal humorado.

- Desculpa, não segurei – disse ainda rindo – é que por pouco não lanço um feitiço em você, escutei os passos e me assustei...

- Você sempre tenta azarar todo mundo que chega perto quando está fora do castelo? – perguntou ele ainda achando esquisito meu comportamento porém, começando a rir – A Idéia é legal mas...

O que me desconcertou momentaneamente, era raro ver ele sorrindo e naquele instante parecia que fez por um gesto sincero.

- Ãhn... Na verdade não – disse me recompondo – Só quando meu dia está sendo horrível, aí sem querer posso descontar nas pessoas.

- E o que faz um dia horrível para você?

Certas coisas nunca mudam. Ergui os olhos para vê-lo melhor, olhando o lago.

Fui impedida de falar pela minha própria surpresa.

Nunca tinha falado de meus problemas para ele e era complicado fazer isso pela primeira vez.

Como não emitia nenhum som, Malfoy desviou o olhar do lago.

- O.K. Já entendi – disse ele dando meia volta e se afastando.

- Não, espera! – disse levantando.

Não. Ele já tinha feito a parte mais difícil. Não podia ir agora...

- Você foi uma das poucas pessoas que me perguntou isso. É que é meio difícil pra mim ainda...

Parecia que não houve reação alguma isso. Tinha parado de andar mas não se virou.

Tomando ar com alguma dificuldade, resolvi falar. Não era tão difícil assim, né Gina?

- Eu estou começando a ir mal em Transfiguração – iniciei num tom de preocupação – não sei o que ocorre comigo.

Me sentei novamente na grama, cutucando uma joaninha com a varinha.

Ele finalmente refez os passos, dessa vez se sentando ao meu lado.

- Você tem certeza que quer fazer isso?

- Sim, quero, eu amo Transfiguração – falei penosamente, antes de perceber o que ele tinha dito – Peraí! Como você sabe no que quero me formar?

- Não foi difícil de descobrir – respondeu ele num tom misterioso.

Por alguns segundos permaneci em silêncio, ainda surpresa.

Ele assumiu um ar pensativo.

- Acho que nunca recaí em Poções...

- Entendo – iniciei irônica mas rindo – Por que você é o máximo e nunca erra.

- Não, também não precisa ser tão humilde assim.

- Ah Draco par – comecei rindo e então petrifiquei, por ora não terminando a frase.

Ele devia ter percebido o efeito daquilo por que começara a rir ( e alto) vendo minha cara.

- Tudo bem, acho que estava mais do que na hora de nos chamarmos pelo nome.

Céus, como posso ficar desconcertada desse jeito?

- Pode ser somente uma fase ruim – falou ele também tamborilando sua varinha entre as mãos.

Enquanto isso a joaninha já estava do tamanho de uma moeda de um nuque.

- Ou não – terminei olhando para a grama.

- É tão importante assim para você? – perguntou ele seriamente se virando em minha direção.

- Muito – não posso ir mal nos exames, não agora – falei com semblante preocupado.

Olhei o relógio ao mesmo tempo em que me levantava.

Naquele momento D... Draco tinha uma expressão em que poderia estar em qualquer lugar menos ali.

Ao perceber isso, ele também pôs-se de pé rapidamente.

- Logo vamos ter que voltar para a aula, acho que queria beber algo pelo menos antes disso.

- Por que não tenta conjurar? – perguntou Draco como se aquilo fosse um desafio.

- Se eu fizesse, você beberia o primeiro gole? – perguntei animada enquanto fazia um aceno com a varinha.

A joaninha voltou ao seu tamanho normal.

- Não acredito muito que teria suco de abóbora dentro desta taça – disse ele desdenhosamente.

- Também não seria tão má assim – murmurei sorrindo.

Virei-me em direção ao castelo.

Derrepente parei aos meus passos e olhei para trás.

Ele estava me observando.

Uma força maior que eu fez com que voltasse.

Eu tentava encontrar as palavras certas e quando isso não acontecia gesticulava muito com as mãos.

Senti que ele me olhava diretamente nos olhos então por fim, exclamou:

- Não precisa agradecer.

- Parece que você sempre tenta adivinhar o que eu penso!

- Eu não adivinhei. Você fez essa mesma expressão quando devolveu o livro – falou Draco com um tom divertido.

Sorri. Menos mal, pensei que ele nunca se lembraria disso.

Draco se aproximou bem perto de mim e disse num tom baixo:

- Então, Boa Sorte, Gina.

- Ob...

- Shhh – fez ele novamente o gesto quando se encontramos – quer que eu saia na frente para se variar um pouco? – falou ele voltando com seu tom divertido.

- Não – respondi num tom quase inaudível - Draco estava há centímetros de distância de mim – Dessa vez não.

Gina, se jogue do lugar mais alto que você encontrar; Você está ligeiramente nervosa por que Draco Malfoy está muito próximo de você e o pior: Ele sabe perfeitamente disso.

- Uma dia poderíamos sair daqui sem nenhum de nós dois se adiantar-se? – perguntei numa voz preocupada.

- Sim, um dia.

Nos encaramos por alguns minutos, ás vezes tenho medo de olhar as pessoas nos olhos e dessa vez eu não tentei embora soubesse que ele olhava para os meus.

Quando me disctanciei, novamente olhei para trás enquanto passava por entre as bétulas.

Draco passará uma mão pelo cabelo, não sabia se estava preocupado com alguma coisa pois ele escondia tudo muito bem, o que era quase impossível para mim.

E eu ainda tinha que arrumar as sacas para a aula nas estufas...

**---------------------------------  
_"Enviado por uma coruja especial...."_  
.:: Angelina Michelle ::..**


	24. XXIII Pergaminhos Amassados

**N/A**** –** Quem vê Felicity fielmente vai identificar em uma parte. Relendo a Fic percebi que nunca comentei algo - O Primeiro Reality show foi realizado em 1980 e tralala, e na época aquilo foi um absurdo... Hun, esse Capítulo está cheio de divisões. Bastante passagens de tempo. Ao Pessoal que esteve dando apoio, Miaka, Tex, Samara e Vivian, muito obrigada.

===========================

****

**..:: PERGAMINHOS AMASSADOS ::..**

**_"Capítulo XXIII"_**

**__**

=============================

A aula nas estufas foi razoável.

Na mesa só poderia se trabalhar com 4 pessoas, Kitty e Íris ficara em outra, com alunos da Lufa-Lufa.

Kitty chegou no salão comunal dizendo que o Lufanista que dividira a mesa era lindo...

Oh, que legal.

Pelo jeito íamos passar as férias de Páscoa abarrotadas de lição pois os professores tinham passado vários tipos de trabalhos.

E realmente foi.

Olha só: Any tem o dom da Adivinhação!

Tudo que ela tinha falado estava ocorrendo.

Poxa, bem que ela podia ter acrescentado algumas coisas né?

Como por exemplo:

_"Nossa, Fondue é algo tão bom. E por falar nisso, tenho certeza que você ira bem nos exames."_

Ah vaaai! Não ia custar nada.

Comentei isso com Any e ela disse que queria ter desejado que não tivesse tanta lição assim.

Tive uma dúvida posteriormente, como Any estava mandando cartas para a mãe dela?

Quero dizer, pela coruja, óbvio, mas como ela conseguira sem que nenhuma de suas cartas fossem extraviadas?

Ta certo que as correspondências de Any não tinha coisas muito importantes, a maioria do que escrevia era somente para sua mãe saber como ela estava.

É que até as cartas do Ministério foram extraviadas pelo que soube.

Não sabia mais naquele momento sobre a guerra por que não consegui acompanhar pelo Profeta Diário.

Durante aqueles dias soube também que Rony ia na casa de Hermione, acho que depois de já estarmos de férias.

Ele estava com uma cara de preocupado, podia ser por causa dos N.I.E.M.S mas algo me dizia que talvez ele não conhecesse muito bem os Grangers e não era para menos se ele se preocupasse um pouco.

Foi comum ver os dois pelos cantos conversando baixo e nas muitas vezes que isso ocorria, Harry não estava junto.

É, eu também odeio ser vela... (Não sabe o que é? PERGUNTE A ANY! Ela realmente tem o dom!)

Por causa da aproximidade dos exames, a maioria dos alunos iam ou para a biblioteca ou preferiam uma Sala Comunal menos barulhenta.

Jonathan e Wallace acharam isso catastrófico logicamente, mas até eles concordaram em abrir os livros algumas vezes.

E lá estava eu numa Sexta-feira em que as aulas já tinham voltado ao normal...

- E dois pergaminhos da pág 387 para próxima aula. Estão dispensados.

Catherinne e Any que estavam ao meu lado saíram da sala ainda xingando Snape.

- "timo! Dois pergaminhos por aula, onde vamos parar assim?? – perguntou Catherinne em tom indignado.

- Ah, Depende! Se nós andarmos com passos mais largos chegaremos na sala de Feitiços rapidinho, agora se continuarmos assim – nesse momento Catherinne interrompe Any dizendo que ela se referia aos pergaminhos – O.K, desculpa – completou ela em tom murcho.

- Estão falando mal de quem? Se for do Snape, eu posso até ajudar com algumas sentenças, isso por um preço módico é claro – disse Jonnathan animado. Wallace e Colin conversavam entre si logo atrás dele.

- Jonnathan, isso é muita amabilidade de sua parte, tirando a parte do "preço módico" – respondeu Catherinne rindo.

Nos viramos no corredor de feitiços, havia um grupo de alunos na frente da sala, as portas se abriram e os Grifinórios se afastaram um pouco para os Sonserinos saírem.

- Eu já listei todas as ofensas, até as menos imagináveis – disse ela complementando enquanto o corredor se tornava cheio de alunos.

- Todas? Não minha cara Catherinne, de modo algum! – (E esse tom me fez lembrar meu irmão, Fred) – Por alguns pequenos galeões você pode conseguir as mais diversas expressões do certame! Uma oportunidade única, até o Wallace concorda não é? WALLACE ! – ele parecia conversar algo muito importante com Colin porque nem deu ouvidos para Jonnathan – Viu como ele concorda? – continuou ele com uma voz falsa de comerciante.

Estranhei, Any permanecia séria demais.

Wallace pareceu acordar para a vida neste momento e se colocou entre Catherinne e Jonnathan.

- Claro! Claro! E facilitamos o pagamento, parcelamos em duas vezes com pequeníssimos juros de 80% porcento.

- "Parcelamos"? "Facilitamos"?? E quem disse que você faria parte do negócio? – perguntou Jonnathan indignado.

Não vi o que Wallace respondeu porque esbarrei em alguém.

UM MOMENTO!! (Nesse instante vejo que peguei a mania de gritar as palavras, para designá-las importância).

Vou verificar se tem uma plaquinha nas minhas costas indicando "Esbarre nela, por um Galeão".

Merlin, ainda espero o gracioso dia em que poderei andar pelo Hogwarts livremente (Não, não tem nenhuma placa)

E nem adianta dizer que eu precisava de óculos por que dessa vez eu olhava por onde ia, a pessoa só podia ter esbarrado de propósito.

E... Foi de propósito.

Não, acho que ele ficou louco, só pode ser isso.

Sim.

Eu tinha esbarrado em Draco Malfoy.

Fiquei tão espantada que acabei demorando o dobro de tempo para recolher os materiais sendo que Colin acabou me ajudando.

_"O que diachos ele está tentando fazer?"_ pensei naquele momento vendo um daqueles tinteiros patéticos.

Ele estava com uma cara mal humorada e resmungou algumas coisas para si próprio enquanto saía rapidamente.

Aquele olhar seria do que? De Malfoy? De Draco? De Comen... Enfim: ele passou por mim como se não fosse nada.

Mas o que ele poderia fazer?

Jonnathan tinha fechado os punhos, e todo o grupo pareceu meio sem rumo na conversa por alguns instantes. Acho que eles chegaram a perceber que foi de propósito.

Draco tinha parado há alguns metros entre os archotes parecendo arrumar ainda os materiais.

Flitwick apareceu na porta brevemente chamando os alunos.

Jonnathan e Wallace mudaram de direção ainda conversando com Colin, quero dizer, Jonnathan apenas se limitou a um "Nós nos vemos depois" sem ao menos parecer lembrar que estavam negociando um "inutilissimo-xingador-portátil".

Minha cara de surpresa devia estar bem estranha por que Catherinne se dirigiu a mim dizendo "Não adianta ficar com raiva, você já devia ter se acostumado."

- Oi pessoal – falou Josh atrás de Catherinne – tudo bem?

Josh me lembrava Simas Finnigan fisicamente e eu não sei o motivo disso.

- Tudo – era uma das poucas vezes que via Catherinne sem-graça – Vamos para a sala?

Any acabou respondendo por mim.

- Vai na frente vocês dois, acho que a Gina perdeu um pergaminho.

- Certo – disse ela.

Any suspirou ao ver os dois passarem pela porta.

- Uma casal lindinho não? Não agüentava mais ver a Catherinne sozinha.

- É mesmo – murmurei sorrindo.

Nesse momento me lembro o que ocorreu minutos atrás.

- Any é impressão minha ou ele esbarrou de propósito?

- Impressão?? É óbvio que foi de propósito – começou ela indignada – aposto que até eles perceberam – Eu vi ele se aproximando, foi direto na sua direção.

- Mas eu não entendo.

- Nem eu. Você tem certeza que ele está batendo bem das idéias? – perguntou Any preocupada – Olha que ouvi alguns alunos dizerem que nas estufas 7 e 8 tem umas ervas de fumo bem fortes.

- Ele não estuda nas estufas Any – disse rindo do tom de assombro – qual era a página mesmo?

- Todos os professores tem que ter ao menos conhecimentos gerais! – falou ela se defendendo – página trezentos-e-alguma-coisa – respondeu ela mal-humorada.

Revirei o livro, enquanto fiz isso um pergaminho caiu e Any o pegou para mim.

Ia guarda-lo quando o olhei melhor.

Estava dobrado num quadrado semi-reto, sem sobras.

Não sei se já falei isso.

Eu tenho a mania de simplesmente amassar os pergaminhos.

Sim, amassa-los e guarda-los num lugar em que provavelmente não encontrarei quando precisar deles.

Acho que pensei que aquele pergaminho não era meu por que realmente não era mesmo.

Ao abrir ele li o seguinte:

============================

_"Continua indo mal em _

_Transfiguração?"_

**D.M******

================

Não pude deixar de sorrir ao ler. Olhei para os archotes no entanto parecia que tinha demorado demais para perceber isso, por que ele já tinha saído de lá.

Any leu sobre meu ombro.

- É, acho que a erva de fumo não era tão forte assim – murmurou ela surpresa.

- 'Bora Any.,,

Fiquei pensando a tarde toda naquilo.

Queria responder a pergunta pessoalmente.

Eu sabia que isso ia ser difícil porque não sobrava tempo para nada, só à noite e justo aí tinha o grupo de estudos.

No horário de almoço eu sempre passava na biblioteca.

Bem, eu pensei obviamente que poderia mandar uma carta só que hesitei.

Poderia se não colocasse nenhuma assinatura e fizesse alguns códigos, na verdade teria que colocar o mínimo possível de palavras.

Sabe, era estranho Draco tentar se comunicar daquele jeito. Talvez ele tivesse tido algum problema com a última carta que mandei.

"É, bem possível" pensei enquanto acenava afirmativamente.

- Nãaaaaaoooooo! Não é issoo!!

Olhei sobressaltada para Any.

Ela e Catherinne estavam numa mesinha ao lado da janela no Salão comunal.

- Gina, olha aqui! – disse Catherinne bufando de impaciência – Parece ou não parece um Pé-de-Galinha? – perguntou ela mostrando uma carta a mim?

- Parece – confirmei incerta, Any fizera cara feia – Só que se você virar para o lado esquerdo lembra uma vassoura – meu tom de voz saíra sonolento.

Era de noite, com quase todo mundo dormindo e essas duas ainda estavam berrando.

- É mesmo! – comentou ela animada.

- Chega! Vocês estão fazendo isso de propósito ou o quê? – começara Any irritada – não adianta Catherinne, você errou – disse ela embaralhando novamente.

Catherinne não gostou muito do que ela falou.

Abanei a cabeça negativamente, uma hora criaria coragem para falar que esse método de estudo para Runas não tava dando muito certo.

- Gina, só vai ficar olhando? Não vai estudar nada? - perguntou Catherinne autoritariamente.

Na verdade, estava com uma preguiça enorme de abrir os livros...

- Já estudei, apenas vou estar revisando. Espero que não dê nenhum branco, meu cérebro não funciona muito bem no calor.

"No calor" era um jeito humilde de expressar a condição real do tempo.

As salas de aulas se tornaram verdadeiros fornos com a presença do Verão.

- Veje por um lado bom: você ao menos tem um cérebro.

- Ah, ótimo ponto de vista Any! – respondi animada.

No entanto eu não tinha conseguido entender o por que de ela dizer aquilo...

Então, algumas horas depois...

- "E ai Cristopher fez a segunda organização, no intuito de invadir aquele comitê..."

- Catherinne, chega de História de Magia por hoje – implorei – até a Any não quer mais.

- É... Chega mesmo. Alias... – e Catherinne falou qualquer coisa em que não prestei atenção.

Olhei para Any, parecia já estar dormindo há um bom tempo, usando o livro como travesseiro...

Na Segunda-feira me vi forçada a passar alguma coisa no rosto por que as orelhas estavam muito fortes.

Kitty viu a cena e deve ter pensado que era o fim do mundo, já que praticamente eu estava

me maquiando.

Íris e ela tinham estudado mais na biblioteca mesmo.

Tivemos como primeiras provas Aula de História e Transfiguração.

Ainda bem que Transfiguração não precisa anotar nada porque tinha saído quebrada de tanto escrever na aula do Professor Bins.

Não sei para quê eles colocaram feitiço anti-cola nas penas, nenhum aluno devia saber responder aquelas coisas além do que, as respostas eram imensas.

Me lembro que uma delas tinha 20 centímetros.

Em uma palavra: Terrível.

Não vou soletrar e nem gritar, acho que dá pra entender.

Por outro lado, tive um bom pressentimento quando saí da sala de aula de Transfiguração.

Até que não tinha ido mal, devia ser uma má fase mesmo.

Almocei mais animada para enfrentar Runas e Feitiços.

No final da tarde houve um bonito pôr-do-sol. Não tinha-se nenhum tipo de vento e até ouvi Colin comentar que provavelmente levaria alguns livros para ler nos Jardins, já que o castelo inteiro estava com um efeito abafado.

Ele perguntou-me se viria com ele e eu respondi que não, porque eu queria um lugar mais silencioso.

Esperava que ele não tivesse ficado chateado comigo.

Ele só disse "O.k." e saiu de cabeça baixa.

Fiquei pensando sobre aquela conversa que tivemos no três vassouras.

Rony não falou com Mamãe sobre nenhuma roupa de Gala para baile algum.

Coincidentemente encontrei o trio no salão comunal.

Ele falou que realmente não ia ter um baile só uma pequena cerimônia fechada á alguns alunos do sétimo ano.

Saiu frizada estas ultimas palavras.

Agora sabia porque não me dava tão bem com meu irmão. Podia ser sem querer, a questão é que ele de uma forma ou outra conseguia me excluir.

Precisava frizar? Só estava pegando uma informação para Kitty!

Ah, o que estou falando? Nem comentei isso posteriormente a ela.

Eu não vi Draco Malfoy na mesa do café da manha novamente.

Sabia que os N.I.E.M.S estavam, sendo maçantes, vi vários alunos do sétimo ano se matando em cima dos livros.

A questão é que não conseguia falar com ele.

E nunca imaginei que estaria preocupada com isso.

Cristy fez um teste "modalidade Lupin", não duvidava que o próprio tivesse ajudado a planejá-lo porque eu sabia que os dois se comunicavam, e não me perguntem de como eu sabia disso.

Uma coisa que eu soube sem querer é que Any tirou nota máxima em Runas.

Pensamos até estupora-la por que ela gritou durante meia hora, sem brincadeira!

Talvez eu também tivesse motivos para ficar feliz, achei que fui bem em Poções.

As garotas começaram a arrumar as malas á noite mesmo.

Any me chamou alegremente para escrever meu nome na parede.

Não, nós não somos vândalas.

A idéia é deixar o nome, sobrenome e data para ter uma noção de quem já passou por aquele quarto.

Ela sempre revirava o dormitório inteiro para ver se alguém já tinha começado a lista.

No 3 período tinha uma na parte interna da porta do guarda-roupa e o primeiro nome vinha acompanhado do ano "1960".

Mas nem todos assinam este tipo de lista.

Podia ser porque não gostavam ou não sabiam.

Era notável porque só se tinha quinze nomes e era óbvio que mais alunos passaram por lá durante esse tempo.

Não via realmente uma verdadeira utilidade nisso mas fazer o que?

Até que era divertido.

Coisas que o tempo faz, pensei debilmente...

Me senti um pouco patética com a chegada da mãnha, novamente.

Olhei para o reflexo e percebi que tinha um pouco de pó na minha cara.

Então é eu que digo que "definitivamente" minha convivência com Kitty não estava me fazendo bem.

Propositadamente demorei-me em tudo:

Em vestir-se, pentear o cabelo, arrumar algumas coisas em relação à bagagem e até no feitiço para limpar meu rosto.

Quando todas as garotas já tinham saído Any virou-se apreensiva em minha direção.

- Gina, você vem? – perguntou ela na beirada da porta.

- Pode ir na frente, daqui a pouco já desço – disse num tom despreocupado.

- Tem certeza? – insistiu.

- Sim, está tudo bem.

Any olhou desconfiada para mim.

Tenho certeza que ela já tinha percebido o meu estado de humor.

Por que eu não estava legal. Mas ela não quis falar nada por ora, apenas fez um aceno

afirmativo e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Fiquei sentada em minha cama olhando o Dormitório.

Reparando em alguns detalhes sem-graça.

Não sou muito sentimentalista em relação á fins de períodos.

E naquele dia em especial estava assim.

Era uma sensação inexplicável.

Em pouco tempo sairia de Hogwarts...

Então cinco minutos depois aquela sensação desconfortável se foi dando lugar á uma de

alivio pois eu ficaria um lindo mês sem lição alguma e só lembrar disso era um ótimo presságio.

Saí do dormitório rapidamente, desci a escadaria passando entre as armaduras e ali apressei ainda mais meu passo por que Pirraça estava rondando aquele lugar.

- Oi Nick! – exclamei desviando da direção do Hall.

- Olá Senhorita Weasley – respondeu o fantasma Nick-sem-cabeça que também se dirigia ao Salão Principal.

No Salão Principal todos os professores estavam presentes, sem exceções e quase todos o alunos também. As garotas do Dormitório, Colin, Neville, Jonathan, Wallace, Denis, Parvati, Lilá, Dino, Simas, Rony, Harry, Hermione, Clarie, Lara, todo o pessoal do time de Quadribol, Josh, Brian e isso só na mesa da Grifinória.

Só que pudera; Naquele momento Dumbledore falava se dirigindo á todos do Salão. Ninguém notou minha presença de imediato, nada que pudesse dizer que fazia diferença.

A decoração era dourada e vermelha.

"timo, só esse indicio já dizia que Grifinória ganhou a copa das casas, embora não fizesse muita diferença na minha opinião.

- Por instantes achei que você tinha se perdido dentro do Salão comunal – falou Catherinne rindo com Any do seu lado.

- Demorei tanto assim? – perguntei num misto de surpresa e sorriso no rosto.

Não conseguia prestar atenção no que Dumbledore falava, sua voz soava calma, enigmática e tranqüilizadora.

Aquele som tinha muito efeito sobre mim.

Na mesa da Corvinal, Krinski conversava com Wendy Oxford e Glasnot.

Essa cena me lembrou de algo imediatamente.

Olhei para a mesa da Sonserina.

Draco Malfoy estava lá.

O que não adiantava nada.

Como se eu pudesse chegar do nada na mesa da Sonserina, olhar para a Parkinson e soltar algo como:

_"Oiiii, tudo bem a-mi-ga? Você viu que tu-do aquela capa da Beggy's?"_

Ai, blergh! Isso até me dá arrepios...

Quinze minutos depois os alunos começaram a dispersar, Dumbledore terminara seu discurso, voltando a se sentar. Eu ainda bebia o chá.

Procurei meu irmão, precisava falar urgentemente com ele, no entanto parecia que tinha sumido de novo.

Perguntei há vários alunos e ninguém me soube dizer algo concreto, sendo que aproveitei para dar minha ultima volta em Hogwarts como uma aluna do 6 Período.

Ta, eu sei que isso soou dramático. Não posso fazer nada, era verdade mesmo.

Ao voltar no Hall, Any e Catherinne vieram ao meu encontro.

Elas duas disseram que precisávamos pegar o ponche, Íris e Kitty permaneciam num canto também.

Havia um burburinho de alunos no lado de fora do castelo.

Apenas acenei a cabeça em concordância.

**---------------------------------  
_"Enviado por uma coruja especial...."_  
.:: Angelina Michelle ::..**

****


	25. XXIV Quando retorna algo mais

**N/A: 1** Dramatização - Teatro

**2** Demora por causa das provas.

Kisses para vocês.

****

**__******

****

**------------------------------------**

**..:: QUANDO SE RETORNA ALGO MAIS ::..**

**"****_Capítulo XXIV"_******

**-------------------------------------**

Foi um pulinho de Hogwarts até a estação.

Estava um belo dia de sol, com um pouco de vento na plataforma.

Ao Entrar no trem Catherinne e Kitty se ofereceram para ver em qual lugar ficaríamos.

Não sei porque mas eu não estava legal aquele dia.

Está bem, eu me rendo.

O.k. Vou ser sincera, uma vez pelo menos. Eu sabia tão perfeitamente o que me atormentava. Mas deixei estar.

Normalmente fico animada quando sei que estou voltando, ainda mais quando temos grupos grandes como companhia pois seriam duas cabines.

Aquelas coisas de bagunça gratuita, por exemplo. Sempre era assim.

E então eu poderia ser considerada anormal também.

Por que todos pareciam tão "felizes" e "contentes".

Pensei que queria falar alguma coisa á ela. Mais especificamente á uma tal de Anne Glayds, vocês conhecem? Ela me olhou meio torto na mesa hoje pela mãnha. Talvez quisesse falar algo.

Não sei, é tão estranho. Eu só tinha exatamente, e especificamente ela para falar sobre isso.

Acho que isso me submetia a pensar mais no assunto do que o normal.

Eu simplesmente não me sentia normal.

Any não é um saco de desabafos, não posso ficar tagarelando para ela á toda hora (Infelizmente).

Enquanto andávamos percebi que subitamente ela começara a andar mais devagar (Eu era a última do grupo).

Na verdade, ela agora parecia estar meio que se excluindo do grupo.

- Aonde você vai, Any? – perguntou Catherinne preocupada.

- Comprar alguma coisa na moça do carrinho, não tomei café-da-mãnha direito – respondeu bagunçando o cabelo com uma das mãos, uma estranha mania que tinha desde sempre.

Velha desculpa essa que acabara de falar porque eu me lembro até hoje quando no 2 período, ela falou isso exatamente 4 vezes, só para comprar guloseimas.

O que era uma perca de tempo porque nós não a impediríamos de fazer nada que ela gostasse.

VAAALEEEUUU CATHERINNEE!! Valeeeuu mesmooo! Estou andando quinze minutos atrás de vocês com cabeça baixa e ninguém falou nada. O que custava?

Catherinne riu com a resposta dela.

Não, eu não a culpo, ela não sabia mesmo o que ocorria.

Any olhou para mim com aquele olhar fraternal e alegre no estilo de "Ai Gina, você sabe que te adoro né?" .

Vão por mim: A maioria das vezes que uma pessoa me olha assim, é porque quer alguma coisa.

- Gina, você me acompanha?

E depois que falo que os seres vivos são verdadeiros subordinados uns dos outros, ninguém acredita.

- Claaro – falei a imitando por contra vontade.

Nos separamos do grupo andando na direção contrária.

Eu e acho (tenho certeza) que ela, também sabia que a Moça-do-carrinho começava passando pelas primeiras cabines e não no fim do trem.

Se ela era tão feliz á ponto de querer andar o trem inteiro, eu não podia fazer nada.

Ta, eu podia sim.

Tanto que acabei fazendo.

Informei-lhe sutilmente que estávamos indo pelo lado errado.

E quer saber o que ela fez?

Nada.

Isso mesmo.

Parecia que eu era invisível.

Tratei de arranjar um espelho.

Sim, eu só podia estar invisível.

Devia achar que era uma voz de sua consciência, tinha que ser isso.

De súbito, ela parou no meio do corredor.

- Escuta, olhe para mim. Você vai se afastar, eu estou lhe expulsando da nossa cabine!

Ah legal. Any bebe meio litro de cachaça e nem me avisa.

- Ãhn?

- Ai Gina você pensa que eu não percebi seu "ânimo" desde que acordou? Onde está Draco Malfoy? – perguntou ela com entonação grave na voz.

- Não sei, não quero saber e tenho raiva de quem sabe! – respondi amena.

- É sério. Não se preocupa que eu invento qualquer coisa para o pessoal da cabine.

- Se você tivesse dito _"Eu não vou falar nada"_ com certeza me convenceria mais rápido.

- Que seje! – disse ela se exasperando – E dessa vez até falei algo convincente.

- Any, o que você está sugerindo? É loucura e nem tenho o que falar.

- Lógico que tem. Está estampado na sua cara.

Não entendi o que ela quis dizer.

CADE O ESPELHOO ??

- Você entendeu. Aquele pergaminho, você respondeu?

- Er... Não – disse incerta rolando os olhos para cima.

- Gina, estamos fora da cabine – nesse momento eu olhei para os lados, não falávamos muito alto mas também não era um ato de cochichar – Você não quer nem ao menos tentar? É a última vez que você vai vê-lo até o próximo período.

Olhei para o chão momentaneamente.

Era difícil admitir que ainda sim isso mexia um pouco comigo?!

Any as vezes franzia o cenho estranhamente.

Ela não opinava a favor, eu sabia, não ao menos totalmente.

Devia ser um grande exercício fazer aquilo, então.

Ao menos minha indecisão estava muito visível, pois ouvi-a exclamar:

- É só tentar. Se não quiser tudo bem – falou ela como se soubesse terminantemente que eu queria.

- Any... – comecei replicando negativamente.

Sim, eu sou um bicho teimoso.

Ela cruzou os braços, parecia muito nervosa, e olha que eram poucas as vezes que via ela assim.

- Ah sim, ótimo então! Então faça-me o favor sim? Eu bati o pé hoje de mãnha e ainda ele está doendo muito, quero dizer, se você tivesse alguma dúvida ainda de como todas as garotas acordaram cedo, saiba que esse era um dos motivos. Você poderia comprar feijãozinhos de todos os sabores para Kitty?

- E você? – perguntei assustada.

- Não precisa... – disse ela num aceno de indiferença enquanto dava meia volta.

Maravilha, mais essa agora...

Naquele momento percebi que estava errada sobre a moça do carrinho.

Eu tinha comparado igual a nossa vinda á Hogwarts. Como o trem agora voltava em direção contrária, então nossas cabines eram as últimas e não as do primeiro vagão.

Isso por que Mamãe diz que sou inteligente.

Inspirei fundo momentaneamente.

Algumas coisas nunca mudavam, naquele expresso. Observei isso enquanto eu via aquelas cortinas escuras de veludo, as mesmas portas fechadas.

Continuava andando o corredor, dessa vez sozinha.

Por uma porta entre-aberta vi Wesley Bonfligiot rodeado de alunos que o via contar uma história empolgante.

Agora refletindo mesmo (E não pensando em besteiras como, quando é que iam trocar as cores das cortinas, por que convenhamos! Eles nunca mudam) Isso era terrível.

Sentir que é incapaz de fazer o que quer.

Era um dos maiores conflitos internos que já tive.

Será que alguém se preocupava com isso também?

Tinha umas duas portas abertas mais á frente e eu não queria ver quem estava em seu interior.

Dois alunos do 3 período passaram por mim e foi só.

Quando passei para o 1 vagão eu acabei esbarrando em Simas.

Havia vozes no corredor.

Um momento, o que eu pensei mesmo?

Hun hun, _"Havia vozes no corredor"_ é?

- Oi Gina, conseguiu falar com seu irmão? – perguntou ele animado.

Como sou discreta. Aquilo não era simplesmente _"vozes"_ era um estardalhaço. Não sei como os alunos não abriam as portas para verem o que ocorria.

- Hun... Não – respondi pensativa.

Olhei para o lado naquele momento.

Havia 4 pessoas; Mila Bulstrode, Parkinson, Crabbe e Goyle.

Essas duas primeiras estavam mais para o meio do corredor, Crabbe e Goyle, para dentro da cabine.

Parecia que Parkinson e Crabbe estavam se xingando.

AHHHHHHHHHHH EU VOU ESGANAR A ANNE!! Isso mesmo, "Anne".

E não "Any".

Que raios e por Merlin! Ás vezes eu esqueço que Any fez 6 anos de curso de dramatização.

Ás vezes esqueço que Any queria ver eu (segundo uma definição dela própria) "feliz".

E às vezes esqueço que ela poderia me obrigar de uma forma meio incomum para fazer isso. O que exatamente tinha recusado.

O quê?? Os monitores ficam nos primeiros vagões!

E esse amor que os Sonserinos tem um pelo outro? O que me digam, não? É realmente incrível!!

A questão é que era a primeira vez que poderia dizer que fiquei feliz de ver eles.

Quero dizer, a cena se ocorria mais ao fim do corredor e Simas parecia "TÃO" sem assunto...

Ele simplesmente emendou um "_Ãhn, então ta, Boa sorte, em todo o caso_", falou distraído, sem nem ao menos olhar para trás.

A Moça-do-carrinho (ás vezes faz falta saber o nome verdadeiro das pessoas) começara a passar entre os vagões e tinha um olhar de censura para o grupo, que ainda discutia calorosamente.

E lá ocorria a mesma cena de quando eu vinha para Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy ao lado daquele carrinho cheio de tranqueiras com ar de indiferença perante o barulho, enquanto remexia os bolsos internos.

Aquela mesma pose do que chamaria de "esnobe" ou qualquer coisa do gênero se fosse há um ano atrás. Os cabelos caídos á frente dos olhos cinzentos.

Parkinson não percebeu minha presença de passos vacilantes pois nesse instante a mesma foi chamada de _"vadia"_ por Crabbe.

Ela e Bulstrode saíram batendo o pé ainda lançando "elogios" nada bonitos.

Mas a verdade é que só tive uma vaga impressão disso.

Naquele momento também Draco Malfoy parara de mexer em sua capa.

Senti um leve nervosismo no momento. Eu não gosto de admitir, mas é.

Ele começara a andar com olhar vago, os braços rentes ao corpo.

Era tão absurdo. Tinha que ser a Weasley. Tinha que colocar minha máscara de falsidade no rosto.

Porque eu não pude ser eu mesma e fazer o que queria? Por um instante?

Quando passei por Draco, não houve qualquer alteração em seu rosto de susto ou surpresa como eu já esperava.

Apenas recomeçou a mexer os bolsos fingindo procurar algo.

Não me pergunte como eu sabia que ele fingia. Simplesmente sabia.

Como algo que fosse dito ou exclamado, e no entanto essa exclamação nunca tinha ocorrido. Talvez aquele brilho mínimo do olhar tivesse se extinguido.. Talvez...

Não conseguia ouvir os sons ao meu redor derrepente.

Falei palavras qualquer para aquela moça á toda covinhas.

Sei lá, por mais que isso fosse o normal a ocorrer, isso ainda tinha-se um efeito.

- Mais alguma coisa? – perguntou ela piscando serenamente para mim.

- Não... – respondi um pouco paralisada.

Ela empurrou o carrinho para o lado direito de uma das portas, deixando para trás.

Fiquei ali parada, tentando pensar em fazer algo rapidamente.

Não vinha nenhuma idéia.

Quase não havia som, só de uma porta que se bateu.

- Querida está tudo bem? – perguntou ela com um estranhamento suave.

- Tudo. Não me lembro qual era minha cabine – falei sem me virar.

Eu realmente estava paralisada. Any, seu plano falhou.

Mexia numa embalagem sem-graça como desculpa para não encara-la.

- Ah sim, pois saiba que essa outra ta vazia. Alguém a tinha fechado, esses alunos... – murmurou ela num tom de desconsideração.

Ouvi ela se encaminhar para outra cabine e o som abafado de _"Vão querer algo queridos?"._

Então era isso?

Sério, estava cansada de pensar nisso.

O corredor continha um certo silêncio. Agoniante.

Tudo bem. Não podia ficar lá o dia inteiro. Respirei o mais fundo que podia disposta a voltar os vagões.

Dei um passo para trás e nesse passo para meu espanto eu pisei em algo.

Antes que pudesse me virar para ver o que era, senti ar frio em minha nuca. Braços envoltaram os meus que permaneciam cruzados.

Toque frio.

Devia ter desconfiado...

Uma voz rouca em tom baixo chegara a mim.

- Achou mesmo que ia escapar? – a voz soara um pouco acima de meus ouvidos, perto e perto, fazendo estremecer.

Fechei os olhos momentaneamente não ousando olhar para trás, eu queria tanto xingá-lo por ter feito aquilo, e queria tanto não dizer nada. E quantas besteiras afinal eu já disse nessa mãnha?

Só que com a mesma rapidez que aquele gesto apareceu, Draco se afastou.

Olhei para ele um pouco assustada virando.

- Weasley – disse ele numa voz cortante e grave.

Percebi o intuito quase imediatamente. Perguntei por gesto labial o que ele ia fazer, e ele fez um sinal.

Aquela moça quase senhora olhava a cena intrigada.

- Você que verá Malfoy – disse num tom letal, mas rindo internamente daquele pequeno teatro.

Credo, precisava treinar dramatização mesmo.

Então tive uma idéia, igual àquelas idéias repentinas que qualquer pessoa tem de vez em quando.

Fiz um aceno de concordância enquanto indicava a cabine vazia e entrava na mesma.

Antes disso só vi a Moça-do-carrinho menear a cabeça negativamente, no mínimo pensava que estávamos prestes a nos matar.

Encostei a porta levemente e me dispus a observar a paisagem verde intenso. Esperava sinceramente que ele tivesse entendido.

Já disse como aquela paisagem podia ser hipnotizadora? Sério, eu não conseguia pensar muita coisa só olhando pra aqueles vultos.

Alguns minutos se passaram até ouvir um baque de porta novamente. Prefiri evitar alguma chegada de súbito por parte dele, olhando rapidamente por cima do ombro e desviando em seguida.

Tive a ligeira impressão que ele percebeu esse gesto enquanto se aproximava defronte a janela também. Manti as mãos apoiadas levemente.

Então o barulho de sapatos se cessará. Olhei pelo reflexo e percebi que ele olhava também para o lado de fora.

- Interessante! E não é que são verdes mesmo? – perguntou ele ironizando.

- Uma observação formidável – disse ainda olhando para o lado de fora, como se fosse um desafio.

Não consegui ver sua expressão.

- Tem algo em seu cabelo... aqui.. – disse Draco subitamente se aproximando á um passo atrás de mim. Enquanto senti alguns dos seus dedos passarem entre as mechas de meu cabelo, ele o colocou para frente e em seguida mostrou um pequeno ramo de flor.

Normalmente as pessoas podem achar que um toque frio na nuca não significa muita coisa e eu estou certa que essas pessoas não devem ter conhecido Draco Malfoy.

No entanto, Draco continuara mexendo em algumas mechas e pousando seus dedos frios de vez em quando em minha nuca, encarei-o através do reflexo da janela, ele fazia o mesmo, parecia divertido.

- Ei .. – eu não ia deixar ele descobrir meus pontos fracos tão facilmente.

Me virei, tinha estremecido levemente.

- Que foi? – perguntou ele com fingida curiosidade e ao mesmo tempo segurando levemente meus ombros para que eu continuasse virada de frente para a janela.

Teria estremecido de novo.

- Ela não estranhou nada? – disse visivelmente desconsiderando o que ia falar anteriormente. Viu sua expressão às vezes pelo reflexo.

- Não, se distraiu facilmente depois – disse ele ainda com uma das mãos sobre meu ombro, sentia um cheiro marcante vindo dele.

- Sobre aquele pergaminho...

- Imagino qual seje – murmurará Draco.

- Porque você não mandou o pergaminho por uma coruja? – minha voz saíra com um tom desconfiado.

Era minha vez de cruzar os braços. Ele próprio quis ficar frente á mim nesse momento e com passos lentos fizera isso.

Pela primeira vez daquele dia olhou-me diretamente com seus olhos cinzentos e deixando aquele maldito vidro no seu devido lugar.

. Podia tudo ao meu redor acabar bem ali. Não faria diferença...

- Achei que seria melhor, a não ser que você tenha medo de algo... – disse ele instigando-me sutilmente.

- Não, eu não – disse lentamente – mas eu apostaria que você sim.

Sua expressão titubeou por alguns segundos, virando um leve sorriso obscuro.

Parece que alguém tinha começado a aprender lidar com as mudanças bruscas de Draco Malfoy.

Vaguei a olhar o chão.

- Então olhe para mim. E veja se acha algum motivo – dissera ele com uma voz grave e séria.

Tive observando a porta, os bancos e novamente o chão com o cenho levemente franzido.

- Para – nesse instante ele levantara meu rosto com suas mãos, para que ficasse na altura de seus olhos – mim.

Ele sempre tinha mãos frias?

- Não vale – disse como se considerasse um jogo perdido – você sabe manter a face trancada muito bem.

"_Face trancada_".

Expressão familiar essa.

- Quer que eu chegue mais perto para que você veja melhor? – perguntou Draco

cortesmente porém com um toque de malícia.

- Não acho que seje preciso Sr. Malfoy – disse como se não tivesse reparado naquela indireta.

Ele apenas fez questão de ficar é um palmo de distância, quando finalmente falou.

- Eu não receio nada, só isso.

Fiz cara de que não acreditava muito.

- Olha... – E então senti uma respiração junto a minha, obedeci àquela ordem de quase imediato. O ar de importância tinha se esvaído – Foi realmente uma pena não poder ter visto direito sua cara de espanto.

Não. Ele não podia ter visto isso...

- Você já não estava nos archotes – observei desconfiada.

- Tenho meus métodos – disse ele misterioso.

- Sei. Já ouvi falar sobre seus métodos.

Senti ser observada com algum tipo de propósito.

- Face trancada? – perguntou ele pensativo.

Lembrei imediatamente quem primeiro citara essa expressão.

Concordei num aceno.

- Poderia te ensinar se quisesse...

- Seria interessante – disse achando a idéia até atrativa.

Um silêncio se estabilizou.

Mesmo estando próximo eu continuava a evitar o olhar dele.

Draco neste instante fizera uma coisa que me impressionará. Quero dizer, se me disessem que ele faria isso, eu falaria "_Bobagem..."_ mas não, eu vi com meus próprios olhos.

Ele acenara o banco para me sentar, quero dizer, como um gesto cortês, quem olhasse de longe até acharia que era típico de cavalherismo ou qualquer coisa do gênero.

- Ah, obrigada - murmurei meia em choque

Ele agiu com uma certa normalidade naquele gesto, se reconstando no banco á minha frente.

Com minhas mãos cruzadas sentia necessidade de torcer, ora pra trás.

- Eu... – comecei sem-jeito – Eu melhorei em Transfiguração.

Observei Draco com suas roupas impecáveis. Aquele ar meio esnobe parecia que nunca se dissiparia.

Ele não respondera nada.

Por que faltava coragem pra completar a setença?

O que custava dizer _"E você estava certo"_ ? Por que ele realmente estava certo, sabe, era somente uma má fase.

Ele percebera do mesmo jeito.

- Nervosa – perguntou ele desdenhosamente.

Não, que isso Draco. Estou torcendo os dedos por quero, quero que eles fiquem doloridos.

Não, não será possível, da onde estava tirando esse ironismo todo... ??!!

- N... – deixei de lado o que ia falar, não queria discutir – Quer jogar algo? – atentei mudando de assunto.

Estava meio apreensiva na verdade.

Quero dizer, desde alguns minutos atrás e sinceramente, só existia um jogo que talvez poderíamos jogar, Snap explosivo, tinha em um dos bolsos internos da minha capa.

Ele atalhou como se estivesse pensando numa proposta. Ah ta, eu já imaginava que ele

não ia querer de modo algum.

Pelo menos consegui mudar de assunto, concordam?

- O.K. Vamos jogar – respondeu ele divertido.

Ãhn.. bem... Sabe que eu não esperava por isso?

Ah ótimo, vamos jogar.

Retirei-as do bolso lentamente ainda espantada.

Quando começamos a primeira partida, somente jogávamos em silêncio.

Pode? Não sei como ele consegue uma coisa dessas. Já sabia há muito tempo que Draco não era muito de sorrir.

Qualquer frio indigesto na barriga que pudesse ter se foi totalmente quando acabei ganhando-o. Achei que talvez ele fosse falar alguma coisa mas só se limitou á um sorriso misterioso. Sim, sim, daqueles... Bem daqueles...

Sei lá, era tão estranho. Quem diria que ele era um Malfoy?

Com o passear de algumas partidas me senti mais livre para comentar algumas jogadas.

Já tinha falado como Draco pode parecer sério enquanto joga?

Sério!

E eu não consigo me manter assim. Quando dava-me por mim eu já começara a rir.

Ele parara de embaralhar as cartas e levantou os olhos para mim.

- Nada, nada... – realmente tinha que aprender a me conter.

Quero dizer, eu sou de falar de tudo, até das minhas próprias jogadas.

Draco ás vezes inclinava-se um pouco, com cara de pensativo.

Ele estaria pensando que sou louca por rir assim? É que me atrapalhava muito...

Oras, essa sou eu! E até ele começou com isso também (Dessa vez não fiquei tão desconcertada).

Então, como mencionei antes, era estranho, no entanto engraçado também. Eu estava me divertindo, por incrível que pareça.

Draco começara com uma série de jogadas em que comecei a perder feio, me atrapalhando mais um pouco.

Depois da terceira partida ele paralisou o jogo

Não percebi muito porque estava ocupada, com 2 cartas em que começaram a pegar fogo, atirando para o chão.

- Vou te ensinar alguns truques, Sra. Weasley – disse ele respeitosamente.

Draco acenou com a varinha para as cartas.

- Ãhn, certo... – murmurei ainda meio sem entender – Não é trapaça, é? Ou você chama isso de outra coisa? – disse rindo.

- Ah não, seria algumas jogadas em que esqueceram de adicionar nas regras – falou ele despreocupadamente passando um dos dedos por trás da orelha.

Ta, eu disse que tudo bem.

E até que ele ensinava bem porque logo voltei a ganhar dele novamente.

Não sei se consideraria um com professor. Já imaginou, Draco Malfoy numa bela mãnha, não digo em Hogwarts, mas em uma masmorra pedindo que a pág 352 do livro fosse aberto, com seu leve tom arrastado? Te garanto que ele não estaria muito humorado...

Olhei para o relógio.

Draco percebendo esse gesto guardou disciplemente as cartas.

Me levantei rapidamente a fim de verificar a porta, ele ficou de pé posteriormente, devia ter pensado que eu já ia sair.

- Você está esquecendo de algo.

Me virei a fim de saber do que se referia. As cartas, talvez.

Provavelmente eu falaria num tom retraído algo como _"Sempre esqueço_", quero dizer, se fosse isso mesmo.

Ele apenas colocou um de seus braços em volta de minha cintura e envoltou-me puxando para mais perto dele.

Falou algo? Não. Estava ali, o encarando há milímetros de distância de seu rosto com traços claros, seus olhos cinzentos que não pareciam mais cinzentos e sim azuis elétrico de perto. Sentia o ar de sua calma respiração, levemente em meu rosto. Ao contrário da minha, que já petrificará.

Ele fazia questão de direcionar sua atenção aos meus olhos e eu não poderia evitar ou desviar.

E eu poderia até morrer naquele momento, o.k? Não faria a menor diferença.

- Sim? – murmurei lentamente.

Isso demorou alguns longos segundos, estava tendo dificuldade de raciocinar.

- Draco, escreva-me nas férias – disse repentinamente. Não sei o que me fez falar isso, só sei que quando vi já tinha falado.

A sua resposta foi um aceno.

- Espero poder desempatar o jogo logo.

- Desempatar? Eu ganhei a primeira partida muito bem!

- Ah – disse ele como se tivesse lembrado de algo que não devia ser recordado – mas eu deixei...

- Draco! Não, você não deixou! – disse fingindo-se indignada – E eu pensei nisso...

- No que? Em mim? – perguntara ele apreciativo.

Fiquei surpresa pela rapidez dele.

Me vi dentro de um beijo, quente, parecia que o toque frio não existia ali, o cheiro de colônia me confundia, o seu toque estridente me fazia estremecer mais ainda, fraquejando um pouco em seus braços. Tudo ali, naquele momento.

E parecia que aquilo só queria se aprofundar.

Quando perdemos o contato, olhei espantada para minha própria mão, que segurava a nuca dele.

Praticamente eu confessei que não queria me soltar dali de jeito nenhum.

- Draco... – comecei num tom receoso são que ele me interromperá no meio da frase.

- Você não vai agora, vai? – perguntou ele com um pouco de malícia na voz, brincando com uma de minhas mechas novamente, com certeza gostava de fazer isso.

Ele devia saber perfeitamente que era exatamente isso que precisava dizer.

Legal! Podia mandar todas as outras pessoas ao inferno, naquele exato momento, permanecendo ali. E aquilo era bom demais pra ser verdade!!! (Chega, agora voltando ao

que dizia...).

- Você sabe – disse em tom baixo. Era engraçado o movimento que Draco fazia ás vezes para tirar o cabelo de seus olhos. Recomecei numa voz preocupada – Eu realmente tenho...– Ele voltara a curvar-se levemente para ficar no mesmo nível que o meu – que ir... – percebi que meu tom diminuía – para que... – Ele aproximara o rosto devagar – ninguém perceba... – as coisas que eu falava pareciam tão sem sentindo – E.. - Fechei os olhos quando percebi que seus lábios encostariam-se aos meus.

No entanto isso não ocorreu. Abri os olhos um pouco assustada.

- Esquece isso – disse ele num sussurro rouco e grave ao mesmo tempo.

Despedi-me dele com um beijo suave. Retomei meus movimentos ainda um pouco abalada, os pensamentos caóticos tomando forma. Mesmo querendo seu toque frio.

Enquanto isso um quadrado e um peso pequeno se formou novamente no meu bolso.

As cartas estavam lá novamente.

Separei-me de Draco pensando um pouco no que poderia acontecer... Era difícil saber.

Sai da cabine muda.

Fechei os olhos tentando esquecer aquela expressão por alguns momentos e novamente observei aquelas vidraças com cortinados espessos.

Demorou um pouco mas na outra cabine, coincidentemente as garotas jogavam Snap explosivo também.

Any olhou espantada para mim, ela devia ter usado alguma desculpa com elas pois nenhuma teve alguma reação de surpresa.

- Gina, quer entrar no meu lugar? – disse Kitty numa voz entendiada.

Fechei a porta um pouco insegura.

- Se ta legal? – perguntou Catherinne com estranhamento.

Sinceramente, só agora é que perguntam isso?

Disse que sim.

E agora? O que adiantava?

Um Malfoy, um inimigo de minha família e talvez, pensando agora com um pontinho de esperança e reciprocacidade que não fosse verdade, um Comensal.

Este último fazia-me recuar, não consegui dormir direito às últimas noites da semana em Hogwarts por causa disso.

Não que nunca tivesse pensando nessa circunstância.

Mas eu evitava, Não havia muito o que se fazer sobre isso.

Any continuava me olhando espantada.

Sairia daquela cabine muito certa que estava apaixonada por um certo loiro daquele trem.

**---------------------------------  
_"Enviado por uma coruja especial...."_  
.:: Angelina Michelle ::..**


	26. XXV O Segundo Começo

**N/A**** –** Bem, eu quero ser enterrada num lugar com Lírios. Lírios são bonitos, sabe. De cores claras de preferência. Ou talvez buquês de Dama da Meia-Noite. Por que tem um cheirinho tão bom. O Caixão tem que ser preto, logicamente. Aliás, se não fosse pedir muito, eu gostaria de ser enterrada com os pergaminhos de Análise Frontal junto... Kisses para vocês... Agradecimentos á Suzi, Lina, Princess Warlike, Kirina-Li, Deb Flor e Ni Kuzko.

----------------------------------

**..:: O SEGUNDO COMEÇO ::..**

**"_Capítulo XXV"_**

**----------------------------------**

Não percebi muito bem ao certo quando chegamos na plataforma. Nas próximas jogadas perdi tão continuamente que acabei me cansando.

Era engraçado ver uma das ultimas discussões de Any e Catherinne.

Quando o trem parou os corredores se encheram imediatamente. Parvati e Lilá fizeram questão de puxar conversa ao lado da porta.

Uma palavrinha aqui e ali e derrepente Any me puxa pelo braço avisando para nos apressarmos.

Colin mal conseguira falar, a última coisa que ouvi dele foi que possivelmente mandaria uma coruja.

Any não gosta muito de Parvati.

Sai do vagão ao menos feliz por que iria rever meus pais. Eles vinham á ser mais apegados desde as férias anteriores. Essa coisa de muitos dos meus irmãos viverem suas vidas no momento sobre seus próprios pés. Vi meu pai com cabelos grisalhos logo adiante numa das pilastras.

- Oh querida – disse Mamãe enquanto me abraçava fortemente – Tudo bem? Como você está? – perguntou ela com aquela preocupação excessiva.

Era um daqueles abraços quebra-ossos.

Ás vezes dá até medo abraçá-la, sabe...

- Sim – disse tranqüilizando-a – cadê meu Irmão?

- Ainda não o encontramos – disse meu Pai.

Achei um pouco estranho, no entanto, não quis comentar o fato. Rony era estranho mesmo, estávamos quites.

Pedi então a Mamãe se podia conversar rápido com Any e Catherinne sobre meu aniversário dali á algumas semanas. Queria de alguma forma ver elas nesse dia e não tínhamos combinado nada ainda. Realmente, tinha me esquecido desse detalhe.

Ela concordou e meu Pai só alegou para que não demorasse muito.

Ah, não me considerem uma irmã desnaturada. SEMPRE reclamei com Mamãe que Rony me excluía então era praticamente normal isso, de chegarmos na Plataforma de direções diferentes.

Uma coisa muito estranha a pensar é que tudo á partir daqui é só pela minha memória.

Se eu usei a Capsas para relembrar de determinadas coisas, não poderei fazer o mesmo agora.

Eu posso lembrar perfeitamente o que ocorreu nas últimas horas desse dia, já que não faz tanto tempo assim mesmo que aconteceu.

Porém é tudo tão confuso. Estou ciente da loucura que estou fazendo, eu sei.

No entanto, não tenho culpa de tudo. A lógica Bruxa moderna diz, por exemplo, que os eventos que ocorrem na vida de um bruxo, tem como influência 50 de fatos

intermediários.

E todos os acontecimentos foram tão rápidos...

Ah não, não vou jogar a culpa em outras pessoas, dessa vez a responsabilidade é minha mesmo.

Explicando: Havia Capsas na plataforma 9 ½ , no Hospital St. Mungus e entre outros lugares só que nenhuma dessas Capsas estão ligadas as de Hogwarts (As que estou usando).

Então, como dizia, não que não gostasse de meu irmão, ele podia ser meio cabeça-dura mas era o jeito dele.

E eu nem tinha visto ele no trem, por falar nisso.

A minha "conversinha" acabou se esticando. Tinha certeza que quando eu voltasse, Mamãe ia me dar uma bronca "daquelas" por ter demorado tanto.

Por que com certeza Rony resmungaria comigo e já estava até preparando-me para algumas respostas mal-humoradas por parte dele.

A plataforma estava quase vazia e fiquei esbabacada quando vi meus Pais ainda naquele canto do mesmo modo que os deixei.

Convenhamos. Algo estava errado. Extremamente errado. Tinha visto Catherinne sair com a Tia dela. Any já tinha atravessado a barreira ...

_"Cadê Rony?"_ me lembro de perguntar preocupada.

Meu Pai contorcia as mãos freneticamente, também me lembro da minha verdadeira

confusão mental que fiquei perante aquilo.

_"Como..??"_

Rony comentou que ia visitar os Grangers e não fazia sentido ele ir sem antes deixar suas bagagens.

Então nesse momento, algo fez sentido.

OS GRANGERS!! Era isso!

Te juro que aquilo tinha me pego bem no meio da testa.

Onde estavam Harry e Hermione?

Corri feito uma louca pela plataforma. Numa parte isolada permanecia os Grangers como era de se esperar. Eles pareciam um pouco apreensivos também.

Hermione não estava lá tampouco.

Percorri o resto da plataforma com os olhos, era perceptível a ausência dos Tios de Harry.

Por sensatez chamamos os Grangers conosco para falar com o Maquinista.

Um homem de cabelos grisalhos possuidor de face solta e dois olhos afiados nos atendeu.

Suas vestes bruxas eram impecáveis.

Papai com uma calma invejável explicou o caso.

Em resposta ele não sabia de nada e pareceu surpreso pelo que estava ocorrendo.

- Tem certeza que não vieram na locomotiva? – perguntou ele com seu pequeno cenho franzido.

Havia um outro bruxo de aparência mais jovem, além da "Moça-do-carrinho" cujo nunca virá em minha vida. Aliás, ela olhara para minha cara inquisidoramente e sorriu levemente.

Ouvi o resto do diálogo evitando encará-la...

Explicaram que realmente, uma chamada prévia ocorria (executada pelo Filch) mas uma chamada dentro do trem não tinha ocorrido por causa de um atraso na estação. Mesmo que era ilógico se fossemos analisar, porque até os alunos do primeiro ano sabiam que o trem levava os alunos de volta no último dia de aula e quando não sabiam sempre havia avisos explicando.

Ilógico, não?

Sei que Rony também era tapado mas não a ponto de esquecer de embarcar no Expresso.

E na hora achei que estava mais do que na cara que nem Rony, nem Harry e nem Mione não tinham voltado.

O Sr. Granger foi o mais calmo de todos. Tive que ficar ao lado de Mamãe, sabe como é, ela começara a soluçar, sempre foi bem mais sensível que todos os Weasleys lá de casa.

Ele desculpou-se pela descortesia e explicou que isso era MUITO estranho por que pelo menos os companheiros de quarto deviam ter percebido isso.

Olhei a volta e fiz uma pergunta muito besta a mim mesma:

_"Por que só veio meus Pais para receber-nos?"_

Poxa, bem que Fred podia ter deixado alguém cuidando da loja; pensei mal-humorada.

Aquele jovem, num estado um pouco alvoroçado negou, todas as bagagens tinham sido recolhidas e depois do café-da-manhã a maioria dos alunos já se preparavam para pegar o Ponche.

- As bagagens deles estão aí? – perguntou Sr. Granger energeticamente um tom que já vira Hermione utilizando algumas vezes.

- Boa idéia... – replicou meu Pai.

No bagageiro somente restavam as bagagens deles.

Papai os agradeceu, eles pareciam tão confusos como nós.

Um terço de hora desde então se passara.

- Precisamos mandar uma coruja a Prof Minerva e contatar alguém do Ministério. Jimmy Blurz talvez poderá cuidar disso.

Quando finalmente saímos da plataforma fui saber que Jimmy além de ser um amigo de Papai ele era um funcionário de alto escalão no Ministério.

Espantei-me um pouco quando soube que íamos a casa dele e não ao Ministério, Papai não quis explicar o porque.

No entanto onde ele morava funcionava como Casa/Escritório, o que poderia explicar um pouco essa atitude.

A casa em si parecia ter um constante movimento de pessoas.

Seguimos direto para uma sala nos fundos.

Uma salinha retangular, com cara de _"Sala espera"_ (Oooh! Por que será? Será por que ela era realmente uma Sala de espera?).

Nela tinha alguns quadros pendurados, cadeiras de espaldares baixos, um tapete esdrúxulo e uma cômoda com algumas revistas e semanários pendurados.

No fim Jimmy Blurz era um Senhor sorridente de bochechas coradas e ar Juvenil e animado esperando-nos no centro da Saleta.

Ele bem que quis ser simpático (E útil! E útil).

Mas estava conseguindo mais irritar do que agradar.

Jimmy perguntou se queríamos chá, café, torradas, suco de abóbora, bolo ou _"qualquer outra coisa"._ Quase que respondo que _"No momento só o meu irmão cabeça-dura"._ Papai, percebendo a situação, acenou para o Sr. Granger, ele seguiu-o com Jimmy a frente para uma porta com um simbólico _"J"_ no fronte.

Eles iam utilizar a lareira, eu sabia. Nós três nos sentamos um pouco receosas. Havia uma outra porta no lado oposto da Saleta, com a letra _"F"._ Comecei a sentir pena, como é que esse pobre ser devia agüentar trabalhar ali? E ainda mais com Jimmy?

Percebi o movimento vagaroso do relógio colorido em contraste com a parede branca, um metro acima da cômoda.

Uma longa tarde, no mínimo.

Enquanto eles estavam no escritório utilizando a lareira para falar com outras pessoas, via a Sra. Granger (Cujo não decorará o nome ainda) Consolando Mamãe.

Apenas me limitei a falar que _"Tudo vai ficar bem"_. Uma expressão que me era muito familiar.

Não sei o que me fez sentir não apta para essas coisas, talvez o fato delas duas serem mães, talvez porque esses sentimentos maternos a faziam mais compreensivas perante o problema.

Recolhi-me á um canto naquela salinha informalmente mobiliada.

Queria pensar no que seria tudo isso.

Já ocorrerá de vir para Hogwarts sem meu irmão estar no trem e também não percebi sua ausência.

Céus, ás vezes acho que eu não sou normal (Eu DEFINITIVAMENTE não sou normal).

Mas como eu poderia ter percebido?

Eu lembrei claramente da expressão de Draco.

Fechei os olhos brevemente para esquecer daquilo, não podia pensar nisso no momento.

Eu nunca me perguntei o porque de procurá-lo mesmo depois daquele plano.

Parece que é sempre o mesmo feitiço, a mesma poção. Viciante pensar nisso ás vezes.

Teria que tratar de parar.. Teria que parar... Tinha fechado os olhos e quando os abro dou de cara com a Sra. Granger.

- Calma, eles vão localizá-los.

- Ah obrigada.

Os dentes dela eram muito brancos.

E no meio de tudo isso um grupo de pessoas saíra da porta com o tal _"F"_ de identificação, aquela porta do lado extremo da saleta.

Uma moça com Tweed balançava folhas dobradas de um jornal qualquer ao ar num gesto

indignado.

- Segunda edição? Eles enlouqueceram? Ah, se Rita estivesse aqui...

- ... Você sabe, os Comensais... – disse um outro baixo para as outras três pessoas.

Aquela palavra me sobressaltou.

Jimmy sairá da mesma porta em que meu Pai entrou.

- Minerva disse que os nomes deles estão na chamada – falou ele esfregando as mãos – Arthur está alertando mais pessoas lá dentro fora isso, só nos resta esperar!

Está última frase até saiu num tom alegre.

Vejamos, será que se eu perguntar a Jimmy se ele é um débil mental por estar tão animado, ele ficaria chateado?

- Teve alguma 2 edição do Profeta Diário? – perguntei solenemente.

Inclinei mais no espaldar da cadeira, ela se sentará ao meu lado.

- Ocorreu um ataque no Ministério pela manhã - disse ele tenso – os Aurores estão agora ansiosos para capturá-los houve um alarde denunciando, pelo que parece e alguns dispersaram na hora.

Acenei apreensivamente ainda meio _"no ar"._

Aquele grupo estava atravessando somente naquele momento as portas laterais e vocês não devem saber o quão difícil é escutar duas conversas ao mesmo tempo.

A moça de Tweed soltará uma última frase, está de relevante importância que me fez crer que não somente tinha tido um ataque de Comensais, e sim também descobriram algum

lugar de encontro entre eles.

_"As coisas estão mais complicadas do que parece"_ pensei.

Aí eu tive mais um ataque de burrice

Sabe aquela escrivaninha que lhe falei? (Ah, essa Capsa está mexendo comigo, só pode.

Desde quando tem mais gente aqui?) Pois é. Ela tava abarrotada de semanários, revistas. Tenho certeza que teria um _"Profeta diário"_ meio perdido por lá. E meu medo bobo fez com que eu não chegasse um metro sequer perto de tal escrivaninha

Logo eu saberia mais tarde que seria bem pior se aquelas folhas caíssem nas minhas mãos lá e naquele instante.

Não sei bem reprimir expressões de susto, sou péssima em fingir, representar e derivados.

Papai e o Sr. Granger bateram a porta com estrondo.

- Achamos, Estão no St, Mungus.

- O quê – disse Sra. Granger levantando-se – o que ocorreu? Como eles foram parar lá? – o tom era assustado e eu também estava por causa daquela informação.

Papai olhou todos ao redor (Que já estavam de pé) como se avaliasse o que deveria dizer.

- Vamos – falou ele por fim ofegante.

Minha ida foi um pouco infeliz. Havia muita tensão no ar.

Ouvi dizer que quando estamos apreensivos, respiramos oxigênio mais rápido do que o normal o que nos leva a um estado de torpor temporário (Se isto for verdade, meu irmão sempre respirou oxigênio de menos).

Achei injusto não falarem nada, quero dizer, para mim pelo menos, era sempre assim.

Sei que é feio mas... Tá, eu soube o porque de Rony, Hermione e Harry estarem no St. Mungus. "bvio. Meu pai se esforçava ao máximo para não ter que falar nada, no entanto a boca de Sr. Granger se crispara e ele dissera algumas coisas.

Toda essa agitação de ataques não era á toa. Era com muito espanto e horror que digo que Você-sabe-quem atacará novamente e meu irmão estava metido numa dessas encrencas.

Minha preocupação recaiu sobre Harry.

Ele, vivo, era um bom presságio. Sei lá, ultimamente ele falará de uns sonhos bem estranhos.

Não vou dizer também como era entrar no St. Mungus, pois tive vendo tudo em flashs desde que o Sr. Granger mencionara as palavras _"Chave do portal", "Floresta Negra" _e

_"Você-sabe-quem". _

O balcão estava muito lotado de modo que demorou um pouco para nos atenderem.

Nos informamos rapidamente na recepção e soubemos em que andar eles estavam.

Seguimos reto somente.

Sentia que aquele corredor estava com ar agitado, portas enumeradas, marcadas com caracteres grandes.

Foi assim durante alguns minutos até a começar a ser visível uma bifurcação no fim do corredor.

Todos se precipitaram para lá.

- Desculpe – uma moça esbarrara em mim.

O estranho é que seu rosto estava vermelho e ela chorava.

Papai atravessou por aquelas pessoas em frente à porta talhada, facilmente.

Havia um Senhor brandindo palavras ásperas ao grupo, tinha os olhos esbugalhados e sua cara parecia uma pimenta gigante.

- QUAL É A PARTE DE "NÃO PODEM ENTRAR" QUE VOCÊS NÃO ENTENDERAM? – Então se dirigindo a nós (Parecia um verdadeiro monstro raivoso; Me dá medo, sabia?) ele completou – Ei vocês aí!?

Céus, a educação no mundo Mágico ainda é incrível.

Dispomos a explicar ao mesmo tempo o que se prosseguia, ele então retomou numa expressão mais calma.

- Ah sim, vejamos. Não há muito tempo que chegaram. Deram poção do sono para os três, os ferimentos que tinham não eram muito graves, não se preocupem muito.

_"Ferimentos"._ Muito bom, o desgraçado tava conseguindo assustar minha Mãe mais do que tinha se conseguido pelo caminho todo.

E esse _"Não se preocupem__ muito"_ parecia ser dirigido á ela.

- Esse quarto é o de quem? – perguntou o Sr. Granger.

- Hun hun, Sr. Potter – disse ele coçando a barba – há os Aurores que estão internados nesse corredor também – _("Internados? Quem?"_ – perguntara uma jovem alvoraçada) Ele cortou-a como uma pessoa mal humorada que espanta uma mosca – como dizia, ninguém está ferido gravemente, ah não ser dois Aurores que estão há um andar acima.

Passou-se um quarto de hora. Uma verdadeira burocracia para ver Rony e os demais. Quando finalmente podemos entrar no quarto, vi-o numa atitude esparramada na cama, inconsciente com a cabeça e o pulso cheios de pasta e ainda sobre o efeito da Poção.

Mamãe parecia não querer desgrudar do espaldro da cama de modo que fiquei somente cinco minutos no quarto.

Sai para mandar cartas para os meus irmãos, Papai queria que eles viessem o mais rápido possível.

Os Grangers deviam estar no quarto de Hermione, duvidava muito que ela tivesse num estado muito diferente do de Rony.

Ao abrir a porta duas pessoas segurando penas voaram em minha direção fazendo vários tipos de perguntas.

Ah sim.

_"Ei Senhorita Weasley_ (Senhorita? Nossa...) _Qual é a sua opinião..." ; "Como se sente ao ver as vitimas e...". _

Pessoas que são muito sensíveis com palavras, por favor tampe os ouvidos.

Não, não xinguei ninguém. Apenas abanei o ar e sai apressadamente dizendo sinceramente que não sabia de nada.

Eles dispersaram, resmungando frases não muito bonitas.

Por que sou tão educada com as pessoas que não merecem?

Consegui arranjar corujas facilmente lá dentro, existe uma parte somente para isso.

Percebi que não era somente aquele corredor que estava agitado. A moça em que esbarrei, ainda tinha o rosto inchado, chorando, e o lugarzinho que representa uma espécie de Corujal no St. Mungus permanecia com muitas pessoas que ora saíam; ora entravam.

E havia um falatório interminável o que tornava impossível de distinguir as vozes.

Tentei ser o mais rápida possível, tarefa difícil se fosse avaliar.

Depois de enviar os pergaminhos e colocar bem no destaque para que não enviassem respostas (Já imaginou que lindo saindo no Profeta _Diário "... E então as corujas deram para invadir os corredores de St. Mungus." _Ah mas que belezura...) eu sai daquele local ainda olhando para trás, vendo dezenas de pessoas.

Era assim mesmo, é? Parecia que a St. Mungus inteira estava mandando cartas.

Fora que as janelas eram tão estranhas. Duvidava um pouco que corujas conseguiriam deixar suas cartas através delas. Talvez sim, mas coitadinhas das pobres corujas!

Quando voltei, ainda tinha aquele bolo de gente na frente do quarto de Harry.

Ninguém sobreveio á mim porque com certeza eu era uma ruiva intragável que não falaria nada. (Ah, sim...)

E desse jeito seria difícil ver Harry mesmo quando ele tivesse acordado.

Havia um grupo de pessoas conversando com meu pai do lado de fora, deviam ser do Ministério. Meu humor começou a azedar, só queria saber o que ocorria. Nem que fosse um galeão pra saber de algo. Por que tenho certeza que valeria á pena.

Esperei um pouco impaciente.

Alguns minutos depois vejo Lupin aparecer no corredor, saindo de um quarto que seria dos possíveis Aurores.

- Olha só, então vieram! – o tom era animado mas seu jeito de esfregar as mãos denunciava um certo nervosismo – Estava pensando aqui comigo para onde deveria realmente mandar uma coruja.

Captei Lupin com um verdadeiro brilho esperançoso, ele trajava algumas vestes desgastadas.

- Nem queira! Está uma verdadeira confusão por lá.

- É, acho que isso seria o mais provável mesmo – falou ele pensativo para si.

Observamos silenciosamente os dois grupos formados no corredor.

Já estava claro que aquele grupo barulhento ao pé da porta do quarto de Harry era uma trupe de Jornalistas ou qualquer coisa do gênero.

Acreditava que Lupin já tinha conversado com o meu Pai na verdade pela Lareira pois ele não foi cumprimentá-lo ou qualquer coisa do tipo enquanto ele falava com o pessoal do Ministério.

- Hun... Há uma sala de espera – falou ele em tom de observação.

- Não vou sair daqui.

Eu sou um bicho tão teimoso.

- É, eu também não quero – concordou ele de súbito – somente me sugeriram isso – Lupin cruzara os braços.

Olhei curiosa para ele.

- Você conseguiu falar com eles?

DESCULPA! Desculpa mesmo!! Eu não consegui me segurar, mas queria tanto que alguém me explicasse!

- Sabe... Eu consegui conversar brevememte - Lupin grifou a última frase, o seu tom de voz era baixo - Quero dizer; menos com Hermione. Trouxeram ela para cá já desacordada e pelo que soube, Rony estaria pior senão fosse por ela. No entanto não se dá pra apoiar numa pessoa á toda hora...

Franzi um pouco o cenho.

Por que raios aquela última afirmação?

- Entendo. Hermione com certeza é uma grande bruxa – disse eu com um certo orgulho.

Ele sorriu tirando uma das mechas grisalhas do rosto.

- Lupin, o que ocorre? – perguntei sem evitar a nota de curiosidade e desespero.

- Sei pouco.

- Mas sabe.

Olhou para os cantos, receoso. Então inclinou-se virando de costas para a porta.

- Soube dos ataques?

- Ataque, ataque do Ministério? Sim. Invadiram o Ministério, isso? – eu mais gesticulava do que falava - Parece que vai sair em tudo que é lugar amanha – comentei absorta.

Ele meneara a cabeça negativamente.

- Hoje. Fizeram a segunda edição hoje e parecem querer fazer a Terceira ainda mas há uma lei que proíbe isso ou algo do Gênero.

- Terceira?

Ele não respondeu. Lupin parecia muito pensativo.

- Fique com isto, por favor – disse ele me entregando um maço de folhas – já não agüento mais ler.

- Mas teve mais ataques além do Ministério? – perguntei sobressaltada.

REPETINDO: Sou um bicho tão teimoso...

- Havia Espiões. Algumas pessoas uma ou duas, conseguiram informações valiosas. Foi um tipo de traição talvez; Se fosse contar quantas batalhas foram travadas hoje para você, passaria a tarde toda falando.

Ele falava coisas tão complexas de um modo tão descontraído e simples, não? Tive que esperar alguns minutos para me recompor, Mamãe dizia que isso não era muito educado, ainda mais quando você deixa o queixo escancarado, aquela falada expressão de "Queixo caído".

- Harry, Hermione e Rony foram levados para um local da reunião deles através do... O que foi isso??!! – A briga com um dos Jornalistas parecia ter entornado, o estardalhaço era visível, ele então voltou á seu tom calmo – Como dizia, levaram eles através de um Portal.

Então eu me dispus também a menear a cabeça negativamente.

Ninguém sabe. Ninguém viu. Incrível como tudo isso passa tão despercebido.

- Mas só por isso farão a 3edição? É muitas edições para um dia só, não acham?

- Não, Não. Há uma notícia que não pode esperar.

Se eu imaginasse só por um momento as coisas incríveis que Lupin me diria naquela conversa, eu teria sérias dúvidas para sequer começá-la.

- Gina, responda sinceramente: O que você acha que causa toda essa agitação? – disse ele fazendo um gesto aberto como se incluísse á todos. Sua voz estava extremamente baixa e achava que ele fazia de propósito, para que ninguém pudesse saber o conteúdo da conversa.

Olhei intrigada para ele.

Então Lupin tomou grande ar ao falar, fazendo-o num tom baixo.

- Voldemort – me senti levemente desconfortável com esta menção - foi derrotado hoje – ele falou com grande pausa e cruzou os braços como se quisesse ver minha reação.

Devia ter ficado desapontado quando percebeu o que eu respondi, pois demorei mais alguns minutos pra captar a mensagem.

- Não...

- Sim.

- Não.. Não. Você... Você tem certeza? – estava ridiculamente balbuciando as palavras numa imitação perfeita de Neville quando faz alguma coisa errada.

- Gina! Eu acabei de falar com um dos Aurores agora! – disse Lupin um pouco sobressaltado como se aquela informação também tivesse muito efeito sobre ele - Por causa de suas providências contra a morte física, ele foi aprisionado e...

Não deixei Lupin terminar, dei um verdadeiro berro e corri para abraçá-lo.

Devo tê-lo assustado e havia algumas pessoas me olhando com uma leve curiosidade. Tudo bem; não estava nem aí para elas mesmo.

- Não fique tão contente assim – disse ele num tom sério enquanto eu me recompunha – Sofremos grandes perdas também. Crouch morrera na sua própria sala. Aliás, vocês tiveram notícias de Percy ? – Fiz um gesto negativo – Bem, bem, e Alvo – nesse momento eu engoli em seco – se arriscou por Harry. Infelizmente... Ainda não sabemos ao certo; mas creio que se não fosse assim não estaríamos com a varinha que usamos.

- Ei, Lupin!

Uma das pessoas que estavam falando com meu pai parecia chamá-lo com ar grave.

- Um momento; depois eu volto – disse ele.

Não percebi muito bem o que ele falará em seguida por que mais gente estava vindo pelo lado esquerdo do corredor.

- Vejamos se não é a nossa maninha.

Os Gêmeos haviam chegado.

- Tentamos distribuir algumas amostras de caramelos incha-língua, novos sabores.

- Mas eles não queriam pagar.

- É. Espero que o pestinha não tenha engolido três de uma vez só.

- E por acaso vocês avisaram que era Caramelos Incha-Línguas? – perguntei desconfiada.

- Precisava? – perguntou Jorge fingindo-se intrigado e inocente.

- Queríamos falar com Mamãe – interrompeu Fred.

- Está no quarto. Não se pode entrar muitas pessoas.

Dei um abraço neles dois para posteriormente eles abrirem a porta.

Agora eu me pergunto: Que raios de amostra é essa que tem que se pagar?

É... Teria que ir para a maldita Sala de espera, ou aguardar ali mesmo.

Então se foi mais um quarto de hora até ter-se uma nova agitação.

Os Gêmeos saíram do quarto e Papai pediu a nós para que não fizéssemos perguntas de espécie alguma para Rony, pelo menos por hoje. Concordamos com uma ponta de desânimo.

Tenho certeza de que Papai pediu a Jimmy que ficasse conversando conosco.

Jorge alegou qualquer coisa e ele e Fred conseguiram escapulir á tempo.

Já eu, uma vítima indefesa sem desculpas tive que agüentar o discurso.

Tá, sem exageros. Até que dessa vez Jimmy parecia mais gentil.

No entanto, ele com certeza me qualificava como uma criança. Já não bastava aquele

comportamento na sala de espera e agora mais essa!

Por que, convenhamos, ele não quis falar tudo por que achava eu imatura demais pra saber.

Ele não quis falar sobre os acontecimentos que ocorriam naquele instante.

Nem sobre aquela bifurcação; nem sobre o peso retirado da consciência de saber que Você-sabe-quem (Segundo Lupin) finalmente foi derrotado.

Ele começou a falar sobre uma de suas inúmeras tarefas além do Ministério.

Minerva (Ele contou) que confiava muito nele o empregara para a manutenção das Capsas. Olhei para ele com uma leve curiosidade. Hun... até que podia ser interessante. Se estivesse naquele assunto só para dispersar minha atenção, seria uma tarefa difícil então.

Parecia que o Harry tinha acordado e o nível auditivo do corredor aumentou. Não fazia idéia de onde os Grangers estariam.

Contara que era uma tarefa difícil, muito difícil. Hogwarts tinha centenas de Capsas, de modo que eram guardadas não somente em um só lugar. Suas manutenções eram anuais e ultimamente tivera dificuldades para guardá-las por causa de um dos seus depósitos que fora desativado. Elas não podiam ser transfiguradas em réplicas menores por muito tempo, agüentavam alguns dias talvez mas não meses; até começarem a dar problemas e não se comunicarem uma com as outras.

Todas elas formam um conjunto e as imagens dentro dela (_"Veja bem: É imagens tá?"_ Ele estava se empolgando. E eu me roendo por dentro para saber de Rony) eram montadas como se fosse uma só.

Não era necessário ter todas abertas ao mesmo tempo. Um pequeno número era o necessário para se ver o conteúdo de todas as outras. Se elas fossem do mesmo tipo, todo o conjunto estaria interligado por raios luminosos dourados e prateados. O que de certa forma facilitava a manuseação delas. Não seria necessário estar com todas elas abertas para que pudesse fazer a manutenção.

Mesmo assim era retirado de Hogwarts. Havia muita interferência lá e era um pouco difícil trabalhar com elas.

Incrível como Jimmy falava tanto em tão pouco espaço de tempo.

Disse que estava negociando com "Arthur" para guardar algumas no seu depósito de coisas trouxas. Levaria hoje na Toca se possível pois ele concordou e precisava urgente

disso.

Acho que Jimmy percebeu meu leve interesse pois se aprofundou falando alguns detalhes. Quando explicava como desfazia a ligação, ele foi interrompido por Papai que o chamava de novo.

Fred e Jorge não haviam voltado ainda quando avisaram que Rony estava melhor e poderia deixar o St. Mungus.

_"Não pergunte nada, em hipótese alguma"._ Ah claro, não queria mesmo...

Rony tinha um corte no supercílio e umas marcas estranhas no braço.

Quando mamãe veio com ele, apenas o abracei em silêncio. Não baguncei o cabelo dele como de costume.

Ele queria muito saber de Harry e Hermione mas não poderíamos vê-los.

Lupin tranqüilizou á todos dizendo que ficaria responsável por Harry enquanto ele tivesse no St. Mungus.

O caminho de volta não foi muito animador.

Fred estava empolgado com os negócios da loja; comentava alguns termos freqüentemente com Papai embora acho que os fizesse mais para evitar algum silêncio constrangedor.

Íamos para a Toca mesmo. Sim! A Toca. Quanto tempo...

Gui conseguirá de alguma forma vir (E eu baguncei o cabelo dele).

Foi um trabalho maior pois não só tivemos que preparar algo para Rony antes de ele ir dormir novamente como fiz um chocolate quente para Mamãe, que estava muito abalada.

Na sala reparei que tinha uns embrulhos muito estranhos pelo chão. Hesitei em perguntar. Gui e os Gêmeos estavam sentados em um canto enquanto Papai falava com Jimmy pela lareira.

Pedi para que alguém fizesse companhia para a Mamãe, que estava sozinha na cozinha e tive que me retirar reticentemente para o meu quarto.

Porquê? Bem, era uma coisa tão difícil de se dizer. Em primeiro; eles evitariam falar qualquer coisa sobre o assunto na minha frente. Isto é; como se fosse possível evitar ver as corujas que passavam de vez em quando pela janela e o fato de que faria 16 anos nas próximas semanas.

E de qualquer forma, saberia tudo amanha mesmo, pelo Profeta.

Dava uma sensação de aconchego, apesar de tudo, em ver seu próprio quarto.

Desarrumei a mala rapidamente.

Talvez amanhã eu poderia comemorar algo. Mas será que Lupin estava bem? Aquilo era verdade mesmo?

Depois de um banho e de me trocar, tomei um breve chocolate quente na cozinha.

A sala parecia muito silenciosa. Queria (E MUITO) saber o que discutiam no entanto tirei forças sei lá de onde para evitar qualquer tentação de escutar.

Não me sentia "Aquelas coisas" para tanto. Eu gostava de meu quarto. Ele tinha cores claras, uma cama, guarda-roupa (Ampliados por magia), cômoda e alguns pôsteres do grupo Pena de Fênix.

Na cama havia o maço de Jornais que o Lupin entregara.

Sentei-me reticentemente e comecei a passar as folhas levemente.

_"O ataque contra o ministério";_ _"Aurores capturam comensais"; "Comensais mortos"._

Nesta última, tive a impressão de um reflexo passar sobre meus olhos. Eu conhecia aquele nome de algum lugar.

Pisquei rapidamente e comecei a acompanhar a página mais devagar.

Em resumo dizia sobre algumas emboscadas em que os Aurores conseguiram descobrir o lugar de encontro dos Comensais, e uma impressão vaga de dispersamento por parte deles. Alguns pegos no encontro, em sua própria casa ou nas fronteiras.

Então por um momento, aquele súbito choque de conhecimento se tornou claro para mim.

Eles falavam da Mansão Malfoy. A Invadiram ou algo do gênero.

Não sei quantas vezes eu revirei a lista, umas 55 no mínimo, e o nome de Lucius Malfoy estava lá, destacado como um troféu junto com os do Crabbe, Nott, Goyle e etc.

Já o nome de Draco não estava lá.

Revirei a lista mais umas 10 vezes no mínimo e realmente era confirmado que não estava.

Se por um lado pudesse estar aliviada por outro eu estava desesperada.

Draco até podia não estar naquela lista no entanto nada impedia dele estar morto igual aos outros. Quero dizer, a mansão tinha sido invadida pelos Aurores, e o pessoal do Ministério

ainda estava lá tomando conta.

O paradeiro dele e de Narcisa eram desconhecidos e estavam vigiando as fronteiras.

Cada minuto parecia mais dissoluto, aquilo se dissolvia vagorosamente na minha mente, parecendo um tanto pertubada e abalada. Deixei o maço sobre os travesseiros. Sentia-me enjoada demais para ler, as letras se embaçavam.

Incrível não? Também acho. Como as coisas podiam ocorrer tão depressa.

A questão é que me sentia mal. Achava que não devia nunca ter saído daquela cabine.

Os primeiro fato que absorvi de imediato foi que talvez nunca mais veria Draco.

Eu não podia mandar corujas, mãos atadas praticamente.

Fiquei durante 20 minutos mergulhada em topores de pensamentos negativos até que uma voz pequenininha começou a falar dentro de mim.

Vinha de uma parte de meu cérebro e falava bem baixinho.

_"Gina, as Capsas"_

_"Gina, as Capsas"_

_"Capsas"_

Jimmy apagaria a memória das Capsas no final das férias e numa meia hora atrás ele as deixara na oficina do meu pai.

Era loucura, eu sabia.

Mas não dizem que de louco todo mundo tem um pouco? Com passos de gato desci as escadarias, contornei a Toca e adentrei a oficina facilmente pois ela vivia destrancada mesmo.

Não havia ninguém na cozinha.

A questão era transfigurá-las, colocar no meu bolso e levá-las para o andar acima.

As Capsas só davam problema se ficassem longos dias transfiguradas, e ali só seria uns 10 minutos no máximo até chegar no meu quarto.

As letras (Uma em cada Capsa) formavam as palavras "Hoggy Hogwarts".

Tirando a parte de abrir todas ao mesmo tempo, realmente era um processo simples.

Vi-me dentro de um círculo de raios luminosos prateados;

Tinham se interligado.

Tinha adentrado as Capsas.

**---------------------------------  
_Enviado por uma coruja especial...."_  
.:: Angelina Michelle ::..**


	27. XXVI Reflexos

**N/A -** Parece até embromação... Mas não, não é mesmo.

No primeiro capítulo diz de certas decisões que ela, Gina, deveria tomar.

Aqui temos algumas das conclusões, que na verdade não são conclusões, são reflexos do que ela viu. Então, enfim, o penúltimo capítulo.

Agradecimentos a BiaMalfoy84, Chi Dieh, Nick Malfoy, Miaka, Pequena Kah e Vampira-Pan.

----------------------------------

**..:: REFLEXOS ::..**

**"_Capítulo XXVI"_**

----------------------------------

Refletir é uma coisa maravilhosa.

Pensar e sentir também.

**_"Bem, Colocarei as coisas mais ou menos assim_**

A Anatomia humana é algo perverso. Podemos fazer certas coisas em um momento e já não ter sentido no outro ou vice-versa .

No entanto ainda sei o motivo...

Um pensamento engraçado que me ocorre ás vezes é que se as pessoas achariam sinceramente que eu ia puxar uma briga com Draco Malfoy, assim, do nada.

É um pensamento a ser considerado, certo?

Diria que analisando friamente a situação, Draco Malfoy é uma daquelas pessoas que mete medo em seus adversários, pela indiferença, pela frieza. E todo mundo concordaria, claro, porque ele é um Malfoy, toda aquela bobeirada de se julgar as pessoas pelo seu sangue. Quero dizer, tudo bem, elas até PODEM estar certas.

Mas não sei.

****

**_"Algo me diz que não." _**

****

**__**Sinto muitas vezes que Draco não é frio e insensível com todo mundo que chegue perto.

Ele tem que se importar algumas vezes com as pessoas, por mais que não queira.

A vida prega peças e ela já pregou várias pelo meu lado. Algumas como essa.

E acho sinceramente que há um outro Draco por trás dessa indiferença toda. Ele não saberia, no entanto, eu vi esse Draco com poucos resquícios algumas vezes. Leves rafles e rascunhos, no entanto, era ele e isso é o que importa.

Então lá estava Draco, o insuperável, infernizando Neville, o pobre Neville, novamente.

Porque certas coisas nunca mudam.

Como sapo de chocolate ser viciante; Como limpar a casa é uma droga; Como Neville ser uma pessoa insegura para a vida inteira.

E principalmente este último item.

Dizem que quando as pessoas crescem ela se transformam em tal ponto, que seu medo, quase todo, lhe és tirado.

E o pronunciador dessa frase com certeza não tinha conhecido Neville ainda.

Ele é uma pessoa legal, realmente, mudará muito em algumas coisas, mas ele era ainda inseguro. Acho que sempre será um pouco.

E agora o que eu digo?

Certas coisas nunca mudam?

**"_Aquela cena sempre me irritava."_ **E ela sempre se repetia.

Any e Catherinne não estranharam minha irritação maior que o normal. Nem Hermione passara um sermão muito sério.

Nem Rony, nem Harry e nem ninguém!

Uma coisa que me marcara, uma das poucas cenas que vinham á tona em minha mente, era a do baile.

Devia ter sido bem ali mesmo.

Neville dançava com uma tal de Naty (O nome da minha coruja!) no baile, além de mim.

De certa forma estava feliz por ele.

Não era jogador de Quadribol, não tinha notas altíssimas, não era popular com as garotas.

Mas de certa forma, estava lá. Aquele tipo de sentimento temporário de felicidade instável. Digo isso por que era notável que os dois tropeçavam constantemente um no pé do outro.

Podia ver tudo isso da mesa onde servia as bebidas, observava os alunos enquanto descansava os meus pés.

Então vi Draco malfoy voltando sozinho (Por incrível que pareça, sem a Parkinson) do lado de fora, na porta de Carvalho e olhando também o salão atentamente.

Então seu olhar pousará em um ponto qualquer. Passou novamente os olhos pelo salão como se quisesse saber se alguém via a cena.

Realmente, alguém via a cena.

Esse alguém era eu.

Ele tinha um ar de satisfação, ignorou-me, sacando sua varinha.

Sim, ele azarou Neville em pleno baile.

E quando falei posteriormente a Rony, ele só soube xingar Draco.

Depois as pessoas querem que eu confie no meu irmão, é?

Tudo bem, a garota não dançava nada e até estou falando como a melhor dançarina do Leon's Purple, mas convenhamos!

Fiquei de provar a mim mesma que "Aquele loiro aguado não era de nada" e sim "Um Uniforme qualquer pela escola".

Fiquei de provar sim!

Sinceramente, não alimentei esse pensamento.

Não...

Até parece que eu ia fazer isso.

Já, afirmar que eu estava cheia disso, eu estava, certamente.

E justamente naquele dia em que meu estado de humor permanecia fora de mim.

**_"Eu, fora de mim". _**Lembrei justamente dessa cena (Por que depois das férias, até já tinha esquecido disso) imediatamente.

Se não conseguisse provar isso, com certeza eu cairia. No entanto essa hipótese nunca tinha me passado por ser verdadeira.

**_"Se eu caí?"_** Ah se caí!

Eu caí.

Ele caiu também.

Caímos os dois juntos...

Catherinne tinha razão. Brincadeira de criança, essas brigas.

Isso, até virar algo mais sério. Tornando-se tão perigosas!

Posso dizer que felizmente sei no que me meti.

O meu erro era pensar, tolamente, que tinha controle sobre isso.

Sabe? Achar que quando bastasse, quando surgisse algum problema, eu me afastaria, poderia dizer qualquer coisa e deixar quieto.

Então cada vez que o conhecia mais ou que tinha sua companhia, queria mais odiá-lo e ele do meu lado, para isso.

**_"E aí, começou os reflexos."_**

Naquela noite escura em que me senti um trasgo e que ele me encontrou nos archotes.

Seu compasso de respiração ficará diferente, suas palavras desagradáveis presentes não faziam tanto efeito. Ali era a 1 vez que via o outro Draco.

Sobre as Capsas? Um inferno!

Estou me sentindo mais tonta do que eu costumo me sentir normalmente.

Não havia Capsas nos Dormitórios logicamente, mesmo por que aí eu consideraria uma pouca vergonha.

Tudo o que se passou nesse local era o que tinha em minha memória.

Em Hogsmeade e em Hogwarts, as Capsas apitaram e muito! Tive que me deitar no chão para abafar o barulho.

Tudo tão estranho.

Essa morte do Lucius Malfoy, por exemplo.

Sinceramente, eu odeio o Pai dele com todas as minhas forças, então somente digo que sinto muito por Draco.

Não sei qual era a relação dele com seu Pai, pois nunca o ouvi mencionar nada sobre ele.

"**_Tenho razões sólidas" _**para acreditar que sua relação não era das mais amigáveis, como aquele encontro na Floreios e Borrões. Draco parecia uma estátua ao lado de Lucius Malfoy.

Any uma vez falara sinceramente sua opinião sobre esse acontecimento com o Diário. Disse com convicção que ele não sabia.

E Any não é a favor de Draco.

Mas mesmo assim optou pelo lado dele naquele momento.

E não acreditei muito no que ela dizia. Agora até que levo á favor essa idéia.

Nunca pensei que minha mão fosse tão pesada até ela entornar na de Lourem Krinski.

Sim, Yeah!

Aquela cena foi perfeita e maravilhosa. A mais perfeita das cenas!

****

**_"Sabe o que soube posteriormente?" _**

Me falaram no momento outra coisa totalmente diferente, no entanto, a verdade era que Harry estava no corujal quando tudo isso ocorreu. Ele deixou a carta e quando olhou aquela bifurcação lá embaixo, saiu á toda velocidade pelas escadas.

As Capsas começaram a apitar e quando ele chegou, eu já estava desmaiada.

Padma devia ter tido assunto para contar pela semana inteira.

Embora Lourem tivesse sido muito irritante ás vezes penso que quem deveria ter levado o troco era Wendy Oxford por ter

sido tão mexeriqueira.

Vejamos se concordamos com o meu plano:

Iríamos espalhar que o Snape tem uma acerola cor verde-purpurina, quero dizer, não espalhar exatamente mas deixar que isso chegasse aos ouvidos de Wendy.

Wendy obviamente espalharia para a casa da Corvinal inteira e daí pulularia para a Hogwarts toda.

Então denunciaria anonimamente para o Snape que foi Wendy que começou toda história e aí ela pegaria um mês de detenção.

Genial!!

Será que por aqui não teria alguma pena e pergaminho...

Any diz coisas tão engraçadas. Ela disse que eu parecia Julieta Capuletto.

Não diria isso de forma alguma.

Sabe, **_"Cada pessoa tem sua história para contar"_** e sua personalidade.

Uma forte linha tênue que determina o seu eu verdadeiro e sua inspiração.

E querer ser outro alguém, é quebrar essa linha, comparar-se a outro alguém é fraturar a linha, justo ela quem define os detalhes de uma pessoa, o eu de quem somos.

Finalmente soube o porque de não encontrar nenhum Profeta Diário disponível nas últimas semanas de Hogwarts.

Vejamos, Any diz que vai me ajudar e no dia seguinte e está todo mundo me tratando como se fosse uma boneca de vidro.

Hun Hun, sei.

É só somarmos os pontos e usar a imaginação.

Se falássemos por exemplo que Gina Weasley tem crise nervosa quando ouvia qualquer coisa sobre a guerra, os assinantes desavisados iriam evitar a pobre Gininha.

Não a culpo se isso for verdade. Entendo que ela queria ajudar e assim pelo menos ninguém perguntaria o porque de eu estar estranha.

Aliás... Não é que ninguém perguntou mesmo?

Bem, agora sobre Draco...

Dificil.

Posso ser considerada uma bruxinha ansiosa demais. Quando pequena roubava a chave do armário e voava o bosque com a vassoura de meus irmãos.

Isso até um belo dia eu cair dela e ficar dias de cama.

Acredite: Não é nada bom!

Então.

Qual seria o motivo para isso então? De roubar as chaves de uma oficina estranha, vir na surdina para um quarto e interligar objetos mágicos que cujo você mal sabe como controlar, para recordar os acontecimentos de um ano inteiro?

Achar que alguém está morto por exemplo.

Nesse momento me sinto tão dividida entre os sentimentos.

Tive tantas noticías, boas e ruins num mesmo dia.

Porque eu poderia ser tudo, menos insensível nesse aspecto. Eu não conseguiria fingir.

Como disse, posso ser muito precipitada. **_"Se ele for o Draco",_** o Draco que em parte eu conheci, acredito que ele tenha se virado como pode.

Que talvez tenha conseguido.

Por que as pessoas normalmente têm esperanças, certo? E nesse caso eu poderia me enquadrar nisso.

Eu me pergunto se ele mandaria uma coruja. Mais duvido muito que o fizesse.

Além do que, com esse seu súbito sumiço ou seje lá o que for, seria muito arriscado fazer isso.

E agora vem a espera...

Mas ninguém me tira da mente a idéia de que talvez essa seje a última vez que vejo Draco Malfoy. Tudo aqui dentro.

Sempre soube o que fazer, o que falar.

Sempre até há um ano atrás, sabe?

Onde tudo simplesmente começava a acontecer e ela simplesmente não começa a parar.

Então eu te olho com um olhar de criança e digo **_"Eu não sei"._**

**------**

**--------**

Bem... Já sei que devia ter saído daqui.

No entanto, me lembrei agora que Jimmy não chegou a explicar como desfazia a ligação.

Vejamos se adivinho.

**--------**

**-----**

AHHHH! TEM UMA POÇÃO NA SALA DO SNAPE COM UM OLHO DENTRO!!

Iecas, é muito nojento! Como ele aguenta?

Hun, livros interessantes... Mas inúteis.

_"Tudo bem, o importante é ficar calma!"_

Ah sim, justamente o que não estou.

O.K. de qualquer forma, se eu demorar muito, meus pais perceberam que algo de estranho está acontecendo.

Isso é mal. Eles não podem nem sequer sonhar com isso.

Tranquei a porta é a selei com um feitiço que Hermione me ensinou lá em Hogwarts.

Isso é bom ou ruim?

**----**

**-----**

Consegui pegar um pergaminho e pena.

Estou com medo.

Não conseguia fazer isto antes.

**_"Auto-análise recíproca e esdrúxula"_**

Não! NÃO! Gina, pare com isso!

**_"Ponto poético central, estrutural e frontal."_**

****

Você é péssima em poesia, entenda isso de uma vez por todas!

**_"Se te vejo, não te escuto."_**

Esdrúxulo? Isso não ta rimando...

**_"Se te escuto, não te entendo."_**

É, não entendo mesmo.

Já não estou entendendo mais nada.

**_"A causa de que nada há no entender"_**

Gina, isso não vai aliviar seu nervosismo! Já não basta a mão toda melecada de tinta.

**_"Símbolo da forma Gutural"._**

Isso é tão ridículo.

**_"Épico, maléfico, inverso, imerso"_**

Idiota, besta, burra e anta.

**_"Na órbita vazia da constelação"_**

Juro que vou rasgar esse papel ainda. Quero dizer, quando eu deixar de ser tão ansiosa talvez (Vai demorar).

**_"Instante que brilha nos olhos"._**

Engraçado, juro que Jimmy falou algo sobre senha ou feitiço ao reverso.

Se for mesmo, eu estou estrepada.

**_"Força que puxa fracção"._**

****

Estou estrepada.

**_"Distante, farsante a sorrir"_**

Já disse que estou estrepada?

**_"Na quimera, esfera que borbulha idéias"._**

**_"Perigosas, cruéis, desconfiáveis"._**

Acho que já sei o que fazer.

**_"Amáveis ao ponto flui"._**

E seje como Deus e Merlin quiserem.

**_"E se dissolve como o meu eu legítimo":_**

****

**_O Tempo."_**

****

-----

---------------

Estou fazendo algumas exceções aqui no Fanfiction e estou respondendo no final do Capítulo.

É que não consegui responder algumas pessoas por e-mail que comentaram no capítulo 25, então estarei o fazendo por aqui, e as pessoas que consegui mandar e-coruja-resposta, vai receber mais um pouco da minha tagarelação interminável...

Oh, pobres seres que me agüentam!! Rs.

Kisses para vocês.

**Nick Malfoy:** Ufa, que bom que esteja um pouquinho mais claro essa parte da Estória! (Sim, com "E" mesmo... Tem uma diferença). Já te falei que até que gosto muito de minha vida? Fico felicíssima mesmo!! Ah, e muito obrigada por ter lido e comentado Nick… Prometo que vou tentar!

**Vampira-Pan: **Ãhn, não fique apreenssiva não. Final está chegando… Valeu mesmo, mesmo! Cena á seguir: Angelina fazendo vários agradecimentos em vários tipos de idiomas

**BiaMalfoy84: **Tharaaaam!! Tharaaaammm !! Demora, mas vai… Eu juro. Rs Que bom que tenha gostado!! Thanks, thanks!! Fiquei com nervosismo escrevendo esse capítulo. (Secando suor da testa). Deu um alívio aqui ler o que você falou... .

****

**Pequena Kah: **Ãhn... NÃO FOI PROPOSITAL! Eu juroooo!! Juro mesmo!!

Puxa, e ás vezes eu ponho um bocado de defeito na Gina. Incrível.. Pequenínissima Kah (Apertando bochechas) voce é muito fofinha, sabia?

**Miaka: **Aliviooo!! Aliviooo!! Tava com minha auto-estima na sola do pé na hora de escrever... Mi, amiguinha de todas as horas, muito obrigada pelo apoio, gostaria de uma xícara de chá agora?

**Chi Dieh: **_"Singela e simples e gostosa de ler..." _Puxa! To meio emocionada aqui. Nem acredito que é sobre a Fic... Chi, tem certeza que deixou review na caixinha certa? (Chuif...)

Aliás, Essa coisa de responder no fim do capítulo me lembrou muito a Senhorita, sabia?

****

**---------------------------------  
"_Enviado por uma coruja especial...."_  
.:: Angelina Michelle ::..**

****


	28. XXVII O Segundo Começo, começou

**N/A**** – **Euuu?? Estragar Surpresas?? Não e não! Nota da autora, agora é só no fim! Só sei que estou numa êxtase muito grande por causa do último capítulo de Análise Frontal. Vocês com certeza teram bastante coisa pra ler!!

**----------------------------------------**

**..:: O SEGUNDO COMEÇO, COMEÇOU... ::..**

**"_Capítulo XXVII"_**

----------------------------------**__**

O.K.

Acho que morri.

Pronto.

Morri.

Nunca achei que morrer fosse assim, sabe...

Sinto que estou deitada em um lugar gelado.

Não sabia também, por exemplo, que quando se morre se sente tanto frio.

Será que fui uma garota muito má?

Puxa, bem que Catherinne me disse uma vez para parar de reclamar das situações.

Eu até descreveria como é o lugar que estou agora se, bem...

Tá.

Como eu posso dizer isso?

Eu estou _"morrendo"_ (Nossa, que trocadilho criativo, Gina!) de medo de abrir os olhos.

Primeiro, não sei dizer exatamente o que ocorreu, porque veja bem: Em um momento, lá estava eu escrevendo qualquer coisa, num pergaminho qualquer, de um tinteiro qualquer.

Estava tentando lembrar o contra-feitiço para sair das imediações das Capsas, e aquelas frases pareciam me pulular na mente.

É.

Mais ou menos por aí, eu acho. Não tenho certeza quanto á isso.

Então, num dado momento, senti umas cócegas meio estranhas perto do estômago (Será que foi aquela torta? Mas... Parecia ter uma cara tão boa!) e agora estou aqui, com frio, com uma dor de cabeça terrível.

Parece até que bebi todas.

Já disse que Rony fez isso uma vez? Foi no Pub do Javali e ele virou sei lá quantas canecas de Whisky de fogo. Eu BEM que avisei pra ele não fazer isso, mas ele não me escutou. Tinha brigado com Hermione e foi um sacrifício tirá-lo de Hogsmeade depois.

Como dizia, então. Sinto tudo girar. Será que fui para um lugar bom, pelo menos?

Minha única exigência é que pare com essa dor de cabeça terrível.

Ou isso, ou eu não sei.

E pensar que acreditei no Jimmy. Ele disse que Capsas são inofensivas.

Sei, sei.

Ah, o.k. novamente. Eu vou abrir os olhos.

Sou uma pessoa tão curiosa ás vezes. Talvez tenha dado certo, talvez não.

Só sei que não estou segurando mais o pergaminho e...

E...

Tá, acho que já sei onde estou. Acabei de dar uma espiadela. Pensei que estaria num lugar alto rodeado de coisas parecida com... Nossa, como é o nome daquele doce trouxa?

Acho que tenho que esquecer tudo que eu disse.

Eu não morri. Por incrível que pareça.

Estou vendo um teto. Um teto que por incrível que pareça, se assemelha muito com o da Toca, mais especificamente, com o de meu quarto.

E sabe por que se parece com o teto do meu quarto?

PORQUE É REALMENTE O TETO DO MEU QUARTO!!

Palmas pra mim. Sim, eu mereço.

Agora eu posso levantar, por exemplo. Sem medo do que poderia encontrar ao abrir os olhos.

Estive deitada o tempo todo no chão do meu quarto e esse frio terrível é por causa da janela aberta. Ainda não acredito que é de madrugada.

Não sei dizer as horas exatamente, o meu relógio de pulso parou...

Coloquei a cortina vermelha para dentro e corri o vidro.

Sinceramente, parece até que passou um vendaval (Embora, isso possa ter um fundo de verdade) em meu quarto.

O chão está molhado também. Havia um copo com água com uma pedra bonita dentro de cor violeta, mas porventura, ele quebrou.

Estranho...

Agora encaro as Capsas sem saber bem o que fazer com elas.

**_"HOGGY HOGWARTS"_**

Trezes capsas.

Não gosto muito desse número, se é que me entendem. É meio macabro e esse silêncio na Toca é de doer.

Tinha sentado-me na cama quando ouvi um barulho.

Era aquele treco que Any me deu de presente, só pode.

- TRIIIIM.

Sim.

É sim. Agora me pergunto, por que raios meu pai não poderia ter colocado essa coisa em seu quarto? Ah não, ele nem pode falar nisso.

Mamãe ficaria furiosa.

E eu é quem sofro as conseqüências depois, logicamente.

- TRIIIIM.

Faz um barulho muito alto. Para ser sincera, tenho até uma listinha que vinha elaborando para a retirada dele do meu quarto:

- TRIIIM.

1 O treco era barulhento.

2 O treco era barulhento demais.

3 E irritante.

4 E estranho demais.

Quero dizer, no começo até achei algo muito interessante. Isto é, só no começo.

- TRIIIIM!! TRIIIIM!!

Eu não tenho nada contra com coisas trouxas. Só que olha á hora!

- TRIIIIM.

Hun, mas eu não sei que horas são...

E mais "TRIIIIM" e "TRIIIM" e um pouco mais de "TRRRIIIM".

Nem sei dizer se estou no mesmo dia que entrei nas Capsas. Engraçado como essa idéia s

me ocorreu agora.

No entanto, acho que não estaria essa _"calmaria"_ toda se meus pais tivessem percebido o que ocorreu.

Não, não seria possível, é de madrugada, e parece ainda sim ser o mesmo dia.

Hun, silêncio.

E agora o te... te... (Um momento, eu juro que me lembro do nome!) parou de fazer barulho.

Vou tentar me lembrar de inventar uma desculpa especialmente para Any quando ela vier com alguma influência trouxa pro meu lado (Não, eu não me lembro do nome).

- TRIIIM. – aquilo começara de novo.

- Ah não... – Praguejei baixinho enquanto puxava-o para cima da cama, se enrolando em um cobertor.

Sabe, acho que seria mais prático se eu me lembrasse ao certo das instruções dela, de meu pai ou de Hermione.

Peguei-o entre as mãos um pouco incerta então ouvi uma voz.

Um diálogo _"interessantíssimo"_ olha:

- Alô?

- Ãhn?

- Alô?

- ...

- Gina, você esta aí?

Por incrível que pareça, eu reconheci aquela voz fina do outro lado.

- Não, imagina Any. Sou um ser de sua imaginação – me lembro de responder tediosamente.

- Puxa. De que cor você é?

- Ai..

Utilizar a ironia com Any ás vezes não dá muito certo.

- Nossa, Gina, não precisava falar assim – disse ela parecendo triste.

- Não precisa??

- Estava me perguntando se você ainda tinha o telefone que te dei, aí.

UM MOMENTO! O que ela disse? Tele-o quê??

- Olha, sinceramente, eu ia tacá-lo da janela se não parasse de tocar – tentei dizer o mais calmamente possível, podia até ouvir os muxoxos de Any em seguida – Aliás, sei que nunca te dei um relógio mas será que você tem um? Já percebeu que é de madrugada??!!

Tem certas coisas na vida que nós, pessoas, evitamos de comentar.

Uma coisa que evitaria no momento, é de alguém saber sobre o que fiz com as Capsas.

Não queria.

Por que?

Oras. Por que não.

Existe melhor resposta do que essa? É, eu sei que existe. A Verdade.

Mas esta eu guardo pra mim.

- Mas eu só estava fazendo essa exceção hoje – ouvi ela murmurar com tom murcho.

- Não foi só hoje. Nas férias passadas você ligou também muito cedo. Só que hoje você se superou! – disse eu estupefata.

- Gina, que exagero! Nem está tão longe do horário que acordamos em Hogwarts!!

- Meeesmo??

- Certo, já entendi.

Torci os dedos. Any já virá o jornal?

Difícil, na minha opinião. Os pais de Any são trouxas e na verdade, nunca aceitaram muito bem o fato de ela ser bruxa.

Por essas e outras, nem ela e nem eles tinham assinaturas do Profeta Diário. Sei que a Sra. Glaids sai muito, mas muito cedo de casa por causa de uma tal de religião meio estranha dela, pra ir sei lá aonde. Vi uma vez Any explicando sobre isso e não entendi, achei meio esquisito.

Acho que talvez ela tivesse aproveitando por ninguém estar em casa.

- Você está aí?

- Sim, porque?

- Ficou muda derrepente – o tom de Any era de estranhamento.

- Ah, não ligue.Tudo bem.

- Mimi está no cio!! – disse ela alegre. Mimi era o apelido de sua gata de estimação – teve carente o dia todo.

Incrível não?

Respirei fundo. .

Senti que tinha alguma coisa muito estranha em todas aquelas palavras.

Realmente, acho que já devia estar acostumada com essas ligações de madrugada.

- Any você viu o Profeta Diário? – disse como se a frase me escapasse pela boca.

Entendam, é difícil pra mim. Eu tinha que saber como estava a situação e apesar de motivos tão sublimares para ligações, pensei que ela queria comentar algo, no entanto, não sabia como começar.

- Não.

Devia ter sido minha imaginação.

- Mas Íris me contou – terminou ela receosa.

Só que não era.

- Bem...

Suspirei em contra-resposta.

Queria saber? Pois bem, ta aí.

- Eu não queria ter entrado nesse assunto... – repliquei com extrema dificuldade.

- Nem eu sinceramente. Mas eu me assustei com a Íris. Ela estava tão esquisita.

- Como assim? – perguntei com estranhamento.

- O Comensal que matou o pai dela, tava dado como capturado e morto na lista.

Parecia que um frio tinha invadido o quarto.

- Comensal ??!!

- É, Comensal. Ela nunca contou? Parecia satisfeita pelo ocorrido, falava com satisfação.

Aposto que esta pesquisando feito uma louca tudo isso.

- A maioria sempre fica feliz sem pensar nas conseqüências, não? – perguntei sem querer com súbita amargura.

- Acho que sei por que está assim.

- Não sabe.

- Íris leu a lista inteira.

Resmunguei baixinho.

- Sei que deve estar nervosa. Mas espere. Tenha paciência.

Deu a impressão por alguns instantes que ela tentava falar da melhor forma possível.

- Paciência. Claro. E se não ocorrer nada? E se não ver mais aquele desgraçado que não mandou uma coruja até agora?

- Ele está vivo, se é isso que você tanto quer.

- Como você sabe? – perguntei com desconfiança. Sei lá, ela parecia tão confiante que

fosse isso mesmo.

- Tá, eu não sei. Mas poxa! Será que você não podia deixar ser tão negativa?

- EU NÃO ESTOU SENDO NEGATIVA!

- Não, você tem toda e completa razão: Eu é que estou imaginando coisas! – disse Any aborrecida

- Um momento.

Jurei que por alguns instantes achei que tinha ouvido algo.

- Alguém acordou.

- Já falei pra você controlar esses seus impulsos – disse ela em forma de sermão.

Por alguns segundos tentei prestar muita atenção enquanto olhava furtivamente para os lados.

Fez-se um silêncio, acabei perdendo a compostura e apontei a varinha afoita para a porta.

- Vou desligar. Mais tarde nós nos falamos – murmurei baixinho.

- Tá, vou ligar para a Kitty agora, mas você...

- Eu estou bem.

- Lá vamooooss nós de novo. Essa mania de ficar falando que está bem á toda hora – murmurou ela aborrecida.

- Eu não tenho...

_"... Tu Tu Tu Tu ..."_

Bem, ela desligou o _"telefone"_ na minha cara, pode?

Ta, ela acertou em cheio. Eu não estou bem.

E já até cansei de pensar em tudo isso. Chega.

Não é á toa que estou com essa dor de cabeça terrível.

Apontei a varinha novamente para a porta só que dessa vez fazendo um feitiço. Sabe, até que o feitiço da Hermione era bom mesmo por que a porta tinha a aparência de como talhada em pedra e logo em seguida desgrudou da dobradiça fazendo um barulho mínimo e gutural.

Peguei uma capa e adiantei-me para ela abrindo-a com bruscalidade, algo nada delicado de minha parte.

Olhando para os dois sentidos do corredor te juro que se um alfinete caísse no chão, seria

possível ouvir seu eco.

Então, para compensar pelo menos, fechei a porta com extremo cuidado.

- Nervos – murmurei baixinho para mim mesma.

Tinha uma série de coisas que teria que fazer dali pra frente, tinha consciência disso, e j

até sabia algumas delas.

Queria pular pela janela, mas bem...

Por fim pensei que não adiantaria muita coisa isso.

- Reparo!

O vidro tinha ficado novinho em folha, depois foi fácil secar o chão do quarto e guardar a

pedra em um canto.

E aí foi que comecei com gestos simples da varinha á transfigurar as Capsas em réplicas

bem menores colocando-as no bolso.

Teria que agir rapidamente.

Abri a porta novamente e comecei a estranhar novamente. Mamãe parecia não ter saído para fazer compras.

Aquele dia com certeza não ia ser normal, pensei.

Deviam ter dormido tarde, muito tarde se me permite dizer, ao julgar pelo tamanho silêncio em que _"A Toca"_ se encontrava, ouvia-se somente o rebombar da escada enquanto eu tentava fazer o mínimo de barulho.

Então, enquanto descia os degraus cuidadosamente o som de vozes baixas foi audível.

Algo em mim petrificará.

Apurei os ouvidos, percebia-se que uma das vozes era feminina e outra masculina.

De súbito, percebi o quanto idiota estava sendo, reconheci o que era.

Dei um tapa em minha própria testa e entrei na cozinha.

O rádio estivera ligado.

Minhas suspeitas também se confirmaram ao ver que a lenha da lareira foi queimada

quase até o fim, não havendo muito mais a se queimar.

Para ser uma boa garota (E por ter feito algo meio que ilegal, do que por qualquer outro

motivo) eu colocaria a mesa do café da manha, pelo menos.

Mamãe estivera muito abalada na noite anterior e eu não queria que ela fizesse muito esforço no momento.

Fechei melhor a capa, iria guardar somente as Capsas de novo na oficina.

Minha mente alertava brevemente que não ia conseguir dormir de novo mesmo, sai para a porta, a fechei-a atrás de mim.

Adoro cheiro de orvalho. É algo tão cativante, parecia impregnado no ar

Poderia ter percebido isso mais nitidamente se eu não fosse uma coisa que tivesse tantas preocupações instaladas em meu cérebro.

O plano era com passos de um gato com polainas seguir contornando a casa e foi mais ou menos isso que fiz (E por incrível que pareça isso me lembrou o Bichento. Não falo da "Mimi" por que ela não estaria em condições disso, se é que entendem).

O céu tinha um azul marinho escuro intenso recortado com pontinhos brancos. Era uma coisa bonita de admirar-se.

Chegando perto da oficina abri a porta com um estalo e uma tossidela seca: não sei de quem herdei ser alérgica a pó.

- Adeus Capsas – murmurei baixinho enquanto transfigurava-as no seu tamanho natural

Tive que fechar a porta e sair rapidamente se não quisesse passar o dia todo espirrando.

E depois...

Acho que depois disso, só sei que voltei lentamente. Passos lentos que ás vezes pareciam tão rápidos!

Até que não estava tão frio. Havia um vento fraco talvez que balançava levemente as ramagens.

Quando alcancei a portinhola pegando levemente a maçaneta, ouvi, para meu sobressalto, algum ruído. Não sei dizer exatamente o que foi. Só sei que derrepente o barulho de vagalumes abaixou-se e a noite, límpida, parecia querer ter o ressaltado.

Quis soltar um murmúrio aborrecido.

Fiquei louca, só pode. Só vinha escutando barulhos estranhos desde minha viagem ás Capsas

Uma vez, era normal. A segunda, um pouco paranóico. S" QUE AGORA ERA A TERCEIRA!!

Podia ter vindo de casa?

É, podia.

Meti a cabeça entre a portinhola para tentar captar alguma coisa. Quem sabe, não?

Nada.

O barulho virá do lado de fora e o rádio já estava desligado.

Fiquei ali, paralisada, enquanto tentava escutar algo mais.

Parecia que um frio intenso havia me invadido novamente.

Vejamos... (As minhas analogias são incríveis, não?).

_"Um gatinho perdido e abandonado?"_

(Só se eles aprenderam a cair dos céus, por que só assim ele chegaria aqui)

_"Uma doninha perdida?"_

(No dia em que Dragões usarem varinhas, hun, quem sabe?)

_"Imaginação?"_

(Certamente...)

Mas acho que no fundo não era não.

Em todo o caso agarrei o bolso interno da capa e fui em direção da onde achava que podia ter vindo o barulho.

Esses malditos gnomos me irritavam por demais.

Na próxima reencarnação, por exemplo, iria querer me certificar que não viveria numa

casa com Gnomos ou qualquer alusão á essas coisas.

E na direção contrária que usei para ir á Oficina, sabe o que encontrei?

É, estou louca. Exatamente. Ou devo estar sonhando (Não, não estou sonhando, doeu pacas esse beliscão).

Eu não sei dizer bem o que vi. Posso tentar. Eu não sei.

Não sei mesmo.

Se eu dissesse...

Se...

Ta bem, lá vai:

Se eu dissesse que vi uma ramagem se mexendo, algo abaixado... Algo que até pensaria que fosse um gnomo, por que tinha recorrido á minha varinha mas já naquele momento não fazia mais sentido, eu já tinha uma noção do que era.

Parei ali, um pouco abobalhada.

Devia estar com uma cara de susto muito engraçada, igual àquelas que Rony faz, com a boca aberta, o queixo escancarado, olhos saltados.

Sentia uma dificuldade enorme de organizar as frases.

- Como, porque....? - comecei a murmurar para mim mesma em voz baixa.

Devia ter sido alguma pane em meu cérebro sabe.

Quero dizer, se soubesse que eu tinha um no momento, pois não conseguia nem sequer pensar.

Vi um jovem abaixado procurando algo em uma sebe.

E vi essa pessoa pegar sua própria varinha e colocá-la no bolso.

O maior problema (Ou solução?) é que essa pessoa parecia tão vivamente com...

Senti minha voz sair baixa e fraca por alguns instantes.

- Draco? – me lembro de perguntar, incerta.

Um pergunta inútil, no mínimo.

Um jovem alto, esguio, de cabelos loiro platinados caindo aos olhos de linhas finas e tom azulado, com uma pele tão clara e ao mesmo tempo TÃO pálida.

Não era necessário perguntas.

No entanto, não concordava com isso.

Fui sincera em minha idéia.

- Não acredito – Minha voz ia insistir mesmo em sair tão baixa? – Voce é louco.

Sim. Era isso mesmo.

Ele, até se levantar, não tinha percebido minha presença. Naquele momento, já se tornara uma coisa óbvia.

Draco aproximou-se lentamente, um sorrisinho meio erguido.

- Mesmo? - disse ele numa voz baixa e rouca.

Não respondi a pergunta devidamente.

**_There's a pain that sleeps inside_**

_Existe uma dor que dorme dentro de mim_

**_It sleeps with just one eye_**

_Dorme__ com um olho aberto_

**_And awakens the moment that you're near_**

_E acorda no instante em que você está por perto_

Fiquei feliz por que ele pelo menos estava vivo.

Eu fiquei zangada por que não mandou nenhuma noticia.

Eu fiquei duvidosa por causa do Jornal e eu devia ter sentido esse impacto de sensações, uma hora ou outra. Talvez o motivo de minhas frases nem mais fazerem sentido.

_ "Ele está vivo"._

Mas dessa vez não quis xingá-lo. Não. Não fazia sentido mesmo...

- O que... – Ele começara falando com um tom esquisito e de dúvida na voz antes de eu interrompê-lo, minhas pernas tinham tremido um pouco antes de correr para abraçá-lo.

Acho que com essa eu poderia ter até o assustado.

Ele somente afagou levemente meus cabelos, colocando os seus braços ao meu redor

como se eu fosse de um material muito frágil, porcelana ou qualquer coisa mais delicada.

Não podia ver a sua expressão por que tinha o rosto entre suas vestes, sentindo aquele cheiro levemente provocante, tecido neutro, frio.

Sem nenhuma precaução de camuflar qualquer coisa.

Sei lá.

Vai que ocorre algo de novo? Tava tudo tão incerto.

Só que ainda ali, aninhada em seus braços, senti uma vontade terrível de ainda implicar com ele.

Confesso.

Meu gênio ás vezes é tão terrível!

- Devia ter mandado a coruja!! – disse tentando passar alguma inquietação na voz

enquanto erguia o rosto para olhá-lo melhor.

Draco me encarará como se eu tivesse falado de uma coisa de outro mundo.

Achei engraçado por que pela primeira vez pude perceber que seus cabelos estavam meio

que molhados, e minha tentação foi grande para não bagunçá-los.

Ia soltá-lo quando percebi que ele ainda me segurava, meio que com seus braços pela

minha cintura. Olhei para seus olhos que no momento eram azuis brilhantes.

Um momento, acho que minhas pernas cederam um pouco... (EU S" ESTAVA UM POUCO NERVOSA, juro que não é nada mais que isso!).

Ele começou a falar baixinho, num tom cuidadoso. Já comentei como sua voz poderia ser algo tão aconchegante algumas vezes?

- Nem a melhor das corujas chegaria aqui...

Draco tinha hesitado em continuar, seja lá o por que.

- O que foi?

Então ele me perguntou algo que pareceu esquisito, pelo menos no momento.

- Você está bem?

- Sim – respondi baixo, olhando para um ponto qualquer.

Fazia a mentira não ficar tão ruim.

- Tem certeza?

Ah, Droga! Não é possível que Draco possa ler sempre meus pensamentos.

Ele parecia sério.

- Um pouco tonta, nada grave – respondi á aquela pressão internalizada dentro de mim.

Fechei os olhos momentaneamente, já estava num estado meio que incompreensível por causa de minha confusão ao vê-lo, mas agora que já tinha me acostumado á idéia sentia-me tão cansada...

Como se nunca tivesse dormido na vida, talvez.

Draco não tinha respondido nada.

Foi uma questão de minutos, com vários barulhos de vagalumes e da noite.

O vento levemente úmido e fresco da noite.

Abri os olhos para perceber um par de olhos cinzentos me observando. Fiquei um pouco nervosa, um dos motivos podia ser aquele silêncio por exemplo.

Ás vezes é tão difícil de arrancar as palavras de Draco.

- Precisamos de um lugar mais seguro.

Percebi um sorrisinho de si para si da parte dele. Oras, deve ser muito engraçado mesmo, eu sei...

- N'a Toca? – perguntei incerta e com um pouco de incredulidade.

O ar quente de sua respiração e o frio de sua pele se contrastava.

Perguntas na linha de _"É possível que ele seje sempre frio?"_ passaram pela minha mente pela primeira vez.

Percebi que ele franziu a testa como se não tivesse entendido minha pergunta.

Tive que fazer um gesto significativo com a cabeça indicando a casa.

- Não. Outro. – respondeu ele firmemente.

Vi-me um pouco sem saída? Que lugar?

- Há uma orla – comecei profusamente procurando as palavras – meus irmãos costumam treinar Quadribol lá pois fica isolado do povoado.

- Certo – disse Draco acenando positivamente.

Soltei-me dele para caminharmos alguns passos lentamente, uma trilha lateral em que o solo parecia se inclinar, ele me seguia de perto.

Chegou um determinado momento em que cocei a cabeça num gesto de desconcertamento.

Olhei para a trilha.

Olhei para Draco.

Se fosse julgar por sua expressão de indiferença, parecia que estávamos num dia comum de aulas em Hogwarts. Não havia qualquer coisa que denunciasse medo, por exemplo.

- É por aqui...

Queria guiá-lo, a trilha era fraca.

Ocorreu totalmente ao contrário quando estiquei a mão á Draco.

Devia mesmo ter bebido todas e não ter me lembrado, pois não conseguia andar muito rápido. De vez em quando eu tropeçava em alguma pedra e Draco tinha o cuidado de ver onde eu pisava da próxima.

Nunca saberia o quanto o agradeci mentalmente por isso.

Odeio Capsas!

E aquele maldito silêncio de novo. Odeio isso também.

- Já disse que é louco?

- Está se tornando repetitiva... – ouvi-o murmurar baixinho.

Sorri pensando que algumas coisas não mudavam.

E pensar também que apesar dos transtornos daquele dia, ele tava lá agüentando tudo tão fortemente.

- No que está pensando? – perguntou ele tão abruptamente sem me deixar pensar em alguma desculpa interessante.

Olhava pontos entre a paisagem.

- Sinto muito por você – É difícil suavizar certas as palavras – Sabe, a morte de...

- Não, não vamos falar nisso – interrompeu ele antes de eu continuar.

Assenti, um tanto aliviada.

Ah, maravilha. Terceira vez agora que tropeço.

Sinceramente, estou me sentindo uma idiota.

É com essas e outras que denunciava que certas coisas não estavam lá tão bem.

- Draco, para onde você vai agora? – perguntei preocupada.

- Eu não estou fugindo – responderá ele.

Olhei para ele intrigada.

- Como não?

- Entenda-se que realmente, não estou fugindo – disse ele somo se soubesse de bem mais coisas do que eu – Quando você não se tem mais uma casa...

- Você tem uma casa! – falei o interrompendo

- O Ministério invadiu e não sei se saíram tão cedo, vão ficar lá para certas averiguações, durante semanas ou até mais – disse ele mal-humorado.

Ar de que sabe das coisas? DRACO MALFOY! Se você soubesse o quanto eu odeio isso. Mas sabe. Eu não o vejo sem essa mostra.

Parecia que não queria ter falado no assunto ali pois apesar da orla já estar perto, a subida tinha um pouco de íngreme.

- Mas... – ainda não compreendia - Eles estão procurando por você?

Ele riu. Uma risada amargurada.

Daria tudo para que ele não tivesse dado aquela risada sem vida.

- Olhe meu sobrenome. Você acha sinceramente que não vão procurar? Ainda não fizeram isso, logicamente. Só é uma questão de dias.

Parei meia inconsciente. Tínhamos chegado na Orla, á alguns passos de uma árvore centenária.

O motivo de pararmos nesse caso era bem diferente.

- Você não é... Você não foi... – torci os dedos.

- Comensal? – disse ele arrancando as palavras de minha boca por contra vontade – É, era o que meu pai queria.

Pausa. Prendi a respiração quando percebi que continuaria a falar.

- Mas como agora ele está morto... – Na voz grave dele não havia sinais de sentimentos.

Algumas coisa naquele momento me fez pensar que não foram os Aurores do Ministério que tinham matado Lucius Malfoy.

Então teria sido um dos Comensais? Senti um gelo no meu estômago repentino diante daquela hipótese.

Silêncio e pausa de novo.

Draco tirará uma mão do bolso. Tinha percebido minha resistência a lhe falar alguma coisa?

- Acho que você terá que confiar em mim... – disse por fim divertido, como só ele sabia fazer.

- Draco, vamos – disse puxando-lhe pelo braço passando entre as ramagens – Você fala como se eu nunca tivesse feito isso antes – atalhei mudando de assunto visivelmente.

Ele olhou-me como se tivesse achado alguma coisa muito interessante para brincar.

- Ah, para com isso! – disse um pouco irritada com ele por dar aquele sorrisinho indiscreto - O que eu falei agora?

- Nada não – respondeu ele despreocupadamente olhando as copas das árvores, observando melhor o local.

Eram árvores que rodeavam e formavam um centro que tinha por sua vez um chão formado de grama fofa.

- Esse local tem grande importância para mim – disse penosamente enquanto encostei-me de braços cruzados ao lado de uma das árvores.

Draco tirará sua varinha do bolso e por sua vez murmurará "Lumus" andando lentamente.

Somente o observei enquanto isso. Já tinha percebido que ele por incrível que pareça ainda estava com o uniforme de Hogwarts e com uma outra capa qualquer por cima.

- Não vejo o porque.

- Eu sei que você não vê – respondi num tom óbvio, enquanto via ele ter um cuidado todo em especial em parecer andar com o queixo meio erguido. No todo parecia ter cautela em seus passos

Nesse momento ele perceberá a cena e lançará um olhar malicioso por cima do ombro.

Admito, acho que perdi a compostura.

Sabe, e foi bem aí que introduzi qualquer outro assunto no ar.

- Já experimentou deitar na grama e rolar com os pulsos para baixo? - fiz essa pergunta inocente como a primeira coisa que me viesse à mente.

Draco apagou a luz de sua própria varinha.

- Não – disse ele com extrema sinceridade, erguendo as sobrancelhas – Não parece ser uma coisa muito inteligente.

- Inteligente? Draco, só para se divertir! – respondi um pouco incrédula enquanto voltava-me á uma árvore para sentar em uma de suas raízes.

Sério, minhas pernas estavam um caco!

Percebi uma pequena sombra, ele também refez os meus passos para sentar-se ao meu lado.

**_Though I try to look away_**

_Entretanto eu tento olhar para longe_

**_The pain it still remains_**

_A dor continua___

****

****

**_Only leaving when you're next to me_**

_Somente desaparecendo quando você está perto de mim_

Por algum motivo não muito claro, achei que devia falar sobre como foi meu dia depois da saída do expresso.

Mas, convenhamos... Ele não tinha sido nada interessante, não mesmo.

- Ontem passei o dia todo no St. Mungus – comecei em tom receoso enquanto apoiava a cabeça no ombro de Draco.

- Imagino que não deve ter sido muito interessante.

Pensei em manobrar a conversa novamente, quem não queria tocar em certos assuntos era eu.

- Sim, terrível – disse o imitando.

Os zunidos da noite eram encantadores.

- Se eu tampasse seus olhos e você os meus, você não ia precisar desaparecer quando amanhecesse – disse enquanto colocava as mãos sobre os meus próprios joelhos.

O tempo não parecia mais tão fresco como eu imaginei.

Draco colocou um dos seus braços ao meu redor, cobrindo em parte com a capa, virando o rosto quase que totalmente em minha direção.

Nem que quisesse fugiria.

Ouvia-se ambas as respirações á pequenos centímetros, sentia o aceleramento do bater

cardíaco ao encará-lo, os olhos azuis penetrantes, o hálito quente de Draco.

- Uma boa idéia... – murmurará ele maliciosamente enquanto tocou-me o rosto para roçar os lábios levemente, provocando um estremecimento impróprio.

Puxei sua capa reticentemente para mais perto, um gesto meio rápido e agoniado, por incrível que pareça Draco não estava nada, nada frio.

Isso enquanto ele desordenava um pouco de meu cabelo, o cheiro de relva que subia e

confundia com colônia, deixa-se atordoar um pouco, fazendo com que eu colocasse levemente uma mão apoiada acima do peito de Draco.

Percebi quando ele escorregou sua mão para minha nuca, interrompi suavemente com um murmúrio.

- Você não esquece de certas coisas! – murmurei como um protesto baixo

- Nem que eu quisesse – sussurrará ele divertido.

Observei que os olhos de Draco pareciam duas órbitas azuis piscina no escuro que luziam com intensidade. Mas isso seria antes de fechar os olhos novamente tendo o hálito quente de Draco, os lábios pressionados contra os seus, fazendo com que ele tivesse os pelinhos da nuca arrepiados também (Não me pergunte como, mas eu sabia disso...).

Quando perdemos contato novamente, reencostei-me em seu ombro, terminando por

Aninhar-se entre seus braços.

Olha só.

A noite com seus inúmeros pontinhos brancos no céu, aquele toque de obscuridade, as árvores e entre demais outras coisas poderia até passar a falsa impressão que estávamos em Hogwarts ainda.

E aquela seria mais uma bétula apenas ou uma daquelas árvores centenárias antigas.

Derrepente me lembrei de uma coisa que já devia ter perguntado á muito tempo mas não o tinha feito.

Tornei-me então de um sobressalto:

- Como você chegou aqui?

Draco nada respondeu.

Tirou o cabelo dos olhos, um ar meio misterioso.

Parecia não disposto a dizer.

- Ah não, você vai ter que contar! – disse com convicção enquanto me prostava de pé, os braços cruzados olhando-o desafiadoramente.

- Você vai achar que estou mentindo – disse ele com o sorrisinho mais acentuado enquanto lançava sua mão puxando delicadamente a mão para me sentar novamente, não me deixei levar.

Preferi permanecer impassível.

Queria que eu adivinhasse? "timo!!

Então vamos adivinhar!

Foi somente algumas conotações mentais.

Com o ataque no Ministério tudo parecia mais desorganizado, então, talvez as fronteiras

não estivessem tão vigiadas quanto precisavam ser, certo?

Por exemplo:

Podia ter sido por Portal?

Hun, Não.

Algo me dizia que não.

Pois...

Como ele faria o feitiço? Necessitava de precisão, coisa que não se tinha no momento.

Vassouras? Era outro que não fazia sentido...

Se ele aparatasse is ser algo muito perigoso. O Ministério poderia localizá-lo ou rastreá-lo,

já ouvi papai falando sobre algo do gênero.

Medidas tomadas por causa da Guerra.

- Noitibus? - perguntei incerta, ele somente observava o meu franzir de testa.

Draco não respondeu mas tinha uma expressão que dizia com todas as letras _"tente de novo"._

**_Do you know, that everytime you're near_**

_Você sabe, que toda vez que você está por perto_

****

**_Everybody else seems far away_**

_Todos__ parecem estar distantes_

Não seria possível vir de outra forma, seria?

- Nós, Sonserinos, fazemos um pouco de tudo para salvarmos nossa pele – tentou ele falar suavemente enquanto se levantava.

Encarei isso como uma pista.

Soltei um suspiro de aborrecimento ao pensar na oficina de meu pai, no único contato com a cidade através dos dois tipos de trem, aquelas árvores isoladas do povoado ...

Então.

Achei que se tivesse recebido uma rematada na cabeça, seria bem menos surpresa do que percebi.

Olhei para Draco com um tal espasmo de surpresa que não me admiraria se ele caísse na gargalhada.

Continuava somente observando.

- É isso o que estou pensando? – perguntei um tanto confusa.

Não, não poderia ser, MERLIN! Novamente, tudo parecia lutar contra mim.

As coisas pareciam tão impossíveis e irreais, e eram tantas ao mesmo tempo, que jurava que poderia ficar louca.

- Parece que sim – respondeu ele parecendo divertir-se com a situação.

Mordi o lábio de preocupação.

- Mas isso faz menos sentido do que tudo!

- Você fala somo se eu quisesse que tudo saísse assim – disse ele friamente.

Inspirou lentamente.

- Métodos trouxas?

Draco fez uma careta.

- Odeio eles – disse em resposta colocando as mãos no bolso, um súbito desgosto – tenho nojo.

- Mas é o único meio que não estaria totalmente vigiado. Não podem encher os transportes deles de bruxos do Ministério – disse tentando acalmá-lo mansamente.

Parecia um Dragão aborrecido. É sério.

- É – disse ele sem convicção, fugindo um pouco de meu olhar – Foi. Por aí.

Eu sabia que para Draco isso deveria ter sido extremamente difícil. Me sentia estupefata.

Como conseguirá? Não podia ser, mas era.

O mais gentilmente possível forcei para que ele tirasse uma mão dos bolsos e fiquei a olhar as riscas de sua mão.

O que eu falava? Queria lhe dizer tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo.

Sua pele tão clara deixava á mostra as veias nitidamente.

Tinha começado com aquele assunto, agora tinha que terminar.

- Draco, sabe... –disse um pouco incerta errando o começo das frases para encaixar as palavras.

- Sim? – disse ele concentrando o olhar em minha direção.

- A-Acho que ninguém da Sonserina saberia... – Droga, que idiota eu sou.

- Sei o que quer dizer.

Poderia ter odiado a mania dele terminar minhas frases, mas naquele momento aquilo parecia uma benção.

- Não, eu recebi ajuda – admitiu ele.

Quase caí pra trás. Malfoys normalmente admitem que receberam ajuda?

Bem.

Talvez sim.

Acho que depende muito da _"ajuda"._

Pensei inicialmente em Any. Coisas não se encaixavam, então passei para outra opção.

Olhou interrogativamente para ele.

- Vou ter que adivinhar? – exclamei meio aborrecida.

Não era meu passatempo preferido, se é que entendem.

- Quer tentar de novo? – disse ele menos apreensivo – já acertou a primeira.

- Draco!

**_So can you come and make them disappear_**

_Então você pode vir e fazê-los desaparecer_

**_Make them disappear and we can stay_**

_Fazê-los desaparecer e nós poderemos ficar_

**_So I stand and look around_**

_Então eu fico e olho ao redor_

**_Distracted by the sounds_**

_Distraído__ pelos sons_

Ele percebeu o que eu fazia.

- Tentando ler minha mão? – disse ele tirando as mechas ruivas de perto do meu rosto.

- Hun, difícil... – murmurei pensativa.

Draco tocou-me o rosto levemente com a outra mão, toque leve, discreto, unhas curtas, dedos longos, fitando.

- Adivinhação. Isso me lembra algo – murmurou ele com uma voz rouca.

Por motivos que não quero mesmo dizer (E ninguém vai me obrigar a falar) comecei a notar como aquela noite estrelada era encantadora.

Ele não insistiu no assunto, deve ter achado engraçado meu gesto.

- Você não conhece – replicou ele.

Anotem: Era uma desculpa.

- Lá vai eu de novo – repliquei audivelmente.

Ele interrompeu-me antes de fazer a primeira tentativa.

- Kate Fylen.

Luzinhas vermelhas de alerta tinham se acendido em minha mente.

- Ela é de família tradicional? – foi minha primeira pergunta.

- É – agora ele parecia um pouco intrigado.

Franzi a cara levemente.

- Algo de errado? – perguntou ele aproximando-se.

- Não... Nada... – disse incerta.

Não deve ter acreditado nem por um segundo nisso mas é que nem eu mesma sabia o que tinha de errado.

Pensando melhor, eu sei:

Informações trouxas fornecidas por uma Sonserina...

Estranho, novamente.

Comecei com uma nova listinha, pois dessa vez, nem Draco parecia saber da verdade.

Não que ele não pudesse ter estranhado.

É que entendam: Era mais fácil outra pessoa que eu conhecesse saber dessas informações por causa da localização de minha casa (Informada a Draco, embora não saiba como ele conseguiu saber a localização) do que alguém do intermédio dele.

Se Any não teria falado para ninguém (E eu acreditava piamente nisso, pois era muito sincera em sua advertências) quem parecia se encaixar aí era Hermione.

Sim! É!

Aí desanimei em seguida. Lembrei que da ultima vez que ouvirá dela, estava no St. Mungus dormindo com seus pais na soleira.

Além do que, pensando melhor, Hermione nunca agiria assim. Nunca o ajudaria.

Definitivamente ela não deveria saber, senão Rony também saberia imediatamente.

Pensei novamente.

Nenhum nome á cabeça.

Alguma pessoa que conhecesse Kate Fylen, talvez?

Eu soube então.

Catherinne.

Catherinne Tiegh sabia.

Era isso mesmo?

Foi aí que alguma coisa não tão remota pululou á mente, cena de horas atrás.

F.L.A.S.H B.A.C.K.

--------------

"_Se eu não tivesse tão entertida pensando nisso teria ouvido algo com certeza.  
  
Malfoy movimentou-se tão rápido que achei que tinha falado algo errado, ele olhou para a porta e andou em direção á ela rapidamente.  
  
- O que houve ?  
  
___

_- Nada – falou ele enquanto dava uma espiadela do lado de fora – ouvi a porta bater, deve ter sido impressão, eu saio primeiro..."_

-----------------

Catherinne mandará uma coruja para Kate quando viu a segunda nota do Profeta diário, já fora de Hogwarts.

Claro, aí era mais plausível.

Nem vou dizer que me senti tapada, afinal, já me senti assim tantas vezes hoje que não faria muito diferença no momento.

Podia ter desconfiado de seu comportamento neutro. Não estranhar nada era algo muito suspeito.

**_Of everyone and everything I see_**

_De todos e de tudo o que eu vejo_

****

****

**_And I search through every face_**

_E eu procuro por todos os rostos_

**_Without a single trace, of the person_**

_Sem encontrar um traço, da pessoa_

**_The_****_ person that I need_**

_Da pessoa de quem eu preciso_

- Está pensando demais – verificou ele em tom queixoso á milímetros de distância, enlaçando-me entre seus braços, o ar de sua respiração lenta contra o meu rosto.

Então derrepente as palavras dele se tornaram difusas, não tive prestando muita atenção ao que ele dizia.

- Mimado – sussurrei baixinho antes de Draco puxar-me para mais perto envolvendo-me em um beijo acalorado, rápido, por alguns segundos.

Aquele beijo que deixava-me um pouco arrepiada por causa do jeito em que minha cintura grudara-se á de Draco.

- O que vai acontecer a partir daqui? – perguntei com os centímetros contados.

Ele abaixara um pouco o rosto para ficar na altura de meus olhos.

Sim, ele era alto...

- Não sei. O que você acha?

Deveria ter algum olhar suplicante, pois eu realmente me sentia assim. Um pouco deslocada quando pensava nessa pergunta. Já os dele tinha um brilho intenso.

Ao redor era possível sentir o som das folhas rumorejando como uma conversa que não existia.

Respirei fundo, os cabelos deles triscando de leve o meu rosto, aquela coceguinha engraçada.

- Vou tomar cuidado, mas não vá achando que vai se livrar tão facilmente de mim – disse ele maliciosamente.

Então pensei no por que de voltar ao passado. No por que de me arriscar tanto, só para rever um momento.

Soltei a frase baixinho e tão inconsciente que quando percebi, já era tarde demais...

- E pensar que não precisava nem ter invadido...

- Invadido? – perguntou ele bem mais interessado.

- Nada demais, a Oficina – disse tentando desconversar.

Capsa Analysis?

Não, nunca mais.

Percebi uma sensação muito ruim. Quando nos tiram algo, sabe?

Queria ir com ele, acompanhá-lo.

Sabia que isso não poderia ser possível.

A estação de trem funcionara á partir das cinco e sabia que Draco teria que ir o mais cedo possível.

Parecia tudo tão inacreditável.

Tentaria pelo menos lembrar de mandar uma coruja á Catherinne posteriormente.

Draco levantou seu rosto levemente e ao falar intercalara-se os lábios o pressionando

contra os meus á cada intervalo das palavras.

- Trate... De... Se... Cuidar... Também...

- Olha quem fala!– disse ainda refletindo – Não queria que tivesse ocorrido

- Não podemos voltar no tempo – disse ele com uma voz grave.

É incrível como tinha o dom de parecer irônico, querendo ou não.

Vi-o mexer nos bolsos, olhar aos cantos com um brilho meio distinto.

Ia embora.

- Posso ir junto, pelo menos até metade do caminho? – tentei falar da forma mais natural possível o que acabou saindo com um pouco de suplica.

- E depois eu que sou mimado...

Começamos a andar lentamente pela relva, o céu tinha tom de anil.

Draco pousou uma mão sobre minha cintura, abraçando-me, meio que tentando auxiliar-me a andar pois ele andava a passos mais rápidos. Já devia ter reparado nos meus tropeços fora do comum.

Quando chegamos ao final da linha de árvores que margeavam a orla, uma andada que pareceu uma questão de segundos, ele parou de súbito segurando minhas duas mãos entre as suas, o que eu também fiz pressionando fortemente, aquele toque neutro.

Olhou á frente, logo após da orla tinha-se alguns matagais e uma trilha sinuosamente marcada.

- Até que não é tão grande a trilha – disse sem a mínima sombra de preocupação.

O que ele queria? Me consolar é?

Era lógico que era grande.

Sorri fraco diante dessa perspectiva.

**_Can you make them disappear?_**

_Você pode fazê-los desaparecer?_

****

Olhava nitidamente a trilha até que num súbito, um ato desenfreado de desespero, houve um beijo como um ato de violência, o que pegou-me inesperadamente e para meu completo espasmo afaguei o robe de Draco sentindo uma quentura ferver-me ao rosto.

Draco quebrando o contato bruscamente falara num sussurro.

- Lembre-se do que falei.

E partiu apressadamente entre as sebes.

Ainda um pouco atordoada por ter sido pega de surpresa encostei a mão em uma das árvores, observando-o correr atlético, tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

O por quê de correr não saberia ao certo.

Só sabia que foi ali que vi Draco desaparecer.

**_Make_****_ them disappear_**

_Faça-os desaparecer_

Então.

O Sol começou a nascer.

**----------------------**

**----------------------**

**N/A:** Bem, algumas respostas antes de eu começar minha tagarelação interminável. ****

**Miaka**Respondido! Respondidíssimo! Não ia fazer uma coisa dessas com o Draquinho, coitadinho... Ele tem tanta vida pela frente! rs

**Chi**** dieh: **Lírio querido!Água de nascente? Nossa, que nobre! Rs Estou sinceramente muito lisonjeada!!!

**Bi Granger: **Bi, fiquei com uma dor na consciência tão grande! Mandei e-mails pra você, mas todos voltaram. Não consegui te responder. E achei meio faltoso de minha parte, afinal nem é sempre que voce deixa o recado e tudo o mais. Muito obrigada mesmo! Fiquei tão alegre com isso!! ****

**BiaMalfoy84 : **Ás vezes me deu vontade de rabiscar o capítulo 26. Tinha o escrevido por que queria encaixar ele com algumas pistas desse último capítulo. Pelo visto não deu muito certo, rss..

**Vampira-Pan: **Juro que escrevi isso com uma intenção boa! Juro mesmooo! (Fazendo dedos cruzadinhos). Não tenho culpa de não ter saído como eu esperava. Im sorry mesmo.

**EllenPotter: **Ainda estou de boca aberta por que voce leu em 3 horas... rs

**Nick**** Malfoy: **Tang!! Eu adoro esse comercial!! Poxa, adorei o que voce falou, rss, Fiquei tão feliz aquii Olhando Nick com olhos brilhantes e fazendo várias mesuras

****

**_ E enfim a "N/A"... _**

Foi terrível escrever esse último capítulo. Estava doida pra terminar, e tudo parecia se acumular. Tive crise de branco e dificuldade em algumas partes.

Espero ter agradado pelo menos no final e que nenhum objeto não indentificado (Um tomate!) passe por mim enquanto esteje andando na rua.

Seria terrível, entendam.

E o que eu digo agora?

Agradeço á todos, todos mesmos, sem exceção, que comentaram, que ajudaram, que revisaram.

Como são muitos não dá pra citar os nomes aqui, mas vocês, ah sim, VOCES tem noção de quem sejam. Já os agradeci entre os capítulos e não queria que se tornasse repetitivo.

Até voce que lê escondidinho e depois talvez achou uma droga.

Desculpas, mas não posso fazer nada por você.

Não sei como terminar essa nota. Só sei que digo muito obrigado á todos. Foi muito importante.

E pensem, no quanto o tempo pode ser importante.

****

**_ Kisses para vocês, mais uma vez..._**

**---------------------------------  
"_Enviado por uma coruja especial...."_  
.:: Angelina Michelle ::..**


	29. XXVIII Epílogo

** N/A – **A idéia desse capítulo foi muito colaborada por Lina Khane, acho (Tenho certeza) que o capítulo não sairia sem ela dando uns toques aqui e acolá. Mary querida, tem razão, Pavê é uma coisa muito boa. Samarinha e Kathy tem trabalho de Português pra Quarta, sabiam? Aliás, Kathynha, espero que tudo esteja ainda muito bem com voce. Obrigada a quem esteve acompanhando a Fic. Pediram, mas depois desse, não tem outro...

**-----------------------------------------**

**..:: EPÍLOGO ::..**

**_"Capítulo XXIX"_**

**-----------------------------------------**

- GINAA, Mamãe mandou avisar que o jantar já está pronto – ouvi a voz abafada atrás da porta.

- Já vou.

- Vai esfriar...

- Tá.

- E todo mundo já esta na mesa.

- Qual é o seu problema? Qual é à parte de _"Já vou"_ que você não entendeu?

Rony ás vezes é tão insuportável...

Havia uma carta de Hogwarts em cima da minha cama. Normal.

Era noite de 29 de julho.

Mas a questão é que não era uma carta de Hogwarts....

-------------------

-------------------

"_Não gosto de usar esses tipos de corujas. Quando não se tem uma á mão, não se tem escolha mesmo.___

_Não importa. Voce deve saber que não te mandaria uma carta pra reclamar sobre isso._

_Voce__ poderia pensar que foi pra te dar noticias._

_É que pela primeira vez, um Malfoy quer evitar algum tipo de surpresa._

_Tenho o distinto objetivo de lhe informar que sei como você se sentiria em cada situação._

_É melhor eu__ jogar algumas cartas desta vez_

_Sei que entenderá posteriormente._

_Quer tentar adivinhar de novo?_

_Aposto que leu algumas notas de jornais "interessantes" aí._

_Como "Malfoys decidem reaparecer" ou qualquer coisa estúpida do gênero._

_Os redatores daquele jornal são todos estúpidos._

_Alguns velhos idiotas do Ministério por exemplo criaram caso._

_Umas evidências e nada mais. Devo ter deixado certas pessoas bem nervosas._

_Me pareceu__ bem divertido._

_Eu não tinha a marca, não puderam fazer nada._

_Uma semana depois, parecia que tudo estava recomeçando novamente"._

_---_

__Sentei na cama ainda com os olhos atentos.

__Ele disse mesmo (Eu sei as palavras dele de cor) que o Ministério iria procurá-lo.

Ainda tinha mais.

_---_

_"Tenho certeza que já deve ter analisado muito bem o assunto.___

_Sabe bem mais que eu o risco._

_Para você e sobre você, eu podia ter comprovado melhor sobre eu não ser Comensal._

_Não quis fazer, queria que voce confiasse em mim._

_Voce__ tinha feito uma coisa que a maioria das pessoas não fazem._

_Voce__ confiou._

_Naquela noite pensava realmente que nunca mais te veria..._

_Queria somente que ficasse mais segura._

_Aconteceu algo á mais com voce aquela noite, não foi?_

_Sei que não queria me contar._

_Suas mãos tremiam tanto que não insisti._

_Até você achou também que não me veria mais. Eu li em seus olhos._

_Mais uma vez, sei que vai odiar isso, não falarei ao certo._

_A pista dessa está anexada ao envelope..._

_ **"Você sabe".**_

** _D.M.___**

-------------------

-------------------

Draco Malfoy parecia conseguir me surpreender mais uma vez.

Minhas esperanças de carta desapareceram á uma semana atrás.

Busquei com os dedos a tal da_ "pista". _

__Era uma folha rasgada de algum local.

Franzi a cara um pouco. Falava sobre as mudanças no ensino bruxo britânico.

Sobre lecionar, mais especificamente.

Já tinha me acomodado melhor na cama pra ler aquela folha inteira (Estava tão ansiosa que minhas mãos só sabiam tremer mesmo) que então vi naquele mundaréu de letras uma frase grifada.

_"Prof. Severo Snape, lecionador experiente de Hogwarts, aposentou-se ..."_

Aquele estalo nítido veio-me á mente.

Catherinne Tiegh falando numa biblioteca empoeirada que ele estava pegando livros de Poções.

Algumas frases soltas de _"Como sabia"_ e _"Porque"._

Então a verdade subindo á tona de que ele estava estudando para lecionar a matéria de Poções.

Nunca pensei que um papel daqueles, um pequeno pergaminho amarrotado poderia me deixar feliz.

Vontade de gritar.

Não precisaria ficar um ano afastada dele. Parecia que tudo teria um rumo TÃO diferente.

E logo eu que não gosto de coisas assustadoramente diferentes, acabei gostando.

Mas aquele balão de felicidade murchou alguns segundos depois.

A perspectiva de Draco mandar um raios de uma coruja era simplesmente maravilhosa.

É que entendem que tinha lido tudo aquilo, como um diálogo mudo.

Sentia falta de algo.

Olhei melhor a carta. A caligrafia...

Para meu assombro o selo era realmente de Hogwarts.

Revisei ela sibilando as palavras que ainda ecoavam em minha mente.

Á procura de mais algumas coisa, a mão tremendo em si.

Então encontrei num cantinho, manchado, amassado, meio ilegível e esquecido um _"sinto sua falta".___

-----------

_ "Uma folha meio amassada num caderno de anotações. Já ao lado, num pergaminho novo, lia-se algo mais ou menos assim..."_

**__**

**__**

****

**_Formas sim, formas não._**

****

**_Gotas de água formam cubículos nos dias de chuvas._**

****

**_Sobre todas as coisas que você pensou não dizer_**

****

**_De forças invisíveis. (Acabou dizendo)_**

****

**_Ou sobre as histórias de fadinhas visíveis._**

****

**_Feche os olhos, ninguém te verá._**

****

**_Alusões de som algum caíram em direções opostas._**

****

**_Vi-te sair. Vi você voltar._**

****

**_E corremos._**

****

**_E giramos como se tudo fosse a última vez..._**

****

****

**_Mas era só mais uma._**

**_De tantas outras..._**

**---------------------------------  
_"__Enviado por uma coruja especial...."_  
.:: Angelina Michelle ::..**


End file.
